


Dear True Love (New Version)

by Sangabrielle



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Aerosmith, Clexa, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Eliza Taylor - Freeform, F/F, Hospital, Long Island, Medicine, Music, Music teacher Lexa Woods, New York, Road Trip, San Francisco, alycia debnam carey - Freeform, clexa au, dear true love, elycia, lesbian love story, road trip love story, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 168,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangabrielle/pseuds/Sangabrielle
Summary: Clarke is a well know doctor in the general hospital of the city, she is 36 years old and have 2 children, Alycia 15 years & Jake 11 years old. She is divorce from arquitect Bellamy Blake for the last 5 years. One day, a teen girl was looking after her daughter & Clarke will be cautive by her, because she is a copy of the girl she felt in love so deeply 18 years ago, in a long road trip she made from Long island to San Francisco.Lexa Woods, is the new music teacher in the Mindfield High School, where her 17 years old daughter Eliza Jane attends. Lexa is 40 years old, that moved to the city a month ago. After a while, her daughter one day come home with her new best friend Alycia, a blonde blue eyes girl that inmediately strikes her cos she reminds her of a girl that she met & deeply felt in love with 18 years ago.What will happen when the two women reunited in the present?Credits for the beautiful Clexa edit in the cover of this fic to the talented IG “Imitylus” Thanks!😍👍🏼✨✨
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Finn Collins, clarke/lexa
Comments: 73
Kudos: 258





	1. Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers  
> This is a new version of my fanfic “Dear true Love” that i wrote and posted back in 2017. This new version is no so different from the original version, but is better writing, and with a better gramma😊👍🏼 Also some scenes have been changed, add some text etc... Also some new chapters too.  
> I hope you enjoy this new version, of this lovely road trip and Clexa love story. One thing i would like to let you know. I know in the original version was a little difficult not get lost in the names. So in the parts of the “flashbacks” you will see “Alycia(Lexa)” and “Eliza Jane(Clarke” so you have in mind that the girls didnt said their real names when they met in that road trip.😉  
> Thanks for read this story again, kudos, comments and bookmarks!  
> Sangabrielle 💙♾💚✍🏻💁🏻♀️

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QpRk)

The Griffin’s doorbell rang insistently that morning. Clarke was preparing breakfast as she struggled to get her 15-year-old daughter, Alycia, to finish getting ready and eat breakfast before going to school.

\- Jake, could you see who is at the door?

\- I'm sorry Mom, I'm in the bathroom ...

\- Ohhhh! Ok, let's see... ALYCIA! For the last time young lady, come down and have breakfast or you will be late for school!

\- Yeah Mom... I'm coming... stop screaming at me...!

\- I have no other way or you will not hurry up!

Clarke wiped her hands nervously and somewhat stressed, while the doorbell rang again, which made the young mother even more anxious as she walk at a rapid pace towards the door.

When she opened the door, Clarke felt that her heart suddenly stopped beating, finding a pair of beautiful green eyes that she knew very well. Standing there in front of her, it was as if her past had come back to her, in the image of a beautiful young woman like her daughter. A teenager girl with long hair, a very familiar smile, and those eyes that in an instant transported her in back in time....

Flashback ...

\- Hey, gorgeous, how about you go with me for drinks...?

\- No, I do not think so sir... Excuse me, you are blocking the entrance to my car, could you move?

\- Hey... don’t play hard babe... we can have a bit of fun, the night is young... C’mom..!

The man with dirty hair and a rather unpleasant look, suddenly took hold of the young woman around her waist, almost pulling her to him. She immediately tried to break free of the grip by pushing at him and screaming in the man's ear, he was clearly drunk.

\- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!! LET ME GO!!

\- Oh I like you so rude... Let me teach you a little...

\- I SAID… LET ME GO !!!

\- SHE TOLD YOU TO LET HER ALONE… ASHOLE!!! OR ARE YOU DEAF?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!

Suddenly, a tall young woman with brown hair and bright green eyes appeared on the scene. She holding a thick piece of metal in her hand in a threatening way. Immediately took the hand of the frightened and somewhat surprised blonde girl, pulling her to stay behind her body. And putting the metal on the chest, of the man who released the young blonde, and stepped back smiling with mischief at the menacing brunette.

\- GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ASHOLE!

\- Oh, but we have a second kitten here! And do you think you can threaten me like that little girl ?! Come here... it seems you need someone to teach you a lesson!

As he said that, the man took hold of the metal rod that the brunette held and pulled it, destabilizing the girl’s footing a little, but the attempt to get the rod was in vain. The man suddenly found himself struggling with a force he didn’t expect, and without even realizing it, the young woman hit the man with the metal rod. 

She made a few more hits to one of his legs, enraging the man, who immediately tried to try to hit his opponent, who now wore a faint smile on her lips. She kept pushing the shocked blonde behind her, who watched the scene in total surprise.

The man tried to hit her with his fist, but the brunette turned her face in a very quick and skillful way, moving out of the path of the infuriated drunk’s fist. And as she turned, she struck the man on the back of his other leg, causing him to fall to the ground in a scream of pain.

The young woman approached the body on the ground, and put the metal bar near his face. Her green eyes stared at the drunk who was still moaning in pain.

\- I think you've had enough stupid ashole! Now get out of here before I start to break all the bones in the filthy shitty body you have!

Then the young brunette lifted her green, penetrating eyes to the fearful and shocked blonde, who stared at her with her wild blue intense eyes.

\- Hey... are you okay?

\- Errmmm... I.... I think so... ermmm thanks?

The young brunette nodded barely smiling, as she looked back at the drunk on the floor who looked at her in surprise and pain.

\- Are you deaf or what, looser...?! Get the fuck out of here!!

The man had fury in his eyes, but he knew his opponent was good, and he was no match against her. He stood up slowly and holding his leg, began to walk away without saying a word.

The brunette followed him with those piercing eyes that flashed authority and some fury for a moment. Then turned them towards the blonde who still looked at her without much understanding of what had happened in those few minutes.

The young woman, with her long jacket and hood over her head, lowered the metal bar. Once again nodded towards the blonde, turned on her heel and began to walk back into the darkness, from which she had stepped out of. The blonde, noting that she was walking away, finally moved, trying to stop her...

\- Hey... stop... I... Thanks for your help! But who are you?

The brunette stopped in her tracks immediately, turning her face to the blonde who had taken a few steps towards her, hardly a smile on her face, while her green eyes looked at the young blonde from top to bottom as if they were a scanner.

\- Sorry, but I don’t understand... Thanks for helping me…

\- You're welcome... you should not go to these places alone and at this time, especially if you don’t know how to defend yourself. This area is used by truck drivers and perverts, as prostitutes work in this area.

\- Are you telling me that I fucking look like a hooker?! How dare you...!!? – The brunette laugher at the comment of the offended blonde.

\- I didn’t mean that. I'm just saying, it's not a place for girls like you, it's dangerous. Now get in your car and go. I'm glad I helped you.

\- And who do you think you are to tell me where the hell I musn’t go ?! Do I know you...?

\- No, we don’t know each other, and that was not my intention, I just gave you good advice. Bye.

\- Hey... Hey... Not so fast! Okay, excuse my stupid reaction! It is that I've  
hated being told what to do... my name is EJ and you're my savior...?

A shy smile appeared on the face of the blonde, who without knowing why, she didn’t want to give her real name which was Clarke. EJ stand for Eliza Jane, that was the name of her grandmother, a name she adored.

As she reached out her hand toward the brunette in greeting, the other girl looked at her hand for a moment, and then her lips narrowed in a smile-like line, she stretched out her hand, giving a firm shake.

\- Alycia... a pleasure to meet you EJ? What do those initials stand for...?

\- Oh, sorry… Eliza Jane... but my friends call me EJ, normally.

\- And who says I'll be your friend Eliza Jane?

\- No... I....

The brunette, like the blonde, didn’t want to give her real name, and chose Alycia instead of Lexa, which was what her name actually was. Alycia was the name of the only friend she had in her 22 years of life, a sweet afro-american girl, who was her companion in adventures, when she was a little girl, on the streets of the Bronx in New York. 

Alycia unfortunately lost her life at the hands of a thief, who in a crossfire with the police, had fired towards where Alycia and Lexa were. Immediately Alycia saw the shot that was fired in their direction, and without thinking she covered the body of her dear friend Lexa, saving her life, but losing hers instantly, falling dead in the arms of her terrified and shocked.

The blonde felt somewhat intimidated by the unexpected response of the brunette, who stared at her with her bright green eyes, and that smile on her lips, still holding her hand. Clarke(Eliza) felt a heat rise in her body, as she felt her hand being caressed suddenly by Alycia(Lexa)'s thumb.

\- Don’t apologize... I like to joke... Eliza Jane(Clarke)

\- I... ermmm...

Clarke(ELiza) felt that she was under a green spell. As her body experienced strange but pleasant sensations from that touch Alycia(Lexa)’s hands, and those subtle caresses. She couldn’t react or speak...

\- Are you okay Eliza Jane(Clarke)...?

\- I... I was wondering… are you from around here...?

\- Ermmm... for the moment I’m, but I'm not from here, I'm temporarily living here. What about you?

\- I... no... I'm not from here either, I'm also passing through. I'm heading to San Francisco.

\- Oh... well, have a good trip Eliza Jane(Clarke). Try not to stop in places like this on the rest of the road, they are not places for you. Bye.

\- Hey... wait... I... if you have to go somewhere, I can take you if you want. I mean, there is space in my car, or at least invite you for a coffee? I would like to thank you for your help...

The brunette stared back at her in silence for a moment as she finally let go of her hand, which the blonde was sorry for, suddenly feeling the cold of the wind playing with her golden hair, on a cool summer night.

\- It's okay Eliza Jane(Clarke). You don’t have to do anything to thank me for, but I will accept that ride and the coffee. Thank you.

\- Well, Alycia(Lexa) the savior... let’s go…

\- Can you wait a couple of minutes? I need to go for my things, I wont be long. But you better get into your car and lock the doors until I get back.

\- Oh, sure, no problem and yes, I'll do that...

Clarke(Eliza) smiled at Alycia(Lexa) as she walked away, still looking at her with those beautiful emeralds eyes, and that very particular smile, that had simply bewitched her. She then sat in her car and finally breathed deeply, wondering what had happened in those last 10 minutes…

End of Flashback…

Clarke held her blue eyes on the young woman in front of her, who looked at her somewhat intimidated now, as there had been a long and uncomfortable silence between them.

\- Ermmm... I’m a friend of Alycia... I’ve come for her to go to school together. My name is Eliza, you must her mother, Mrs. Griffin...?

\- Ermmm… oh yes, of course. Excuse me… what did you say, your name was?

\- Eliza... Mrs. Griffin

Clarke felt her heart stop a second time in minutes. It simply couldn’t be. She felt a huge shock wave when the young teenager's hand took hers in greeting her, somewhat intimidated by her deep gaze.

\- I'm so sorry if I stared at you, you remind me of someone I met a long time ago, but it happens... Alycia will be ready in a moment. Please, come in Eliza. Did you had breakfast?

\- Yes, ma'am, but thank you.

\- Oh please, call me Clarke... I hate to feel so old with ma’am...

The young woman entered the house followed by a still shaken Clarke, feeling that her past was suddenly finding her. It couldn’t be a coincidence. First those eyes, that hair, that face, and then her name. But immediately she tried to remove those memories from her mind, while calling for the umpteenth time for her daughter.

\- ALYCIA GRIFFIN! Your friend Eliza has arrived.

\- Oh! I'll be there in a minute… - Eliza smiled as she looked at Clarke, who immediately pointed the way to the kitchen, where her 11-year-old son Jake, sat at the table eating his cereal.

\- Come in please, will take a while for Alycia to come down... You must excuse my slow daughter, she's not very punctual. Do you want to drink something? A glass of milk or juice?

\- Juice is fine, thanks... Mis… Clarke

\- Hi... - Jake said without looking at the girl, who was sitting in front of him, too busy playing in his iPad, while moving a spoonful of cereal and milk to his mouth.

\- Hello - Eliza answered with a smile, while Clarke placed a glass of orange juice on the table in front of her.

\- Thanks Clarke...

Clarke was lost again for a second in those bright and deep green eyes so familiar, and that faint smile drawn on those lips. “Oh my God!” Clarke said mentally, “it's her, only a teen version!" "For God’s sake Clarke! It's been 18 years and you still remember her, and shudder like a teen...!" “Put yourself together and stop acting so weiro”

Clarke smiled, nodding at the same time to the young woman who was now drinking her juice. When her delay daughter Alycia, finally broke the strange moment.

\- Hi EJ... - Clarke jumped again at those abbreviations.

\- Aly, what did you say?!

\- EJ. Her friends call Eliza, EJ…. 

\- Yes, it's for Eliza Jane...

Clarke felt that she was short of breath for a moment, but she tried to compose herself immediately, at the strange look and frown from her daughter, not understanding what was happening to her mother.

\- Oh, what a coincidence my grandmother was called that and I've always liked that name. Well, I think we will be late if we don’t start moving, so move it! Jake! Detach your eyes from that iPad and finish your cereal, it is late son. Girls, have a nice day at school. Nice to meet you Eliza... Jane...

\- The pleasure has been mine Mrs Griffin... you also have a good day.

\- No... you don’t formalize me, please just call me Clarke. I hope to see you soon here again.

\- Thanks, I will.

\- Mom... you're talking to us like we are 10 years old! In about 3 more years you will not see my face every day! EJ is two years older than me!

\- Alycia Griffin, you are still very young.

\- Come on EJ. I can’t stand when my mother talks like this.

\- Bye Clarke. Thanks for the juice. Bye Jake.

\- Bye... - Jake replied, still lost with his eyes on the iPad in front of him, while his mother gave him a small tap on the back of his head, to bring him to the real world.

\- Yes, bye - said Clarke looking at the vivid image of that young woman who had transformed the direction of her life, that summer night, many years ago .-

The girls left the house starting to walk towards the school where they attended. Alycia didn’t understand why her mother acted so strangely with her new friend EJ.

\- Hey, you have a very nice mom!

\- Yeah, thank you... Sorry for her strange behavior, she is usually more normal. I don’t know what the hell happened to her this morning.

\- Maybe it was because of what she told me at the door, when she opened it to let me in.

\- What...? What did she say?

\- That she was looking at me like that because I reminded her of someone from her past.

\- Someone from her past? Hmmm... well, it is someone I don’t remember or I don’t know. I'll ask her. Excuse her again please.

\- No, it's all right, it didn’t bother me.

\- You have a very cool mother too. You told me that sometimes she sings in pubs? I cannot imagine profesor Woods singing in pubs. I always see her as our music teacher, you know…

\- Yeah, it's cool, she likes to sing in pubs, but sometimes she is hard to understand it. She is quite strict. So don’t think that because she sings in pubs, she is all that cool and flexible. Sometimes I feel that she demands too much from me and irritates me.

\- Let’s be honest, who the hell gets along with mothers?! – Both girls laughing.

\- It's true…

\- What about your father? If I may ask...?

\- Oh, I've never met him. It’s always been my mother and me. She moves us around a lot. I mean, we moved often and I’m so tired of it, you know? I can never feel like I belong to any place, when I start making friends and feel comfortable in school, it is time to move to another city. She always finds excuses or reasons to do so, with her false promises that this time we will stay.

\- I understand. I have always lived here, well, my family and me. We haven’t traveled much, it's that my mother tends to be at the hospital where she works more than at home.

\- And your father?

\- They divorced a few years ago. He live in New York now, and he's remarried recently.

\- Oh... I'm sorry...

\- Don’t be, I think they have made a wise decision. The last years they lived together were one fight after another. They almost didn’t see each other because of their work, and when they did see each other they only argued. My mother always distrusted his long work trips. I miss my father, but it was a relief when he left home. Although my mother suffered a lot, it was hard for her to face her situation alone with two children. But she is someone very determined and strong. It is a difficult situation, but it's cool too. I can’t complain too much, there are worse situations to be in… - Both of them laughed and talked on the way to the school.

When they arrived they entering the long corridor to their respective lockers, where they proceeded to store their things. When suddenly they were surprised by John Styler, who was tall, dark, physically fit. The guy looked at them with gray eyes, and bluntly addressed a shy Eliza.

\- Hey EJ.

\- Ermm… Hi John...

\- Hey, do you have Saturday night free...? Chris is having a party and I was wondering if you wanted to go?

\- Ermmm... I'm...

Eliza looked at her friend full of doubts. She still didn’t know the boys at school very well, and she didn’t really want to connect with any of them. Her almost desperate eyes were looking at Alycia, who was smiling, putting some things in her locker, shaking her head slightly. 

Alycia knew John very well. She had dated him last summer, and she knew he was the typical girl collector. Most of the school had gone out with him for a short or long time, but never anything serious. He was just the cocky captain of the school football team, the sigh of the entire female band, and a collector of damsels. Alycia sincerely hated him and immediately noticed the discomfort of her new friend EJ.

\- John, she is not available... So go away... - Alycia said without looking at him, still putting her things in the locker 

\- Shut up Alycia... Don’t get involved, or is it that you're jealous babe? Or maybe you miss me?

\- How ridiculous are you John... Why on earth would I miss a mass of brainless muscles like you? She is not available for your list of hookups, or for any of your friends. She is out of your league! Now, take your leave...

\- Oh... EJ… Maybe you have dated Alycia? Is it that you are a lesbian perhaps?

\- What?! I.... See you later Aly.... - Suddenly Eliza took her books, and left almost running down the corridor, leaving a surprised Alycia and John, who immediately smiled shamelessly.

\- Oh, I think I just hit the target! Congratulations Alycia! You have good taste at least…

\- Shut the fuck up and go away asshole! And let her alone...

Alycia pushed John to get out of her way, and started walking down the hall to her geography class. She was a little lost in her thoughts and worried about her new friend. She didn’t understood her reaction to such a stupid comment by John, but she would talk about it with her later.

Clarke Griffin was a doctor specializing in gynecology and obstetrics, at the general hospital in the city, a profession Clarke had practiced for almost 10 years. Divorced for the last five years from Bellamy Blake, an architect who she had met in the first year of university at the prestigious UCLA. It had been a love at first sight, or rather if she was truthful, a desperate band aid to her wounded and confused heart. Bellamy knew how to fill her with praise in a short time, after they had met at a party. And almost without realizing it they had become a very stable and happy couple.

After a couple of years of marriage, Bellamy was very enthusiastic about starting a family, and Clarke was the woman he loved and wanted to carry out that dream. Both were at the beginning of their respective careers, Clarke in medicine and Bellamy in architecture.

The young couple soon became parents of their first child, who they named Alycia, by Clarke's special request. Bellamy never inquired much into the reason behind that name, but imagined that she simply liked the sound of it.  
Being a parent and studying for two such complex careers in college was not an easy task, but Bellamy's family was a great help in caring for little Alycia. Four years later Jake would come to their lives and complete the dream of the perfect family.

But the happiness and the love were wearing off little by little, and as the years passed the couple drifted apart, very busy in their own jobs, once they had graduated. Bellamy began to travel a lot around the country, due to his work as a very promising architect at one of the most famous firms in the country.

Clarke immersed herself in her career as well in the local hospital. They almost didn’t see each other anymore, and when they did, there were endless arguments. Usually initiated by Clarke, who was overwhelmed by jealousy, and distrust in those too frequent work trips of her husband.

After many months, both chose not to harm their children anymore and divorce. The children would stay in California with their mother, and Bellamy decided to move to New York, where he had gained a high position in the company, and after a couple of years he had married again.

Clarke had a couple of relationships that didn’t last. Being a doctor, she dedicated more time to work, than her private life and there was not much interest in either of the two relationships to continue.

But not being in a relationship was not something that bothered Dr. Griffin too much, she had become used to it and simply felt good about her life. She felt that her life was complete with her children, and although to the rest of the world her life was somewhat wasted and lonely, she found it almost perfect. Although she couldn’t deny that sometimes she wanted to have someone by her side to wake up every morning. Or in the nights, when the need in her body indicated her sexual desires. But she just put her mind in her work and in her children, and that was enough.

Clarke's mother lived on Long Island, she was a brilliant cardiovascular surgeon who worked at a well-known private clinic. Her father, Jake Griffin, had died in a traffic accident when Clarke was about 15 years old. A loss she never managed to overcome, since she was very close to her father, more so than her mother.

After graduating, Clarke decided to attend the prestigious Californian university, against the wishes of her mother. But Abigail Griffin knew that she couldn’t do much about the decision of her only daughter. She loved very much Clarke, but mother and daughter they had haft a difficult relationship, especially after the death of Jake.

Clarke had always felt somewhat stifled by her mother, and the relationship between them was simply impossible. Her decision to go to study on the other side of the country, was mainly to be able to finally get away from her mother and live her life more freely. Her paternal grandparents lived in California, and she decided to live with them while studying at UCLA.

Clarke aged 18, decided that she would drive her father's classic 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 across the country to California. A trip that she planned to take alone, but halfway along someone else would accompany her. Someone who would change her life forever, someone she would never forget.

Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about that new friend of her daughter, her resemblance was so incredible with those green eyes, that faint smile, that hair, and her name. A lot of feelings had returned inside the doctor that morning. It was as if an old memory box had opened in front of her eyes, and transported her far back in time, to that incredible journey so full of memories and feelings.

At lunch she met her old friend and colleague Dr. Raven Reyes, who was Alycia’s godmother. Raven and her husband Finn Collins had three sons, Julian, Trevor and Richard, 18, 16 and 13 years old. Clarke was Trevor's godmother in return. Her and Raven were like sisters. They had met at the university, both studying medicine. Raven had opted to be a gastroenterologist surgeon. But they worked in the same hospital and they ate lunches together every day.

That afternoon Clarke was still in her bubble of memories, and Raven immediately persuaded her to talk to her. Dr.Reyes, after talking for a few minutes, she noticed that her friend’s eyes were far, very far from there where they were...

\- Planet earth calling Clarke Griffin...Where the hell are you Griffin?. I have been talking to you for about twenty minutes, and it’s like you are on another planet.

\- Ermmm...? What? What planet? What are you talking about Rav? – Dr.Reyes laugh hard.

\- Oh God! Clarke... what's wrong? Has something happened with the children?

\- No, no... nothing... I'm just a little distracted today. Forgive me.

\- Well, tell me one thing. How long have we known each other Griffin?

\- Hmmm... around 20 years or so?

\- Don’t you think I don’t know when something happens to you?! Especially when you're the most boring person I know! Since nothing ever happens in your routine life.

\- Thanks for being so honest with me Reyes, always a pleasure...

\- Well, it is the truth, and don’t you dare deny it, you are so set in your ways of life, that you act like a woman about 50 years, instead of 36, hot as hell, and yet, single still. Tell me, when was the last time you went out? When was the last time you gave your chichi a happy night?! Do you even remember how feels a orgasm chica?

\- First of all, don’t call my vagina “chichi” Dr.Reyes! And NO! I won’t let you start with that. It's my private life, and it doesn’t concern you even though I adore you and you're my sister, is not your danm bussiness.

\- Hell, I’ll! For Christ sake Clarke, I need to see you happy, in love, fucking like a rabbit. At least go out, meet people enjoy life more.

\- I don’t have time. I'm a mother and a doctor.

\- God damn it!! You are a young woman, a very attractive one, with curves that Sofía Loren would take your eyes out in envy, and you are nice, and intelligent. Tell me, have you ever break the rules in your strict/bored way of life?!.

Clarke knew the answer to that question. Yes, she did, she broke all the rules of her strict life. Even crossed the limit of what was supposed to be right or wrong, and broke the order in her life, because love strikes her like a ray of light and craziness long time ago...

Flashback…

\- So... what does a girl like you do in a lost place like this one?

Lexa(Alycia) asked as she stirred her coffee, sitting in front of the mysterious blonde Eliza Jane(Clarke), who she had saved that night. She didn’t know why, but she felt that she could get lost in those wonderful blue eyes, that looked at her in that special way. Lexa(Alycia) couldn’t stop looking at her, and she was too tempted to feel again, that soft skin she had felt, when she shook her hand and begun to caress her almost without thinking.

Immediately she felt a very special connection with that beautiful woman, Lexa(Alycia) could feel her energy so wonderful, so pure, that it even gave her the feeling that she was a virgin. It was not that Lexa(Alycia) only saw sex in front of her eyes, when she saw a beautiful woman like Eliza(Clarke). But those deep blue eyes, that shy smile, and that vulnerability, had trapped her like no one else had ever done in her life.

She could tell that Eliza(Clarke) was someone who had grown up in a home where she had been taught good manners and respect, and sure be loved and protected. Lexa(Alycia) noticed when she heard how she was addressing that disgusting drunk, who tried to practically rape her right there.

Seeing the situation Lexa(Alycia) couldn’t simply pass without helping her. She had grown up practically in the street, her parents were criminals, therefore the young Lexa(Alycia), had learned more than manners, the hardness of surviving in the streets of the New York Bronx, amongst gangsters, drug dealers and addicts, thieves and assassins.

Lexa(Alycia) had two older siblings, Anya and Lincoln. Her sister Anya left home very young, crossing the country, moving far away as much as possible from her family, arriving in San Francisco, where she managed to restart her life, studying as a nurse. Finding a good job and a good man, Nyko, with whom she soon married and had two children, Tanya and Roger.

Her brother Lincoln had unfortunately chosen the wrong path, and had lost his life in the hands of the mafia. Her mother Indra, died shortly after from drug overdose, affected by the loss of her son Lincoln. And her father Gustus, ended up behind bars, for killing the man who had ended the life of his son.

Young Lexa(Alycia) didn’t want to follow the dark paths of her parents, and her older brother. After finding herself living on the streets of New York, she decided to accept the proposal of her sister Anya. Lexa(Alycia) had always maintained contact with her big sister, and traveled to San Francisco to live with her and restart her life.

At 22, with very little money, her guitar, her music player with the music of her favorite band, Aerosmith in her pockets, and her only bag in tow, she spent the little money she had on a bus ticket for as far as she could. From there she would have to make up her mind on how she would continue the trip to San Francisco.

She had arrived in that town on the bus a week ago. She had sought work in the gas station cafeteria, but didn’t had much success. Finally she managed get a waitressing job, at the bar-cabaret in the evenings. She earned enough money for food and for the small, grimy room of the nearby motel, that was mostly used by truck drivers, who stopped there for one night on their long trips.

Lexa(Alycia) had received a good proposal from the bar-cabaret owner to be a stripper, since she had a perfect athletic body and a beautiful face. She had refused, she didn’t feel like undressing for a group of disgusting drunks. She really hated the environment in that bar-cabaret, but she didn’t have many options if she wanted to get to San Francisco.

That night Lexa(Alycia) was leaving her night job, going back to the motel, when she noticed the dangerous situation in which the beautiful and apparently very young blonde was in, at the parking lot next to the gas station. She didn’t hesitate to grab a metal bar that she found nearby, before going to help her.

Now sitting at the bar, having coffee with a piece of apple pie, after eating a double cheeseburger, that Lexa(Alycia) really thanked Eliza(Clarke) for. She had not eaten dinner yet, as some nights she tried to save money by only eating a couple of apples. That was the night that her meal was the apples, the ones that were in her motel room waiting for her, before that dinner dropped from heaven, brought to her hands by that beautiful Angel named Eliza Jane(Clarke), had been her salvation.

\- Well, I'm on my way to San Francisco. Long story, but I'm going to study medicine at UCLA. – Explained a little nervous blonde, looking at how satisfied was that face in front of her, after eating all that food in few minutes. In her mind that was record time.

\- Oh wow! You must have a lot of money then! Hell, a princess like you should not make such a trip in a classic alone. By the way… how old are you?

\- I'm not a princess! And for your information I’m of legal age.

\- Damn! Just chill… Don’t get mad princess...

\- Please stop call me like that!!

\- Ok, ok... I'm sorry... Eliza Jane(Clarke)...

\- Eliza(Clarke) is fine... Thanks...

\- Well, Eliza(Clarke)... Not everyone can afford a university like that, so don’t tell me you don’t have money...

\- I didn’t say I didn’t have it, but they are savings, in combination with what my father has left me, and some help from my mother.

\- Aha... What I can’t understand, is how your parents have let you take a trip like this one? Easy to see that you are not someone that has experience with the street, or the route... It's not good that you travel alone. It has been a big mistake on your part.

\- Who do you think you are to know what the hell I should do with my life? I don’t know you and you don’t know me. Why the hell do you care if I travel alone?

Clarke(Eliza) had been very intimidated by the words of the brunette who surprised her every second, as well as eating, as if she had not done so for a long time. She couldn’t believe that she could eat so much food in so little time with that body, so perfect and athletic. Clarke(Eliza) didn’t know what the hell was wrong with that woman. She was so bewitched by her presence, her eyes, her way of speaking, and those lips that called her to kiss them…. “Wait, what the hell?!! She had never been attracted to a woman in her life…”

But after that comment from Alycia(Lexa) so authoritarian and out of place. Since she had no right to speak to her like that, when she didn’t know her, she had broken the spell with her anger and her blood boiled...

\- You're right, I'm nobody. So don’t listen to me, but I hope that what happened tonight doesn’t happen again. I wish for you to be safe, believe me. You look like a good girl, and I wish that you reach your destination without problem.

\- Ermmm…. well, thanks. I also want the same thing for you Alycia(Lexa). And what about you? What are you doing here? Where do you want to go?

\- Well I'm trying to get to San Francisco too. But I'm not rich like you, so the bus ticket that I was able to paid came to this place. Now I'm working a bit, so I can take the next bus.

\- Seriously? You want to go to San Francisco? Oh wow... But please stop with the rich. I'm not! I've already told you... Nevermind... It's useless to argue with someone so stubborn. And why do you work in a place like that?

\- Seriously you want to know about me? Look, thanks for paying for my dinner, the truth is it’s the best I've had in a long time. But I don’t like to answer extensive questions about me and what I do. I think this is where we say goodbye and I wish you a good night and a have good trip.

\- Hey... hey... ok, I'm sorry, I didn’t want to be intrusive. I just like to talk. It’s that... I would like to get know you a little.

\- Why...?

\- Why what?

\- Why are you interested in knowing something about me? I'm a nobody, someone not important to your life. I'm just someone who has helped you when you needed it and that's it. Why do you want to know about me?

\- I... No... I don’t know... I would only like…

\- You know, you really have no idea of the mess you've gotten yourself into making a trip like this. You don’t know how to defend yourself. You socialize with strangers that could take you anywhere and harm you, and you don’t even know how to say bad words! How do you think you'll get to San Francisco?

And there was the "teacher attitude" of Alycia(Lexa), again, giving lectures to the innocent rich girl (Clarke)Eliza. "What the hell's wrong with her?!" Clarke(Eliza) thought with a grumpy face, with deep eyes full of anger and frowning. She tried to be sociable, nice and grateful, while her savior spent her time lecturing her that she should never have made the decision of making that trip alone.

Lexa(Alycia) looked at her directly into her eyes, not knowing why she cared so much about that stranger young girl. Why the hell did she give her advice and try to make her go back to her home, with her rich dad to protect her?. Instead of crossing the country alone and in a classic car like that. 

Lexa(Alycia) couldn’t stop thinking about how helpless Eliza(Clarke) looked, vulnerable and easy prey for any trickster or stranger on the route. That girl was very young and very naive to do what she was doing. Lexa(Alycia) wondered why her parents had let her do what she was doing? Stupid rich people, living on the top of everything, and don’t think for a minute in the real things, the shit things that could happen with a girl like Eliza(Clarke).

At the same time, she kept asking herself why the hell did she care? And to top it all, she noticed the irritation in “Rapunzel”, with that long golden hair and those pretty blue eyes like the sea, and had put her in a bad mood. Could she not see that she was trying to protect her?! Evidently not! Typical for rich snob people! They believe that because they have money and fine education, they know everything, but they go out and are like sheep among wolves.

\- Hey... look, once again, I'm nobody, I know, and sincerely, I don’t know why the hell I care what you're doing, and what can happen to you ok?! But I care. I don’t want to read the newspapers that say they have found the body of a young teenager on the side of the road in a couple of days. SHIT! I don’t know what the hell is happening to me! Whatever… forget what I said... I... I better go. I'm very tired, I've worked all night. Thanks again for dinner. I wish you the best Eliza(Clarke). Take care, please.

Lexa(Alycia) began to stand up to leave, when a hand suddenly held hers, and those blue eyes looked at her with something mixed with tenderness, despair and innocence, pure and simple. In that moment she knew that she couldn’t leave her alone, without knowing anything, easy prey to anyone. “Danm Lexa(Alycia), you weak bitch…!”, she blame herself in her mind.

\- Stay a little longer please... I... would like you to join me...

\- To have another coffee? No thanks, or I will not be able to sleep. I can stay a little longer if you wish. But don’t ask me personal questions, I don’t like to talk about my...

\- No... I was asking to accompany me to San Francisco... I can take you, and you don’t need to give me any money. That way I would not travel alone the rest of the way, and you can get there without having to work to get on buses.

Lexa(Alycia) looked at her with surprise and distrust. Her green eyes were lost for a moment in those blue restless seas, nervous and at the same time too innocent. How the hell would she say no to someone like that? And besides, it was really an offer that she couldn’t refuse. At least, she wasn’t an old man, or someone who asked for sex in return. Eliza(Clarke) was simply a rich girl, lost in the middle of the road, that for some reason she had to say yes. Lexa(Alycia) felt that she had to protect her. Definitive she was suddenly feeling like she became “Flynn Rider” with her “Rapunzel” getting to whatever.

Her lips turned into a slight smile and she sat down again. But Eliza(Clarke) didn’t let go of her hand, which didn’t displease her, but it caught her attention, and her thumb again gave one of those small circular caresses to her palm. Something that she noticed that made “Rapunzel” a bit nervous, but at the same time it didn’t seem to bother her. It was something else she could feel in her skin, in her blue and so beautiful eyes, there, almost hidden, something that she didn’t dare to feel, something similar to desire.

End of flashback...


	2. The kiss

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QKAC)

It had been over a week since that Monday morning, when Clarke's past memories had hit her full force. Each day, her mind remembered the past, a time in which her life had changed forever.

The young Eliza Jane came every morning for her daughter, Alycia, to go to school together, and every morning Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off the teen. Although she tried hard not to be so obvious, so not to annoy Eliza. But her heart just beat faster when the girl was in front of her and looked at her with those green eyes, or smiled like "HER", who had appeared in her path almost 18 years ago.

Clarke never told anyone what had happened on the way to San Francisco so long ago. A chapter in her life that she always preferred to keep for herself. It was the most exciting moment she had experienced in her life, the greatest madness, the greatest love, but also the deepest wound in her heart, and the greatest emptiness that she has ever felt in her soul.

She was only 18 years old and had made possibly the craziest decision of her life, when she had decided to drive her father's old classic blue Chevy with white stripes, across the country to reach the warm western state of California. But she never imagined that on the long road, she would find the greatest love of her life, a love to which she would give her body and soul. For which she would free her mind and her heart, by which she would break all the rules she knew in her short life.

Not even her friend Raven knew that story, she just buried it in the depths of her soul and tried to forget, to overcome and to leave it behind. But the appearance of the young Eliza Jane was like opening those closed doors, with thousands of padlocks, and all the memories began to return to her mind and her heart. There were some nights when she woke up sweating and breathing fast, because the memories had taken possession of her dreams, and she hated it. She didn’t want to remember her, she didn’t want to feel those feelings again, she didn’t want to feel the pain, so deep in her soul and heart.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her daughter, standing next to her friend Eliza ...

\- Mom... MOTHER! God, it seems like you are in a bubble lately! Planet earth calling...

\- What do you want Alycia? I'm just a little distracted.

\- Eliza has invited me to sleep at her house tonight, is it okay for me to go?

\- To sleep...?

\- Yes, besides, tomorrow is Saturday, I don’t have to go to school. Don’t worry, we won’t go anywhere, we’ll watch some films and eat some pizza.

\- Hmmmm...

\- Don’t worry Clarke, if you want I'll give you my mother's phone number. You can ring her if you want to talk to her.

\- Ok... It's okay... and yes, thanks Eliza, I'd like to have your mother's phone number. By the way, what is her name?

\- Lexa, her name is Alexandria, but she prefers to be called Lexa. Here is her phone number. You can text her whenever you want, she told me there was no problem.

\- Well, thank you Eliza, I will.

\- Mother, don’t you believe us ?! Oh my God!

\- It's not that Alycia, but I'll like to be in contact with Eliza's mother. It's the most normal thing, and it has nothing to do with believing you or not. I believe you. So don’t go into the hysteric mode. Now go and have fun tonight. Alycia, do you have your pajamas and your toothbrush?

\- Yes Mother... Stop it, I'm not a little child anymore!

\- Alycia! Don’t talk to me like that, o you will be ground right now!

\- Ok, sorry... Come on Eliza... Bye Mom.

\- Bye girls.

Later, the friends arrived at Eliza's house, it was the first time that Alycia had been there, and she was excited at the invitation, and a night with her new friend. She was a little nervous about Eliza's mother's presence, since she was none other than Ms.Woods, her music teacher, and it was kind of strange to see her outside of school.

Upon entering the two-story house with a flower garden in front, Alycia fell in love with the modern style and bright inside. While they were taking off their shoes at the door, Eliza told her mother that they had arrived home.

\- Mom we are here...

\- Oh I'm coming. - They heard a voice reply.

Alycia looked amazed at the house, they went to the living room, where a guitar hung from a stand in a corner, next to many old vinyl records, CDs and large speakers. As well as a very modern musical keyboard connected with some cables here and there, next to a modern Apple computer. It looked just like a mini recording studio.

The walls were white and there was a window facing the street, through which a lot of light came in, illuminating the entire room. At the other end of the living room there were two beige sofas, that surrounded a low glass table next to a fireplace on the other side, and above it, a large flat screen TV.

A picture of a well-known band, Aerosmith, hung near the musical corner, on which there was a signature, that seemed to be nothing less than the singer of the band Steven Tyler. Something that surprised Alycia into moving closer to read it better, when Ms.Woods' voice surprised her from her back...

\- Do you like Aerosmith Alycia? Well, I should ask do you know them? – Lexa laughed while Alycia jumping at the surprise and turn around to face her teacher whit her blue eyes wide open - They are not from your time... – Finish explained Lexa. Alycia nodded still a little in shock, while her checks became some reddish color. 

\- Oh! Ms.Woods... Excuse me... I... Just....

Lexa looked at Alycia for a brief moment, and not knowing why, looked at those blue eyes like the sea, next to her golden hair and that shyness when speaking. It took her far back in time, a time that had touched her very deeply.

She knew Alycia as a student at school, but she had not paid much attention, she was always mixed among so many students. Now she had her standing there, in front of her, and her image was the vivid image of that young woman who had stolen her heart and soul, for forever, almost 18 years ago. The resemblance was incredible, and that shyness when speaking only transported her to "HER"... The woman who was the greatest love of her life, to whom her soul belonged to, and she could never recover, to whom she had to say goodbye to, even when her heart broke.

\- Mom...? Hellooo… Planet Earth calling another loosing mother… What's wrong with mothers lately!? - Eliza asked, a little irritated by the strange reaction of her mother standing next to Alycia, who was clearly uncomfortable with her penetrating look and silence.

\- Ermmm... I'm sorry... I just got distracted in my thoughts. Well, Alycia, Welcome to our home. And so… do you know them?

\- Oh yeah... Who doesn’t know Aerosmith? I like many songs by them, and is that real? I mean... OH MY GOSH! Do you have Steven Tyler's autograph?!! – Lexa laughed at that shocking reaction of Alycia, that seemed to be another Aerosmith fan and she love it.

\- Yes, it's real, I got it many years ago at a concert I attended, and since I was a friend of someone who worked behind the scenes, I managed to get him to sign it for me.

\- Wow! How cool!! I would die if I went to an Aerosmith concert!

\- That is great to hear Alycia. You know, next time they play around here if you want we can go together. Of course if your mother allow it.

\- Oh my God! It would be fu… great!! But I don’t know if my mother would approve... Sometimes she's so... Ahhhhgggg… boring and overprotected... – Lexa laughed again, but she understand the frustration of the teen.

\- I don’t think so. I don’t know your mother, but I'm sure she's not boring. Maybe she is just worry, and try to protect you, which I understand perfectly find. These are crazy times, and many things happened out there. Especially in a Aerosmith concert, I must say…

\- Oh yes, she is definitely a bored person, you don’t know her... She is 36 years old but she lives like a 50 year old woman!!! – Lexa smiling shaking her head. She knew perfectly fine that in that age, all teen feels like their parents are boring and out of time.

\- I don’t think your mother is like this Aly... She seems very sweet and someone very beautiful. Mom, do you know that Aly's mother is a doctor at the hospital? And she is very talented! - Eliza said from a distance, listening to her mother's conversation with her friend.

\- Oh yeah? Sounds nice, what does she specialize in, Eliza? -Asked a very interested Lexa –

\- She's a gynecologist and obstetrician. And you don’t know her well, EJ, you have not lived with her. Yes, she's nice when you meet her. But living with her is very different...

\- Well, it will be a matter of meeting her one day and drawing my own conclusions then - Said Lexa with a smile on her face.

\- Seriously...? I don’t recommend meeting her... Believe me... Unless you are sick of need her assistance.

\- Alycia, don’t be so hard on your mother. She must have her reasons to be the way she is. We all have them, the things that sometimes happen in our lives, change us in some way and determine our way of living. Maybe you should get closer to her and learn more about her life and her tastes, you know. Be more like friends than mother and daughter. – Advice Lexa more seriously now, while Alycia was listening her and thinking that wasn't a bad idea. Maybe she just needed to try to know her mother more better. She already liked Ms.Woods out of her music class. She smiled at her teacher nodded her head.

\- Yes, maybe you are right. But I assure you that she is not a fan of Aerosmith! Once I was listening to a song in my room, and she suddenly came in angrily, turned it off and told me that if I listened to that music, I should use earphones, since she didn’t want to hear it again. It was something I will never forget, I never saw her so annoyed... – Lexa couldn't hold her laugh again. She imagine the poor doctor mother coming home after a long day at the hospital, and suddenly listening Aerosmith in her home in high levels, probably blowing the windows. She must had felt like her mind was blowing with that music for sure.

\- I'm sure she likes much quieter music. Sometimes music can irritate some people, rock music like this band can lead to reactions like that, especially when you need more to chill after a long day at an hospital, like probably your mom is everyday. By the way Alycia, here or outside of school you can call me Lexa. Let's leave the formalities at school...

\- Cool... ok Lexa... Yes, you're probably right. I don’t know what music she listens to, I've never really paid attention.

\- Well girls, I will leave you in peace. But before I leave, Alycia could you give me the phone number of your mother, what is her name...?

\- Yes, of course. Her name is Clarke Griffin. Here you go. She has your number, EJ gave it to her this morning.

\- Clarke... That is nice name, not very common one.

\- Yes, it's quite unique I would say, like her. – Lex smile shaking her head again. That girl make her laugh often, and she keep taking her back in time, deep in her heart.

\- Oh my God, Alycia, leave your mother alone, I’m sure she is not as bad as you make her sound.

\- No, she's not... We just disagree on some things, but she's a cool mom.

\- Well I'm glad to know that. Excuse me, you say her last name was Griffin?

\- Yes, after she divorced my father she kept her own last name, Griffin.

\- I see, sorry about your parents Alycia. I didn't meant…

\- Oh don’t worry is fine, me and my brother we are fine with it. And my parents are like good friends you know, so is cool. My dad Bellamy he married again, and live in New York, and we saw him often.

\- Nice to hear that Alycia. Well, now I’ll leave you in peace ladies, if you need me, I'll be in my room. I’ll come back later and we’ll order the pizzas.

Lexa left the living room, leaving the friends chatting on the couch. Her mind traveled in time, to a time that had changed her destiny. The image of her precious and almost innocent Eliza Jane came so vividly to her mind, that it shook her, especially when she stared at Alycia, it was amazing how similar she was to that young woman that she loved so much, and could never forget.

When she got to her room, she flopped down on the bed, picked up her phone and decided to text the "terrible and boring" mother of Alycia, so that she would know they were enjoying their time together.

“Lexa Woods  
Hi doctor Griffin, I'm Lexa, Eliza Jane's mom. I just wanted to let you know that the girls are at home chatting. We are happy to have Alycia visit, she is a lovely girl. Thank you for letting her come. If you have any questions or doubts just text me, or call me.  
Lexa.”

Clarke was sitting in the living room of her house watching TV, changing channels, nothing in particular caught her attention. She just needed to be busy with something, she was tired of thinking about Alycia(Lexa), that love that marked a moment in her life. She had named her daughter, after that woman she loved crazy. Because even though it caused her enormous pain, she was the greatest love of her life, the greatest passion she could ever feel in her life, and in some way she had wanted to immortalize it.

The vibration of her phone took her out of her memories, when she looked at the small screen, she saw that it was a message from Lexa Woods. Without knowing why, when reading the name a burst of energy ran through her body, something that caught her attention, because she had only felt that before when she was with Alycia(Lexa), more than 18 yeas ago.

She was lost in that sensation for a minute while looking at the phone. The message disappeared and reappeared, vibrating again in her hand and bringing her back to reality. Then she shook her head, trying to remove that image from the past, and unlocked her iPhone to respond to the message ...

“Clarke Griffin  
Hi Miss Woods, Thank you very much for your message. I'm glad to know that the girls are there having fun. I must also tell you that your daughter, EJ, is someone I like very much, and I'm glad that my daughter has as a friend. You can see that they are very good together, and that is great. And you too please, if you have any questions or doubts, just send me a text or call me anytime. I hope they have fun. And please, just call me Clarke. ;-)”

“Lexa Woods  
I was thinking and I didn’t realize before. Would you like to come and have some pizza with us Clarke? I would love to meet you. And if it doesn’t bother you, I would like us to talk to each other. Also please call me Lexa. It seems too formal like this, don’t you think? ;-)”

“Clarke Griffin  
Oh! That's very kind of you Lexa, but in a short while I have to go to work. Tonight I’m on a shift at the hospital. I'm glad that Alycia stayed with you, so she wasn’t left alone at home, since Jake, my son is visiting his cousins this weekend. But I would love to another time. And I absolutely like the idea of talking to you, so you don’t feel so old, don't you think? Thanks for the invitation.”

“Lexa Woods  
It's a pity that you have a shift tonight, but I'm glad to have Alycia here at home, and we'll make sure she enjoys herself. We’ll have to meet another time so, that we can get to know each other. In the morning do you want us to bring Alycia home, or do you want to pick her up? We have to buy some things at the supermarket so would be passing by.”

“Clarke Griffin  
That would be great if it doesn’t bother you, when I return home from the night shift, I'm like a zombie the next day. So thank you very much Lexa. Now I must get ready to go to work. But if you need to send me a text don’t hesitate, I always have my phone with me. If I don’t answer immediately it's because I'm with a patient, but there's no problem in sending me messages. Have fun and enjoy the pizza. I envy you… ;-)”

“Lexa Woods  
Sure, it doesn’t bother me. It’s my pleasure to help with what I can, I also like Alycia very much as a friend of my EJ, and to be honest, she also reminds me very much of someone very special to me... From a very distant past. Well, have a good night in the hospital, I hope it isn’t too busy. We'll save you some pizza if you want. :-)”

When Clarke read what Lexa wrote, something in her heart gave her a shock. She stood for a moment, looking at that last text, shaking her head. She knew that Alycia was almost an exact copy of her, and now she wondered, a little terrified, if Eliza Jane looked like her mother in the same way.

Her hands began to tremble, she wanted to respond to the text, but her mind was somewhat blocked and she really had to go to work, so she tried to breathe deeply, pushing away her silly thoughts and responded to the text ...

“Clarke Griffin  
Well, that is amazing, because Eliza Jane also reminds me of someone very special from my past too. What a funny coincidence, don't you think? Well, now I must go. Yes, I'm sure you’ll save me some pizza! Hahahaha... I don’t think so. But you are very kind to think about saving me some. Good evening Lexa. : -)”

Now the one who was shocked and felt her heart beating fast was Lexa, how did Eliza Jane remind Clarke of anyone of from her past?! Was it possible? No, it couldn’t be... Especially when she knew her daughter was like a copy of her, when she was a teen. But it couldn’t be! She said to herself, the woman she loves so much was called Eliza Jane, that's why she had named her daughter after her. She wanted to remember that great love, forever having something of her. And her daughter was the most precious thing in her life, after the loss of her great love, Eliza Jane(Clarke). But this shook her and took her mind far back in time, to when she was 22 years old, and when in the middle of that trip to San Francisco, those beautiful blue eyes crossed her path.

Flashback …

They had spent a couple of days traveling the road together, in the old Chevy of Clarke's(Eliza) father, when suddenly the car started to stop. Clarke(Eliza) was driving and Alycia(Lexa) slept in the passenger seat, but she immediately woke up when she heard complaints from Eliza Jane(Clarke). It was a very hot day, the sun was bright and scorching and they were in the middle of nowhere, they had left the last gas station miles behind them.

\- NO! Don’t do this...!!

\- What...? What has happened Eliza(Clarke)...?

\- The damn car, I don’t know what's wrong, it looks like fumes coming out of it, and the engine has stopped.

\- Oh... The engine is overheated. It doesn’t surprise me with this heat. Let me see.

Both got out of the car that smoked as if it were burning. Clarke(Eliza) was sweating in the heat, wearing a white tank top shirt with a deep neckline, and torn blue jeans shorts with black sandals. But still the heat was something she wasn’t used to.

Alycia(Lexa) was dressed in tight black jeans with some holes at the knees and a white T-shirt without sleeves, it seemed that the heat wasn’t bothering her.

She was clearly more used to the heat, and she wasn’t at all irritated with the situation of the car. Rather, she maintained a calm attitude that Clarke(Eliza) didn’t really understand. They were in the middle of nowhere, on a quiet road, with a car almost melted by the heat.

When arriving at the front of the steaming car, Lexa(Alycia) raised the hood and the smoke increased even more. After some smoke cleared she leaned on the engine and checked it, as if she knew about cars and mechanics.

Clarke(Eliza) looked at her in surprise, while drops of sweat fell onto her neck and face, under a blazing sun. Alycia's(Lexa) attitude calmed her a little, since apparently her new companion had many hidden talents, or knowledge, and mechanical knowledge seemed to be one of them.

While Alycia(Lexa) looked at the engine, Clarke’s(Eliza) eyes could not avoid looking those long legs in those so tight jeans. She followed the jeans up to meet a very nice ass, which she contemplated for a moment without really knowing why the hell she was doing it so blatantly.

It was the first time she looked at a woman's ass. What the hell was happening to her? It was something that seriously disconcerted her, and made her feel uncomfortable with herself. But she just couldn’t help it, that woman was a goddess, in the body of a simple mortal, full of physical and mental attributes.

A distant voice interrupted her thoughts, and when her eyes went up a little more, they met the smiling and surprised face of Alycia(Lexa). The brunette looked at her in a way she found strange, leaning on the front of the car, with her arms crossed at her chest .

Meanwhile Lexa(Alycia) had turned to tell the state of the car engine to its owner, but surprisingly found her looking at her ass, in a way she would say lascivious?. That produced a shudder that ran through her body from top to bottom. Was Eliza looking at her as she thought she was? She didn’t look like someone who looked at women, or who was attracted to women. Lexa(Alycia) knew it because she was lesbian, and her gay radar never failed her. But that blonde beauty in front of her, so confused and now with clearly reddened cheeks, was a perfect mystery that surprised her more at every moment, but part of it amused her.

She had noticed several times in the past days that Eliza(Clarke) was looking at some part of her body at times, but not very consciously, it was like some part of her struggled internally. Then she really wondered if Eliza(Clarke) had ever been with a woman? And if she had been with anyone in fact. Just gave her the feeling that Eliza(Clarke) had not been with anybody, neither a man nor woman. “God! To top it off, was she a virgin ...? This was getting good”. She thought wryly.

\- Hey, do I have something on my ass?

\- What...?! What are you talking about...? I... No...

\- It doesn’t bother me if you do. Well, we have a car with an overheated engine and I hope it doesn’t melt.

\- Aha...?! And...?

\- And...? What...?

\- And what can we do...?

\- Oh well, to start, put a little water to the carburetor, so it doesn’t end up melting, if it hasn’t done so already. And then, we need a mechanic, I know some, but I can’t do much.

\- Great!! And how the hell are we going to get a mechanic? We are in the middle of nowhere! And this heat is melting me! Oh my God!! It can’t be...

\- Shhhhhh Hey, calm down... Come here, get in the shade. You need to relax a little and drink water, you're sweating too much. Come...

Lexa(Alycia) took Eliza's(Clarke) hand and pulled her to the back of the car, opening the trunk, and pulling a bottle of water out of her bag. Then she spoke to Eliza(Clarke), who was pulling her long blond hair back, looking at the horizon on the route behind them, totally deserted.

\- Come here and lower your head.

\- What...?!

\- Bend forward...

Lexa(Alycia) bent forward, showing Eliza(Clarke) the position she wanted her to do. The blonde didn’t hesitate following the order of her traveling companion. She immediately felt the freshness of the water on her neck, falling on her hair and face.

The feeling of relief was immediate and she really appreciated it. Lexa(Alycia) looked at her smiling, as Eliza(Clarke) enjoyed the fresh water and emitted, without being able to help it, some sighs and moans of pleasure. She couldn’t really avoid imagining those sounds in her mind for other reasons. Eliza(Clarke) was a beautiful girl, and she couldn’t deny that after a couple of days traveling with her, knowing her a little more, observing her at different times, her heart was beating faster, and her desires were not controlled as much as she would have liked.

It had been a long time since Lexa(Alycia) had been in a relationship, the last one had been with Costia, a girl from the neighborhood where she normally lived, in the suburbs of New York. But after a few months they discovered that it was nothing more than a physical attraction, and soon they tired of maintaining it, turning it into a friendship with benefits, but nothing else.

When the bottle of water was finished, Eliza(Clarke) stood up, throwing her wet hair back. For Lexa(Alycia), that image looked like those commercials for shampoo, and the scene suddenly passed in absolute and tortuous slow motion, before her lost and darkened eyes.

Eliza's(Clarke) beautiful face had a smile on it, she kept her eyes closed, bringing her hands to her blonde hair to pull it back, as if in total ecstasy. That was when Lexa(Alycia) noticed that the water had completely wet the white sleeveless shirt that Eliza(Clarke) wore, leaving her breasts almost totally exposed.

She could see the beautiful pink nipples clearly hardened, and a tingling ran through Lexa's(Alycia) body like an internal flame, igniting all her senses. Suddenly her mouth felt dry, and she parted her lips with her tongue, unable to stop looking at those beautiful breasts. Two wonderful monuments that seemed to call to her, when her full concentration and delight were interrupted, by the somewhat irritated voice of the owner of those eye-catching beautiful breasts ...

\- My eyes are up here! Did you lose something in my chest...?

\- Ermmm...?! What did you say...?! I don’t... ah! Forget it...

\- Hmmm... Yes, thanks for the water.

Clarke(Eliza) said somewhat annoyed, crossing her arms over her very revealing breasts and nipples erect as rocks, which she sincerely hated about herself. Catching Alycia's(Lexa) beautiful eyes looking at her, with that clear desire in them, made her shudder in some way, and she immediately wondered if her companion was lesbian.

She had noticed very intimidating looks from her in the days traveling together, which she tried to ignore. But there, that look was too direct, brazen, provocative and her curiosity overcame her promise not to ask.

\- I need to know if anything... if you...

\- What Eliza(Clarke)? If anything I’m what?

\- Ermmm… Well... I feel that sometimes you look at me in a special way.

\- You’re imagining things. Now let me think about how we can get a ride to the nearest town.

\- I don’t! I don’t imagine things. I'm not an idiot or blind. You look at me. You look at me that way... As if...

\- As if what Eliza(Clarke)...?! Say it!!

\- As if you like what you see!

The silence suddenly took hold of the moment, Alycia(Lexa) was looking at her with an expression that Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t understand. Was something between anger, shame, desire and everything, a great mixture. But a mixture that without knowing why, caused a shudder throughout her body, something she had never felt before.

But before she could react to her sensations, Alycia's(Lexa) soft lips caught hers slowly, as she felt her hands at the base of her nape pulling her to her gently, barely pressing. She didn’t even have time to wonder at what moment Alycia(Lexa) had moved that beautiful body towards her without her noticing?!

Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t react to what was happening, but her body reacted in a way that was beyond her reasonable judgment. She felt her body being traversed by a unique electricity, when the soft tongue of Alycia(Lexa) moved over her lower lip first and then the upper one. As if asking permission to enter the mouth that no longer belonged to her, as her lips opened like a flower to the sunlight.

She immediately felt that sweet tongue penetrating her slowly, almost with caution at being rejected, and when she brushed hers, another wave of energy and heat ran from her feet to the top of her head. Like a shock that ignited parts of her body that she had never felt. Needing suddenly more of those delicious lips, which were as soft as velvet, and that expert tongue that was playing with her own in an incredible way. All the combo made the heat rise to the top, and even a slight dampness began to cover her crotch, but at the same time a very pleasant feeling grew.

Clarke(Eliza) gave herself completely to that deep, slow and delicious kiss, she could feel her heart beating at a rapid pace. Her breathing erratic, and there underneath, between her legs, a heat that grew feeling the dampness.

Then she felt Alycia's(Lexa) hands caress her cheeks with tenderness. While slowly her tongue withdrew from her mouth, and those lips released hers, feeling sorry for it. Her mouth remained open, and slowly, her blue, darkened eyes opened to meet very dark greens, that looked at her somewhat frightened but also with desire.

Alycia's(Lexa) hands didn’t leave her face, and suddenly she felt the forehead of the brunette resting on hers with their noses touching in a very tender way, that send another shiver to Clarke's(Eliza) spine. She definitive love that. But wait a f… minute… Her mind finally processes what just happened…. Her face immediately tense. Lexa(Alycia) also was processing what she just did, noticing right there that wasn’t all ok for Eliza(Clarke) and she panicked.

\- Eliza(Clarke) Sorry... I couldn’t... I...

Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t answer, her mind wasn’t responding, she couldn’t utter a word. What the hell was wrong with her? She had just responded to the kiss of a WOMAN!? What hell had happened to her?!! Because, the crazy thing was that she had enjoyed it like never before in her life, and she really regretted that it was over.

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!!!!” Clarke(Eliza) said to herself. “I am not a lesbian… I have never noticed another woman! How was it possible that this perfect stranger had led her to lose her head in that way, in just two days...?! What the fuck had she done inviting her to travel with her?” 

Her mind finally reacted and her hands pushed hard on Alycia's(Lexa) body away from her, while the brunette looked at her with surprise and regret, and was also scared. She knew she had made a huge mistake, but she honestly couldn’t help it. She saw the face of Eliza Jane(Clarke) as it transformed into pure fury.

\- WHO ARE YOU TO DO THAT?!!! GET OFF ME!!! NEVER DARE TO LOOK AT ME AGAIN!! ALYCIA(Lexa)!! NO I’M NOT LESBIAN FOR YOUR INFORMATION! NEVER YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!

\- Eliza(Clarke)... I... Please forgive me... I didn’t want...

\- SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANNA LISTEN YOU, I DON’T WANNA SEE YOU!!! FUCK OFF!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!!! THIS HAS BEEN A HUGE MISTAKE!! GOD! I COULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!!!

\- Eliza(Clarke)… No... Please, let me explain...

\- EXPLAIN WHAT!? THAT YOU LIKE WOMEN AND THAT I’M JUST YOUR TYPE?! WELL, NO! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I’M NOT LESBIAN AND I NEVER WILL BE!! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!! GO TO HELL!!! YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE HAD THE DECENCY OF ASKING ME FIRST!!!

Lexa(Alycia) felt horrible, she couldn’t respond to so much fury from Eliza(Clarke), it hurt her a lot to hear those screams, so full of hatred and terror. She knew that Eliza(Clarke) had never kissed a woman and what she had experienced had scared her. But she was sure of something, and it was that the blonde had responded to the kiss, and could even feel the mutual tremor in their bodies. But she knew she had to give her space at that moment, so she stepped away from Eliza(Clarke), as far as she could, out of her reach.

Meanwhile Eliza(Clarke) pulled her hair back, in despair, her body was tremble still, feeling anger with herself, more than with Alycia(Lexa). It couldn’t be, she just couldn’t be attracted to another woman…

End of flashback …

It was late in the evening when Alycia and her friend Eliza had fallen asleep on the couch watching "Fear the Walking Dead". Both teens were fans of the popular American series, and had decided to do a marathon viewing of it. Without realizing it, they had fallen asleep on each other.

Lexa couldn’t sleep, the many memories of her great love, and that trip almost 18 years ago, had started chasing her like a ghost. She felt a huge guilt on her shoulders, one that she could never overcome. Because she could never apologize to that beautiful girl she had fallen in love with so deeply, and she broke her heart without wanted to.

She felt thirsty and went down for a glass of water to the kitchen, when she passed by the living room and saw that the TV was on, and the image of the series that her daughter watched was frozen on the screen. She approached to turn it off, when she saw the two friends sleeping on the sofa hugging, it was so tender, that it touched her heart and took her mind back a while ago once again…

Flashback …

It had been two days since the kissing incident. They almost didn’t talk, just what was necessary. After a lot of waiting, they had the good fortune that a passing van picked them up, and took them to the nearby town, where they rented a trailer to bring the car to repair. They were devastated when the mechanic man told them that would take about 2 to 3 days to repair the old classic car.

They had no choice but to stay in the only motel in the small town. The first problem was that they couldn’t spend much at the motel, renting two rooms, since fixing the car cost a lot, so they had to share not only the room but also the only bed in it. Which really was very uncomfortable to both of them.

It was a warm night, but a cool breeze was blowing through the room from the window and it was nice. Lexa(Alycia) couldn’t sleep. She felt bad for having made the mistake of kissing Eliza(Clarke), and although she had felt that the blonde had responded to the emotion like she had. Her subsequent reaction was so abrupt and so full of fury, that it had left her with a bittersweet taste.

She didn’t feel good about the situation they were in, and for some crazy reason she didn’t want to leave Eliza(Clarke) alone again, not because she was her best chance to get to San Francisco, but because she felt she had to protect her. That girl was too innocence, to unexperienced and she also she knew she liked her a lot.

So many questions were rolling in her mind, so many mixed feelings that she couldn’t place. Why did she suddenly care so much about a strange, prissy, rich little girl like Eliza Jane(Clarke)? They clearly came from two totally different worlds, they had nothing in common, but their desire to get to San Francisco.

Lexa(Alycia) got out of bed very slowly, trying not to wake up Eliza(Clarke), who apparently slept like a baby. She had such a beautiful face, she stared at her for a moment, at least, she wouldn’t bother the sleeping beauty, that she looking at her, now that her eyes were closed. But she couldn’t help, but feel all those beautiful sensations when she was close to her, butterflies in her stomach, heat that rose like an internal volcano.

And to top it off, now that she had tasted the delicious nectar of those lips, it was more than difficult to keep from kissing the blonde beauty there at her side. The kiss had been so magical, so full of things she had never felt. It was really the most beautiful thing she had felt in her 22 years of life.

But struggling with her own desire she moved away from Eliza’s(Clarke) body, and approached the barely open window, opening it more, letting the cool night breeze caress her face, and play with her long brown hair. While she contemplated at the thousands of stars in the sky and a beautiful, magical full moon that illuminated the night sky like a sun.

Lexa(Alycia) had always been amazed by the stars, the planets, the universe up there. She always got lost contemplating those little twinkling lights so far out there, like a mantle of sparkling diamonds. Although living in a city as bright as New York, where it was difficult to enjoy that wonder. Only when she entered the darkness of Central Park, and from some place lying on the grass she watched them fascinated. And there, in that practically open field, where they were, was a delight to her eyes that she couldn’t stop enjoying, getting lost very high in the immense universe.

Suddenly a sweet voice, almost like a whisper, pulled her out of her thoughts, surprising her a little. When she turned her face, she found two blue stars that shone and looked at her with an inexplicable sweetness.

\- You cannot sleep...? – Clarke(Eliza) asked somewhat shyly, with a faint smile on her face, between sleeping and awake.

Lexa(Alycia) was enchanted again and the words didn’t come out. So she just nodded her head, without stopping looking at those intense eyes, which she already adored.

The fury had gone from inside Clarke(Eliza), she didn’t want to think about what she had felt in that kiss. She really feared what she had felt, but if there was something she feared much more. That her beautiful companion, with those emerald and magical eyes, would leave her alone, and on her way again. She didn’t know why, but something was pulling her to this strange young woman. Something that she couldn’t register in her already very confused mind. She wasn’t sure of anything that happened internally, although that voice inside told her that she could trust Alycia(Lexa), and that she shouldn’t let her go, despite that setback.

\- Do you like to look at the stars? It's so beautiful, right?

\- Yes... I have always looked at them and marveled.

\- Me too... I remember when I was little, my father taught me to form images with them. We were lying in the grass of a huge field, near my grandparents's summer house. He always took me there at night, before going to sleep, we were lying and looked at the stars. Then he was asking me to imagine figures, so he will tell me a story based on what I saw. My father was a good story teller.

\- Are you very close to your father...?

\- Yes, I was...  
\- Oh... I'm sorry...

\- No, you couldn’t know. It was a long time ago. I was twelve years old, he was involve in a traffic accident.

\- You miss him?

\- Yes, a lot... Especially because I don’t get along very well with my mother, and after his death it has only been worse. He kept the union in our small family, my relationship with my mother has always been difficult since childhood.

\- That's why you made the crazy decision to travel in an old car from one side of the country to the other? Just to get away from your mother?

\- Yes, partly. I’m traveling to live with my paternal grandparents, who live in San Francisco, and also to study medicine at UCLA. I was accepted by the University a month ago.

\- And your mother let you come on a crazy trip like this one, alone?! Sorry, but I still can’t understand. If I were her, I could never have allowed it. At least I would have gone with you. – Clarke(Eliza) Laughed at the comment of Alycia(Lexa) that was sounded very seriously, just like it was many years between them, and in fact it wasn’t.

\- Well, my mother is someone special. Always, and I don’t exaggerate, she has always put her work above her family. It's not that she is a bad mom, don’t create that wrong picture in your mind. She honestly tried to stop me, but she knew it was useless, so she resigned herself to letting me go.

\- Well, you have a lot of courage Eliza Jane(Clarke). I don’t doubt that, but really girl, it's a little crazy. So many things could happen to you. It's a very long journey and your car, let's say, is not the most suitable for such a long trip.

\- Don’t you dare criticize the Chevy like that! It's a great car, and a classic! And it was also my father's... Partly why I decided to drive it in this trip, it was a way of feeling he was with me on the road to my new life...

\- Or to your certain death. Anyway, I'm nobody to keep saying these things, and Eliza(Clarke)... About the kiss... I...

\- Shush... Don’t bring it to my mind if you don’t want me to get angry again. – Lexa(Alycia) smiled at that without say more, she could see that Eliza(Clarke) had forgave her or didn't looks so annoying anymore - It wasn’t right... I... I'm not like that Alycia(Lexa). I have nothing against gay people, but I don’t... I don’t feel like that. I never felt attracted to a woman, that's why I know I'm not... like you... So please don’t try that again. I don’t want you to leave, but I want to be clear about the limits of this trip with me... – Lexa(Alycia) loved the way so sweet Eliza(Clarke) was putting things clear between them, and she was to follow the rules to the death. For that sweet girl, she was to do anything.

\- You're a very good person Eliza Jane(Clarke)... Do you know that? I'm really sorry, and don’t worry, I won’t bother you again. But I'm only human and I can’t promise that my eyes may look from time to time, but without malice... They only admire the pure beauty in front of them...

Clarke(Eliza) swallowed, feeling her cheeks turn red because she could feel the heat in them. Alycia(Lexa) looked at her with bright and smiling eyes, and God! she thought she had never seen a more beautiful woman in her life. She also felt a crazy desire to kiss those sweet lips again, that had taken her to unimaginable places. To feel sensations that she didn’t know, that were simply magical. She only smiled back timidly for a moment, in pleasant silence. Without knowing why, her body reacted before her mind, and she gently took Alycia’s(Lexa) hand, pulling it...

\- Come, we better sleep a little, we need it after so much anger and thoughts these last couple of days...

\- If you say so... – Lexa(Alycia) said, drawing a mischievous smile on her face, while the wind played with her hair softly -

Lexa(Alycia) let Eliza(Clarke) take her back to the bed next to her, without saying more. Her heart was beating fast, and the sensations in her body were trying to take over, but she tried to control herself. She didn’t want to repeat the mistake, to let herself be carried away by an impulse. She had listened to Eliza(Clarke), but knew that deep down it wasn’t true. 

Lexa(Alycia) knew what she had felt in that kiss, and she knew that Eliza(Clarke) had responded with the same feeling and even desire. But she respected that the young girl was unexperienced and so she probably was afraid to accept what she felt, or that she could be attracted to women. She knew is something difficult to deal with at such early age. So she let it be, and she promise to herself, in silence, that she wont push Eliza(Clarke) to that anything like that again. If it happen, will be “Rapunzel” who will need to initiated whatever could happen between them from now on.

She liked the truce that Eliza(Clarke) had proposed and her sweetness of resuming her friendly attitude. She would respect her request until the blonde herself decided to break it, and Lexa(Alycia) knew that sooner or later she would.

They lay in bed in silence and lay sideways, looking into each other's eyes and smiling tenderly. A rebel lock of her chestnut hair fell suddenly on Alycia(Lexa) face and Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t simply resist, and without thinking, took her fingers to that lock and put it behind the ear of a smiling Alycia(Lexa).

The brunette felt at that precise moment, that she was dying to kiss her again, but she remained still, even when her body boiled, feeling thousands of butterflies flutter in her stomach and the fire of desire overwhelmed her internally. But Eliza(Clarke) was special, pure and needed time to realize her feelings and desires, and she was willing to give that to her.

\- Good night Alycia(Lexa).

\- Good night Eliza Jane(Clarke).

End of flashback …

Lexa returned from her memory, to wake up the friends and make them go up to Eliza's room, which took her some time, since neither of the girls wished to move, but finally she managed to do it.

Once she said good night, she went into her room and for some strange reason decided to send a message to Alycia's mother, since she still couldn’t fall asleep, and Clarke Griffin, for some mysterious reason, had in a short time become a good friend to text.

“Lexa Woods  
I hope not to interrupt anything, just wanted to let you know that the fans of Fear the Walking Dead are already sleeping ;-) I could barely wake them up and move them from the sofa to the bedroom, but finally I have achieved it. Now I’m the one who can’t sleep tonight. I don’t know what happens to me, but I just can’t sleep. I hope your night in the hospital isn’t so busy.”

After sending the message, she regretted it a bit, it felt somewhat out of place, since Clarke Griffin was not her friend for such confidence, to send a message to her at that time of the morning, it was 2:14 AM. She turned off the light and tried to relax to see if she could sleep, without the memories of that great love invading her mind again. But after about 10 minutes her phone lit up and vibrated, she knew that it was the answer she longed for. She felt her heart speed up, and a big smile appeared on her face as she read Dr. Griffin's message.

“Clarke Griffin  
Oh yes, I guess it wasn’t easy task, but I'm glad you did it. I’m sorry I didn’t respond before, I was with a patient. A first pregnancy, they always get scared when they feel some pain here or there. You know, it is usually because the baby moves, and hits some organ of the mother with force.  
I’m sorry that you can’t sleep, I know how it is, because of the change of schedules that I sometimes have in my work. I usually suffer the consequences as well. I can recommend music that relaxes you, or read a boring book, so that your eyes close faster. Or a hot bath also helps to relax the body. And you have me, as long as I can, we can keep texting.”

“Lexa Woods  
Thank you for the very good suggestions, normally I have no problem sleeping, it's just that lately I have been thinking a lot, remembering moments from my past, nothing serious. Your offer to continue texting is a kind one, but I don’t want to interrupt you at work, and when I start texting, I don’t stop. I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, and tomorrow I wouldn’t be able return your girl as I have offered too. So, I think out of all those options that you have given me, the hot bath will be the best. Or probably I will count stars, or imagine that they draw something, and I’ll create a story with it in my mind. Well, I'll see. Thanks again for your advice and company.  
Good evening, Clarke :-).”

When reading Lexa's message, Clarke felt her heart skip a beat, reading about the stars, shapes and history. Everything was so incredibly familiar! She couldn’t help but get a little excited, remembering her father, with whom she used to do that at her grandparents's summer house, lying on the grass of the field, looking at the blue sky covered with stars. 

And at that moment the night, came to her mind that night in that motel where she had told Alycia(Lexa) about it. A shudder went through her body and her heart suddenly quickened. But her mind immediately insisted, that she should stop seeing ghosts where there were none. It was a simple coincidence. She shook her head and finally answered Lexa’s text.

“Clarke Griffin  
The thing about counting stars I know well, and it is a good option too ;-) I hope you manage to sleep, I wish I could do the same. The shift tonight is too quiet and it is hard to stay awake. Well, I don’t wanna keep you more... Rest... Good night Lexa :-)“


	3. I won’t leave you

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QTX1)

The next morning Lexa tried to get up before her daughter and friend, to prepare their breakfast, before taking Alycia home. But her few hours of sleep made her look terrifying, with dark circles under her eyes, and a very tired appearance.Without even taking into account, her bad mood, which she would really try to change, especially having guest in the house.

She was happy that her shy daughter had apparently finally found a very good friend. Alycia seemed to be a friendly girl, very quiet and very well mannered. The Griffin house seemed to be a happy one. Alycia’s mother was a recognized and very good doctor, in the small community where they lived, and her father was an architect.

Lexa could see the good home that she came from, and that pleased her, as a friend of her daughter. She had done a very good job with Eliza Jane, raising her practically alone, with the help of her older sister Anya. But Lexa had a problem with stability, and that means she moved very often. Was like she wasn’t able to find the right place to settle, and she knew that it was playing havoc with her teen daughter’s life, with that constant changing of schools and friends. Lexa was hopeful that this was finally the place that they would stay. She felt that her place was there, she didn’t know why, but she just knew it.

Meanwhile in her daughter's room, the friends were still sleeping. Eliza Jane opened her eyes slowly as the rays of the sun shone through the blinds. Immediately she felt the warmth of arms around her, it was Alycia, who, still very asleep, was clinging to her body like a teddy bear.

Eliza was touched by the image of her beautiful friend. Her golden hair was in disarray, and her face could hardly be seen. She raised her hand very slowly and trying not to touch her friend's face, she moved away the rebellious strands of hair, from the beautiful face that was relaxed in sleep.

Eliza couldn’t stop watching her friend sleep, she was dying to kiss her all over her face with small and tender kisses. Feeling her arms around her body was a very nice feeling, she wanted to stay that way all day.

Eliza had begun to realize that she was not attracted to men, but was attracted to women. Which at first scared her a bit, but after talking with her mother, she had felt better, and had accepted her sexuality. But she didn’t want her friends or schoolmates to know. She still didn’t feel strong enough to tell the world that she was lesbian, and have to bear the burden of what came next.

She was very grateful that her mother was lesbian too, and obviously supported her in her decision. But at the same time, she had advised her to go slowly, take her time, try not to define herself so quickly. And especially not to divulge details about her private life, since society was still very reserved with respect to gay people in general.

In the few months that she had become friends with Alycia, her feelings for her were growing, from a friendship to deeper feelings. She hadn’t talked to her friend yet. Eliza knew that until now, Alycia only had had sex with some boys at school. She had not seen her with any girls, or knew if she have been with girls before. Which saddened her, since that probably indicated that her friend was straight. She knew that her feelings kept growing inside her and sooner or later she would have to confront them and tell Alycia. But she was terrified to think of losing her as a friend.

Eliza continued to watch her friend sleeping for a few more minutes, while a few rays of sun began to shine on that beautiful face that she adored, and those beautiful eyes began to open slowly. She smiled when those blue eyes looked at her still half asleep. She lifted her hand to her face, unable to stop herself, and moved some blonde hairs from her face, placing them behind her ear.

Alycia looked very sleepy, but surprised at that affection from her friend, who looked at her in a way that she didn’t know what it meant exactly. It didn’t bother her either, but it was a strange feeling. She noticed that her arms were still around her friend’s body, holding her like a teddy bear, and she immediately pulled them away, stretching like a cat so as not to be obvious in her movements.

\- Ahhhhhh... Shit! Turn off that light! – Alycia laugh stretching still, and covering her eyes with one arm - It cannot be morning already... Tell me it is still night? – Eliza laughed with her fascinated at that morning picture of her friend. She love it seeing her smile or laugh.

\- I'm sorry to tell you Aly, but yup, it's a new day. How did you sleep?

\- Oh nooooo…. I slept very good, thanks EJ, and you? I'm sorry that I held you like a teddy bear. I usually sleep with a pillow in my bed that I hold... It's a silly habit that I have.

\- Oh no problem... It didn’t bother me at all.

\- Hey, can I ask you something...?

\- Ermmmm... Yes, of course...

\- The other day, when that idiot John bothered you in the hall, I couldn’t help notice your reaction. Has that fool bothered you at some other time? Maybe in another way?

\- What?!

\- Hey, don’t worry, if something has happened, you know, you can trust me. I’m your friend EJ, and he also has a reputation for annoying those that don’t want to follow him. He is so stupid!

\- Oh... No, he hasn’t bothered me in any way. He's just tried to talk to me, but I've always evaded him very well. I don’t like him, or his friends. All of them have little brains.

\- Fine, but if anything does happen, you will tell me ok? I will make him understand that you are not someone for his list of conquests. And if there is someone else who does it, let me know. Whenever I can I’ll take care of you. I know it’s not easy to be new, you are exposed to many idiots like him, and even more so, when you're so... pretty.

Eliza felt that her heart couldn’t beat any faster, and her cheeks felt that they caught fire, listening to Alycia’s words. She wanted to protect her and found her "pretty". This had to be a dream. She thought she hadn’t yet woken up, and it was all part of a beautiful dream. But she didn’t do anything to ruin it, like letting herself be carried away by her impulses, and kissing Alycia with all her passion.

A knock on the door of the room, and the voice of her mother, broke into the wonderful moment, which she hated terribly.

\- Girls... Can I come in...?

\- Yes Mom... Come in... We just woke up...

Lexa entered the room, greeting the newly awake friends stretching like two cats with a small space between them. She smiled, and yes, once again she couldn’t help but turn her mind to the past… 

Flashback…

She went all the way back to that midnight at the motel, after she hadn’t had a very good day with Eliza(Clarke). Since the mechanic wanted a small fortune for the repair, and they didn’t have that amount of money. So they had been thinking all day how to get the money. 

At night they had eaten hamburgers in a nearby McDonald’s, neither of them could sleep, thinking about how to pay that damn repair bill. Clarke(Eliza) knew that she could call her mother, and that she could take care of the bill, but she didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to depend on her mother anymore, she had made that very clear before leaving Long Island. 

\- Alycia(Lexa)... Are you awake...?

\- Yes... Can’t you sleep either...?

\- What are we going to do to pay that bill?

\- I don’t know... Nothing comes to mind yet.

\- Shit! I will never get to San Francisco...

\- Don’t say that... Don’t be so pessimistic... Come here...

Lexa(Alycia) opened her arms to a very sad Eliza(Clarke), she could feel the fear and despair in the beautiful blonde. Clarke(Eliza) without saying a word, moved into her arms and allowed her to embrace her. Lexa(Alycia) held her and placed a kiss on her hair. A tender kiss that didn’t bother Clarke(Eliza), she felt protected and warm.

Clarke(Eliza) could feel her feelings growing inside her for Alycia, and even though she didn’t want to accept them yet, she knew they were there. She adored it when the brunette softened her distant attitude, and showed her signs of affection like this. She just let herself go for the moment, and it felt good. She put her head onto the chest of Alycia(Lexa) and could hear her heartbeat that seemed to beat faster.

\- Thanks Alycia...

\- For what...?

\- For staying with me. For taking care of me. For helping me.

\- Well, I also want to get to San Francisco, and you are my best chance...

\- Yes, of course...

Eliza(Clarke) sounded disappointed, and Lexa(Alycia) could sense it immediately. Was it that the beautiful blonde was developing feelings towards her, as she had after that kiss? But no thanks, she won't fall again in the same mistake. No way would she risk it again, if something happened again, it would be because Eliza(Clarke) started it.

\- Hey, do you like Aerosmith?

\- Hmmm... Some of their songs... I can’t say I'm a big fan...

\- Ok, wait...

Lexa left the bed in search of her music player, that she was carrying, rewinding to find a specific song. Clarke looked at her somewhat surprised, with a small smile on her face, while Lexa found the desired song.

\- Yes, here it is... Now come here and don’t worry, I'll not do anything you don’t want to ok? If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and we’ll stop... Now, Miss Eliza Jane(Clarke), will you dance this song with me...?

The song began to play and Clarke(Eliza) remained sitting on the bed, looking at Alycia(Lexa), and her hand stretched towards her, inviting her to... dance? At that time of night? When they should be deliberating what the hell to do to pay that bill? What the hell happened to her pal?

\- What...? Dance...?

\- Yes... Dancing... Come here... You will see how you forget your worries, or at least for a while. When your mind is so overwhelmed with questions without answers, you just get stressed, and you can’t find the solution. But if you relax and distract your mind, something may arise. Come... Don’t be afraid... I promise, I won't bite you...

Clarke(Eliza) finally understood what Alycia(Lexa) was asking, and it surprised her. Her partner was definitely a Pandora's box, which she was discovering little by little, and nothing displeased her, apart from that stealing kiss on the road.

Alycia(Lexa) was dressed in a simple black top, with the tongue of the Rollings Stones imprinted on it, sleeveless, no bra on, with some very short white shorts, and her wavy and beautiful brown hair falling on her right shoulder. She was looking so hot, that Clarke(Eliza) swallowed as she took her hand, and stood in front of her. Even when she felt her legs a little shaking, she was ready to start dancing slowly, to the song "Fly away from here" by Aerosmith.

Lexa(Alycia) got a little nervous when she held a clearly nervous Eliza(Clarke) around the waist, but she was grateful she didn't reject her invitation. She shortened the distance between. Eliza's(Clarke) arms went around the back of her neck, with a smile and reddened cheeks. Her beautiful dance partner dropping her head onto the space between her left shoulder and her neck, which felt enormously good on Lexa’s(Alycia) body. So she just closed her eyes, and let herself be carried along with Eliza(Clarke), by the song of the famous American band, moving their bodies slowly in a gentle swaying motion…

** Song: Amazing - Group: Aerosmith **

"...Gotta find a way  
yeah I can't wait another day  
ain't nothing gonna change  
if we stay around here  
gotta do what it takes  
cause it's all in our hands  
we make mistakes  
yeah but it's never too late to start again  
Take another breath and say another prayer  
and fly away from here  
anywhere yeah I don't care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
wont let time pass us by  
We'll just fly yeah... "

Clarke(Eliza) paid attention to the lyrics of the beautiful song, that was one of her few favorites of the band, which she knew very well, and she simply felt herself flying in the arms of Alycia(Lexa). Her hot dance partner suddenly began to whisper in her ear, as she began to sing the lyrics of the song, with her beautiful voice. That shook Clarke's(Eliza) body, who could feel her denial of her feelings were falling apart. That moment was so magical, the most romantic she had lived in her 18 years, and she didn’t want it to end...

"...If this life  
it seems harder now  
it ain't no never mind you got me by your side  
and anytime you want  
yeah we can catch a train & find a better place  
cause we won't let nothing or no one keep getting us down  
Maybe you & I could pack our bags & hit the sky  
and fly Away From here  
anywhere yeah I don't care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
we won't let time pass us by  
we just Fly  
do you see a bluer sky now  
you can have a better life now  
open your eyes  
cause no one here can never stop us  
they can try but we won't let them  
no way  
maybe you & I  
could pack our bags & say goodbye  
and Fly Away From here  
anywhere honey I don't care  
we just fly away from here  
our hopes & dreams are out there somewhere  
Fly Away from here  
yeah anywhere honey I don’t I don’t I don’t  
yeah we just fly away ... "

When the beautiful song ended, they embraced for a few more minutes, when Lexa(Alycia) could feel the tears that wet her bare shoulder, noticing that Eliza(Clarke) was crying in silence, while clinging to her body. She didn’t know what to do. She was afraid that she would do something that would annoy or frighten her, but she needed to know why she was crying, she was worried.

Slowly she moved away from the trembling body of Eliza(Clarke), who didn’t look at her. Without thinking Alycia(Lexa) took her face in her hands, raising that beautiful face to her own, finding irritated blue eyes and tears running down her cheeks. She couldn’t help feel her heart break to see her like that, she wanted to hold her in her arms, and do whatever it took to make that grief disappear and make her smile again. Her green eyes shone with tenderness, looking at that face which she adored too much already, and a faint smile was on her lips.

\- Hey... I don’t sing that badly right...? Is it that it was a torture to your ears and made you cry? You will destroy my hopes of being a singer...

Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t help but smile at Alycia’s(Lexa) joke. She no longer knew how to look at her, and how to stop that crazy wish of feeling those lips on hers again, and those hands running over her body. It was so fucking difficult not to let out those feelings. Alycia(Lexa) was beautiful, intelligent, strong, determined, protective, romantic, tender, and also an excellent singer. “Something else?! For Christ's sake, Clarke, tell her now, and stop torturing yourself..." talk to herself in her confuse mind.

\- I... Ermmm... No, you sing very well. Seriously, you should consider being a singer. Thanks for the dance, and that beautiful song, it is one of my favorites.

\- Oh, wow! That has boosted my ego! – Lexa(Alycia) felt that she could breath again and laughed – YAY! I have my first fan! – Clarke(Eliza) laughed with her beautiful singer.

\- Don’t believe it too much...

\- Oh come Eli... Say it... I'm irresistible... Admit it already... – Lexa(Alycia) said smiling with a wink of her eye. She was determined to make her beautiful lady keep laughing, when suddenly she was surprised by her answer.

\- Yes... I admit it! And I swear to God that if you don’t kiss me right now, you will regret it ... – Said Clarke(Eliza) trying to don't go into panic, she just admitted, she just said in her face. Immediately her legs start to tremble, especially seeing now how Alycia(Lexa) change her face to one serious, and froze right there in front of her.

Lexa(Alycia) simply couldn't react to what she just listened. She only looking at Eliza(Clarke) with total surprise, her lips parted in a “wait.. what she said…?!”. Her impish smile vanished immediately and her face turning a little pale. She swallowed... “Had she heard that right...? Or was she hallucinating...?”. She needed to be certain before making any movement towards the blonde, who looked at her seriously and expectantly straight in the eye.

\- Sorry...? What did you just said...? I don’t want to be mistaken in what I just heard...

\- Please don’t make fun of me, Alycia(Lexa)... This is not easy for me. I... I was never attracted to a woman. I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me. But I just can’t help it. I look at you, you're close to me and I feel... I feel... That I... I want...

Lexa(Alycia) was shocked by Eliza's(Clarke) sincere words, she couldn’t believe it and it made her heart faster. She could feel the temperature of her body rise quickly. Eliza(Clarke) so sweet and almost innocent in front of her, talking about her confused feelings was something which she was not prepared for.

She couldn’t make a sound, she just let her heart guide her, and approaching Eliza(Clarke) with two steps she raised her nervous hands to the still wet face of the beautiful girl in front of her, the most precious and tender girl she had ever seen.

Her thumbs gently dried the traces of the tears, while her eyes were lost in the blue seas, that looked at her with that strange combination of devotion and fear, darkening slowly, letting out the enormous desire that was screaming out to her.

Lexa(Alycia) smiled at her for a moment in silence, bringing her forehead close to Eliza's(Clarke), trying to calm the agitated heart of the girl who was clearly feeling the confused but beautiful sensations that touched her in every part of her body.

\- Don’t be afraid Eli(Clarke). Let yourself go... Just feel it...

\- I...

\- Shush... Close your eyes. But stop me if you feel upset, ok...

Then Lexa(Alycia) brought her soft lips to the trembling lips of Eliza(Clarke), who slowly sighed, as if finally her lungs received the oxygen, they so badly needed.

The sweet brunette took her time, slowly savoring every inch of her lips with hers, until her tongue caused Clarke(Eliza) to feel a shock of energy that ran through her. Without being able to avoid it let out a moan, which really turned Lexa(Alycia) on, but her hands still caressed Eliza's(Clarke) face gently. Everything for her was so perfect, that she felt relaxed, calm and enjoyed every second. Lexa’s(Alycia) tongue proceeded to make the kiss deeper. Clarke's (Eliza) tongue soon reacted to the caresses of Alycia's (Lexa), and she simply joined that erotic and maddening dance that was igniting every inch of her skin.

Clarke(Eliza) had never felt so much in a kiss, she had never felt so many sensations together in a simple kiss. That tenderness with which Alycia(Lexa) caressed her face making her feel protected, loved in some way, only made it more magical if it was possible. It was not just a kiss, it was much more than that, it went way beyond all the senses she had ever experienced in her life, and she just didn’t want it to end. Clarke(Eliza) felt her heart beat faster and her soul fly free.

Alycia's(Lexa) hands now went slowly to the back of her neck, her fingers tangled in her blond hair, and they moved to the back of her head. There she was making circular caresses with her thumbs, gently moving her head more towards her, while her lips and tongue continued to explore her mouth. Clarke(Eliza) was lost in some paradise, carried there by the passion and tenderness of Alycia(Lexa).

Lexa(Alycia) couldn't stop shuddering at every moan from Eliza(Clarke) into her ears. Were sounds that led her to fly high, while her body cried out to her, to take that woman to bed, and devour every part of her beautiful curvy body slowly. But she knew that everything was very new to Eliza(Clarke), and she wanted to protect her, even from herself and her overflowing passion. She had to go slowly, for some reason, she also sensed that Eliza(Clarke) had never even had a sexual relationship yet. She could feel it in her reactions, in how her body was desperate to feel hers, hunger, and at the same time innocence and nervous.

When she felt she could no longer breathe, she slowly parted her lips from Eliza(Clarke). The blonde uttered a faint whisper of complaint, when the air filled their separate mouths. She adored that Alycia(Lexa) was so tender, while now she gently caressed her arms that burned and her forehead rested on hers talking to her sweetly...

\- Hey beautiful... Are you okay? – Asked Lexa with her voice clearly more deep. She wanna be sure that Eliza(Clarke) was ok with that kiss, and how she felt it this time.

\- Umm Huh... – Clarke(Eliza) nodded slightly 

\- It is beautiful Aly(Lexa)... You are so sweet... Your lips are so soft...

\- No Eli(Clarke). You are so beautiful!

\- I... God! Kissing you has become my new addiction – Lexa(Alycia) laughed from her heart, already in love with that girl – Stop laughing and tell me… How do you do it?

\- How do I do what...?

\- Kiss me like that. Nobody has ever kissed me like that in my life. I just wish you didn’t stop. You're a fucking good kisser, do you know?

\- Oh Gosh! My ego grows again… - Lexa(Alycia)couldn’t stop laughing - I would eat you with kisses... I think we have had enough emotions for tonight. It is better that we go to sleep because tomorrow we will go to the fair.

\- To the fair? What fair?

\- The one that arrived in town yesterday. We need to relax a little, you know?   
There we can think about how to get that money. Don’t worry, everything will be fine Eliza(Clarke). I will do anything to get to San Francisco. You have to think positive and not despair.

\- Only if you promise not to leave me...

\- I will not Eliza(Clarke)... I will not leave you. Especially now that I have tasted those beautiful lips of yours. Do you think I would miss the opportunity to kiss them again? But... Are you okay with this...?

\- With the kiss? More than okay.

\- I mean with the fact that you seem to be into me... I don’t wanna pressure you or anything, but I wouldn’t like to have a simple fling or experiment for you. I have feelings you know...? I wouldn’t like...

\- I know what you mean Alycia(Lexa). I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. But I can only assure you, that you're not an experiment for me. I feel things for you more than a simple attraction or friendship. But I can’t define my feelings yet. I just know that I want to be with you, and that you hold me, and that you....

\- And that you….? Go on….What..?

\- And I want you to kiss me again... – Lexa(Alycia) was totally fascinated with the sweet girl she just kissed. Let out a new laugh, and caressing Eliza's(Clarke) redden cheeks with sweetness.

\- You're so sweet when your cheeks redden like that. Come... Let's go to bed. We need to try to rest a little.

\- Ermmm... Alycia(Lexa)... I...

Lexa(Alycia) noticed the clear nervousness in Eliza's(Clarke) face, and in her voice, and that she didn’t move an inch. Understanding that the blonde thought they would do something else that night. A mischievous smile was drawn on her lips, as she took both hands of the beautiful young woman in front of her, stroking her palms with her thumbs. Then bringing them to her lips and kissing them with sweetness, without stop looking at those blue expectant and nervous eyes.

\- God! You're so pretty Eliza(Clarke), and no, I haven’t thought about doing anything other than sleeping. I said we would go slowly in this, and that’s what we are going to do, ok? So come here, don’t be nervous. I promise you, everything will be fine. I'll take care of you.

Lexa(Alycia) pulled her into her body, and wrapped her arms around her, making her feel protected, secure by her side. She tenderly kissed her forehead and then moved to her nose, leaving small kisses on the whole face of a now smiling Eliza(Clarke), who looked much more relaxed.

Lexa(Alycia) held her hand and pulled her to the bed, and they lay back down. Then she put her arms around her, and kissed her forehead while caressing her arms. 

Clarke(Eliza) could feel the beating of her heart, and it had a calming effect on her. It was just beautiful to feel herself in Alycia's(Lexa) protective and affectionate arms, it was like a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. But there, surrounded by her arms, feeling those little kisses on her head, made her feel that everything would be fine. She felt safe with Alycia(Lexa) by her side, and could even say she was feeling loved...?. Because the feeling that Alycia(Lexa) gave her was one of real and pure love.

Lexa(Alycia) felt thousands of sensations in her body holding Eliza's(Clarke), she was so beautiful, so pure, so tender, that she couldn’t believe it. She was grateful to fate for having put her in her life. Especially thinking of the many dangers that could happen on a trip like this, with Eliza(Clarke) being so innocent. In those moments, she sincerely hated Eliza's(Clarke) mother, for being so careless with her daughter's safety. But she was there now, and she wouldn’t leave her. She would protect her, and do whatever it takes to get them to San Francisco, in the most safety way.

\- Good night Alycia(Lexa).

\- Good night Eliza(Clarke).

End of flashback…

After having eaten the breakfast that Lexa prepared for them, they got into the Toyota that the music teacher was driving, to go to the Griffin's house. Alycia had sat in the passenger seat, while Eliza Jane sat in the back. They chatted animatedly until Lexa interrupt them and asked.

\- Alycia, do you think I could say hello to your mother when we arrive? I would love to meet her. We texted a lot last night and she seems like a lovely woman. - Suddenly Alycia's cheeks turned red as tomato, which immediately irritated Eliza Jane, who intervened, clearly angry with her mother.

\- Gosh, mom! Please Alycia, you don't need to…

\- Oh no, it doesn’t bother me at all EJ. Okay, It's just... My cheeks blush easily. So don’t get mad at your mother. And with saying hello to my mother, I think it will not be a very good idea today. When she is on night shift, the next day she sleeps until afternoon. I think that she will be sleeping right now, and I know she will hate me if I wake her to meet you, will be better in another day. But I will tell her that you want to meet her.

\- Oh that’s true Alycia... You're absolutely right, I had forgotten that your mother worked all night. Of course, there will be another opportunity. And I'm sorry if my comment really bothered you.

\- No, not at all, seriously. You are very kind Lexa. Oh... That one there with the tree in front is my house. You can go up to the garage if you wish.

\- Yes, I think it's a good idea. Beautiful house by the way.

\- Thanks, and thanks for bringing me home.

\- Alycia, it has been a pleasure to having you in our home. Don’t hesitate to visit us as many times as you like. See you on Monday at school, and say hello to your mother from me please.

\- I will do. Yes, see you on Monday. Goodbye Lexa.

Alycia got out of from car, accompanied by her friend Eliza Jane, with whom she embraced at the door of the house. Eliza really didn’t want to say goodbye to Alycia. It had been wonderful to be with her and share that awakening in her bed together, with her body holding hers. But on Monday they would meet again, and she couldn’t wait for the weekend to pass.

When Eliza returned to the car, she sat next to her mother, still somewhat irritated with her for her comment...

\- How misplaced was your comment mom! You made her blush! - Lexa looked seriously for a moment at her daughter, as she backed her car and took the road in the direction of the supermarket. Immediately she could perceive that her daughter felt something more than a friendship for Alycia. She knew very well those symptoms...

\- EJ you shouldn’t take it like that. Have you told her?

\- Told her what? What are you talking about?

\- How do you feel about her. EJ, I’m your mother. Don’t you think I know you enough to realize what is happening with you about Alycia...?

\- I don’t know what you're talking about mom... It's not what you think... I... I like her, she's very sweet, and cool... and...

\- Very beautiful...?

\- Yes... But don’t jump to conclusions. We're just friends! Also, I don’t think she likes girls...

\- Oh... Then I could give you some good advice... Be very careful EJ..

\- Careful of what mom? What do you think I'm?

\- I say it for your sake EJ!

Lexa suddenly parked the car on the side of the street. She knew that her daughter had feelings for her friend. Eliza not only looked like her physically, but also in the way she fell in love to, and she knew those looks very well. She needed to give her some advice before she got hurt.

\- Please EJ, listen to me. I need you to do it, seriously.

\- Wow! Fine, I'm listening you mom...

\- I know you feel more than a simple friendship for Alycia, so stop trying to deny it, almost to me. Now, the fact that apparently she is not attracted to girls, can ending hurting you, if you don’t take it more slowly. I know that it isn’t easy to hide what you feel for her. But try to get to know her better, give her time, observe her. And if you feel that you can no longer keep your feelings from her, tell her, and accept the consequences of what coming after. Its better than stay in her shadows, waiting for something perhaps will never come.

\- Yes, fine... Mom, are you finished?

\- You don’t understand, right? You think I'm like every silly bored, out of time, mother, just interfering in your life? Well, I'm just trying to stop what happened to me won’t happen to you! Because, yes, it sucks when you fall in love with a girl who is not normally attracted to women and you are. The only thing you get out of it, is a broken heart, and a memory that always haunts you. Just take care of yourself. You know that I love you and that you can always talk to me. I don’t want to meddle in your private life, you're almost an adult. I’m just trying to protect you, and give you some good advice from someone who was in your place, and was left pretty badly wounded.

Eliza didn’t look at her mother, her eyes were lost somewhere. She listened to what her mother was saying and she knew that she was trying to protect her, but her feelings for Alycia were already too strong. She also knew that sooner or later, she should talk to her, and tell her how she felt, but it definitely would not be right now.

Suddenly her thoughts stopped when she realized, what her mother said. That she had also fallen in love with a straight girl, and that she had apparently left a big wound. She had never heard that before. It was a part of her mother's life that she had never had access to, her romantic life. She was really surprised by that revelation, and that finally her mom shared something like that with her.

\- Well, you must be really worried to let me know something about your romantic life, for the first time. Who was she? The one that broke your heart?

Lexa felt a pain in her heart, her private life was something she had always kept as well as the word described it, "private", even from her daughter. But having mentioned her past suddenly, almost without realizing it, left her in a somewhat uncomfortable situation. She had no desire to talk about her great love named Eliza Jane(Clarke). The woman who changed her destiny, her life, and who also broke her heart, leaving a huge void in her soul that could never be filled again.

She remained holding the steering wheel of her car with force, looking lost towards the front, in absolute silence. Her daughter looked at her expectantly. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t tell her that story. She just couldn’t talk about it, without breaking down, and she didn’t want her daughter to see her broken, by a love that marked her life 18 years ago.

\- I just want you to take care of yourself Eli. Don’t let your impulses make you commit, and make a mistake that will hurt you in the future.

\- And how do you know how Alycia’s feels about me? You don’t know if maybe she feels the same, and she's only afraid to express it, because she never felt it before…

\- ELIZA! Why are you such a stubborn daughter?! I'm not saying it can’t be like that, but if it is, it can also be just a stage in her life, and you're the perfect experiment. And believe me, will hurt you a lot when you know it. Take care of your feelings, and take time to realize what it is, before giving your heart. And I don’t want to talk about it anymore. My head is hurting!

Eliza looked at her mother angrily. She knew that she was trying to protect her and she accepted the good advice she was trying to give her. But it was that her mother simply didn’t know Alycia like she did, and she was sure that Alycia wouldn’t hurt her. Or that she would use her as an experiment, but she did fear how her friend could feel. She would obviously give the matter time to see how they evolved in their "friendship."

Eliza didn’t say a single word in response, while her mother with clear anger in her face, started the car again in the direction of the supermarket in absolute silence.

Meanwhile in the Griffin house, Alycia entered the house to complete silence, which indicated that her mother was still asleep. She went upstairs to her room. When she passed by her mother's room, she noticed that she was awake reading on her iPad. She knocked on the door, and entered slowly with a smile on her face, to which her mother responded in the same way.

\- Hi... Come... Lie down next to me, and tell me how that visit was to your friend’s house. - Alycia smiled, throwing herself onto the bed next to her mother, who immediately embraced her and kissed her forehead.

\- Very well. Eliza and her mother are two very nice people, they have made me feel like I belong to their family. Oh! by the way, she sends you greetings, she wanted to meet you, but I told her that when you have night shift, you usually spend the morning sleeping.

\- Yes, you did right, although I haven’t been able to sleep much today. I’m not in the best mood to meet anyone. How was she?

\- Who? Eliza's mother?

\- Yes… I found her very nice in her response to my texts, that we exchanged last night.

\- Oh she's great, very cool, and sometimes she sings in pubs! It was strange to be at her home, and see her as someone other than my music teacher. She is also very sweet and attentive. And the coolest is that she likes to listen to good classical rock bands like me! I told her that you didn’t like that kind music, and it made her laugh, but she told me that she understood you. – Clarke laughed listening to her daughter and especially what her friend’s mom told her.

\- If it's true. I'm more into another kind of music, something more like pop.

\- And you will not believe it, but in the living room of her house, she has a poster of Aerosmith with the autograph of Steven Tyler himself on it!! I died when I saw it, I couldn’t believe it !! - Hearing that, Clarke's heart sank, she was absolutely still, she couldn’t utter a word.

"Why?" she asked herself mentally, it couldn’t be such a coincidence. Was it possible that the young woman who changed her life 18 years ago, was the mother of her daughter's friend?. But it could not be. She had never heard the name Lexa before, at least what her memories let her see so far, since she couldn’t remember every detail.

But at the same time, the name "Lexa" caught her attention in some way. She had trouble remembering well if she had heard that name in the past. That young woman, the great love of her life, was called Alycia, as she had named her daughter. So she would always remember her, even when she had broken her heart.

Alycia noticed the silence and the sudden fast heartbeats of her mother, which caught her attention, raising her eyes to look at her.

\- Mom, are you okay? Was it something I said?

\- Ermmm...!? Oh no, nothing sweetheart. Just lost in my thoughts. I think I'm half zombie because I can’t sleep. So don’t worry. Well, I'm glad you've had a great time, and that Lexa was cool, and you said she sings in pubs?! Wow… Someday we could go listen to her, don’t you think?

\- Yes, that would be great! Eliza told me that soon she will sing at the "Trikru Bar". I think it's next Saturday, but I'll ask her.

\- Yes, do it. I'd love to meet her.

Yes, Clarke really wanted to meet the mysterious Lexa. The coincidences were too much, and were wreaking havoc in her head. The memories of her past occupied her mind, since that morning when her daughter's friend showed up at her door for first time.

She thought... "My God it's a copy of Alycia(Lexa), the one I loved so much..." and now knowing more details of Eliza’s mother, and those many coincidences. She definitely needed to know, if Lexa was her great love from her past, who was called "Alycia" when they met. Although if Alycia(Lexa) had lied about her name back then, she wouldn’t feel so bad, that she never had the chance to tell Alycia(Lexa) her real name either.

She had always regretted that stupid detail. That she hadn’t confessed, that she had given her a false name, because she didn’t know if she could trust her. And then, she was afraid that Alycia(Lexa) would get so angry, that she would leave her there, in the middle of nowhere. At that moment, she couldn't take that risk. But when she was determined to tell Alycia(Lexa) her real name and explained, fate intervened, and they went their separate ways again.

Could life be so insanely incredible that they could be reunited after almost 18 years? And if she was Alycia(Lexa), she wondered how she felt about her. What would it feel like to see her again, after all those years?. Alycia(Lexa) was someone who really touched her in many ways. Someone she had loved with madness, and someone she had hated as well.

Someone who had come to her life as a wave crashing on the shore, and in the same way had gone from it, leaving her life in the middle of a huge void, and her heart shattered, feeling the greatest betrayal of her life.

Seeing her today would be crazy, and honestly, she didn’t know how she could react. But she was sure of something, she would ask the questions she could never ask, and she would demand the answers. Would she forgive her after so many years? She didn’t know yet, she would only know looking again at those beautiful green eyes so special. Those that once enchanted her, illuminated her soul, and filled her with magic, music and freedom, and gave meaning to the verb “LOVE”, but also to the verb “TREASON”.


	4. You make me smile

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/Q3Ru)

Clarke was coming out of the supermarket, having done her weekly shopping with her daughter, who was very lost in her thoughts...

\- Are you okay Aly? Has something happened to you?

\- What...? Ummm... No, what could have happened to me?

\- I don’t know... I’ve noticed you are distracted lately, as if you’re lost in your thoughts. Has something happened with Eliza?

\- Eliza...? Why should something happen with her? Mom, get to the point. What is it that bothers you about EJ?

\- Nothing, that girl is very sweet. I'm glad you're friends. It's just that since you have been friends with her, I've noticed a change in you. You are more distracted, but nothing that bothers me or something like that. I'd just like to know if you’re alright...

\- Well, look who talks about being distracted… And yes, everything is fine with her, thanks for worrying but it's nothing. I'm just distracted, nothing more, and it has nothing to do with EJ. It's just that the guys at school sometimes bother her, you know, because she's new, and that gets on my nerves! She looks so... vulnerable sometimes...

\- Oh... And you feel like defending her? You feel you have to protect her?

\- Something like that, and it's weird because I've never felt this way with other friends, but EJ...

\- Is special?

\- I don’t know... I just feel like I want to take care of her, and it makes me feel weird.

\- I don’t think it's anything strange Aly, she's a very sweet and kind person. You maybe see her as a little defenseless, and you want to help her adapt to school. It's normal in my eyes, and it's very nice of you. I’m glad you are like that. If she needs help and protection, don’t feel weird for doing it.

\- Yes... I don’t know... I hope she don’t think bad about me, or believe things she might hear about me...

\- And what would those “things" be? If I may ask...

\- Maybe she think I'm "weird"... You know... That maybe I like women...

\- Ohhhhhh... That's why you're afraid... Hmmm... Look, Aly, the truth is, that society and its sexual labels have always made me sick. You know that your father and I have raised you and Jake with a very open mind, and without prejudices of any kind. So don’t believe in the discrimination that society does, limiting your ability to love, and help others. If you think that she likes you as something more than friends, I'm sure she'll tell you. But seriously Aly, don’t stop helping her, for fear of what she will think. Be yourself, sincere, open, transparent, and don’t limit yourself by what others think.

\- But Mom... I don’t know if I'm like that... Sometimes I think about it... Sometimes I just like to look at a girl, and I don’t know if it's because it's normal for girls to look at each other, or because I like them in another way... Sometimes I feel confused... I...

\- Hey... Hey sweetheart... Calm down, just breath Aly... Come here...

Clarke immediately moved to her daughter’s side, who was clearly overwhelmed with her revelation and fears, wrapping her in a big protective hug, kissing her head. Alycia felt that her barriers were falling apart, and without being able to prevent them, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Clarke was shocked. Maybe her daughter was experiencing what she felt 18 years ago when that Alycia(Lexa) had crossed her path, and made her realize her bisexuality?. It wasn’t something she refused to see in her daughter, far from it, but she only wished that the cruel society would not punish her. For the moment, she only held her daughter in her arms as close as she could, letting her express her feelings.

\- Hey darling, you know... I think we need a coffee and to talk. So come, there's a place nearby...

Clarke continued to hold her daughter, as they walked to the near coffee shop, that was across the street. Alycia hid her face in her mother's chest, feeling ashamed that people had seen her cry.

The place was almost empty, and Alycia appreciated that, since she felt quite ashamed of crying. They sat at a small table at the end of the bar, where there were comfortable armchairs. Clarke ordered two Lattes and sat next to her daughter, who looked a little calmer. She immediately took some tissues from her bag, and gave them to her daughter to blow her nose, and dry her face, while smiling at her and putting some rebel blond hair behind her ears.

\- Thanks Mom...

\- You're welcome Aly. Now, are you going to tell me, what exactly do you feel for Eliza? Don’t feel that I am judging you, or that I will put pressure on you ok? I just want you to feel that you can be honest with me, I won’t do anything to make you feel that it is a bad thing, because it isn’t. So please trust me, and tell me .. I assure you that whatever it is, you will feel relieved to talk about it.

Alycia blew her nose loudly, dried her face a little, and took a deep breath. She was grateful that her mother was a woman with an open mind, and somehow it felt nice to be able to see her in those moments as a friend. One very especial one with whom she could talk to about her fears.

\- I don’t know... I'm very confused Mom, I've never had these feelings before. To be honest, I don’t know if they are real. I cannot define them...

\- Ok, let me help you here. What happens to you when you're with Eliza?

\- What happens to me? I don’t know, I feel very happy when I'm with her, she makes me smile more than usual. I like to hear her speak, she has a beautiful voice, and I love her eyes when she looks at me... And I feel like I can talk to her about anything, and then there's that feeling of wanting to protect her all the time, especially from those idiots at school...

\- Well, obviously Eliza likes you. Maybe we'll say a little more than just a "friend"? But maybe not. As I've told you before, it may just be the fact that you feel that you need help Eliza. You are her friend, and it seems normal to me. Now, don’t worry about my next question, just think for a moment and tell me... When the boys bother you, or want to approach her, what do you feel exactly? Besides wanting to protect her. Maybe you feel jealous? Or do you feel that you don’t want Eliza to be with anyone but you?

Alycia sat in silence, looking to another point in the coffee shop, thinking about what her mother had asked her, before answering. She considering her feelings about those moments. It was when she felt that she really didn’t want to see EJ with anyone but her, didn’t want any boy to lay hands on her.

\- No... I don’t like Eliza being with anyone but me. Does that mean...I…?

\- No, no, calm down Aly, don’t draw hasty conclusions... That doesn’t really determine anything, sometimes we have friends so close that we don’t want them to be friends with anyone else. Because we don’t want to waste that time spent together, do you understand me? It is perfectly normal for you to have those somewhat selfish feelings, that you don’t want Eliza to be with anyone other than you. Now, the other night, when you slept in the same bed as Eliza, did something happen between you both? Or have you noticed that Eliza has been acting different towards you, maybe in a way that is more than friendship?

\- Hmmm… now that you say it… Maybe you're right. I don’t know. Only when we woke up that morning. I opened my eyes, and I was holding her, you know like I do when I sleep with my pillow, but her body, and it didn’t seem to bother her. She smiled at me, and she moved my hair, that had covered part of my face behind my ears, and she smiled at me, perhaps in a special way, her eyes were also sparkling and a little darker... But nothing else happened.

\- Well, you know... I think you should relax. Aly, give yourself time, get to know her better. Calmly think, and notice how you feel about her before you despair. This is a process, you are very young sweetie, don’t torment yourself. So let your feelings be free, but control your impulses. That is the only advice I can give you at this time. Don’t get ahead of yourself, let your feelings flow. Maybe you will find out that you are only close friends and that is all, or if you find out that your feelings towards her grow, then sit down and talk to her.

\- Are you crazy!? And what if she isn’t attracted to girls, and she sees me as a weirdo and she wants to run away?! I can’t bear to think of losing her as a friend Mom... I can’t... I...

\- Hey... Calm down Aly... I've already told you not to worry, take it slowly and give her time. Don’t be scared, nothing bad will happen. Trust your heart, but not your impulses, ok? Now drink that latte, it must be cold already. And Aly... You can come to me when you need to talk. Promise me that you will. I don't want you to feel alone in all this, ok?

\- I'll Mom... and thanks...

\- No love, I love you and I just want you to be happy, with who you want to be. But I can always give you good advice, before you make a mistake that hurts you...

Mother and daughter finished drinking their lattes, between relaxed chat and laughter. Alycia felt much better after talking to her mother, and she would follow her advice, she would give herself time, and see how things go with Eliza. In the meantime, she would continue enjoying her friendship.

As they were leaving the coffee shop, Clarke noticed a poster that was stuck to a lamp post, advertising the arrival of a fair in the town, which immediately transported her back in time...

Flashback...

That afternoon Lexa(Alycia) was excited, walking next to her girl. Something that she thought, but didn’t say it out loud, because she had the sense to go slowly with someone like Eliza(Clarke). 

It was a sunny summer day and the fair was full of people, especially families with children, groups of friends and also young couples.

Lexa(Alycia) bought the tickets and immediately took Eliza's(Clarke) hand in her own, to walk towards the entrance of the fair. Eliza(Clarke) didn’t mind, she just let herself be carried away, by that beautiful girl by her side. Her enchanted smile, and those green so sparkling eyes, that looked at her as if she was something special. It was as if everything had changed between them, and it pleased her.

They were standing in the long line to enter, when male voices behind them interrupted their idyllic moment...

\- Lesbos... How disgusting man! I will never understand these lesbos. They don’t know what is good... – The guy that commented and his friends laugh.

Lexa(Alycia) was somewhat accustomed to the sexist society, and tried to ignore the stupid comments. But immediately saw the tension in Eliza’s(Clarke) face tense. Lexa(Alycia) could felt her hand tremble, and then Eliza(Clarke) finally released her hand. That irritated her, not with her girl, but with the idiots who had annoyed her with that homophobic comment. She immediately re-took Eliza's(Clarke) hand in her own, squeezing it a bit to get her attention.

\- Hey, are you okay...?

\- Awwww... Hey, sweetie, are you okay...? Want me to give you a little kiss...? Muuuuuack... - the voice of the same idiot behind her said laughing with boldness next to his friends.

That was when Lexa(Alycia) had enough, she immediately turned to face the idiot, before a very nervous Eliza(Clarke), who watched the situation about to break out, and feared the worst...

\- Hey piece of scum, why you don’t stop bothering us... Go, and put your little cock in one of your friends. I'm sure you have the perfect size to enter their ass, the size of my little finger...

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCKING LESBIAN!

\- OR WHAT... MOTHERFUCKER?! What are you gonna do? Are you one of those pussy who beat a woman?!

\- ALYCIA(LEXA)! Just leave it... Ignore them, doesn’t matter... – Clarke(Eliza) said anguished, holding her arm, trying to turn her towards her. Since she really didn’t want Alycia(Lexa) have problems, especially when she saw that a security guard was approaching them.

\- Ladies...? Is there a problem here?

Lexa(Alycia) kept staring at the idiot and his friends, who were smiling cheekily. As she felt Eliza's(Clarke) hand tighten her arm, she suddenly noticed the presence of the security guard. She really didn’t want to ruin the afternoon that she had planned with her girl, for that group of idiots. She took a few breaths and looked at the officer with a fake smile on her face.

\- All good. There is no problem, just a misunderstanding.

\- Very good Miss. Now, you four come with me please...

\- Wait! What?! WHY?! Officer, she just told you that there is no problem?! Why does it take us out of the queue...? We are about to enter...

\- Come with me now gentlemen, especially if you want to enter the fair.

The four young men followed the officer looking at Lexa(Alycia) and Clarke(Eliza) with eyes full of fury. While the brunette turned her face forward smiling, Clarke(Eliza) by her side, with her face forwards but more disguised, still tense by the unpleasant situation.

Clarke(Eliza) wasn’t used to this kind of social discrimination. She didn’t even feel like she was being gay. But somehow being this way, holding hands with a woman, made others see her immediately as a clear sign of homosexuality.

She felt very uncomfortable about the situation, and was afraid of more behavior like that inside the fair. She knew that they were in a lost town of God, where probably the gay community was not very numerous and surely very hidden in the shadows.

Although it hurt her to let go of Alycia's(Lexa) hand without looking at her. She couldn’t look her in the eyes, and see her disappointment. But she didn’t want the day to be ruined by more people like those idiots, she wanted to have fun with her…. How could she define it in her head in those moments...? Hmmm... Special friend...? Yes, she would call her that at the moment.

For her part, Lexa(Alycia) felt sad when Eliza(Clarke) let go of her hand, without looking at her. She knew why she did it and she understood, but that didn’t stop it hurting. She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the moment.

She had to give Eliza(Clarke) time to adjust to the unknown, to a relationship like that. But she felt it wouldn’t be easy and she didn’t know if she was willing to do it. It was also new for her, she had never had such strong feelings for anyone in her life, and the craziest thing was that she barely knew the beautiful blonde at her side.

Lexa(Alycia) still had so many questions in her mind, and many things to discover, if she allowed it. But something was certain, Eliza(Clarke) was afraid, she felt insecure and now discriminated against, perhaps for the first time in her life. She wondered why she turned into a heroine savior that night?! “God! Lexa(Alycia)! You never learn girl!” - She said to herself, as she handed the tickets to the woman at the entrance to the fair.

But the day was awesome, her girl was beautiful and radiant, like the sun that illuminated them, and was willing to spend a fun afternoon. She smiled, looking at Eliza(Clarke) as they walked into the fair.

\- I hope you're ok Eli(Clarke). I'm sorry if...

\- No, don’t apologize. Alycia(Lexa), it's alright, it's just that it's all new to me, you know? I... never...

\- I know... and I don’t want you to feel bad because you are with me...

\- Believe me, I love being with you, it's just that I think it's a good idea if we don’t talk to idiots and instead have fun. Which is what we've come to? And let's see if we can think of something to get the money we need.

\- Yes, you're right. We've come to have fun and we'll do that. Come, let's try the roller coaster. I've always liked them.

\- Oh no...! I won’t get on. I've never liked them. I'm sorry...

\- What do you say?! It can’t be! Come on Eli(Clarke)! I'll take care of you, remember?! Nothing will happen to you.

\- No Alycia(Lexa)... I break down seriously, I suffer from vertigo. I've only been on a rollercoaster once and I almost died. I don’t want to feel like that again.

\- Hmmm... Okay... Then we have to look for something that is similar and that suits you.

\- Something that suits me? Did you not hear? I suffer from vertigo!

\- I heard you, but I have the solution for it. There...

Eliza(Clarke) turned in the direction Alycia(Lexa) was pointing, finding a small roller coaster for small children. It was a big red worm with a smiling face, and a track that didn’t go fast, it only twisted the angle a little in some corners. 

Eliza's(Clarke) first reaction was a laugh and Lexa(Alycia) honestly adored too much. Seeing her laugh like this was so magic and beautiful, that she immediately promised to herself, that she will play clown if she needed, to make her laugh like that all afternoon.

-You're crazy Alycia(Lexa)! They won’t let us go on that ride, it's for small children!

\- You leave that to me. Give me a minute, I'll be back soon.

Immediately Lexa(Alycia)) moved in the direction of the person in charge of the ride, and talked to him for a few minutes. Clarke(Eliza) watched the scene from a distance shaking her head, thinking that her new friend was really crazy, but she was beginning to adore that madness.

Alycia(Lexa) made her smile, as she had not done for a long time. The only person who did was her father Jake, and since he died, nobody else had managed to make her laugh like that. Until that crazy beautiful brunette with beautiful green eyes crossed her path, who now was walking back towards her with a big smile on her face.

\- Come on... it's sorted.

\- What? What is sorted? Alycia(Lexa)! You’re crazy! You know that?!

\- Yes, I already know and so what? At the moment my madness doesn’t seem to bother you. Come, they are waiting for us.

\- God! I feel five years old again. This is embarrassing. You are not going to make me go on the ride alone.

\- I won’t... I'll go on the ride with you, so you're not afraid.

\- OMG! You're really crazy!!

Lexa(Alycia) pulled Eliza's(Clarke) hand in a hurry to get onto the red worm, that was almost full with children, some accompanied by parents. Lexa(Alycia) wanted to sit in the front row, so Eliza(Clarke) got used a little more to vertigo.

Clarke(Eliza) didn’t like the idea too much, but she got into the ride beside Alycia(Lexa) anyway. Her cheeks had a red hue, the embarrassment that all this was causing her. The children looked at her strangely, and the parents even more. But she looked at her companion and she smiled at her with great excitement, as the ride began to move. Clarke(Eliza) held very tightly to the front bars of the ride. She couldn’t avoid the tension of her body, as the ride was slowly picking up speed.

Clarke(Eliza) swallowed and closed her eyes. Lexa(Alycia) looked at her and smiled, it was really true that the blonde had vertigo. She immediately hold her hand and held it tight, to let her know she was there with her.

The ride was not as bad as Clarke(Eliza) had thought, and she was grateful. But she knew it was only a preview of what Alycia(Lexa) really wanted to do, and she was very afraid of it. She honestly didn’t want to ride that roller coaster, she hated them, so she would try to convince her friend to go up alone, and she would wait for her.

When they came off of the ride for children, Clarke(Eliza) spotted a candy stand, and her blue eyes nearly go out of her face, she was crazy with Candy floss and other stuff.

\- Oh, look! OMG!! CANDY FLOSS AND CARAMELIZED APPLES!! I want I want I want… - Suddenly screaming Clarke(Eliza), squeezing Lexa(Alycia)’s hand with her own.

Lexa(Alycia) remained, still watching a very animated Eliza(Clarke), who ran towards the candy stand. It caused her so much grace that she couldn’t stop smiling, and at the same time feeling tenderness. After a moment, she approached her girl, who didn’t stop looking and asking for different sweets.

They finally left the stand after Clarke(Eliza) got her Candy Floss and a caramelized apple for Lexa(Alycia). They sat on a nearby bench, where they both enjoyed their treats, smiling like two little girls.

Lexa(Alycia) began to laugh when she saw that part of Eliza’s(Clarke) pink candy floss had stuck to her nose and her cheeks, and she wanted to clean that beautiful face, but not with a napkin.

Clarke(Eliza) noticed the eager eyes of Alycia(Lexa), who had stopped eating her apple to look at her, biting her lower lip with a mischievous smile at the corner of her lips.

\- Why do you look at me like that? Do you want some of my candy floss? – Lexa(Alycia) laugh, she was amaze by that innocence of her girl, and she love it.

\- Well you've messed up your face, and nothing else I would like more than to clean it, but not necessarily with a napkin. – Said Lexa(Alycia) with sparkling eyes and that devil smile. While her tongue was caring her own lips, and her eyes brows were moving,

\- Ewwwww... Gross! Alycia(Lexa)!

\- Well I have been honest, you asked. – Just answer Lexa(Alycia) and finally Clarke(Eliza) laughed too.

\- So I did... I haven’t eaten candy floss in a long time! It is so delicious! Do you want some?

\- Oh, no thanks. It's not my thing, I love the caramelized apples.

\- Have you thought of a way to get the money? – Asked now a little more seriously Clarke(Eliza), making her pretty brunette stop smiling again, and she cursed herself. But unfortunately the problem was still there, and they needed to think in something.

\- Hmmmm... Nothing has crossed my mind yet. We will see, don’t worry Eli(Clarke). Come, let’s go to the games where you win prizes.

\- Hey wait... I still have to clean my face... – Protest Clarke(Eliza) but immediately she close her eyes, remembering how her friend wanna help her, especially when Alycia's(Lexa) green eyes smiling evil to her again.

\- Do you want me to help you? – Lexa(Alycia) said, with a wicked smile on her face, while Eliza looked at her seriously.

\- No thanks. I will manage with the napkin. Gross… just so gross… - Lexa(Alycia) couldn't stop laughing seeing that disgusting face in her pretty girl. She was dying to kiss her all over.

\- As you want, you are gonna miss a good cleaning. I can guaranty I'm good at cleaning sweet faces...

\- My god Alycia(Lexa)! Stop saying that...

\- Come on. I like those games where you shoot to win.

\- You know how to shoot?

\- Ermmmm... a bit… - Lexa(Alycia) didn’t wanna be so obviously in front of Eliza(Clarke). She really knew how to shoot different weapons, just to don’t wanna scare her friend sharing that knowledge. She turn to the young guy that was standing in the place and call him - Hey… I want to play...

\- Go ahead... 5 shots, if you hit all the targets, you get a prize in the highest line... - Said the boy holding the rifle and handing it to Lexa(Alycia). She was confidence that she would win something for her girl. Clarke(Eliza) looked at her somewhat amazed and excited to see if her new friend will be able to win one of those teddy bears.

\- Well Eli(Clarke)... Start looking at the prizes and choose... – Said very confidence Lexa(Alycia) holding the rifle starting pointing to the small targets.

\- You are so sure that you'll win then? – Clarke(Eliza) was somehow surprise on how confidence Alycia(Lexa) was sounding, but she also noticed how precisely she holding that rifle, like she really knew how to.

\- Just trust me Eliza Jane(Clarke) I won’t disappoint you...

After Lexa(Alycia) said those words with a lot of confidence, she supported the rifle on her right shoulder, and her green eyes stared at the targets she had to shoot. Clarke(Eliza) watched her more and more surprised, the way Alycia(Lexa) seemed to know how to handle that weapon perfectly.

Suddenly a series of 5 clear and fast shots came out of the gun, hitting each and every target, before the surprised eyes of Clarke(Eliza), and even the boy who was in charge of the stand.

When finishing shooting the targets, a great winning smile cover Lexa's(Alycia) satisfying face. She lowered the weapon and gave it back to the boy, and then looked at Eliza(Clarke). The blonde girl looked at her with her mouth open and her eyes wide open.

\- How the hell did you do that so fast and so perfect ?! Are you some kind of secret agent, kind of James Bond or something? FBI, CIA…? Danm girl, that was so cool… - Lexa(Alycia) just smiling at those suggestions from Eliza(Clarke), she couldn't be more far from that, but she was not ready to share some things from her life in New York to her new friend.

\- Nahhh… I told you to choose the stuffed animal...

\- But... I... Holy God! You never cease to surprise, huh ?!

\- Ok you can choose the one you like... - Interrupted the boy, pointing to the doll sector.

\- I want that, the raccoon...

\- A raccoon ?! Being so many great cute ones, and you want a simple raccoon?!

\- I love raccoons! – Replied enthusiastic Clarke(Eliza), nearly jumping around, waiting for the guy handle the stuffed raccoon to her. Lexa(Alycia) was every minute more in love with that sweet girl.

\- Oh dear... You also don’t stop surprising me Eliza Jane(Clarke)...

They continued enjoying themselves by playing different games, laughing, drinking, and even visiting one of those photo booths. There they just seat together and took very funny pictures, which they divided into two, one for each of them as a memory.

The night arrived soon and with it they were hungry. They went to a fast food restaurant, where they were served hamburgers and chips with sodas. The night was warm, but the cool breeze helped to reduce the temperature.

Lexa(Alycia) stood for a moment, looking at that wonderful image in front of her. A beautiful face, turned a little pink by the sun, that had burnt the white skin of Eliza(Clarke) a little bit. With that somewhat tanned skin, the intense blue color of her eyes stood out even more, and her long golden hair played in the wind. Suddenly she noticed how Eliza(Clarke) ate so concentratedly, and was enjoying with much delight her hamburger, as she smiled...

\- What are you smiling at? Also your food is getting cold...

\- Sorry... It’s that you're so pretty Eli(Clarke)... I can’t not look at you and be delight in what I see. But sorry if I bother you somehow…

\- Oh no, don't worry… And… What do you see that attracts you so much Alycia(Lexa)?

\- Many things... I just like to look at you...

\- I feel like one of those experimental animals under a microscope...

\- Well, you're a unique specimen... – Answered smiling Lexa(Alycia) with heart eyes to her beautiful girl, that just laughed.

\- Oh thanks... That was a compliment?

\- I'll let you decide that. I need something more to drink. How about some cold beers, girl?

\- Hmmmm... It sounds like a good idea!

\- Ok, I'll go get them...

Clarke(Eliza) followed Alycia(Lexa) with her eyes, still smiling as she finished her burger. Alycia(Lexa) looked so fucking hot in her black jeans, with holes in the legs, and that white sleeveless Aerosmith T-shirt, and her hair flowing in waves of the wind... God! She was a brunette walking goddess among mere mortals like her. She couldn’t wait to go back to the motel to taste those lips again.

But something took her out of her daydream, when she saw an older man approaching Alycia(Lexa), and after talking to her for a few minutes, handing her a piece of paper and leaving. How did the brunette know someone in that town they were in? Clarke(Eliza) wondered.

She saw, or rather, watched with pleasure as Alycia(Lexa) approached the table with two beers in her hands, and that sexy smile on her face. Could that brunette be more beautiful and hot?! She had never felt attracted to someone in her life, the way she was to Alycia(Lexa)! But she also think was especially because that pretty girl was unique, and make her feel so special all the time. Particularly when those green sparkling eyes were staring at her in that way, like they were fascinated by her presence. And that was something Clarke(Eliza) never experienced with anyone in her eighteen years old. Nobody made her so especial as Alycia(Lexa) did in that short time they were together. She could feel her heart beating fast for that girl, and was just great.

Lexa(Alycia) was amused by the way Eliza(Clarke) looked at her many times, and it really magnified her ego. That beautiful blonde made her laugh more than she normally did, and even made her feel "hot"? Hmmm... Maybe she was after all irresistible, she though laughing inside.

When hot sexy Alycia(Lexa) arrived to the table, she sat down again in front of her, and began to drink her beer.

\- Who was that man? Do you know him...?

\- Yes... from the town where we met, you and I. I worked at their bar-cabaret at night.

\- And what did he want now?

\- To offer me a job again, but here, at his brother's night club. They need a replacement for this weekend, I mean Friday and Saturday night...

\- Hey, that's great! That will help us with the payment for the repairs of the car...

\- Yes and more, because the pay is very good... But I don’t know if I can do it...

\- What do you mean, you do not know if you can do it...? Wait... what kind of work are we talking about?

\- Stripper one…– Lexa(Alycia) replied, while she took another sip of her beer, she had gotten a little nervous. 

Clarke(Eliza) almost spat out the drink she had taken, when she listened that. She didn’t know what to say, she imagined that Alycia(Lexa) could earn a lot in two nights, more than enough to pay for the repair of the car, and continue her trip, but the cost was high...

\- Wait… WHAT...?!!! Stripper?!! What the actually fuck...?!

\- Yeah... I'd make a lot of money in two nights. But I've never done anything like that. I know how I should dance and move, I've seen strippers in some bars in New York...

\- Oh... – Eliza(Clarke) raised the eyebrow of her left eye in a sense that Lexa(Alycia) understood very well.

\- Hey... No, I didn’t go to cabarets to have fun... I did it to help a friend who worked as a stripper. We don’t all have a princess life, you know...?

Clarke(Eliza) didn’t like Alycia's(Lexa) comment very much, but she also understood that she had initiated, in any case, the offense of misinterpreting things. So she felt they were even, and decided to ignore the indirect comment of her partner, who proceeded to explain...

\- I remember what she did, and how she moved, but I didn’t know if I could do it. Besides, it really gross just thinking about getting undressed in front of a group of old slobbering shitty people, that they only are thinking in how hard they could fuck you.

\- Alycia(Lexa) you don’t have to... There's the option to call my mother and ask her...  
\- NO!

\- What…? What are you saying...?! Why not Alycia(Lexa)?

\- No! You won’t call her, because if you do, it will be like losing all the kilometers of freedom and independence that you have achieved! I won’t allow it. I told you that I would find a solution, and I just found it. Or it found me... I just have to relax and practice a little. Besides, it's just getting naked, you know… Nobody says I'll be a whore. There is a big difference.

\- Oh yeah... Of... Of course there is a big different... But Alycia(Lexa) I don’t want you to do something like that for me...

\- I don’t do it just for you Eli(Clarke), I do it for the two of us. Remember? We are in this road trip together now. This way we can get to San Francisco, so I will do my part. Now drink your beer before it gets warm, and don’t worry. Everything will be fine...

Clarke(Eliza) was silent as she drank her beer, but her mind was thinking a thousand thoughts. She didn’t want Alycia(Lexa) to have to do something like that to pay for her car. And although she said she did it for both of them, she knew that deep down, she did it more for her, for that promise she made to take care of her and get her to San Francisco. In a way she felt bad, but she also felt that trying to change Alycia's(Lexa) mind, was like dealing with a concrete wall. She admired her doing such a thing, just to keep her word. Now she have a new one, to added to her many qualities, "LOYALTY"

End of flashback...

Clarke looked at her daughter, as they waited for a red light to change to green, stoped with her car at a corner.

\- You should invite Eliza home tomorrow. It's Friday and maybe on Saturday you could go together to that fair... – Suggested Clarke surprising a bit to her daughter, that look at her with her eyes wile open liking the idea from her genius cool Mom.

\- Do you think so...?! - Asked a somewhat enthusiastic Alycia. Clarke smiled seeing that excitement in her daughter heart eyes. She knew it so well that feeling. She just hope that her daughter will be more lucky than her.

\- Of course! I can make my chicken with vegetables that works out so well. Also Saturday night is when Alycia’s mom sings at that pub right? We could meet there and also attend her show.

\- Yes, it's this Saturday night! Will we really go?!

\- Yes we’ll go, I'll ask your aunt Octavia if she can take care of Jake this weekend. Surely your brother will love seeing his cousins again.

\- COOL!! I'm already sending a text to EJ... I hope her mother lets her come to our home tomorrow...

\- I’m sure you won’t have any problems! Lexa seems to be a very cool Mom. - Clarke wondered if it would be a good idea to invite Eliza's mother to dinner with them the next day...

\- YES!!

\- What...?! What had happened?

\- EJ has replied to my text, saying that her mom has no problems with her coming to our home tomorrow. Her mother had planned to visit her sister who doesn’t live far from here, and EJ really didn’t want to go, so my invitation has come at a good time, and she is eager to come! - A very enthusiastic Alycia said, almost shouting, which made Clarke laugh. 

The doctor parked the car in the big double garage of the house, which was already occupied by her father's old car. The same one that had brought her to California, 18 years ago, and that had been the only witness of that great love story.

\- Hey mom, do you think I'll be able to drive Grandpa Jake's car someday? It looks so cool...

\- Well, it's something very special to me Aly. The truth is that I would like you to have a good driving experience before driving it. I would like to keep it intact for a long time. It brought me here from Long Island, so there is a good part of my life story in that car...

\- Yes, you told me ... I still can’t believe that Grandma Abby allowed you to take that trip alone! It must have been full of adventures and good stories! But you've never told me much about that trip.

\- Because there isn’t much to tell. Now let's stop talking, and help me with the bags please.

Alycia always had many questions about the long journey that her mother, at only 18 years old, had made from Long Island to San Francisco. She had never wanted to tell her much about her trip. But young Alycia sensed that there was much more behind that long road trip, than her mother, for some reason, never wanted to reveal more than she told her.

She was just wondering what that great mystery would be? She could only imagine how exciting it must have been to take such a long journey, crossing the whole country alone. But her mother was reluctant to talk about it, and that was something that she didn’t really understand. In those moments, she wished that their conversations about the road trip were more open, and her mom would tell her what happened on that journey.

For her part, Clarke was grateful that she was good at acting, and hiding what had happened on that road trip, from her curious daughter. But she also knew that she couldn’t keep evading her for much longer. Alycia grew older and her curiosity grew too. But she wasn’t ready yet to tell about her great love, even though her little one seemed to be repeating a similar love story with her new friend Eliza Jane.

She also regretted knowing that she couldn’t invite Lexa to dinner, as she wished, since the music teacher apparently had other plans. But she definitely wanted go to the pub on Saturday night, and finally meet her again. She was very excited at the fact, something that caught her attention a little.

Meanwhile in the Woods’s house, Eliza Jane was jumping around the house with joy at the invitation she had received from her friend Alycia. Her mom looked at her with a big smile on her face, nothing made her happier than seeing her daughter so happy and excited. But at the same time, she had to talk to her daughter again, to tell her to lower the levels of her excitement a little, and put her feet on the ground, and her head over her shoulders, and try to not make mistakes that could hurt her deeply.

\- EJ, the neighbors are going to knock on the door complaining! Calm down girl...

\- You don’t understand mom... She invited me to her house, to sleep over, and on Saturday we will go to the fair!!

Suddenly mother and daughter were startled with a loud thunderclap, that echoed throughout the house, announcing the arrival of a storm and immediately they could hear the rain crash against the window...

\- To the fair?! What fair...?!

\- The one that arrived a couple of days ago mom. In what planet are you lately?

\- The fair... - Lexa was lost in her memories of the last fair she had attended, and had been nothing less than in the company of the great love of her life, and the rain falling on her face...

Flashback...

When they were leaving the fair to walk towards the Motel, the sky had clouded over with very dark or grey ones, that threatened storm, and before they knew heavy rain began. They ran hand in hand through the deserted streets of the town, laughing at the futile effort to keep dry. Within a few meters they were totally soaked.

Lexa(Alycia) suddenly stopped walking and stood there, looking at the sky and suddenly opening her arms, as if Jesus Christ, laughing with laughter, while the rain hit her face. Inside she felt something that she couldn’t explain, she just felt more alive and free than she had ever done in her life.

Clarke(Eliza) stared at her in wonder, at the beautiful and magical scene. Alycia(Lexa) looked so fucking sexy hot with her body wet from the rain, lit by streetlights. Her long hair that seemed darker when wet, going down her back and that beautiful smile so excited illuminating her beautiful face, next to those emeralds eyes with which enchanted her at every moment.

Her enormous desire to kiss that girl was unstoppable, and she simply approached her in three long steps, holding her face in her hands, as she kissed her with sweetness and passion. A kiss full of many feelings, one full of need and warmth, while the fresh rain, that fell like a flood over them, drenched their smiling faces.

Lexa(Alycia) held her beautiful girl by the waist tightly, pulling her closer against her body. It was impossible to contain what she felt for that wonderful and unique blonde. Eliza(Clarke) was kissing in a way that make her tremble, her bare soul, with those shocks of electricity run through her body.

Eliza's(Clarke) hands were around her neck, needing more. Clearly, the blonde was thirsty for her mouth, and she had no problem in quenching that thirst with infinite pleasure.

After a few minutes, the need for air made them separate for a very brief moment, while they both laughed out loud...

\- I want you Alycia(Lexa)... I have never wanted anyone as much as you... – Clarke(Eliza) said in a very hoarse voice, making Lexa(Alycia)feel extremely especial.

\- Shush... – Lexa(Alycia) laughed from her heart - You're crazy... But I love your madness Eli(Clarke)... Come, let's go to the Motel before we catch a cold...

They continued on their way to the Motel, where after entering the room and shaking off a bit the water, they dripped onto the floor. They stared at each other for a moment, in which time seemed to stop. When blue eyes met the green ones, taking them to a paradise of sensations, which produced a smile on their faces. 

Clarke bit her own lower lip whit her whole body and soul tremble in front of the girl she know she wanted so badly. She was so turned on, she just couldn’t believe it. She wanted so much to feel that woman without clothes, she wanted to surrender to her passion, to her tenderness, to her protection, to her beauty as a goddess. Clarke(Eliza) wanted to give herself for first time to Alycia(Lexa), not only her virgin body but her bare soul.

For her part, Lexa(Alycia) wanted to resist her impulses that were struggling to get out of her body, and kiss that beautiful golden-haired creature standing in front of her. She could noticing that Eliza(Clarke) was waiting for her clearly to take her. To make her hers, and her mind could no longer process limits... But even so, she approached Eliza(Clarke), and rubbed her soaked arms, looking at her with dark green eyes full of passion and also tenderness.

\- You have to get these wet clothes off, and go take a bath before you catch a cold Eli(Clarke)...

\- No Alycia(Lexa)... I want you to take them off, and give me warm... I don’t want a bath... I want you... - Eliza's(Clarke) sincere and fiery response, produced an electric shock that ran through her completely. While outside, the rumble of loud thunder and rain hit the roof of the old motel.

What should she do!? She asked herself. She wanted to go slowly with Eliza(Clarke), but it was really quite difficult when the blonde lit up like that, and begged her to take her and make hers. God! She knew she was lost...

\- Eli(Clarke)... Are you sure...? I... I don’t want...

\- I’m... I have never been with anyone. Not a man or a woman, but I really want you Alycia(Lexa)... Please don’t make me wait, I just want to feel, feel every part of you, feel your hands on me, your lips...

Lexa(Alycia) noticed a slight tremor in Eliza's(Clarke) body, which indicated that she was getting cold and that worried her, she didn’t want her to get sick. But more she feared the fact of knowing, or confirming, that the woman standing in front of her, had never given herself sexually to anyone, and asked her to show her the paradise, was something so especial. 

She had never been in such a situation, and she knew how important that first time could be for any human being. She became somewhat tense with the idea and felt the responsibility, but her feelings were on the surface, and she could no longer contain herself. That beautiful virgin princess needed attention and affection, and she would give it to her with much pleasure, but before...

\- You're so beautiful Eli(Clarke)... Come here... – Lexa(Alycia) pulled her towards her and kissed her passionately, and then put her arms under her legs and lifted her up into the air. 

Clarke(Eliza) felt she was about to take a flight to paradise in the arms of that beautiful goddess named Alycia(Lexa). A woman that was looking at her with tenderness, passion and a mischievous smile.

Clarke(Eliza) grabbed the neck of the brunette, who began to walk with her in her strong arms in the direction of the bathroom, which she was somewhat disappointed at. She imagined she would take her to bed, but nop... Obviously dealing with Alycia's(Lexa) decisions was like talking to the wall. But Clarke(Eliza) wasn’t willing to surrender in that dispute.

Lexa(Alycia) lowered her into the bathtub, and looked at her with special eyes, while Clarke(Eliza) bit her lip, placing her arms on Alycia's(Lexa) shoulders. She wanting to pull her towards her, so she could also get in the bathtub, while she had a malicious smile on her face, and her darkened blue eyes shone enthusiastically...

\- DON’T...! First you give yourself a hot bath Eli(Clarke). Don’t worry, I won’t go anywhere.

\- Only if you take my clothes off. Then you undress and you bathe with me. Excuse me miss, but I'm not the only one soaked, and you're cold too...

\- Eli(Clarke)... What am I going to do with you girl...? You are impossible....!

End of flashback...


	5. My sexy girl

[](https://gifyu.com/image/Q3N3)

“Lexa Woods  
Hello Clarke, thank you for inviting Eliza to your home, she is so happy! Besides, it was really great for her to have an excuse not to accompany me to dinner at my sister's house. Anyway, I wanted to thank you and tell you not to hesitate to text me whenever you want.”

Lexa sent the message to Clarke as she prepared to go to Anya’s, her older sister’s house. She left the phone on the bed and went to take a quick shower. When she returned, she checked her phone to see if there was an reply from Clarke, while wondering why she felt the need to text Alycia's mother.Leaving aside her questions, she saw with a smile that there was a message from Clarke.

“Clarke Griffin  
Hi Lexa, it is a pleasure to have Eliza at home, they are in Alycia’s room and from what I can clearly hear, they are listening to heavy music that is not to my liking, but it doesn't matter. I really love having her with us. Pity that you had a commitment, I had thought to invite you to dinner, but there will be no shortage of opportunities. Enjoy your dinner with your sister and don’t worry, I'll text you for sure.”

“Lexa Woods  
Oh it's very sweet of you to have thought of inviting me to dinner, but I had this dinner planned with my sister unfortunately. Yes, sure there will be no shortage of opportunities. Hey, I don’t know if Alycia told you, but tomorrow night I'm going to be singing at the Trikru Bar, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with Alycia? I’m not a professional singer or anything like that, but I like to sing from time to time. Just let me know if you can come, so I can get you into the bar as my guests, so you don’t need to pay to enter.”

Clarke looked at Lexa's new text and felt butterflies in her stomach, without knowing precisely why, she liked the fact that Lexa apparently wanted to meet her, and wanted her to go watch her singing. Obviously she had the answer in her mind, while she bit her lower lip like a teen girl in love.

"Wait a moment....” she thought, "in love…? What the hell is happening with you Griffin, she wondered as she shook her head.”

Maybe all those memories that lately filled her mind made her sensitive somehow? Alycia(Lexa) had been the love of her life, and all those memories so full of feelings, had made her go back 18 years almost, as if nothing had happened. Everything seemed so recent, that she honestly couldn’t believe it. Somehow she wanted to tell the story to someone, and vent a bit so that she would get rid of some of the sentimental baggage she carried with her, for let say all too long time. She would definitely have a coffee with her friend Raven very soon, and she would tell her about her secret love past story.

Lexa had noticed that Clarke took a long time to reply again, so she picked up her phone, and took it with her to the bathroom where she had to finish putting on her makeup, and finally go to dinner with Anya.

While she was putting her makeup on, she selected music by Aerosmith on her iPhone, one of her favorite albums, "Nine Lives". As the first song began to play and she moved her body, while putting some mascara on her long eyelashes, her phone vibrated alerting her to a message.

“Clarke Griffin  
We would love to come and hear you singing with Alycia! Thanks for the invitation. And don’t worry, we'll enjoy it. What time should we be there?”

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling, not knowing why her heart was beating fast with Clarke's positive response. She couldn’t understand how a complete stranger like Dr. Griffin, could cause her heart rate to rise, every time she sent her text messages. It had never happened before or at least not for a long time.

The last relationship she had was with Niylah, about three years ago and it had not been a love story, rather she could determine it as a very open relationship that ended up being boring and more a friendship than anything else. Now Lexa was starting to be someone, as crazy as sounded in her head, she like with the possibility of Eliza Jane’s mom be someone, perhaps that she could have something with. Of course she needed to check the woman carefully and also know if she likes women first. But her heart was making some small jumps, silly ones, and that call her attention. She was questioning herself on how that was possible when they not even met in person yet, or nor a phone chat either? Was really weird but she couldn’t help to feel those butterflies in her stomach texting with Lexa Woods. 

For the music teacher side, to be realistic, the only real love in Lexa’s life was Eliza Jane(Clarke), and the relationships she had after that were without deep feelings. But Clarke... was a woman who was somehow making her feel those old sensations, that she had almost no memory of, and she simply couldn’t understand why or how, when they had not even seen each other. But to a large extent, she felt that everything was because of those old memories of the short time she lived with Eliza Jane(Clarke), and that the new friend of her daughter, this girl call Alycia, reminded her so much of the blonde that changed her life and touched her heart forever.

She had no idea how Clarke was physically, but if she was like her daughter, there was a certain degree of fear in her mind that, my God, fate would confront her with her past after so long. It was a crazy idea, but not really completely impossible. She wondered if it was possible that doctor Clarke Griffin, had been her Eliza Jane(Clarke) 18 years ago, what would happen with reappearing in her life?. She still felt a weight on her shoulders about what happened to her, something that over the years she regretted but it was too late to change it.

If Clarke was her Eliza Jane(Clarke), well, she would have some questions to ask her, as to why she changed her name and then also give her an apology. But she tried not to get ahead of the facts. She didn’t want to, it only produced a horrible anxiety and nerves in her stomach. She simply shook her head and texted the response message to Dr. Griffin.

“Lexa Woods  
It's at 8 o'clock at night. I'm very happy that you can attend. Now, Alycia has told me that you don’t like rock music very much. I usually sing a couple of songs from my favorite band of all time, Aerosmith, so if you still decide to come I recommend that you bring some plugs for your ears... Hahahaha.... So sorry not sorry Clarke…”

Again with Aerosmith... Clarke was shocked reading that message, for God's sake! She prayed seriously that it was just a coincidence, but she couldn’t escape the fact that Eliza Jane was a copy of her beloved Alycia(Lexa), and now Lexa confirmed her passion for that band. Which thanks to the lovely brunette, she had become a little addicted, but that, when their paths separated, the pain meant that she couldn’t listen to the band's songs anymore. The irony of life was that her own daughter had developed a fanaticism for Aerosmith, and that sometimes puzzled her. Once again, she clung to reality and not to possibilities, and responded to Lexa’s text.

“Clarke Griffin  
Hahahaha... Don’t worry, is all right. Surely your version is going to be better! Hey, forgive me for coming out with a question completely out of the blue, but… where are you from? Have you always lived in California? Just curious...”

Lexa felt strange with that totally unexpected question from Clarke. And she remained thinking about what she should answer. Her past was not something she liked to talk about, but she found nothing wrong with saying that she was from New York, as she really was...

“Lexa Woods  
No, don’t worry. I was born and raised in New York, and at the beginning of my 18's I moved to California. I was tired of the cold. And you, if I may ask?”

When Clarke read Lexa's reply her pulse quickened. She needed to sit in one of the chairs in the kitchen, where she was preparing dinner. It was difficult for her to breathe for a moment, her hands trembled, and she didn’t know what the hell was happening to her. 

It was about calm talking mentally... “C'mon Clarke! Don’t do that, don’t go in a foolish panic with something that millions of teens of the East coast usually do... move to the West, in search of sun and sea etc... Everything has to be just a crazy coincidence! So you will breathe... deep... And you will respond very calmly to that teacher, and finish with those silly speculations, SHE IS NOT ALYCIA(Lexa)!”

“Clarke Griffin  
Well, what a crazy coincidence... We were neighbors in the East so. I’m from Long Island, and I also moved to the West when I was a teen, to study for my medical career. Ok, I have to leave you, you must go to dinner with your sister and I’m keeping you with my messages. Have a nice time. I’ll send you a text later.”

When Lexa read Clarke's message, everything she had around her was knocked onto the bathroom floor. “Oh my God No!” She say laud, pulled her hair back, covering her mouth with one hand. Her heart beat fast, and her hands trembled. Was it really possible that Dr. Griffin was none other than her Eliza Jane(Clarke)...?!

No, it definitely couldn’t be... She knew how much Eliza(Clarke) had fallen in love with her on that road trip, and she couldn’t have lied to her about her name... or maybe for some reason she had changed it, when she started living in San Francisco? But why would she have done that...?

"For God's sake Lexa, calm down! You look like a teen in the middle of a romantic storm! Stop with this nonsense and breathe, just breathe and answer, and go to your sisters, and forget about Eliza Jane(Clarke) for a night. She is in the past and there you must leave her there!"

Her fingers still trembled and her heart was agitated, but she took deep breaths, and finally she texted her last message to Clarke.

“Lexa Woods  
Well, that's an amazing coincidence Clarke! Yes, I would really love to keep chatting with you, but you are right, I have to leave now, or I'll be late and my sister hates it. You and the girls also have a nice time.”

When Clarke managed to calm her sudden attack of anxiety, and read Lexa's final answer, she filled a glass of red wine to relax a little.

Suddenly the sound of the music of that damn band sounded throughout almost the whole house. Although she wanted to be cool, since her daughter was with her friend, she really wasn’t in the mood to listen to Aerosmith, right there in this moment.

She left her glass of wine and climbed the stairs breathing deeply, she didn't want to be rude in front of visitors, but she was going to clarify the limits to her daughter again. When she reached the door of the room, she knocked several times, but the sound of the music, which was too loud, meant the friends didn’t hear the knocks. 

So she decided to enter the room in the middle of a song that simply shocked her in her memories. It was a song she would never forget, it was called "Falling in Love is hard on the knees". She tried not to show her new mental flashback, concentrating on the present, to clarify to her daughter the limits of volume of sound in the home.

\- Mom! Gosh! You scared us! What happened?!

\- What happens is that I asked you a long time ago not to play that music so loud Aly. I don’t want to hear it in the whole house. I'm sorry Eliza, it's just that I like the house a little more quiet. And please, come down in half an hour as the meal is almost ready.

Alycia wanted to strangle her mother right there! She felt so ashamed to be reprimanded in front of her friend, that her cheeks turned red with a frown and eyes full of fury. Gazing at her mother who didn’t flinch, it seemed a duel to death in the strangest silence. 

By her part, Eliza Jane felt like there was something more to the fight, but she tried to be the peacemaker between mother and daughter...

\- Oh don’t worry Clarke, I understand, and you too Aly right? We can listen to the lowest volume or share the earphones... - The sweet and calm voice of Eliza echoed in the mind of Alycia, who immediately looked at her friend and her eyes became tender, and her face more relaxed, while her mother tried to smile and nod with her head before leave the room.

Clarke felt that she was short of breath. “God, not that song... !!”, and suddenly her heart jumped out of her chest. "That damn song... for heaven's sake!! LEXA! Now I remember... LEXA! No... no... no... It couldn’t be her... She cannot be the same Lexa…!! Please God no…!"

She entered her room, and needed to sit on her bed, trying to recover, while in her mind she returned 18 years ago....

Flashback...

That night after they had both bathed separately. Lexa(Alycia) managed to convince a very excited Eliza(Clarke), that they should really go slow with their relationship. 

Clarke(Eliza) didn’t take it very well to say, somehow she was beginning to think that Alycia(Lexa) simply didn’t want to take care of a silly "virgin girl" like her. That though saddened her a bit, but in no way would she show it. Now her pride was in pain, and she wouldn’t be pleased if Alycia(Lexa) noticed.

Upon entering the bed, Clarke(Eliza) immediately settled on one side, immediately turning her body, giving her back on Alycia’s(Lexa). The brunette noticed the anger in the girl beside her. But Eliza(Clarke) didn’t understand that she only wanted to take care of her. To go slowly in the matter, at least until they knew well what feelings they had for each other.

But she understood that the revolution of hormones in Eliza’s(Clarke) body were a real issue, something not easy to handle for the young blonde. She only wished that somehow she realized what she was trying to do. That was just protect her, and that what they had or what had started between them, was something nice, and not a complete drama in a couple of days, to go at the speed of the light, being carried away only by the hormonal impulses.

Yes, Lexa(Alycia) was only 22 years old, but she had had a very hard life, growing up in a family of criminals, living more time on the streets of the New York Bronx, than in a house with the love of a real family, attending the school like any other girl. But unfortunately it wasn’t like that, although in her wretched way, she had always been lucky enough to run into some kindly souls, who had helped her not to fall. In few words life for her had been purely survival. For those blessed graces of life, there were some generous people who helped her go to school, to learn manners, and personal cleanliness, and respect for others.  
But having such a hard life, had led her to grow up much faster than her age. Therefore at age 22, Lexa(Alycia) actually had the mentality and vision of life of a much older person.

That is why in this situation Lexa(Alycia) acted in a very mature way compared to Eliza(Clarke). The brunette didn’t want her blonde to think that she didn’t want her, or that she had any rejection for the fact that the blonde was still a virgin. From the first moment she met her, she felt a great impulse to protect her, because she could immediately see how young and almost innocent Eliza(Clarke) was in many aspects.

Clearly Eliza Jane(Clarke) was the typical girl with a family who had money. The naive girl who had no idea how to survive in the jungle out there. Sincerely the head of Eliza's(Clarke) mother had a high price in Lexa's(Alycia) mind! And just as she had decided to take care of that beautiful blonde the rest of the trip, she would do it in all aspects. And when Lexa(Alycia) was decided to do something, there was no one in this world of mortals who could change her mind. So Eliza Jane(Clarke) was angry or didn’t understand it, she didn’t care, she would follow her unbreakable line.

The next morning they went to the bar where Lexa(Alycia) had to work that night. It was called "Mount Weather", and the owner of the place was called Roan Azgeda, who was the brother of the man Lexa(Alycia) had worked for in the other town. Eliza(Clarke) was obviously by her side, although Lexa(Alycia) had suggested that she wait for her at the Motel. But hard headed Eliza(Clarke) would not give her the pleasure, and there was by her side.

Clarke(Eliza) still upset with the rejection of the previous night, but there it was beside her brunette. A part of her was committed to accompanying Alycia(Lexa) to what she had to do in that place. She didn’t want to leave her alone, although she knew that Alycia(Lexa) clearly didn’t need a guard but it was always better to show companionship to something so unknown, and somewhat murky as a stripper club.

When they arrived they managed to enter without problems, as several employees went in and out of the place, carrying some boxes of drinks and groceries. Asking some employees, they immediately introduced themselves to Roan, a true giant man, looking rather special, with a bushy beard, blue sparkling eyes, and a charismatic smile, who immediately looked at Lexa(Alycia) from top to bottom, as if he were doing a complete scan of brunette’s body with his eyes.

For Clarke(Eliza), that man was shameless and didn’t have a trustworthy bone in his body. But Alycia(Lexa) didn’t seem bothered by the inspection of her body.

\- Well, it seems that my brother was right, you seem to look good. Now take off your clothes... – Asked the man smirked at Lexa(Alycia). Clarke's(Eliza) eyes widened, how dare that man to ask Alycia(Lexa) to strip right there like he was asking how old she was!?

\- Hey! What the hell?! She’ll definitely not sir...

\- Eli(Clarke), it's okay, it's normal... – Lexa(Alycia) could see the Hurricane Eliza coming in full power over the owner of the night club, stepping in front of her, like she was her manager or something like that. But even when Lexa(Alycia) adored that protective reaction from her girl, she needed to calm her down if she really wanna get that job. While Roan lift his eyebrows and smile looking at the annoying blonde girl.

\- Don’t worry, little one! I can’t hire your friend without seeing the merchandise. I can’t let her get on the stage if her body doesn’t suit the job... You understand me..? – Explained Roan very relaxing, to a very angry Clarke(Eliza) that wasn’t at all satisfying with all that.

\- Yes, sure, nice way to check the "merchandise" – Spit Clarke(Eliza) in that man’s face without problem. But her brunette friend was starting to be a little concern on get the job, more than if she needed to strip in front of the owner of the place. So she needed to stop Eliza(Clarke), or she wont get the job.

\- Eli(Clarke)! I think you should wait for me outside... – Lexa(Alycia) took Eliza(Clarke) arm not in a rude way, but tight enough to make her look at her and hopefully understand she needed to do that if she want to get the job.

\- The hell I do!! No way you are going to be alone with Mr. Scanning merchandise. – Insisted hard head manager Clarke(Eliza) furrowing her brow.

Alycia(Lexa) took off all her clothes remaining in her underwear, and before Clarke’s(Eliza) eyes it was the most beautiful sight she had seen in terms of a female body. She was just thinking about a WOOOOW!. Suddenly she was the one who was now doing a detailed scan with her eyes, and with all the impudence. That was something that Roan noticed immediately and caused a lot of grace. Lexa(Alycia), for her part, tried to concentrate on the eyes of the owner of the night club, who looked at her, and asked her to turn around a couple of times watching her closely.

\- Take off your bra... – Asked Roan, like a normal thing, but definitely not for the blonde still with her mouth open looking at Alycia(Lexa), but enough present yet to listening that nasty ask, from that damn man. She really started to hate the giant owner with all her being, and wanna removed that freaking smirk from his face, right there and then.

Clarke(Eliza) was about to complain again, when those beautiful green eyes found her talking directly to her owns with authority, shaking her head slightly, to which Clarke(Eliza) immediately closed her mouth without saying more, even when she hated, but she understood what was all that about. And unfortunately they needed the money and for that, Alycia(Lexa) needed to do that dirty shitty part.

Lexa(Alycia) took off her bra revealing well-formed and beautiful breasts that were sincerely perfection in the eyes of Clarke(Eliza), who suddenly felt that her throat was very very dry. Her eyes couldn’t stop looking at the body of the brunette, and those nice breasts, that were neither big nor small, just the perfect size for that athletic body, full of muscles like those of an athlete.

The owner of the club looked at her for a moment with his hand caressing his chin, as if thinking. Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t believe that the man didn’t say immediately, "you're hired". What the hell happened with that cocky asshole?! Maybe he cannot see the goddess standing in front of him?! He was so damn blind! Though very annoying Clarke(Eliza).

\- Hmmm... those breasts are a bit... small, for what my clients are used to... But the fiery blonde has some good ones there… Perhaps..

\- What!!!? - Said an already quite angry Clarke(Eliza), when a hand settled on her chest calming her. It was Alycia(Lexa) stopping one more time her impulsive starts.

\- She is not in the business, nor do you look at her. If you don’t want to hire me tell me and we'll go.

\- Hmmm... it's a pity, but I have no choice, but to take you. One of the girls got sick, and I need a replacement right now, and in a town like this one, there is not much good merchandise I would say... ONTARI! Move your ass here...!

Clarke(Eliza) was angry, but it was a matter of controlling, on visual demand, Alycia(Lexa), who was putting on her bra again. Meanwhile, a young brunette dressed in a very short purple silk robe appeared. You could tell she had big breasts and perfect legs. Her face was beautiful as a model, and looked less than the age she might have.

The woman reluctantly approached her boss standing by his side, looking at Lexa(Alycia) up and down with some brazenness. Immediately Clarke(Eliza) got angry, once again, with her attitude. "Another one who scans the merchandise" she though very annoying. What a shitty people they were in that place!. She really hated that they looked at her Alycia(Lexa), as if she were a piece of meat hanging in a butcher shop. But Clarke(Eliza) also was surprised by how Alycia(Lexa) was handle the awkward unpleasant situation, she just looked very relaxed and confident, as if she had done that thousands of times.

\- Is she going to replace Katy this weekend? - Ontari said looking from top to bottom at Lexa(Alycia), who looked at her indifferent. - She has small tits, don’t you think boss...?

"What the actually fuck is wrong with everyone in this place?! What the hell is wrong with Alycia's(Lexa) beautiful breasts!?" Clarke(Eliza) though clearly raising fire, while she turned her blue eyes on Ontari, who gave her a slight glance, barely smiling at her.

\- The other one is more plump, she would be better... - Ontari commented gesturing towards Clarke(Eliza) who was already about to explode

\- No, she isn't in the plans... only Alycia(Lexa) So you should work with her, prepare her a little, see what she can do, and give her a choreography. I need her ready for tonight.

\- Tonight!?? Roan! We don’t even know if she can move that pretty ass!  
\- Yes, I can move it. Need a prove of it? I have no problems… - Answered a very confident Lexa(Alycia) taking a step towards Ontari, as if daring her.

\- Well I like that, at least the girl has guts... - Ontari said smiling cynically.

\- Oh I assure you that she has more than guts dear – Clarke(Eliza) clarified with anger in her tone, to which Ontari almost ignored. Turning around walking behind the stage.

\- Follow me pretty, let's see what you can do... Tony, turn on some lights? And put some music for the brunette, and what did you say your name was?

\- Alycia... and I want to choose the music if I can…

\- Ok… Alycia, to start is not an ideal name for work, you know, it sounds very common and school girl. – Say Ontari looking at Lexa(Alycia) rising her hands. 

\- Then call me “Lexa” and I want the song "Falling in Love is hard on the knees" by Aerosmith.

\- Hey Lexa(Alycia) I like it, it sounds powerful and sexy. Good choice, you're quick, I like that too. Let's see what you can do with that beautiful body of yours. Tony give me Aerosmith "Falling in love is hard on the knees"

\- Now cute put on this shirt and these leather shorts, and whatever you like from here, we wait for you out there.

Lexa(Alycia) was really nervous, but she didn’t want to show it to the owner and Ontari. She needed to be confident or they would not hire her, and she wanted to do it for Eliza(Clarke), she wanted the blonde to get to San Francisco as soon as possible, and she would make it possible.

While she was dressing, she tried to remember the many stripper shows she had attended with her old friend Marny, who had also shown her some movements, also working on the pole, and moved through it.

Lexa(Alycia) remembered how much grace she had while training with her friend, who unfortunately had died of an overdose at a very young age. Yes, Lexa(Alycia) had lost many acquaintances and good friends in tragic ways. Was like something common in her life, so she always tried to keep away from deep feelings, to connect with people in a very sentimental way.

When she was ready, she put her hand in front of the red curtains to signal that the music begin to play. Roan, with Ontari at his side, sat at the front of the stage to watch the show. Clarke(Eliza) stood with Alycia’s(Lexa) clothes, which she hugged as if they were the most precious belongings of her life, breathing in the aroma of the essence, of the body of her brunette. Clarke(Eliza) sincerely wreaked havoc on her hormones, more after having seen her almost completely naked minutes ago, imagine how this fabulous body must feels in flames dancing with hers.

But what she was not really ready for, was the show that was about to take place on that stage, barely lit with yellow and red lights. When the rock music started playing the curtains opened up, revealing an exuberant brunette dressed in very tight and very very short black leather pants, and a white shirt closed by a thin leather tie black, and a hat like those of gangsters of the 30s.

Clarke's(Eliza) heart collapsed, and her breathing disappeared from the processes of her mind. Her lips parted in an owe, and her blue eyes seemed to come out of her face, like those in the cartoons. Alycia(Lexa) walked in on high heels, that certainly made her legs even more stylized if possible.

Lexa's(Alycia) body moved as she walked almost to the end of the stage, at a firm pace, to suddenly bend down, opening her legs, up and down while her eyes were killer greens. Her hands caressed her sides, her buttocks, her legs when she bent over and opened them, in a very sensual and suggestive way.The image was so hot and sexy, that Clarke while swallowing saliva as soon as she started, she began to need something to fan herself.

Then Lexa(Alycia) went to the pole in the middle of the stage, walking and moving her hips with the music, while turning her head over her shoulder at times, as if looking for the audience, seducing her to death with those two stars green so concentrated, so full of fire.

When she reached the pole with one of her hands, she turned a couple of laps around, letting her body fall backwards. Now taking the pole with both hands, as she again lowered and rose her body, as if brushing her pelvis against the pole in front of her, while smiling with malice, and her tongue wet her lips and also bit them in a very sensual brazen way.

Clarke(Eliza) felt that her body responded on its own, she could feel the moisture between her legs and the throbbing of her sex in an incredible way. Everyone had disappeared around her, it was only the dark goddess up there, seducing her with that wonderful body. An sculptured body that kept moving and making her feel things she had never felt in her life. Definitely that woman was going to kill her right there, but with enormous pleasure. Clarke's(Eliza) face was very red, and she had a very silly smile on her parted lips.

Suddenly, in one of her movements, pulling her body back, Lexa(Alycia) pulled her hat off, leaving her long hair loose as she threw the hat away from her. Shaking her hair as if she were possessed by the music and sexy atmosphere. Twirling a couple of times around the pole, held by one of her hands. She suddenly let go, and start walking again to the front. Now her hands rose to the center of her chest, caressing it, while loosening her tie. Then opened her shirt with such power, that the buttons jumped everywhere. Right there her face transformed into the sexiest thing Clarke(Alycia) had ever seen.

Alycia's(Lexa) hands then tangled in her hair, with her shirt open, leaving her breasts free, then in a very sensual way. Her hands went down caressing her neck to those breasts so erect, to finish removing the shirt, while her body was still moving to the rhythm of a song. Clarke(Eliza) began to like a lot that music and to retain forever in her memory, that exotic, sexy danm hot dance by Alycia(Lexa).

Roan and Ontari looked at each other, while the owner with a big smile hit the table following the rhythm of the song, he was impressed by the girl on the stage. In no way did he believe that that girl had no experience on stage.

Now Lexa(Alycia) had only the black leather shorts on, and went back to the pole, where in an incredible way she jumped, and hung herself as high as she could, doing several pirouettes with her body. Then she let herself falling down very slowly tight to the pole, with such incredible control over her body that everybody was in en owe. She totally looked like she did that everyday, as a professional with a huge experience. 

Clarke(Eliza) felt that she was soaked with sweat, and other liquids in her body especially down there. She was so stunned watching Alycia(Lexa) move like that on that stage, that she just could not believe it.

Lexa(Alycia) leave the pole, and now was the time to take off her tight shorts. Obviously she didn’t disappointed the fascinated audience, taking off the shorts with a lot of sensuality, moving her ass to the music, while her hips rotated in an incredible way. Lexa(Alycia) lowering her shorts slowly, all the way to the floor, with her legs completely standing. 

Once the shorts were flying somewhere, she felt slowly down to the floor, extending completely her naked body, starting moving her ass up and down, like she was fucking with someone under her, or masturbating. Lexa(Alycia) threw her head back and arched her body, so her ass stood even more up, showing almost, almost everything under there between her thighs...

But the most terrible thing for Clarke(Eliza) was every time Alycia(Lexa) turned her face over her shoulders, and looked with those green dark eyes that were so full of lust and desire. God! Clarke(Eliza) wanted to jump on that stage, and right there, with audience and everything, do nasty things to that bad bad girl. That woman was not real...

Lexa(Alycia) turned her body still on the floor, and began to crawl to the front of the stage, with very sexy movements. Suddenly she stop and sit on her ankles, legs wide open towards the audience, touching her breasts with pleasure, while her cheeky tongue wet her lips, as if she were so thirsty, that even Roan began to feel his throat dry. Ontari enjoyed the show with great admiration. She had no doubt that the girl was good, and she was grateful that she was just a weekend replacement, or her reign would be in danger for sure.

When the music ended Lexa(Alycia) was sweating as if she had taken a bath and had not dried, but with her eyes full of fire, looking at Roan that after a few seconds he began to applaud with euphoria, and a big smile on his face. Even emitting some whistles, that awoke Clarke(Eliza) from her dream of hormones and fever. Her whole body for sure needed some very very cold shower, like right away.

Roan got up from his seat, approaching Lexa(Alycia) to hold out his hand, welcoming her to the club, to which the brunette smiled with pleasure shaking his hand, very satisfied with her dance. She didn’t believe herself what she just did like a pro. She was feeling so happy and proud. And when she looked at that pretty blonde girl, standing there with her beautiful blue eyes so dark open wide. She felt those butterflies in her stomach, and her heart beating so fast. Eliza(Clarke) was looking at her with those eyes full of desire, like she was a greek goddess or something like that. Lexa(Alycia) knew she could climb a mountain in not time, even if she never did just for her. Was clear for the brunette, that Eliza(Clarke) became someone especial for her, and she knew right there at that moment, she was totally in love with her.

\- "Lexa" huh ?! I like it! you are more than hired girl! Wow!. Customers will love your show! I want you to do the same tonight. – Express very excited Roan, with a huge satisfying smile in his face, while his sparkling blue eyes became a money symbol.

When Clarke(Eliza) listened that name she didn’t understand. "Lexa"? Where the hell had that name come from? Did Alycia have more names? She though while she was looking at her precious brunette still in shock with that show, and now that stranger name.

Meanwhile Lexa(Alycia) shaking the hand of her new boss, she was very happy that he had hired her. But her eyes found once again, in the distance, that girl she already love it. That girl that was still shocked, who held her clothes against her mouth now, as if they were the garments of a Hollywood star. 

The image caused her some grace, some tenderness and also some shame. She had just danced in an exuberantly devilishly sexy way, as she had never done in her life, in front of what she could call her "her girl"? That was clearly in shock, looking at her in a strange way now. Lexa(Alycia) supposed that it was perhaps because of the name Roan had called her. But she had the excuse for it, since she still didn’t want to tell Eliza(Clarke) that her real name was Alexandria, and that she liked to be called simply Lexa(Alycia).

Lexa(Alycia) retired behind the stage, where Clarke(Eliza) followed her to give her clothes.

\- Oh my God! Aly(Lexa) where did you learn to move like that...?! That was hell sexy hot girl! Wow! – Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t hold herself from showing her extreme excitement and fascination for her sexy stripper brunette. Lexa(Alycia) just laugh starting dry her sweaty skin with a tower.

\- I'm glad you liked Eli(Clarke)... Now would you give me my clothes please...?

\- Ermmm...!? Oh yes, of course?! Here... beautiful.... just… wow….

Lexa(Alycia) looked at Eliza's(Clarke) darkened eyes and shivered, seeing that desire in them. But she smiled lightly as she took her clothes from the shaking hands of the blonde, who didn’t stop looking at her, as if she were a rock star, and she was her number one fan.

\- Please stop looking at me like that Eli(Clarke). It was just a dance to impress them... I don’t...

\- Oh yes... ermmm... Sorry, I didn’t wanna bother you… I just… I will wait for you outside... Yes, this is what… I will do… - Clarke(Eliza) lowered her head with red cheeks and some shyness. 

Lexa(Alycia) immediately noticed her reaction, but before Eliza(Clarke) started walking towards the exit, she took of one of her wrists, getting those blue eyes looking at her a little surprise. Lexa(Alycia) smiled to her from her heart, giving her a very tender look. She didn’t want Eliza(Clarke) to feel bad for being so fascinated with her crazy hot dance, just...

\- Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude... I'm naked and your eyes...

\- Yes, I know... I didn’t really want to bother you Aly(Lexa)… I’m… sorry.. I just…

\- Hey, hey… don’t worry, It's OK Eli(Clarke)... Come here...

Lexa(Alycia) pulled her wrist slightly, bringing Eliza's(Clarke) body towards her, to join their in a short and tender kiss. The feeling so sweet in that kiss made Clarke(Eliza) smile. And even more when Alycia(Lexa), after the kiss, let her forehead resting on hers, and touch gentle her nose with hers in a soft way.

\- Now please wait for me outside Eli(Clarke), I will be done soon.

\- Yes, I’ll… But, why did the guy call you Lexa...?

\- Because Ontari told me that Alycia(Lexa) didn’t sound right for the show, so I told her to call me Lexa... It was something I invented, it came to my mind. It sounds good don't you think?

\- Hmmm... sounds... I think... it's a strange name, but it sounds sexy, and sure very good for the show... “LEXA” – Lexa(Alycia) laugh with the way her girl said her in fact real name. Like she was a Hollywood star of something. She shake her head caressing Eliza(Clarke) still red cheeks, with her thumbs.

\- Now go, I will take a quick shower and we will go...

Clarke(Eliza) didn’t emit more sounds. She just nodded as she left the dressing room with a smile on her face, while she bit her lower lip thinking about "Lexa." She felt so much need to feel that beautiful body on hers, doing all kinds of hot things. God! She needed to think about how to seduce Alycia(Lexa). She had to find a way for that brunette beauty to make hers soon, and no matter what she must do, sooner or later, she would achieve it....

End of Flashback...

Clarke could hardly breathe, she had just realized that everything already indicated too much the incredible reality. LEXA! Oh my God! How the hell she had forgotten that name for the strip club! She couldn’t believe that Alycia's(Lexa) real name was really Lexa. For God's sake, her head felt like it was going to explode, when suddenly she remembered the chicken she have in the oven. And without thinking any more, she ran to the kitchen, arriving just as the oven alarm began to sound, announcing that the food was ready.

After a few minutes that she try to calm down, she set the table and called her daughter and her friend, who obviously had to be called as the name she had given to Alycia... or should she say Lexa? But how the hell could it be? How could it be that after 18 years, fate could reunite them again ?! Many questions filled her mind, that stunned her.

While the girls ate and chatted about who knows what, because Clarke seemed to be in another world, still incredulous that all this was happening now, and it didn’t help to see Eliza Jane, an exact copy of her mother 18 years ago. But how, how could it be in such a huge country as the one in which they lived, could they give the fucking chance to live in the same city, and get back together in that way?.

But if there was one thing that Clarke really wondered, was how Alycia/Lexa, had become pregnant when she was a lesbian?. Because making some numbers in her head, and thinking in Eliza Jane's age. Alycia(Lexa)'s daughter should had been born, shortly after, around the time they separed in that road trip. So was imposible for Alycia(Lexa) to had the money, to make some kind of “IUI” intrauterine insemination or a “IVF” In vitro fertilization, and become a single mom, back then. 

In all the crazy history of coincidences and so on, there was a detail that filled her heart with warm and nostalgic. The fact that Alycia/Lexa had given her supposed name to her daughter, as she had given it to hers. She felt that even though, their paths had been separated so long ago, they had apparently never ceased to be connected in some way.

Now Clarke also wondered if she really was ready to meet again, the woman who had been the great love of her life, after so many years. Her mind was so dazed, and her heart was another world of confusion and sensations along with many memories, and above all, she was afraid...

Afraid to face her past that had left a great mark on her soul and also a wound heart. Afraid to look again at those deep green eyes, that had captivated and fallen in love, as she could never feel it again. Fear of herself, and the reaction she would have, standing in front of her again… What would she feel? What would she say? Had she overcome that abrupt outcome? Had she truly healed the great wound in her heart, that Alycia's(Lexa) farewell had left her with?

After they finished eating, the girls settled in the living room to watch a movie. Clarke finished cleaning the kitchen, and with a cup of her favorite mint tea, went to the double garage of the house, where her father's car, the one who had lived the road trip with her and Alycia(Lexa). That long journey was there parked, like the memories in your soul.

She looked at the car for a long time, as she finished drinking her mint tea. Then she left the cup on a shelf, to take the keys from were they were hanging, and open the driver's seat door. Something she had not done in a very long time. For a crazy moment, she felt that she could smell the essence of the perfume of Alycia's(Lexa) skin.

She got into the old Chevy, and took a seat with a slight smile on her face, resting her hands on the dusty wheel. For a magical moment, the whole environment changed. The sun shine in front of her, on a long, deserted blazing summer road. She turned her face to find that beautiful image of Alycia(Lexa) caressed by the wind, that came in through her open window. Playing with her long, silky brown hair that smelled of a shampoo with essence of apples. Her beautiful hypnotic emerald eyes were closed, her beautiful face with that tanned skin shining in the sun, so full of peace. It was a goddess sitting next to her, and she couldn’t stop contemplating at it.

Clarke shook her head back to reality, the dim garage light, the dust on the whole car. She pressed the remote for the garage doors to open them, then she put the old key in the 1969 Chevy. She gladly turned the key, press the pedal, and the power of that classic engine came to life, while the accelerator tightened a bit. At the right exactly same time, her heart skipped a beat with the feeling she had not felt in so long.

It was a very special moment, a reunion with so many memories and feelings. Clarke rested her forehead on her hands, that were clinging to the steering wheel, trying to breathe, almost excited with tears in her eyes. When suddenly her daughter's voice brought her back to reality.

Alycia and Eliza had been shocked to hear the sound of the Chevy engine coming from the garage, and went immediately to see what happened. They found Clarke leaning her forehead on the steering wheel, as if something was not right with her. Alycia was frightened for a moment, knocking on the window where her mother was sitting. Finally, after several knocks and calls, Clarke lifted her head from her hands and looked at her with sad eyes, nearly to cry. 

Clarke realized the concern on her daughter's face, and also on her friend's, immediately lowered the window with the old manual system, taking a deep breath, with an almost convincing smile.

\- Mom...? Are you okay...? We heard the noise of the engine...and… Wow! It sounds so powerful, by the way.... And we came to see what happened...

\- Don't worry Aly, I'm fine my love. I'm sorry I scared you and Eliza. I just saw grandpa's car for a while, and made me want to try it... I got a little excited remembering old times.. You know, in fact, I think I'm going for a ride. Don’t worry, I'll be fine. I have my phone, but do me a favor darling, go find my wallet please. I must have my drive's license, and also I think this old friend need some gas, otherwise I will not get very far...

\- Oh... yes, of course Mom, I coming with it... - Alycia went in search of her mother's wallet, while Eliza Jane watched and admired the old classic. Her beautiful green eyes, staring at the car fascinated, with sparkling smiling eyes. Clarke was lost in them, with a smile on her lips.

\- Do you want to get in Eliza...? Come....

\- May l...? This car is really a beauty! Is it a 1969 model? – Asked Eliza, touching the front part of the car, like touching something very especial. Clarke was surprised by the girl's knowledge, and she liked it. 

Eliza opened the passenger door with excitement in her eyes and a huge smile, and sitting beside the doctor, fascinated with everything she saw. Clarke couldn’t not see Alycia sitting there next to her again. God! She needed to take some air and clear her silly nostalgic mind, or she will go crazy. And also to not sound so awkward in front of the girl sitting next to her. Clarke tried to behave as normal as possible, but certainly wasn't an easy task, her heart was so back in time.

\- WOW! How do you know what a 69’? Are you a fan of classic cars? – Ask Clarke surprising and smiling, maybe a little extra, but she try… Eliza laughed.

\- Yeah… something like that. My mother knows something about mechanics, and I think my love for classic cars has come from her. But definitely her favorite was always precisely this model, it was kind of special for her. She even has an old photo of a car, almost the same as this one, i would say. She is standing next to it, on what appears to be a road in some old gas station in a town who knows where...

Clarke felt that her heart was racing out, of her chest remembering when she took that picture of Alycia(Lexa) at the request her pretty brunette herself, since she had really loved the classic Chevy, that were driving in. How the hell could she tell Eliza Jane, that she and probably her mother, had lived a great love and a long road trip adventure story? An unforgettable one, almost 18 years ago, in that same car where they were sitting now, and that the one in the picture was none other that that same car?

But immediately her eyes strayed to the front, when her daughter came back with her purse and a sweater, smiling at her. While at the same time, Eliza Jane got out of the car, to stand next to her friend.

\- Here you are Mom... I brought you a sweater too, the night is a little chill.

\- Awww, thank you honey! Come here... - Clarke pulled her daughter's hand and pulled her, to give a tender kiss to her sweet girl on the forehead. While Alycia smiled with that sweet image mother and daughter. She like it very much doctor Griffin, and she didn’t know why, for a crazy moment she felt that Clarke could be someone great for her mom. But soon she shake that though away, thinking that probably doctor Griffin was an heterosexual woman. But the idea was really nice.

\- Mom… sooo… stop… - Alycia laughed because her mother didn’t let her go so easy, kissing also her cheeks - Let me…. And just go....

\- I love you so much Aly! You know right?!

\- Yes mom... me too... now go... Take a walk of memories, and call if you get into trouble. But don't come back late. – Joking Alycia point it with her finger to her mother, who was laughing same with Eliza beside her.

\- Don’t you dare make my words, young lady! – Alycia just laughed and put it her tongue out, making a step backwards, away from the car.

\- Handle carefully old lady... – Alycia replied keep joking with her mom, and nobody could stop laughing.

\- Just wait until I comeback you little B…!! You two go inside and lock the door, and don’t sleep in the couch. - Clarke said as the powerful engine sound again, filling the garage. Eliza loved so much that she got goosebumps, listening that powerful classic car alive, standing beside Alycia. 

Doctor Griffin started reverse the Chevy, with such excitement, while her daughter and friend looked at her with a big smile, raising their hands to say goodbye. Clarke replied in the same way with her left hand out the window.

Feeling the wind on her face, while she was driving with her right hand the classic car, and her other arm was leaning against the low window, where she hardly let her head rest. She drove quietly through the streets of the city to the gas station, almost deserted at that time, were she got some gas. 

When Clarke returned to her car, after paying for the gas, before opening the door, she was surprised by the voice of a man who was clearly drunk...

\- Hey beauty... Great car you have there... Well, the two are perfect for me... What do you say? Shall we go for a ride and have some fun? - Clarke couldn't believe the situation repeat it again.

For a moment she looked around, to see if her saving Angel would appear, as she had 18 years ago, but was suddenly brought to reality, when one of the man's hands took her by her arm. Clarke looked at that hand holding her, and then raised her angry eyes to the smiling face of the stupid man.

\- Get off your hand from me, right this fucking moment ashole…

\- Why beautiful...? We can have a lot of fun you and I...

\- I don’t think so! I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF ME!! – Clarke tried to get her arm out of that dirty hand, but the man was strong and tight the grip.

\- Oh... Don't get so fiery bitch... – Said the man with a clearly drunk voice and that terrible smell coming from his smiling mouth too damn close from Clarke's face.

It was that word that ignited Clarke's fury, that simple word. She immediately released the grip of the drunk, giving him a knee in the middle of his testicles, which made the man shout, and fall to the pavement. Without lost a second, Clarke got into the car and started up her Chevy, to get away from the gas station, with a clear winning smile on her lips.

After a few minutes her fingers sought to turn on the old radio, which still worked like the rest of the glorious car. A very particular song began to sound, and by paying attention to the lyric, somehow it made her imagine Alycia(Lexa) by her side, and the story they had lived in that same car.

The young and talented singer MIIA, was singing her popular song "Dynasty", while now, Clarke's eyes were blurry a little by the tears that appeared, which began to fall down her cheeks...

** Song: Dynasty - Artist: MIIA **

"...Some days it's hard to see  
If I was a fool, or you, a thief  
Made it through the maze to find my one in a million  
And now you're just a page from the story I'm building  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever could not break up... "

Meanwhile, in the gas station, a car came and when it stopped the door opened and Lexa got out, returning from dinner with her sister. She needing a refill of fuel, seeing a man lying on the pavement, holding his genitals with clear pain on his face. She immediately came to assist him...

\- Hey, sir... are you okay? Do you need help...?

\- That damn little bitch, gave me a knee in the balls! Fucking blonde fiery bitch and that old Chevy! I hope it breaks down on her halfway!

Lexa's face became somewhat confused, especially at the description that the drunk man mentioned, about his female attacker. Her memory could only return to that night where everything had begun, that night where she had become that heroine of a unknown fiery blonde. When the man's breathy voice brought her out of her memories...

\- Hey... but you're not bad at all pretty... Maybe I can have fun with you instead...

\- In that case you'll need a damn balls transplant, motherfucker! Now get lost before I leave your balls like a butterfly in your neck...

\- What the fuck is happening with women tonight!? Go to hell bitch!!

The man barely stood up, and wobbled without taking care of his balls, getting lost in the dark. While Lexa entered her car again, to open the fuel tank lid. But suddenly she started paying attention to the song that was playing on the radio, right that moment. That great new artist MIIA, that she really like it, singing her recent hit, so popular "Dynasty”. A song that took her far back in time, feeling the guilt come over her...

"...the scar I can’t reverse  
when the more it is the worse it hurts  
Gave you every piece of me, don't wonder it's missing  
Don’t know how to be close to someone so distant  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
Thought we built a dynasty like nothing ever made  
Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up   
it all fell down, it all fell down  
It all fell down, it all fell down,   
it all fell down  
And all I gave you is gone  
Tumbled like it was stone  
Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake  
(And all I gave you is gone)  
It all fell, it all fell down, it all fell down  
Thought we built a dynasty forever could not break up... "

The last image she remembered of Eliza Jane(Clarke) filled her soul, there sleeping in the bed of a motel room, very close to San Francisco. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, after such a special night. But she just couldn't, she couldn’t stay...

Her eyes filled with tears, guilt touched her soul and repentance, while the cool breeze of summer night caressed her face, and played with her long hair. She was wondering why!? Why those damn memories came to her mind lately, harassing her like shadows. It's perhaps that one day she would cross paths with her again? Could she have that opportunity to tell her so many things, that she was not able to said back then? That terrible morning at the motel, before she left and didn’t look back?

The song came to an end as Lexa's tears ran down her cheeks. She finished charging gas, and as she walked inside the small shop to pay for it. Suddenly her ears heard the very particular, and powerful sound of that classic engine, passing by at a great speed. Her eyes were wide open turned to look for the car, with goose bums running through her whole being. But she only saw the red lights, from the back, losing themselves in the darkness of the streets.   
Her heart stopped beating...


	6. Awaken hearts

[](https://gifyu.com/image/Q3Tf)

“Clarke Griffin  
Hi Lexa, good morning. Unfortunately I will not be able to come tonight to watch you singing.The hospital shift manager called to tell me they need me to work tonight, but I don’t want to disappoint Alycia. So, I was wondering if she could go with Eliza and you tonight? If she can’t, that is ok. I apologize again, but my work is like that sometimes. I hope you guys have fun.” 

Lexa was awakened by the notification of a message on her phone. Her hair covered her face, which was still resting on the pillow. She reached out an arm and grabbed her phone, while turning her body, and with her free hand pulled her long hair back from her face.

After opening her eyes completely, she sat up in the bed and put on her reading glasses. She unlocked her phone and sadly read Clarke's message. She mentally cursed the hospital, since she had many hopes about finally meeting the woman who lately had her somewhat "excited"? If she could use that word, to define all the mix of sensations she had been feeling, since she started texting with Clarke. "Shit!" she cursed looking at the ceiling, breathing deeply. Although a small part of her understood how important and special Clarke's work was.

“Lexa Woods  
Ohhhh... that’s really saddens me this morning... But I understand perfectly Clarke. And don’t worry, of course Alycia can come with us. I’ll feel much better that Eliza is not alone among the audience. Thanks for letting me know, I hope you’ll don’t have a rough night at the hospital.”

Clarke read Lexa's reply with a knot in her heart. She hated lying but she just didn’t feel ready yet to face Lexa. Much less, in front of her daughter, who didn’t know the love story she had lived with the brunette, so many years ago. But she still had doubts about attending or not, she was almost certain that Lexa was none other than her past love Alycia(Lexa). But obviously, she could not be 100% sure without having seeing her. So while she would think more during the day, she would go to the hospital to do some office work, in which she was always behind, so she didn’t feel that she lie so much after all.

Meanwhile, in Alycia’s room, the scene between the friends was repeated, they were embraced in each others arms. The first to wake up was as always Eliza, who couldn’t help but fall in love seeing Alycia’s beautiful sleeping face, and her arms around her waist. Rebellious blond strands covered part of her face, which she couldn’t resist moving them gently, behind the blonde’s ear. But at the touch, of the trembling fingers of her friend, Alycia slowly opened her blue eyes.

Alycia couldn’t help but look at a beautiful Eliza, who was looking at her with a sweet smile on her face, while her hand caressed her face very softly. The blonde shuddered very deeply, feeling that her body was feeling many sensations, sensations that she had not felt before, but were pleasant. She really loved to wake up in Eliza's arms, and that affection she always had for her when she opened her eyes. A smile appeared on her face, while her cheeks turned a little red, but her eyes were still lost in those emerald eyes so bright that they at her in a very sweet way.

Eliza couldn’t longer resist the feelings that Alycia made her feel, and although she was terrified of what might happen, she moved her face closer to the smiling and relaxed face of her friend. She rested her forehead gently on Alycia's, and brushed her nose over the blonde’s, who was surprised but responded gladly to her touch.

Alycia could feel that Eliza had feelings for her, that were more than friendly feelings, and surprisingly they didn’t bother her. They shook her a little bit, but also made her a little afraid, since she wasn’t sure what was happening to her. Although her body seemed to know, because she slowly moved her lips to Eliza’s, and felt those warm lips very softly touching hers. It was like a flame that ignited all her whole body. It was strange but so nice and natural, and she really enjoy, like a part of her really wish to kiss her friend, but she didn’t knew until it happens.

Eliza let herself go with the great joy of seeing and feeling that Alycia didn’t reject her, but had responded with tenderness and warmth. They kissed slowly, freeing their sensations, like exploring a little theirselves with pleasure, and carefully at the same time. Nobody wanna go over or be too much over the other.

Clarke, meanwhile, was walking down the hall to go downstairs to prepare breakfast, when passing the room of her daughter, she noticed the door was open slightly, and she listened some familiar sounds, slightly ones, but she knew them very well. She couldn’t help watching the tender scene that was taking place, confirmed her thoughts. Her eyes became wet for the emotion that produced on her that lovely image. 

She didn’t knew Alycia was attractive to women, and neither have those feelings for her friend. Clarke was surprised, but of course didn’t bother her at all. She understood her daughter more than ever. She was there, in her same shoes, long time ago, with a girl looking so gorgeous as Eliza was. Discovering her bisexuality, and falling so deeply in love with those sparkling green eyes, and those puffy lips, that she adore so much to felt in hers all the time. 

Clarke wanna respect her daughter intimate life, so immediately closed the door quietly, and walked away almost silently, to the stairs that led to the ground floor of the house. With one shacking hand over her mouth, and the other over her racing heart. 

When she reached the kitchen, she tried to calm her breathing, sitting on one of the chairs as her mind turned once again to the past...

Flashback ...

Sunday morning, Clarke(Eliza) felt the warm rays of the sun on her face, and when she opened her eyes, she simply smiled contemplating the most beautiful image that could exist in her universe. The relaxed and sleeping face of her goddess Alycia(Lexa) next to her. There were no words in her vocabulary with which she could describe how special she felt that morning, lying naked in the bed held by her lovers warm body.

Lexa had made a lot of money from the excited customers, with her fabulous body dancing over the stage like a pro, that Friday night. Money that she had to share with the owner of the place, something that really angered Clarke(Eliza), but that was the deal. Alycia(Lexa) would receive her pay for the two nights, but the money that the clients deposited in her panties, or fly over the stage during her show, would be divided 50%/50% with Roan, since she was not one of the regular girls at the club.

For Saturday night, Roan wanted something different, so he asked a more experienced girl and manager of the strippers, Ontari, to prepare something with Alycia(Lexa) to give a duo show on stage that for sure will please very much the costumers, make then pay double the entrance.

Clarke(Eliza) didn’t like the idea, and Lexa(Alycia) was amused to see that frown of her blonde, evidently out of jealousy. That Eliza(Clarke) felt jealous of her needed to work with Ontari over the stage, just shook her and made her feel special too. No one in her life had shown jealousy of her, and she knew that she had feelings for Eliza(Clarke). And yes, for the first time, she could begin to accept that perhaps she was falling in love with her sweet blonde.

On Saturday night the place was full, customers from other nearby towns had come to watch the show, after word got out about the new and exuberant new stripper in the club call, "LEXA". 

Clarke(Eliza) could seriously not believe what her beautiful goddess had caused, with just one night of dancing, but at the same time it didn’t surprise her. Alycia(Lexa) was simply unique, and yes, she was only hers, and that filled her with pride, it was her girl! The one that everyone wanted to see dance and more, it was her girlfriend, and if she could, she would go around the club and tell all those men in their faces.

Well, she corrected herself mentally, about Alycia(Lexa) being “hers”, as technically she had not touched her yet, just kissed those delicious lips that she loved to suck sometimes, because they were so puffy and soft. And that tongue of Alycia(Lexa) playing with hers, inside, made her simply crazy, in every sense of the word. 

Every time Alycia(Lexa) kissed her, she felt her body like a rocket launched into space, but there she stayed, nothing further. Clarke's frustration was so big, that she felt she was dying, every time Alycia(Lexa) released her, after a passionate kiss. Kisses so deep and hot, that turn her really on, in all the sense of the word, that her body was even shaking and her hips moving against Alycia(Lexa). Until the brunette stoped her moves, and take a little distance from her body in flames. Always telling her in a very sweet way, that they should go slowly with it. Explained that she didn’t want Eliza(Clarke) experience something she will regret the next morning. That was better to wait and be more sure about the feelings between them, and especially Eliza(Clarke) be sure about to take that important first step in her sexual life.

Clarke(Eliza) understood the point, and honestly she was piss at being a virgin. She totally believed that if she was already a sexual active girl, things could have been very different with Alycia(Lexa). She cursed herself for her state, feeling a deep frustration, although she couldn’t do much about it, as Alycia(Lexa) kept her at bay.

Lexa(Alycia) and Ontari danced and excited the audience, that went crazy while their bodies moved to the beat of the Aerosmith song "Crazy". They really made a very sexy hottie duo, and their dancing was very coordinated, like they were dancing together for a longest time. That was something that Clarke(Eliza) had to recognize was impressive really, but every time they approached each other, and touched each other insinuating things... The blonde was really not happy at all. She wanted to be that woman who could touch the body of her goddess brunette, lit it with caresses and hot kisses.

Clarke(Eliza) was sitting at a table, near the stage, watching the show like everyone else. Of course, against Alycia’s(Lexa) wishes, who had asked her to stay at the motel. Lexa(Alycia) was worried about the heavy and dangerous atmosphere that could be in such a place. Especially when many drunk men were mostly all too excited with the show. That was a moment where she couldn’t take care of her girl, and she didn’t like it, and in the end, Lexa(Alycia) were also distracted, from what she was there over the stage for.

Immediately when Lexa(Alycia) went on stage next to Ontari, she searched the audience, trying to find Eliza(Clarke), until she saw her sitting drinking a beer to one side. From that moment on, she tried to watch her as much as she could, or danced near to her, to be close, in case Eliza(Clarke) were in trouble with some drunk guy, and needed her.

Clarke(Eliza) felt that her blood boiled every time Alycia(Lexa) looked at her, with those green hypnotic eyes from the stage, moving that body in that devilishly sensual way, that definitely made her panties wet. A couple of times Alycia(Lexa) had winked at her and smiled mischievously, which had transported Clarke's(Eliza) suffering mind and body to another level and galaxy.

She was so lost in her dancing goddess, that she didn’t realize that a man spoke to her. She only noticed it when her goddess eyes looked like two sharp knives, looking behind her. Immediately Clarke(Eliza) turned her head and found the man, who was clearly drunk and quite excited, barely could stand straight, also smelled terrible. Clarke(Eliza) furrowed her brow, annoying with so near shitty presence behind her. She took a step away from the man, that clearly wanna have some fun with her.

\- Hey beautiful, what are you doing down here?! You should be up there moving those beautiful tits….

\- Fuck you ashole! – Clarke(Eliza) answered already quite irritated turning her face back to the stage.

\- Oh come on... you can dance for me in private, and we can have some fun you and I... - The drunk man took Clarke's(Eliza) arm and Lexa(Alycia) immediately approached them, crouching very close to the situation

Lexa(Alycia) was about to jump over the stupid guy who held her girl, when suddenly Roan appeared behind the man, holding him by the arms, and moving him away from Clarke(Eliza). Then he looked at Lexa(Alycia), nodding to move away, and continue the show. Lexa(Alycia) was grateful for his intervention, so she obeyed immediately, and go back to her show. She hated the moment, because she knew that will happen. But her pretty blonde was so hard head, so she couldn’t deal with her sometimes.

Lexa(Alycia) could feel the audience too excited, too much for her liking. She hated the fact that Eliza(Clarke) was there, fully exposed. But she immediately noticed, that after taking out the drunk guy, Roan went back to the blonde's side, and sat down next to her with a beer in his hand, and a new one for the girl. Eliza(Clarke) looked at him seriously, but whispered in his ear a “thanks”, for having taken the drunk guy out.

Only then, Lexa(Alycia) was able to relax and finish the show, more focused on her movements and her partner, who followed her perfectly as if they had always danced together.

Ontari was more than happy with the money that she and Lexa(Alycia) had got from the audience that night. Something that made Roan extremely happy. The owner was seriously planning to try to convince Lexa(Alycia), to stay and work permanently at the club. The girl was really worth it, and the customers were crazy for her. It was a business that he could not lose.

When the show ended, the audience shouted and applauded, while thousands of bills where flying over the stage like rain. Roan had never seen such a reaction in his club, he was more than excited, and gave the crazy audience an hour of free of drinks, as he went with Clarke(Eliza) to the dressing room, to talk to the new popular stripper “LEXA”(Alycia).

Lexa(Alycia) was still sweating as she and Ontari celebrated in the dressing room, with all the money they collected from their show, when they were interrupted by Clarke(Eliza) and Roan, who brought a bottle of champagne and glasses to the celebration. They drank, they toasted, they laughed and they shouted. After a while, Roan asked Lexa(Alycia) to speak with him in his office.

Clarke(Eliza) didn’t like that, she knew or perceived, that the owner wanted Alycia(Lexa) to stay, to work in his club. She could only wait for the brunette to be wise enough to say no. She honestly didn’t want her girl to stay in that shitty town, dancing naked for drunk guys every night. She wanted them to continue their trip together to San Francisco, as they had planned.

Ontari was feeling bitter because although she had enjoyed the company of Alycia(Lexa) on stage that night, she didn’t want Roan to take her on full time. That would lead to her losing popularity, since she could see that Alycia(Lexa) had a lot of potential, she was younger than she was, and soon she would take everything.

When Alycia(Lexa) and Roan returned from their private conversation, the expression on the owner's face was not exactly joyful, and that meant only one thing. Alycia(Lexa) had declined his offer, and Clarke(Eliza) was more than happy, as was Ontari. The dark hair stripper hide her joy, while her boss left the dressing room. So Ontari turned to Alycia(Lexa) to say goodbye to her...

\- Hey, you will always be welcome to dance with me, if you pass through this town again! It has been a pleasure to dance with you Alycia(Lexa)... – Ontari extend her hand to shake her temporary dance partner’s one, who looked at her with a smile in her face - Good luck in San Francisco. – Continued Ontari, and then turn her head to Clarke(Eliza) standing beside Lexa(Alycia) - You too blondie, take care of her. Your girl is fucking beautiful and talented. Take care of yourself you two lovebirds...

\- Thanks for everything Ontari, it has been a pleasure for me too, to have danced with you, was fun. – Replied Lexa still shaking Ontari's hand who nodded with a smirk.

\- Yes, thank you Ontari – Clarke(Eliza) added, as a faint smile appeared on her face and she extended her hand to the woman too. Ontari released Lexa's(Alycia) and shook it, and then left the room.

When they returned to the motel, the girls were very excited and happy.They had got the money they needed, to finally pay for the repair of the car, and to continue on their way, with enough extra money for the rest of the trip. They jumped on the double bed throwing bills through the air, laughing and screaming. They both were lying on their backs, looking at the ceiling in the darkness, with thousands of bills spread over the bed, with hearts beating fast, and rapid breathing, even laughing.

It was when Clarke(Eliza) could no longer endure the agony of her body, and in a quick movement climbed onto the body of a very surprised Lexa(Alycia). The brunette suddenly stopped smiling, to look at her with serious green eyes, that became darker. Immediately Lexa(Alycia) moved her hands to Eliza’s(Clarke) hips, who looked at her with a mischievous smile, while her blue eyes became dark as well, as she bit her lower lip with the anticipation of what was coming.

Clarke(Eliza)’s shaking hands began to move under the shirt that Lexa(Alycia) was wearing, feeling the muscles tensing and her skin burning like fire. The brunette knew that she couldn’t resist her feelings anymore. She also wanted her and although she wanted to protect Eliza(Clarke), she felt that what was happening between them was inevitable. They both felt a lot for each other, and that sexual tension was very evident.

To Clarke's(Eliza) surprise, her hands roamed free across Alycia's(Lexa) firm abdomen, who didn’t stop looking at her with an expression that Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t yet define. It was between desire and something else, but she was glad she didn’t stop her. Clarke(Eliza) was a little nervous, she didn’t know what to do really. She wanted her so much, her body felt like it was on fire.

Lexa(Alycia) felt her nerves, as she placed her hands on Eliza's(Clarke) trembling ones, caressing them gently, trying to give her reassurance. Her lips curved into a small smile, while the blonde's eyes were lost in her’s.

\- Eli(Clarke), take off your t-shirt... Just relax baby... I'm with you...

Clarke(Eliza) was surprised at the request and the tenderness of Alycia(Lexa). She knew that the moment she had desired had arrived, and her goddess brunette was there, under her burning body, ready to guide her in passion. She smiled shyly, looking at her girl, who was smiling at her, while she was caressing her bare legs, since Clarke(Eliza) was wearing shorts.

Feeling the warm hands of Alycia(Lexa) on her skin, just sent Clarke(Eliza) over the edge. She wasn’t able to think clearly anymore, and she didn’t feel nervous anymore, as she let herself be carried away by her desire, by the passion, that her body was screaming for her to feel. Clarke(Eliza) took off her shirt, and looked back at Alycia(Lexa) with desire in her eyes…

\- You're so beautiful Eli(Clarke)... Come here my sweet girl...

Clarke(Eliza) slowly moved her body onto the body of her goddess brunette, while she kissed her neck. Then moved to her mouth, where a crazy dance of tenderness and passion broke between her lips, and her daring tongues, igniting their bodies like fires.

After a few minutes, Lexa(Alycia) turned her body, so she was on top, causing the bills to fly around the room to the contagious laughter of her nervous Eliza(Clarke), she settled under her brunette.

Lexa(Alycia) moved to sit on her hips, she looked at Eliza(Clarke) with a smile, taking off her shirt, and then her sport bra.The scene played out before Clarke’s(Eliza) astonished eyes, she was about to give herself for the first time to someone. And she couldn’t be happier that it was someone as beautiful and special as Alycia(Lexa), who she was about to give herself to, in body and soul.

Clarke(Eliza) knew that this love was crazy, they had met only a couple of weeks ago, but from the first moment her eyes met those magical green emeralds, her heart was lost. It was at that moment she began to believe in love at first sight.

But Clarke(Eliza) didn’t want to think about that moment, she didn’t want anything that would to take her away from what she was feeling now. She wanted to feel Alycia(Lexa) touching her body, she wanted to surrender to her and enjoy her, to savor every inch of her skin, make her scream of pleasure and feel the same.

Lexa(Alycia) took Eliza's(Clarke) hands as she didn’t quite know where to put them, and placed them on her aroused breasts. Then slowly joined their lips again. Her body reacted to the touch of those delicate hands of her blonde, who felt a moan escape her mouth which made her smile.

Clarke(Eliza) felt a beautiful sensation when she felt those erect, hard nipples in the palms of her sweaty hands. God! they felt so good, so beautiful, and without realizing she began to touch those perfect breasts with pleasure, her fingers caressing nipples was heaven.

The gentle attention of Eliza's(Clarke) hands produced moans of pleasure from Lexa(Alycia), who’s lips had now left her blonde's mouth, and was kissing the skin of her neck, while the brunette was settling in between Eliza(Clarke)'s legs, which were already open, ready to receive the pleasure of her touch.

Lexa(Alycia) savored that glowing skin with much pleasure, while she felt her body on fire, feeling the inexperienced hands of her blonde on her breasts, while she began to move on the body of Eliza(Clarke), who immediately let out moans that gave Lexa(Alycia) those shoot of amazing hotness between her legs.

Lexa(Alycia) moved her hands behind her back, to release Clarke's(Eliza) bra, who arched her back immediately, giving her more access. She unclasped her bra slowly, caressing her arms as she looked at the blonde eyes, that were so passionate, she wanted to devour her without mercy. But Lexa(Alycia) took her time, she wanted Eliza(Clarke) to be aroused as much as possible, to feel pleasure to the extreme, so she could penetrate her with the least possible pain, being her first time. Lexa(Alycia) was surprised when Eliza's(Clarke) hands moved to open the button of her shorts...

\- Hey miss… what do you think you're doing...? – Clarke(Eliza) felt her cheeks redden and immediately took off her hands off Alycia(Lexa)’s shorts. But Alycia(Lexa) looked at her winking and smiling, to let her know that she was just joking. To which Clarke(Eliza) let out a deep breath and a smile.

\- Go ahead... You can continue... Just do whatever you want with me Eli(Clarke)… I'm yours… - Lexa(Alycia) whispered in Eliza(Clarke)'s ear, that she only wanted to explore, feel, taste and now she had permission.

Lexa(Alycia) moved a little higher to make it easier for Eliza(Clarke) to lower her shorts. Her breasts were close to her girl's mouth, and suddenly felt the urgent need to taste them. Eliza(Clarke) didn’t hesitate to do so, when Lexa(Alycia) lower her chest a little bit, to make it easy for her girl to reach her wish. 

The blonde gladly tasting one of those wonderful breasts with her lips, in a way that made Lexa(Alycia) moan. They stayed like that for a moment, while her blonde delighted in tasting her breasts with pleasure, Lexa(Alycia) felt turned on with each suction, with each touch of that restless and inexperienced tongue. And those teeth barely biting her hard nipples, producing spasms in her lower belly, and the arousal soaking her center.

Clarke(Eliza) experienced so many sensations, at the same time as her hips began frantic movements against Alycia(Lexa). After a few seconds, Clarke(Eliza) felt the first wave of enormous pleasure travel through her body with intensity. Their moans intensified, and her hands now scratched Alycia(Lexa)'s back, who noticed that her girl was experiencing her first orgasm. That drove her crazy, it was so precious to hear Eliza(Clarke)'s moan, and feel her body trembling under her. She touched that delicious body, and kissed her hungrily on her mouth, her neck, her ears, while her hands caressed her blonde hair, and the flushed cheeks of Eliza(Clarke), who only smiled with pleasure and a deep satisfaction on her face.

\- Hey... We’ve only started... I've barely touched and... You are a very bad girl Eli(Clarke)... Did you like the way i touched you...?

\- God! Are you really asking me that...? That was so fucking… great! – Clarke(Eliza) replied still under the effect of that first premature orgasm, that heat her whole body in a such amazing way. Lexa(Alycia) laughed with her answer.

\- Yes, I know beautiful... – Say Lexa(Alycia) now biting the neck of her girl with a lighter suction of that white skin, letting a pink mark in it.

\- Aly(Lexa)... – That bite ignite Clarke(Eliza)'s body once again, feeling that enormous wetness between her legs.

\- What...? Tell me what you want baby...? – Lexa(Alycia) continue her attention in Eliza(Clarke) exposed skin, while she can felt the blonde moving against her body more and more.

\- I want... I want to feel you inside of me... well, I don't know how two women do it, but...

\- You are so cute… Don’t worry Eli(Clarke)... You'll feel me... Just relax and enjoy... this is just beginning…

Without saying more Lexa(Alycia) placed kisses and caresses on Eliza’s(Clarke) trembling body, who closed her eyes, feeling that mouth and hands on her sensible skin, with passion and tenderness.

When those soft lips of the brunette were kissing her body, her breasts, she felt that warm nice sensation through her body, starting moving against Alycia’s(Lexa), while her soaked clit cried out for attention. Her hands felt for the button of her shorts, to take them off, when the hands of her lover stopped her.

\- Oh no no... you've been a very bad girl, now you leave that to me... You put your hands on my body, I'll take care of yours... Will you be a good girl Eli(Clarke) for me? - Listening to Alycia(Lexa) talk to her like that, with her tone so serious in, clearly very excited, simply took her to paradise. She could barely respond, her breathing was very fast, and she felt that she was beginning to experience another orgasm.

But she wanted to be a good girl, and let Alycia(Lexa) guide her, so she nodded her head, while her hands were placed on the brunette's head, tangling her fingers in the long, silky brown hair. It was when Lexa(Alycia)'s hands opened her shorts slowly taking them off. Then stood finished taking off her own underwear, before Eliza(Clarke), who looked at her with desire. Lexa(Alycia) felt she was experiencing the most beautiful moment of her life.

Alycia(Lexa) looked at her for a moment, with a gentle smile and the sparkling desire in her eyes. That perfect body completely naked, illuminated by the light of the moon, which filtered through the open window. And that fresh summer breeze, playing with her long brown hair. Alycia(Lexa) was a magical image of those fairy tales in the Clarke’s(Eliza) dark blue eyes, totally possessed by that beauty in front of her. It was a image that she wanted to remember forever in her memory. She was truly Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, there in front of her, waiting expectantly to let the beauty lady take her to paradise.

Lexa(Alycia) approached her body again, resting her hands on her knees, opening her legs without taking her eyes from those of her beautiful Eliza(Clarke). She let her body fall gently on her, and her soft wet lips on her girl's contracting stomach. Lexa(Alycia) began to kiss her, caressing her breasts with her hands, that produced waves of heat in Clarke's(Eliza) crotch. The blonde threw her head back, enjoying everything, trying to control her body not to fall into another wave of climax ahead of time. She wanted to be a good girl for her goddess brunette, who now slowly descended her body, kissing her navel, introducing her tongue, which caused her to feel a tickling sensation and also a lot of pleasure.

Lexa(Alycia) moved slowly down Eliza(Clarke)’s body, while her eyes sometimes looked at the face of her girl who knew, she was struggling to not let herself feel another orgasm, before she enjoyed her and made her, her own. While leaving short, wet kisses on her lower belly, at the beginning of Eliza's(Clarke) pubic hair, who instinctively began to move her hips...

\- You're such a good girl Eli(Clarke)... You’re so beautiful baby... Just wait for me... huh..? Will you…? – Clarke(Eliza) put a hand to her mouth, to bite her fingers, she was so turned on, so excited, she needed to let free of all that tension in her body in flames already. She wanted to scream, she wanted to be taken by her brunette, right there and now, in her body and soul.

Lexa(Alycia) moved to Eliza(Clarke)'s inner thighs, with her wet sucking kisses, and her expert tongue. She was delighted licking them, and leaving small marks of bites in the milky skin of her girl, which made her jump and carried her away from there to a world of sensations, that touched her entire body.

Now the expert hands of Lexa(Alycia) slowly caressed the excited and very wet lips of Eliza(Clarke) who let out a deep moan, as she felt those fingers at her entrance, very close to her swollen clit. Suddenly lips began to kiss her folds, sucking, licking the fluids. When the brunette's warm expert tongue began to lick her center, unleashing Clarke(Eliza)’s feelings, which made her arch her body towards Alycia(Lexa), desperate for more pleasure.

Clarke(Eliza) placed her hands on Alycia(Lexa)'s head, pushing downwards, wanting to feel more of that expert tongue, that did wonders with her aroused sex. She moaning with despair and much pleasure, moving her hips against the smiling face of her lover, who now was ready to enter her loves body...

\- Please Aly(Lexa)... I… can't... hold... more... ahhhh.... please… Do it... I want to feel you... ohhhhh…..

\- Eli(Clarke)... Now breathe baby... It's going to hurt a little, but don't be nerves... I will do it carefully... Let yourself go... Gosh! I want you so badly... - Before Clarke(Eliza) could think of answering, one of her lover's long finger slowly penetrated her. Not very deeply, giving her enormous pleasure, while Alycia(Lexa)'s mouth was now doing wonders with her clitoris. A delicious second orgasm was building, as she could feel Alycia(Lexa) added one finger more to penetrating her in an marvelous way, curving them reaching that G point, just sent Clarke(Eliza) over the edge.

She was in paradise, but she still didn’t understand why Alycia(Lexa) warned her that she would feel pain, it had been painless. As she was about to enter her orgasm, Alycia(Lexa)'s fingers penetrated her with more strength and deeper, at the same time that her body was feeling that more strong climax, than the first one. Immediately she felt the pain inside her slightly, it was not a deep pain, she barely felt it, since her orgasm had taken possession of her body, and the enormous pleasure far surpassed all other sensations. She felt that she could fly at the hands of her beautiful goddess lover, who was making her hers, in an incredibly tender and passionate way.

Lexa(Alycia) shuddered as Eliza(Clarke) was carried away by the wave of deep pleasure in her body, arching her head back, almost losing consciousness with the strength which her climax had hit her. The beautiful sensations that she felt in that moment, she couldn’t describe them. Never before had Lexa(Alycia) experienced something so special, making love with a woman. She had had nights of good sex and pleasure, but the feelings she was experiencing with her beautiful Eliza(Clarke) were so intense. Making that wonderful girl completely hers, was simply unique.

Eliza(Clarke)'s body responded so naturally to her, that almost without realizing it, trembled with intense pleasure under her touch. Her darkness green eyes reached Eliza(Clarke)'s beautiful face, she was fascinated in love contemplate that moment so intense and so magical, that her girl was experienced under her body, that her lips started giving her small kisses on her neck, her nose, her cheeks with an enormously sweetness.

But Lexa(Alycia) needed to feel her own orgasm, and without thinking, she moved against the body of her beautiful lady, in the same rhythm of the passion of their bodies, until she felt the deep pleasure of that orgasm that made her scream into Eliza(Clarke)'s neck.

It cost her to regain control of the situation, Lexa(Alycia) had been lost in paradise for a few minutes, caressing and kissing the body of her precious Eliza Jane(Clarke), who with rapid breathing, had clung to her, with her arms around her body. She was the most beautiful and tender woman, she had ever held in her arms. She couldn’t believe what she was feeling with Eliza(Clarke). Lexa(Alycia) wonder inside her… was she in love with this girl?. And for the first time in her life, had she made love, and not just had sex? God! She wanted that night to last forever.

\- Aly(Lexa)...

\- Hey my sweet Eli(Clarke), are you okay? Did it hurt...?

\- No... it was great! Jesus Christ Aly(Lexa), you are so beautiful! And tender and passionate!! And… I feel so wet... Oh… oh… hmmm… my God… is that…? Shit! So sorry... I…. – Clarke(Eliza) said covering her embarrassed face with her hands.

\- Not baby, don't be… It's just your hymen’s broke, as you lost your virginity. It’s just a little bit of fluids and blood... – Lexa(Alycia) explained at the innocence of her sweet girl, as she removed those trembling hands that covered her reddened face.

\- Seriously...?! Oh shit! I've stained the bed...? – Clarke(Eliza) covered her mouth with one hand, as her eyes opened wide. A reaction that touched Lexa(Alycia) even more.

\- Don’t worry Eli(Clarke). Come... it's better to take a shower, so you'll feel better... – Lexa(Alycia) pulled Eliza(Clarke) into a relaxed, warm shower with lots of kisses and caresses, making the blonde relax and feel less embarrassed. 

But in reality Clarke(Eliza) felt like she was still in paradise, held in the arms of Alycia(Lexa) who didn’t stop placing small kisses on her back, neck and shoulders, while the warm water fell on them, relaxing their bodies.

Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t believe how tender her lover was, how beautiful she was, how protective. It was without a doubt, the most incredible and most special night of her life, and that sweet woman there with her, had made it possible.

When they returned to the bed, Lexa(Alycia) changed the sheets before Eliza(Clarke)'s attentive and still somewhat embarrassed look. Then the brunette took her into her arms, to bring her closer to her body, and embrace her tenderly, knowing that Eliza(Clarke) still felt very vulnerable.

\- Hey baby…. Look at me… Eli(Clarke)… Are you okay? Don’t worry, we'll pay for the laundry tomorrow, we have plenty of money now! - Suddenly Lexa(Alycia) felt that Eliza(Clarke) was shaking and warm drops wet her chest, as she realized that they were tears.

She took her girl's face in her hands, lifting it, so she could look into her eyes. Lexa(Alycia) saw that Eliza(Clarke) was very emotional, probably feeling that especial moment in her life so deep, which touched her very deeply in the depths of her soul and heart. God! She truly felt that she loved that girl with golden hair and sea eyes color.

\- Hey lovely don’t cry... Everything will be fine ok? Just relax... I'll take care of you my sweet Eli(Clarke), don’t worry...

\- I... I... why am i crying...? I just feel very sensitive... it has been so beautiful... you are so special Aly(Lexa)...

\- Ohhhh... Come here baby, it's normal that you feel vulnerable... But everything will be fine... trust my love... – Lexa(Alycia) hold that beautiful emotional face in her hands and her lips approaching her tremble ones, she kissed her lovely girl gently, sweet, and slowly.

After the tender long kiss, they went to bed, and immediately Clarke(Eliza) clung to Alycia(Lexa)'s body, looking for her warmth, her love, her protection. Gladly she got immediately, while the brunette's hands caressed her, and her lips kissed her wet hair with infinite sweetness. She felt so safe there, she didn’t want to let go of Alycia(Lexa).

\- Now sleep baby... I think we deserve a good night's rest don't you think?

\- Please don’t go away Aly(Lexa)...

\- I won’t my sweet Eli(Clarke). I promise, I won't... Now just sleep... You'll feel better in the morning...

\- Good evening Aly(Lexa)

\- Good evening Eli(Clarke)

End of flashback ...


	7. Back at ya

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QEqc)

After they had breakfast in the kitchen, with some mischievous looks among the two friends, which didn’t escape from mama Clarke's eyes. The girls got ready to go to the fair, while Dr. Griffin was preparing to go to work, as she was still trying to recover from those tender memories. If in her life she had ever felt in paradise, it was when she was in her lovely and protected arms of her sweet Aly(Lexa).

After dropping Eliza and Alycia at the fair, Clarke continued on her way to the hospital, where she concentrated the rest of the day on her stationery, medical records and archives. At her break, she was surprised by her good friend Doctor Raven Reyes, who was also on shift that afternoon, and when she heard from a nurse that her friend and colleague was working, she went to her office.

\- Well, well… if it's none other than my friend Clarke working on her weekend off... What the hell are you doing here Griffin?

\- Hi to you too Reyes... I'm getting my paperwork up to date, I have a big pile that I’m behind in completing.

\- Ok, I've had enough of this shit silence, for these past weeks, and as I see you will not tell me on your own, well, I have to force myself to come here and ask nicely... What the hell is going on with you Clarkie? And don’t tell me that “nothing is wrong”, or I swear that all those folders are going to fly in the air by my hands, and you'll have to sort them out again... - Clarke raised her blue eyes, and with a frown on her face, she looked at her friend, in aa very seriously way. She knew that she couldn’t keep hiding what was happening to her, and that therefore she should start by telling her friend what happened 18 years ego.

\- Ok Reyes, do you have time...?

\- I just finished my shift, I was actually going to the locker room, and no, I don’t have to go home immediately, because my children are with their grandparents this weekend. They are going to take them to that fair that has come to the city. Finn is with some friends watching football, and will not come back until late. So if you like we can even have dinner together.

\- Great, so let's do that...

Meanwhile at the fair, the friends were having fun on the different attractions. After their tender kiss in the morning, there had not been much more than smiles and caresses, when Alycia’s mother had called them to come down for breakfast.

They had not talked about it until they got on the big wheel. The ride slowly went up, and they saw a beautiful visual of the city, and a sunset that presented itself before their fascinated eyes, in a wonderful way.

Eliza was the most nervous, she had initiated the kiss, but Alycia had not rejected her, she responded with shyness but with sweetness and smiles. She felt it was time to, perhaps, talk about what they felt for each other. She gently took Alycia's hand in hers, and looked at her surprising pretty eyes for a moment. She was a little lost at the beautiful blonde sitting next to her, who looked so magical, so delightful illuminated by the reds, yellows and orange colors in the sky, and that smile tender and shy, like she gave her that morning, that told her that everything was fine.

\- Aly... about this morning... ermmm…… huh….. how do you feel about that?

\- You mean, that beautiful and tender kiss...? I liked it a lot EJ... I feel... I don’t know... Fine...? And you..?  
\- I... I wondered what you felt about me, doing it, without asking you... I just couldn’t help it... I feel... I feel I want to be more than your friend Aly... but I don’t know if you...

\- I've never felt an attraction to girl before... never....

Eliza felt her heart beating faster, she felt that the next thing that Alycia would say was that she didn’t have any feelings for her, more than a simple friendship, and that terrified her, made her sad. Her heart began to beat even faster in a hurry, and a serious look appeared on her face. Immediately Alycia noticed, and without thinking, she put one of her hands to the cheek of her girl, to lessen her fear, looking at her terrifying eyes, with a tender smile.

\- Hey just… relax… I have not finished explaining myself EJ.... This has never happened to me, but I know how I feel about you, and I can’t deny it. It's strange, I must confess, but I like it… I want to be with you Eli, and be more than just friends, and definitely the kiss this morning confirmed it for me... it felt so good, so sweet and… I wanna feel it again, many times...

Eliza felt she could breathe again, as she felt the warmth of Alycia's soft hand on her face, and that shy confession of her feelings for her. She couldn’t believe it, it was like a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. Her eyes shone with emotion, showing a smile of relief. Alycia's lips found hers, in another tender kiss, there, at the top of the attraction, where only the beautiful sunset in front of them was witness to the magic and intimate moment. After a few minutes they both needed to breathe, and leaving their foreheads pressed together, brushing their noses, they smiled with pleasure and joy...

\- EJ, I don't know how to do this? I don’t know if you have ever been with a girl, I....

\- Don’t worry Aly, we'll go slowly? I realized a few years ago that I liked only girls, and I have had some dates, but nothing serious. I'm not saying I'm super experienced. Yes, I've been with girls before, but you're special Aly, and I'm going to take care of you... But if at any time you feel uncomfortable or prefer to be just friends, you will tell me immediately, ok?

\- Yes EJ, I'll tell you... You're so beautiful... Gosh... so long ago I wanted to tell you... I was dying to tell you.

\- You're also very, very beautiful, Aly... You know, I don’t want anyone to bother you, so we'll be together only when we're alone, ok?. At least for now... Everything is very new to you, and I would not like you to feel bad about being with me... Believe me, it's not easy to deal with people and the society out there...

\- Thanks EJ... yes, I think it will be the best thing to do... For now… Because I don’t wanna feel that I'm doing or feeling something wrong, because I do feel it real and I'm happy. So at one point I just wanna be myself with person I love by my side. – Alycia's words bright in Eliza's heart. Was a huge hope in it, and almost she was happy that for now her girl was feeling like that.

But Eliza knows well how cruel narrow mind people and society can be when you are “different”. She knew also that Alycia was feeling those feelings for her now, and she feel fine with it, but she also didn’t really have idea how hard could be to be herself in front of others. Eliza hopes that in the future, if they still together, her girl will learn beside her to ignore the hate from the homophobic side of the world, and just feel happy and proud of be herself and in love. 

She will be there hopefully helping her all the way, she promise to herself, loving her dearly and protect her all the time. Eliza was so happy and her heart was filling with so much joy, she was in love with a beautiful and an amazing girl, that looked at her in such special way with her blue ocean eyes. She smiled from inside and just steal another sweet kiss from her sweet Alycia.

\- Are you hungry...? Because I'm dying for a hamburger with double cheese and French fries... – Asked Eliza, after the kiss, caressing softly Alycia's face, suddenly changing subject, and just relaxing she wanna keep enjoy the wonderful day with Alycia, who laughed at the question.

\- Yeah, I’m also dying of hunger... - Eliza took Alycia's hand and kissed it with tenderness, without taking her eyes from those blue seas, that looked at her with brightness and warmth as the wheel began to descend...

Meanwhile in the restaurant near the hospital, Clarke finished telling Raven the crazy story of her road trip from Long Island to San Francisco. One that she had made in her father's classic car, and where she had met Alycia(Lexa). Today, who was apparently called “Lexa”, and was none other than her daughter's new music teacher at the school. And on top of it, by these coincidences of life, Lexa's daughter, Eliza Jane, was also Alycia's new best friend.

Raven couldn’t finish eating, as her mind was so concentrate into the incredible story that her friend had never told her before. She was shocked and a little dizzy too, so much information had stunned her, and she was lost with the names of the mothers and daughters. Truly wasn't an easy task to put all that info together, without mix the names and the women. She shake her head a couple of times, while she was listening to Clarke. 

She finally finished eating the last of her dinner, wiped her lips, drank a little of her red wine glass, and stared into the expectant eyes of her friend. Clarke watched her a little nerves, after she had finished telling that very especial and secret part of her life, that she never told anyone. Obviously, when she told her the story, she had just told her that she was bisexual, after so many years of friendship, coming out like that. Many years in which Raven had not had the faintest idea of it. 

But Clarke couldn’t read any signs of displeasure or anger in Raven, rather a look of astonishment on her face, and that perhaps there had been too much information to process.

\- Ok Griffin, now I only have one question... What the hell are you doing here?

\- What...?! What do you mean...? What am i doing here...? I just told you something I never told anyone in my life. I just told you that I'm bisexual. And you just ask me what I'm doing here ?! Excuse me, Reyes, but I don’t understand what the hell do you mean with that...

\- What are you doing here wasting time with me Clarke, when probably I will say nearly sure is her… “HER” The great love of your life is there, in that pub singing, and surely disappointed that you "couldn't go"?

\- I... What the hell do you want me to do about that? Firstly i almost know 100% it's her, but until i see her i can’t be sure.

\- What....!? Why haven't you didn’t went to the pub and confirm if it's her or not? You loved each other, you became soulmates, otherwise look what names you both gave to your daughters?! Even though you parted in life, a part of you never left each other...

\- Did you listen to what i just told you? What she did? She runaway from me, broke my heart in pieces and didn’t look back.

\- Clarke... Chica, you were two very young girls! For the love of God! Each with insecurities and other normal personal issues... You found yourselves at a bad time, and hey, have you never made a big mistake in your life!?, Clarke, I want you go to her right now. The woman you loved all your life is there, waiting for you. And if you don't go, never speak to me again. So put yourself together Griff, and go there and find it out once and for all.

\- And what do I do if it is her..?! Rav, I don’t know how i will react... She broke my heart 18 years ago, and it was very hard for me to recover, moreover, I don’t know if she ever really did love me... You don’t know what I suffered, what I looked for her. How much I dreamed of one day she would show up at campus, and we would meet again. But no... she didn’t, she never came back to me. She never asked me to accept her fucking apology, or gave me explanations of what the fuck happened to her that day. She disappeared as if the earth had swallowed her, leaving me a fucking goodbye note. She didn’t have the courage to face me, and say goodbye, for whatever reason she had for leaving… NO! she packed her bag and left! AND IT HURS THE FUCK OUT OF ME!! HURTS LIKE SHIT AND STILL HURST!! 

Clarke’s uncontrollable tears began to fall down her cheeks, while Raven looked at her impatiently. She knew that her friend needed to unburden the pain, that she had held inside in her soul for so long. Also was clear to Raven that her friend never had the opportunity to heal the wound that her love had left her. Was a very nasty deep wound in her heart, that she never imagine the blonde could have, and she feel sorry for her, but she wanted her friend to take that incredible opportunity life was giving her right now. Instead of seating there, tremble like a leaf and runaway from find out what happened 18 years ago, and probably finally close the wound and start healing, or move on in her life, and make peace with that pass.

Raven let her friend cried, she let her vent and let the fury, anguish and disappointment out of her soul. Raven didn’t say a word, only when she felt Clarke had no more energy, that she had let go of the feelings from her wounded soul and heart, put her hand on her friend's trembling hand and looked straight into those reddened eyes.

\- Clarke... Honey, now that you have let out all that shit, that you have held in for so long, you are ready to see her again... Don’t be afraid, don’t run away, don’t repeat the scene, and run away as that separated you for so many years... It's time for you both to meet again, and heal the wound, to finally deal it and move on with your lives, either together or separately. But close that chapter that is still clearly open, for you dear. If it were not, it wouldn’t have affected you so much, and you would be there listening to her singing. Then waiting for her at the exit, to go for a drink, and talk with her, to tell her what you could never said, because you were both young and made mistakes, unable to face those fears. And you know what....? She didn’t leave you because she didn’t care about you, she walked away from you because she really loved you...

\- What...?! What the fuck are you saying Rav...?! If she had really loved me, she never would have leave me like that... She would never have left me there... She mocked me, she used me to get to San Francisco faster and safer, and in the meantime she had fun with the stupid virgin, who believed that she could simply cross the country in her daddy's old car, without thinking about what she was doing, just because she had never understood her mom... She had a lot of experience... She was a trickster to whom I gave my body, my soul, my heart and my dreams to!!! And NO! FUCK NO! I don’t want to see her again...

\- That's not true Griff, and you know it... You're making excuses because you're terrified... You're terrified to hear the truth... Because deep down you know that you created all this hate, that she was the evil one, to be able to hate her, to be able to forget her, because you loved her so fucking much, that it hurt too much her vanish from your life. Ironically you couldn’t let that hatred consume you when you held your daughter in your arms. Right that moment, the greatest love of your life was there, in your arms, and you gave her your first loves name... So stop lying to yourself Griff... You loved her and you've never stopped loving her, even when you married Bellamy to forget her... Now I swear, I'm exhausted... So do me and yourself a favor girl... Put your shit together and go see her, close the chapter, and then look at her one more time in the eyes, and decide whether you still love her or not...

\- Waiter... please the bill... – Asking Raven calling the young man standing some meters from their table, without wait one more answer from her friend that just looked at her with crystal eyes, and listening at her wise advice. Clarke knew Raven was so right. She was so terrified of the up-come of that meet again with HER, the one she loved dearly like she never did with anybody else.

\- Rav... I... I don’t know... For God's sake! I don’t know what the fuck to do... It's true, I'm terrified. But I don’t think it's time to talk to her, as our daughters are... They don’t have to hear the story, they don’t have to suffer the consequences of our reunion, that can be...

\- You must do it for them... They will be the only ones who will suffer if you don’t deal with this. Because I'm sure that Lexa or Alycia or whatever she is really called, doesn’t matter, I'm sure that she has also suffered in silence for too long... Especially if one day she regretted the decision she made that day. Give yourself the opportunity to heal. And now, if you excuse me, I need to go to sleep, and you have time to get to the bar... Move it Griff!! And tomorrow, if you want, you can stop by, and tell me how everything went.

Clarke looked at her so surprised and moved, it was as if Raven had witnessed the whole story, as if she read her and her heart and also perhaps Alycia/Lexa's too. Clarke was really scared about the reunion, she didn’t know how she would react, if that woman was really Alycia(Lexa). She also didn’t want to cause a scene there, in a public place, by crying or screaming. Especially in front of her daughter, she would never forgive her for that. But she also knew for sure, that was just an excuse she made up in her mind, so she didn’t have to face her past.

The friends left the restaurant, it was 8:15. Lexa was supposed to start singing at 8 o'clock at night, she knew that if she left now, she would arrive at least for the last song.

Raven dismissed her with a very strong and heartfelt hug, and gave her some final encouragement to go and face her fears once and for all.

Clarke then drove as fast as she could through the streets of the city, almost crossing the whole city to reach the "Trikru Bar". Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was erratic. She wanted to text her daughter, to ask if Lexa was still singing, but she didn’t have time. She drove fast, even going through a red light, which surprised her a lot, since she never did anything against the law. But she was driven pressing her foot to the pedal, as if her life depended on it, on a second chance perhaps?. She needed to know why that morning she woke up in that Motel alone, with a very short handwritten note from Alycia(Lexa), beside her in the bed, breaking her heart into a thousand pieces.

When she arrived at the "Trikru Bar", the parking lot was almost full, she found it hard to find a place to park. So she lost several minutes more cursing everything, and each car that was parking there. Finally, after she parked her car, she almost ran to the entrance.

When she got to the door, the bouncer told her that the club was full, and she could not enter. Clarke felt that her life depended on it, and although she argued with the man for several minutes, he didn’t let her in. Clarke rang her daughter’s phone, but because of the loud music, it was almost impossible for her to hear what her mother was saying. But doctor Griffin didn’t give up, she kept speaking, until finally her daughter could understand what she was saying. Alycia immediately came to the door to look for her Mother, and managed to convince the bouncer to let her enter, after she showed him her VIP pass.

Upon entering, Clarke heard the crowd applauding between shouts and whistles.The place was really crowded, it took her and her daughter a few moments to reach the table where Eliza Jane was sitting. The young friend of her daughter immediately smiled and greeted Clarke, with a kiss on the cheek, happy that finally the doctor could made it and had arrived just in time to see her mom on the stage, almost the end of the show.

Then time stopped for Clarke, when a very familiar voice began to sing and the audience began to quiet down. Clarke didn’t want to look at the stage, she was terrified to see her, to see again the great love of her life, there, in front of her once more, by those crazy turns of life and destiny.

But she took a deep breath, and almost in slow motion turned towards the stage. Her face was almost the same, just changed a little by the years life. But there she was, her goddess, her beautiful brunette, who made her feel the greatest love and passion of her life, something she could never feel with anyone again.

Clarke didn’t even blink, everything was stopped in time, and only the image of her love was there on stage, now talking to an audience that was laughing with her. 

At that very moment, her daughter noticed her hypnotism, and that strange expression on her face, squeezing her arm to bring her back to reality. It was only then, that Clarke woke up, and looked at her trying to hide her shock and the whole huge mix of feelings that were possessing her internally. She smiled slightly as she looked at her daughter...

\- Are you okay Mom...?!

\- Yes Aly... don’t worry, I'm just tired! - Suddenly Clarke began to hear Lexa's voice and what she was saying to the audience...

“Well, I want to thank everyone for being here listening to me sing tonight. I’m always happy to see a nice and motivated audience, and you guys are incredible really!. Now, to close my performance, i want to sing a song that i wrote many years ago. I wrote it on one of those nights, when my heart could not stop remembering that great love, that I found on my way to San Francisco. It was the greatest love of my life, and because I was so young, and stupid too, i made the biggest mistake of my life too. A mistake that always haunted me, one that I could never correct. And this song arose in my soul, to never forget that great love that I lived with my "Dear True Love..."

Clarke couldn’t breathe, she felt everything get stuck in her throat at that moment, as she listened to what Lexa had just said. And although a part of her wanted to flee from there, because her heart ached and her tears filled her eyes. She took a deep breath, and clutched at the hand of her daughter, who was suddenly surprised by the gesture.

Alycia looked for a moment at her mother whose eyes where fixed on Lexa on the stage, as if they were hypnotized, or fascinated or who know what was going on? But her mother was for sure very lost in the woman on the stage, and also somewhere far away.

She watched her mother's eyes, her expression, she was clearly moved and the strength with which she held her hand, the whole image simply shocked her. Alycia started suspecting something very crazy on what could possible was going on with her mother and her girlfriend's mom. But It couldn’t be true, she said to herself. Was so clear to Alycia that what she saw in her mother, was a soul in pain. A soul in love, but suffering… Perhaps she and Eliza’s mom knew each other? And even more crazy... Maybe had they had a story together? Alycia couldn’t believe it, as Lexa started playing on her guitar, what seemed like a ballad, as she turned her surprising eyes to the stage.

*Song: “Dear true Love” - *Band: Sleeping At Last

"...Dear true love,  
I'm a writer without any words,  
I'm a story that nobody heard  
when I'm without you.  
I am a voice,  
I am a voice without any sound.  
I'm a treasure map that nobody found  
when I'm without you.  
Dear true love,  
I'm a lantern without any light,  
I'm a boxer much too afraid to fight  
when I'm without you.  
So with this ring  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you.  
You're my one true love.  
I am a memory,  
I'm a memory bent out of shape,  
A childhood already bruised with age  
when I'm without you ... "

Clarke heard Lexa’s voice and was completely lost in it, she held onto the hand of her daughter, looking for strength not to fall. But the voice of Lexa, and the lyrics of that beautiful song, gave her to let go the hand of Alycia, and finally the courage she needed to move.

Clarke stood up from her high chair, and to the amazement of her daughter and her friend, who looked shocked at her acting, if she were under a spell of some kind, the doctor walking among the people, to get close to the stage as she could.

She stopped when she was a few meters from the love of her life, who sang with so much feeling her song, the song that was dedicated none other than to her. Lexa’s eyes were closed most of the song, perhaps lost in time, expressing in each word how she had felt her love’s absence. Feeling guilty all those years for her wrong decision.

Clarke looked at her and she knew that she still loved her, that she had never really stopped loving her.

"... Dear true love,  
I'm an artist without any paint,  
I'm the deal that everyone breaks  
when I'm without you.  
So with this ring,  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you.  
You're my one true love.  
I am a whisper,  
I'm a secret that nobody keeps.  
I'm a dreamer of someone else's dreams  
when I'm without you ... "

Lexa opened her eyes to sing the last part of the song, and when her eyes looked towards the audience, she saw HER. There she was, as a miracle, like a ghost, but what a wonderful one, she thinks, looking emotional to the sea blue eyes that she had loved so much, and that after so many years, she still loved. Her heart seemed like it was going to come out of her chest. It just couldn’t be, Lexa believe it, that probably was an optical illusion, product of her thinking so deep about the love of her life, her dear true love.

But that woman was no longer her young and small blonde, she was a beautiful and mature woman, still with golden hair, but a little shorter, who looked directly into her eyes, with that same love and devotion that looked at her so long ago. Was the moment when Lexa knew she was really there, among the people. Her lovely Eliza Jane(Clarke), listening to her song. A song that she composed from the depth of her pain, for not having her by her side, for having left her that morning without saying goodbye. Something that she regretted, but she thought, it was too late to make amends. She even tried to find her for several years, but could never find her again.

Lexa's eyes filled with tears and her voice faltered at the end, because she couldn’t swallow. Her throat became dry, and as she looked at her. She wanted to jump down from the stage, and hug her so tightly, that she wouldn’t let her go of her life again. But she keep straight there on the stage, and compose herself a little bit, to finish the song and her show, although her eyes keep the deep connection with the woman she loved so much, and she still love.

"... Dear true love,  
I'm a farewell that came all too soon.  
I'm a hand-me-down that dreams of being new  
when I'm without you ... "

When the song ended and the audience erupted in applause, shouts and whistles, she noticed that her great love was pushing through the audience to go from there, and Lexa's eyes couldn’t follow her to the exit. She immediately waved to the audience that cheered her, and left practically running from the stage, leaving her guitar at one side.

Her daughter, Eliza Jane, and friend Alycia, both looked at the scene perplexed, without understanding what the hell happened to their respective mothers. But they couldn’t leave their table right there in that moment, because the audience began to move in all directions, and it was impossible for them to be able to walk towards the exit. They decided to wait for the pub to clear a little, still looking at each other with wide eyes, shaking their heads in confusion. And started talking of their thoughts about what was going on there.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Clarke as fast as she could, managed to get to her car, with her heart beating fast. Her breathing was erratic and tears were falling down her cheeks, when she heard that voice again, calling her name... That name from the pass…

\- ELI... !! STOP PLEASE...!! - Lexa begged as she caught up to her, breathing fast with the emotion and also the nerves.

Clarke wanted to hurry to open her car, but she couldn’t find the damn keys in her purse. It seemed on purpose, as her hands were trembling so much, that she couldn’t control them. Until a hand touched her arm, and she knew she was lost. That familiar feeling as sensations ran through her body, and she could no longer move...

Lexa was frozen. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t believe what was happening. She was touching her girl again...? After so many years, pain and guilt burdens. Was it really her...?

\- Eli...? Is you…? - Clarke suddenly turned to finally face her, but when she did, her eyes were lost in the greens she loved so much, ones that she never stopped loving, and they looks nearly in tears as were hers.

Clarke stared at her without being able to find the words. She was unable to breathe until she felt the beating of her heart stop. Everything stopped again in time, and she could only feel the warmth of the brunette's hands, as they took hold of hers, while her eyes shone with tears, getting lost in those green eyes, once again, after 18 long painful years. There she was, the love of her life, the one true love...


	8. Comeback to me

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QEua)

Clarke was lost in those emerald eyes that she had loved so much. She knew that she still loved her so much, and she couldn’t believe it, after all, after so long time. She couldn’t believe that her foolish heart was filled with joy because she could touch and feel her again, as she looked at the goddess who once made her hers, in body and soul.

But Clarke felt a lot of pain, anger and wanted to scream and let out the feelings she had kept inside for so many years of emptiness and silence. And there she was, with her beautiful face, looking at her in that very especial way, with love shining bright in her emotional green eyes. What the hell happened to her...?! Clarke ask angry at herself for that silly vulnerability she was feeling.

\- NO! I'm not that stupid virgin girl you had fun with, and when you got bored with her, you left her in that filthy motel, with a stupid note saying goodbye. FUCKING COWARD! That is what you were, because you didn’t have the courage to say it to her face... I’m not Eliza Jane. My name is Clarke, Doctor Clarke Griffin. Now I’m ask you, please don't say a word of this, or what we shared to my daughter... Now let me go... Lexa? Or whatever your real name is... I'm done here… - Clarke said her words harshly, with an expression on her face that Lexa could clearly see, was caused by the pain of leaving her, which made her feel even worse. 

But she needed Clarke to listen to her, she had a explanation, an apology too. But to have her love in front of her, the woman she fell in love with almost 18 years ago. Listening from the woman she never stopped loving, releasing her pain, left her almost speechless, everything was hellishly difficult to deal with.

Clarke looked at her for the last time with pain and angry in her blue eyes, annoyed by the crying and the emotion, she was trying very badly to content. She let go of Lexa's hands, as if they were burning her. The brunette reacted to the harsh words with regret, as Clarke turned to open the door of her car. But Lexa couldn’t let her go like that, not yet. Her hand was faster than her mind, and this time she grabbed the forearm of her love, finding herself faced with those angry eyes looking at her defiantly.

\- Let go of me Lexa!

\- Eli... sorry, Clarke, please wait... I'm so sorry… But you do not know...

\- WHAT!? What I don't know...!? I'll tell you what I know... I know what happened that morning when I woke up, and I only found that shitty note! I know my heart broke in thousands pieces right there. I know what I suffered for a long time, because I couldn’t forget you, and I couldn’t understand why. I know I dreamed that someday you would regret leaving me, and come back for me. I know how terrible I felt when my ex husband put that damn ring on my finger, and he declared his love for me, and I had to pretend, because I could not feel the same. You know why? Because I had given my whole being to YOU! I know you took everything from me that day, when you fucking left me there... FUCK YOU LEXA! LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER COMEBACK TO MY LIFE LIKE EVER!

Clarke couldn’t hold her pain inside any longer, her tears ran down her face. There was no deeper pain in the world at that moment, that the one Lexa was feeling seeing her so hurt. She couldn’t say a word, and she did what her heart told her to do. Without thinking, she let go of Clarke's arm, and pulled her close to wrap her in a very heartfelt hug, resting her head on her girl's trembling shoulder. 

Lexa know she had hurt her so much and she didn’t meant that to happened, but it did. And even though she knew that she had made that difficult decision for a good reason. She had done a lot of damage in the woman she loved and she still love. She was so desperate, hurst the hell out of her being seeing those beautiful blue eyes in so much pain for her. She didn’t know how she would be able to fix Clarke’s broken heart, but something she was sure at that moment, she would spend the rest of her life trying to make amends for her mistake, if Clarke would allow her to.

Lexa held tightly to Clarke's body that trembled beneath her hold, while she was still crying. Her hands began to caress her short golden hair. It was like feeling a flame inside again, coming to live again, a flame that never went out between them, but that remained barely alight, because of the distance and time pass. 

The moment of the hug was so magic in a way, a reunion of soulmates. Two lovers that felt so much pain so many years, and now life was giving them that incredible opportunity to reunite and maybe heal together the wound. Almost Lexa was hoping dearly for that to happen. But she could see the woman she hold in her arms, the woman she loved since she met her, was really in so much pain. Her arms couldn’t hold more tight the tremble body of doctor Griffin. 

Now Lexa also understood so many things, especially why she couldn’t found her Eliza Jane anymore. Her name wasn’t that one, like her own, wasn't Alycia. And she also regret that stupid mistake very much…. So many things to feel regret for, that was hurting to much. 

Lexa close her eyes tight, while the tears were running through her face. Inside, her heart was again back to life, beating fast and strong than ever, feeling so close the beating of the heart that became hers but that she also broke so badly, 18 years ago. 

Meanwhile, their daughters finally managed to get through the audience, and had left the pub. Immediately going to the parking lot where they were surprised by a sight, they never imagined to see their mothers in. Both girls were holding hands, touching by so especial reunion scene playing in the distance. 

Alycia tried to keep walking towards their mothers, but Eliza Jane held her hand tightly, making her to stop. Alycia looked at her strangely for a moment...

\- I think they need privacy Aly.

\- But what's happening EJ...? Do you know something that I don’t know?

\- No, believe me, I'm as surprised as you. But I don’t need to know much, to realize that our mothers know each other from the pass, and they need space and privacy at this moment. Come, let's go back to the pub, you can help me to pick up my mom's things. They will be fine Aly, don’t worry...

\- How is it possible that they know each other?

\- We will know when they want to tell us... We must respect their privacy and give them time... Come on girl, stop worrying. At least they are not pulling each others hair... – Eliza joking a bit, tried to make her girl relax a little at the stranger situation they were. 

Alycia smiled lightly at Eliza, then back stared at the women from a distance who were still holding each other in a tight hug, clearly very upset. She felt her mom's pain and wonder what the hell was going on. She die to know, go there and ask them. Especially check on her mom, that she never saw her so broke emotional like that. Not even the day her father left the home, after they decided to get divorce, and have a long chat with her and her brother Jake to tell them about it. 

Alycia remember that her mother closed the door, after said goodbye to her father Bellamy, and let herself rest her back on the door, trying to compose herself. But finally she couldn’t content those tears running down her cheeks. Alycia run to her, and hold her in a tight hug, and soon her little brother imitate her. But they were surprised by her mom's strong personality once again, because nearly immediately, she took a deep breath and kissed both of them and cleaning her tears away. She just went down in her knees and talk to them in a very calm voice, cleaning their tears away, that she was fine, and that they will be fine. But now, that image of her mom, completely broken, with her whole body tremble in Lexa's arms, were so different, that impact her completely. 

Eliza interrupted her thoughts and worries, when she put her arm over her shoulder, and made her walk next to her, back in the direction of the pub.

Alycia was clearly shaken to see her mother upset like she never saw her in her life, but her suspicions were being confirmed. Suddenly she remembered Lexa's words before her last song. Referring to that great love of her life, and her mistake. And then the hypnotic and heartfelt reaction of her mother. She also remembered that Lexa had said that she had met her love on a trip to San Francisco, which made her realize, that they had definitely met on that road trip, that her mom had made at the age of 18, from Long Island to San Francisco in her father's old classic car.

Alycia was shocked by the realization, and what shocked her the most was that apparently her mom was bisexual like her, and therefore Eliza's mom could also be bisexual or a lesbian? God! It was too much information to take in such a short time, she felt really so shocked. But she was comforted to feel the arms of her sweet EJ holding her. She needed to sit down to talk to her mom when she recovered from her shock and anger. She needed to know what the hell is happening, or what had happened to her mom in her past with her music teacher Lexa Woods.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Lexa couldn’t let go of Clarke, she felt that her body and soul slept for the last 18 years, and now had been woken up, she felt life return as she held the body of her girl to her own. 

But suddenly a rough movement and a thrust of Clarke’s hands, as she pushed out of her embrace, brought her back to reality, with a cold feeling that immediately ran through her body, at seeing those beautiful blue eyes full of fury and pain still, and she understand her so much, but anyway hurts the hell out of her soul and heart…

\- How dare you?! Get off me....! You have no right... You don’t have a fucking right to appear in my life, 18 years later, and hug me as if we were old friends!! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Did you hear what I said?! Don’t you give a shit about what you've put me through all these years?! SHIT! I can’t deal with this right now... Get out of my way Lexa..!

Clarke immediately activated the lock of her white Tesla car, and entered without Lexa trying to stop her. The brunette couldn’t react, she was so shocked by Clarke’s reaction. Part of her felt that she come back to life after many years of regrets and guilt. But another part of her was in terrible agony, fear and insecurity of not being able to do something to help Clarke’s grief.

She let her go, as she watched as Clarke reversed her car without looking at her, and then left the parking lot. It took Lexa a few minutes to catch her breath, as she noticed how many people approached their cars to go home, which suddenly reminded her that her daughter and Clarke’s were alone in the pub. Her motherly protective instinct made her immediately return to the pub, looking for the two teens girls, to take them home, while she was trying to compose herself again.

At the same time, something was still causing her heart to beat fast, it was a bit strange to look at Alycia, and know that she was the daughter of her love. She was also shocked by the fact that Clarke, had given her daughter the name Lexa gave Clarke, as her name back then. 

That stupid mistrust from the start, that she didn’t wanna tell her real name, and then she was afraid to reveal her lied. Afraid that her sweet “Eliza Jane”, today Clarke, will hate her for that lied. She never could have think that in fact, Clarke did the same, lied about her real name, which make them equal in the silly mistake, one that cause them even more pain. That silly lied about their names, produced that when both were trying to find each other, during those years, they couldn't. 

On the one hand, it made her feel proud, that Clarke even with her broken heart took that beautiful decision of give her daughter her name. But was also with a bitter taste, since she would have liked Alycia to be her daughter too. How she wished things could have been different 18 years ago, but she had no other way out, at the time. What she had done, she had done it because she really loved her. But that morning she couldn’t say goodbye to Clarke, as she should have. Was too painful and hard, and she didn’t have the courage to see her crying and pleading with her to stay, or take over a responsibility that was only hers.

What Clarke didn’t know, was that that day Lexa stopped feeling, she put her heart and love to sleep, and part of her soul felt that she was always holding the beautiful and warm body of her sweet “Eli”, sleeping in that bed. Lexa could never fall in love again, she could never give as much love as she gave and felt with Clarke. 

And in fact for a long time tried to find her again, when she could solve some issues in her complicated difficult life back then. She dreamed of finding her love, but she simply didn’t have the luck. Also, all her attention and energy were devoted to raising, loving and protecting, her beloved daughter, Eliza Jane. Being a single mother, with limited money, and trying to finish her university career, so she could become a teacher, and be able to support herself and her daughter in the best way possible. 

Her romantic life had practically never existed. Not only because she didn’t want to involve her daughter with different women in her life, but also because she simply never managed to fall in love again. Hers heart had only one owner, and she never stopped hoping that one day she will finding her again.

When Lexa entered the pub, she immediately noticed that her daughter and Alycia were gathering her things. She took a deep breath and approached them. Her daughter upon seeing her, immediately embraced in a tight hug of love and support, while Alycia watched still confused, with a mix of feelings and many questions and tentative conclusions in her head. Lexa opened her eyes to find that Alycia was clearly in shock. She shuddered as once, more now, that she was aware that this was the daughter of her love, making that fact everything so different.

Lexa and Alycia looked at each other for a moment, until Lexa smiled at her in a sweet way, trying to convey that "everything will be fine" to the teen. She released her daughter slowly, looking at her with a smile, and then placing a small sweet kiss on her forehead. Then Lexa moving to approach a clearly affected Alycia, putting her hands on the shocked girl's face.

\- Alycia, are you okay?

Alycia couldn’t answer, she was lost in a sea of mixed feelings and confusions, a little angry that her mom had kept such an important part of her life from her. She simply nodded, while looking at the floor with her eyes in tears, trying desperately to don’t cry there in front of her and her daughter. Lexa immediately reacted to, by wrapping Alycia in her arms, as she had done with her mom 18 years ago. The feeling of protecting her was instantaneous, like Alycia was also her own daughter.

From the first moment, Lexa saw Alycia, she knew deep down in her heart that she had some kind of connection with the young woman. A connection she couldn't understand, and she tried to removed from her, even tho she knew was because Alycia remind her of her lovely “Eli” so much. Now it all made sense, now she knew what the connection was, and why she felt so close to that girl.

Alycia let herself be embraced by her teacher, somehow she needed it and felt good. She also felt protected, like she was embraced by her own mother even, while felt her tears fall down through her face, that she couldn't longer contain. 

Lexa felt her crying and held her even tighter, while placing a few little kisses in her hair. Her daughter, Eliza, watched in silence, she knew that Alycia needed to let off steam, and she was surprised at how instinctively her mom had reacted to Alycia.

Lexa was a sweet and understanding mom, but she didn’t usually embrace or show such deep affection. It was something that Eliza was used to, since she had memory. Although she was surprised to see her mom, now hugging her girl, with such tenderness, she didn’t feel jealous, she understood it in some way. But she definitely hoped that her mom could tell her what had happened between her and Alycia’s mom in the past.

After a couple of minutes holding Alycia, Lexa open her arms and separated from her still little tremble body. Immediately her hands reach her red cheeks and caressing softly, while drying some tears of her face. Alycia was feeling a little ashamed to have cried in the arms of her music teacher, and her…. “Girlfriend”'s mom? She wasn’t even sure how to call what she was having with Eliza Jane yet.

\- Do you feel a little better...? – Asked gentle Lexa, still smiling at her with sweetness, taking Alycia's chin with one hand and push it a little up to see her directly to her eyes, to be sure she was ok.

\- Yes, thanks...

\- Alycia, do you want us to take you to your house, or do you prefer to come with us home tonight?

\- I don’t know... I.... – Alycia really wasn't sure what she want it right that moment. She was still confuse inside, still those mixed feelings about the whole awkward situation.

\- Yes, I understand... But everything will be fine. Your mother had to leave...

\- I don’t want to talk about her... – Alycia definitely didn’t wanna talk about her.

\- Alycia.... – Lexa understood her reaction but she tried to mediated between daughter and mother somehow.

\- Please Lexa... I don’t wanna go to my house... Can I stay with you and EJ tonight?

\- Yes, of course... EJ, take Alycia to the car, I'll follow you out...

\- Yes mom... Come Aly, please help me with these bags...

Lexa finished putting her things into her bag. After picking up her guitar, she followed the girls to her car in the parking lot. She was still thinking about the night’s events, and especially she was concerned to see Alycia so affected by it. If there was something she didn’t want to happen, it was for her daughter or Alycia be hurt by the past she shared with Clarke. Her priority now was to speak and deal with the past with doctor Griffin at all costs, not so much for them but particularly for their daughters.

Meanwhile, Clarke was in a sea of emotions, while driving through the deserted streets of the city aimlessly. She didn’t stop crying, she was really exhausted from crying, and from all the emotions she was feeling at that moment. In saying those things to Alycia, or Lexa, as she know that her real name, she felt that she had released some of her pain, that had been held inside her heart and soul for so long. But seeing her again, and feeling her embrace, was something that hit her hard and impact with a strong force in her whole being. 

After everything that had happened in those long years of frustrated hopes, of attempts to forget her, and move on with her life, and trying to love in the way that she loved Alycia, but she could never achieve it. She loved Bellamy very much, she felt safe with him for several years, protected and loved. Although there was always that hidden sense of guilt, of not being able to love him in the same way. Clarke’s feelings for Bellamy were more like friends, he somehow knew it at one point, or noticed, or felt, and finally accepted and walked away. Using always the excuse of traveling so much and so often, just for his work, instead of facing the reality that his marriage was finished, their love they share was mostly one way.

The reality of the Griffin-Blake marriage was very evident, not only for them, but for their children and loves one too. Clarke thanked that the divorce was on good terms, and they remained friends, that they were before they tights the knots in a little crazy hurry way. The only thing that Clarke regretted in the separation was that their children would suffer from it, no matter how friendly it was. The family grew apart and always that hit the small ones in different ways.

She stopped her car near the coast, the sea always calmed her. She left her Tesla in search of fresh air, she felt that she couldn’t breathe, as a message on her phone brought her back to reality...

“Lexa Woods  
Clarke, I’m very sorry for what happened tonight, and also what happened 18 years ago. But I'm not going to talk about it via text messages. I just want you to know that Alycia is with us, and I'll bring her home tomorrow. I don’t expect you wanna to talk to me right now. I respect your need for time and distance, but I think you need to talk to your daughter. She has realized that something has happened between us, and no, I have not told her anything, and I won't, as you asked me. Also I feel It’s not up to me to do it, only you have that right. But you should know that she is shocked, confused and I think a little hurt too.  
I hope at some point you'll give me the opportunity to talk to you. There is so much I wanna explain you, what I have kept in all these years. Then you can decide what to do about it. I've missed you so much, and I've never stopped thinking about you.”

Clarke had a lump in her throat as for a moment her daughter occupied all her thoughts, leaving aside her own confusion and mixed feelings. Her daughter was the number one priority in her life, as was her son Jake, so her drama with her past love, came second.

She was worried about what Lexa had texted her about how Alycia was. she deduced that her strange behavior and reaction at the bar, which she honestly couldn’t avoided, in combination perhaps with she was also witness what had happened in the parking lot. Have produce a lot of thoughts and mixed feelings in Alycia. She cursed herself for have been so irresponsible, not been able to think for a second in that her daughter didn’t have any idea of her love story. And on top of it, she also never told her that she was bisexual. She close her eyes and take a deep breath, now feeling terrible about her little one.

Clarke knew that it was time to sit down and talk to her daughter about the past. That love story she lived with Lexa, none other than her music teacher, an her friend’s mom, that had changed her so much. But she was very afraid to have that talk, her daughter was still very young to have to hear what had happened in the past, and also to learn that her mother is bisexual as apparently she was too. She was very afraid of how much it would affect Alycia to know all her past and of her sexuality.

She felt simply exhausted in every way, physically and mentally. She had a desire to disappear with the waves that crashed onto the sand, and then return to the sea.

It was a beautiful summer night, clear starry sky and almost full moon that illuminated the sky like the sun. Clarke had a view of the famous Golden Gate Bridge, completely lit up in the distance. The white foam of the waves kissed the sand, while Clarke walked barefoot letting the sea wash over her feet.

She thought about whether she should answer Lexa’s text or not, she knew that the brunette would see that she read her message. But her respect and human gratitude from one mother to another prompted her to take a deep breath and finally reply...

“Clarke Griffin  
Thank you for taking care of my daughter and bringing her home tomorrow. I think after all she probably had witnessed, the best is to keep a little distance and try to relax. I will deal with this in the best possible way. I just need time to put my thoughts together. Is a lot to process in one night, after 18 years. And I don’t want our girls being affected or hurt. Is our problem Lexa, our past and history. Please send my love to my girl, and a goodnight kiss. And also my apologies too. Thank you for respecting the silence that I have asked for. And right now I can't tell you if I'll give you that opportunity, but I also can’t say will never happen.”

She tried to be as brief as possible, she didn’t really want to communicate with Lexa at all, but her daughter was involved. She was grateful that Lexa seemed to be a good mother, and she was very kind to respect her request to don’t tell her daughter about their past together. 

Clarke really couldn’t understand how Lexa had became a mother, because as far as she knew, almost certainly, “Alycia", today known as Lexa, was a lesbian. Although obviously life can sometimes make turns that we didn’t expect. But honestly, it was the least important thing in her mind at that moment. What was important was her daughter, and what she would say and how all this would affect her.

Suddenly in the distance voices and laughter made her look in front of her, a young couple ran and tried to catch each other, they laughing until they entered the water and submerged together, which immediately led her mind to get lost for a moment in the past once again...


	9. Amazing

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QEWQ)

Flashback...

After a couple of days in which they continued their journey, Lexa(Alycia) drove down the deserted road while her beautiful Eliza Jane(Clarke) slept peacefully beside her. She looked at her a few times, and couldn’t believe her luck. She felt that she was completely in love with that girl, and there was no turning back. That beautiful girl who had given herself to her in body and soul. The one who was learning how to love her, since Lexa had become her sexy sexual teacher in the few last days. 

Eliza Jane(Clarke) had learnt very fast, and both couldn’t feel more perfect being together. Lexa(Alycia) no longer remembered the horrible moment she had suffered, before leaving or rather escaping from New York. That terrible night when a couple of thugs, sent by her father's enemies, they had drugged her, and raped her in an alley, in the Bronx. The next day she was found by one of her friends, for a miracle still alive. The guy helped her recover, until she could take the bus, that would take her away from New York and the dangerous as far as possible.

The terrible story of her life was something she didn’t want to tell Eliza(Clarke). She belonged to such a different world, she feared that she would lose her if she told her. About her dark past of her life and her disturbing criminal family. Lexa(Alycia) loved her so much, that she didn’t want to be secretive about her past, but at same time, the didn’t want to lie to her either.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she read a sign on the road that indicated a dirt road that apparently led to a lake. The day was beautiful, hot and sunny in the mid afternoon. Without thinking, or even wake up her girl to ask, she drove down the road, that was covered by numerous trees that provided a nice and cool shade. 

Lexa(Alycia) smiled because for the first time in her life, she felt a real true love growing in her heart, and a bright light of joy fulfilling her soul, like she have never felt before in her existence. She wanna share so many moments and things with Eliza(Clarke), and she didn’t wanna think in what will happen when they reach San Francisco, Lexa(Alycia) wanna live in the present, enjoy every single moment she could share with her girl. So she will make anything possible in the rest of that road trip to accomplish that. 

She thought that they needed to have a little fun, and couldn’t think of a better way, than having a day of picnic on the shore of a beautiful lake, that was beginning to appear in front of her fascinated and sparkling green eyes. Lexa(Alycia) also saw the advertisement for renting cabins by the lake, which gave her a good idea of staying at least one night there with her Eli(Clarke), and not in a cheap roadside motel. The money that she had earned in that weekend as a stripper, gave them many more possibilities now, and she definitely wanted to enjoy it with her girl.

Lexa(Alycia) parked the car by the lake, and a small wood cottage. The place was really beautiful, she had never seen anything like it. Having lived all her life in the Bronx part of New York, she never had the chance to travel and see places like that. She was amaze by the incredible place, surrounding by a breath taking nature, and also that relaxing quietness. She could only listen the crickets of the birds and was magic. 

Her eyes couldn’t see the whole wonderful landscape in front of her, when Eliza(Clarke) slowly began to open her eyes, as she yawned and stretched like a cat in her seat. Lexa loved seeing her girl waking up, she looked so cute in her eyes, and immediately approached totally in love with her, and gave her a good morning sweet kiss in her lips, or afternoon, since it was over 2pm.

Clarke(Eliza) responded to the kiss as she placed her arms around the shoulders of her goddess brunette, who caressed her face with tenderness...

\- Good afternoon my sleeping beauty... – Said an smiling heart eyes Lexa(Alycia) totally in love with those lovely sleeping blues, who smiling back at her.

\- Hmmm... good afternoon my love... – Replied Clarke(Eliza) to her sweet girlfriend, when Suddenly she pulled her face away from her love’s, and noticed where Alycia(Lexa) had stopped. 

She had no idea where they were, but it was a beautiful view, and it brought back many memories of her grandmother Eliza Jane's summer house, that was near a lake like that. Clarke(Eliza) immediately smiled as her eyes took in the place of wonder...

\- Aly(Lexa)... where the hell are we...?

\- I don’t know, but I saw the sign at the side of the road to this lake, and I thought we could spend a couple of days here...

\- Oh wow! It's so beautiful... But Aly... it's your money... You’ll need it in San Francisco.

\- No, don’t worry Eli(Clarke). I told you, my sister Anya is waiting for me in San Francisco. I'll stay with her while I search for a job, and also I could go to school to finish my high school, and then pursue a career like you. But now I want to be here with you, enjoy this magic place with you... Come ... let's go for a walk...

Clarke(Eliza) looked at her with a smile on her face, as she bit her lower lip while they got out of the car. Lexa(Alycia) walked around the car, and when she reach her Eli(Clarke), she placed a softly sweet kiss more in her lips. Then hold her hand and also kissed gentle, lost in those blue pretty eyes that were staring at her with amaze and also love. She knew that Eliza(Clarke) loved her tenderness at all times, and she loved to giving her.

\- Did I told you how beautiful you are Eli(Clarke)?

\- Stop it! Yes, you did many times, all the time… and I will ending believing you. But that is because you didn’t saw yourself in the mirror my love. You are gorgeous and so sweet… C'mom lets go…

Lexa(Alycia) laughed and place another kiss in those lips that were already her weakness, then finally they began to walk next to the huge lake. There were some big mountains in the background, and they were surrounded by many a forrest. There were some cabins around, but they seemed to be empty, maybe because it was midweek, and people usually come to these places on weekends. 

After walking for a few minutes, Lexa(Alycia) let go of her girlfriend's hand, as she noticed in front of her, the path that led to the crystalline lake. Immediately tempted her to start taking off her clothes, and wearing only her underwear, she ran down the path.

\- WOOOHOOOOO!!!! – Screaming Lexa(Alycia) leaped into the water, as Clarke(Eliza) watched her in wonder and laughing.

That joy of life that Alycia(Lexa) have it all the time, was so contagious to Clarke(Eliza), that it just made her laugh constantly, feeling more alive than ever before. One thing she was sure of, was that she was totally in love with Alycia(Lexa), and she hoped that when they got to San Francisco, they would continue to see each other. 

Now she just sat on the wooden ramp, watching her goddess brunette swim in the quite water of the lake, like a mermaid, as she laughed. God! She thought, that woman couldn’t be more beautiful and perfect, and caring and sweet and so many others wonderful things. Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t believe her luck to have met her and now share this crazy long read trip with such a especial woman.

\- Hey lazy girl, take off your clothes and come here... You'll love it... the water is perfect! – Shout Lexa(Alycia) from the water to her girlfriend.

\- I don’t know… What if someone comes Aly(Lexa)...? We don’t know if this is private property, and they could fine us... – Starting excuse herself Clarke(Eliza) but in reality she was terrified of swimming in this unknown lake. Clearly her girlfriend didn’t took her excuse as a valid one because she just laughed in replied.

\- Don’t worry Eli(Clarke) and get in the lake... Or I'll come out for you, and I won’t give you time to take off your clothes. You decide... 10... 9... 8... 7...

\- Ok... Ok... I'll do it... For God's sake! I hope no one sees us...

\- Stop worrying and throw yourself into the lake...

Clarke finished taking off her clothes, as she looked around fearing that someone would find them, and they would be in trouble. But when she was ready, she looked once more at her girl, who was waiting for her smiling, splashing in the water, and simply threw herself into the lake laughing. On entering the water she felt Alycia(Lexa)'s arms hold her by the waist, and pulled her close for a long kiss, followed by laughter and then she dunked them under the water.

Both played like two little girls for a long time, until tiredness made them climb out of the lake, and sit at the lakeside under the afternoon sun that was shining in a completely blue cleaning sky.

After a while, a female voice surprised them from behind, causing Clarke(Eliza)'s body to tense. Both turned to see that was a woman standing there, looking at them with a gentle smile on her face, which gave the impression that perhaps they were not in trouble.

\- Hi, I'm Luna, Luna Rivers, and you are?

\- Hi... She's Eliza Jane(Clarke) and my name is Alycia(Lexa)... Sorry if...

\- No, it's okay, the lake is for public use, it's just that i’m not used to seeing someone here when it's the middle of the week. Visitors usually come only on weekends. Are you on a trip? I don’t think I've seen you before...

\- Oh yeah, we're just passing through, we were on our way to San Francisco, when I saw the sign that led to this beautiful place. Hey, do you know who rents those cabins and if it is possible to rent one for one night? – Lexa(Alycia) asked before Clarke(Eliza)’s surprised eyes.

\- Oh well, that is easy. I’m the owner of the cabins, and yes, it is possible that i can rent you one for the night. You are in luck since it is midweek, and this place is deserted. If you accompany me to my house, i can get the papers for you to sign and i would prefer the payment in advance and in cash. I'll charge you a reduced price, as it is the middle of the week - Luna said very kindly before Lexa(Alycia) who had a smile on her face, and a still surprised Clarke(Eliza) as they got up, and dressed again, to follow Luna.

After paying and completing the paperwork the owner showed them the small and cozy cabin. Luna gave them the key and asking them to hand it over the next day, before leaving.

Clarke(Eliza) couldn’t believe what Alycia(Lexa) had just done, renting out that cabin so beautiful and cozy, that it could easily be their home, since Clarke(Eliza) wanted to allow herself to dream a little. What more could she ask for? A beautiful, sweet and protective girl, renting a cabin like that, in a what seems to her to be paradise.

Luna had very kindly invited them to dinner at her house, to which they were very grateful and accepted without hesitation.There was nothing like eating a good homemade meal, which they had not had on the long road they were traveling.

The cabin had a small kitchen where they could prepare coffee, and with some sweet cookies, they went to watch the beautiful sunset, which began to fall on the lake that was completely quiet. The shallow water was almost like a perfect mirror, as it reflected the sky and the green of the trees around it.

Lexa(Alycia) sat next to a large trunk at the end of the ravine, and Clarke(Eliza) sat in front of her with her body between her legs. Lexa(Alycia) immediately took hold of her waist, and began to place small sweet cheeky kisses onto her neck. That made her girlfriend shudder, who was simply enjoying something that was probably the closest thing to earthly paradise.

Clarke(Eliza) definitely didn’t want to wake up from this wonderful dream. She wouldn’t part from those warm, protective arms of her love. Her amazing gorgeous girl, the owner of her whole being, who immediately set her soul on fire, every time she touched or kissed her.

Lexa(Alycia) also felt that she was in paradise, everything was so wonderful and perfect, that she feared that she was dreaming a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. There sitting in that wonderful and magical place, holding the beautiful body of her girl. Enjoying the exquisite taste of her skin on her lips, feeling how her body shuddered, and was lit by her tender kisses on the neck and shoulders.

To hear Eliza(Clarke)'s shy laugh, was everything, it was all she needed to forget the world, where she was from, where she had grown up, what had happened in her short hard life. Being there with her girlfriend was everything, and calmed all her fears, her anger, her physical and mental pain. She was grateful to whoever was up there, for giving her the chance to live that magical and perfect moment in her life, those unforgettable days with Eli(Clarke), her beautiful sweet girl.

It was then she felt the enormous need to know more about Eliza(Clarke). More about her life and her family. But Lexa(Alycia) knew that if she started that talk, she should also talk about her own life and family. And she didn’t really care anymore, she was almost sure that her girl would not be scared of her past, and her dark family, that they were already far away from her.

\- Baby... tell me about you. How you lived on Long Island? How is your family?

\- Me and my family? Do you really wanna know?

\- Yes... But only if you want to tell me... Is just I wanna know you more.

\- Well, my father Jake, was an architect and worked for a very important firm in which he had a high position. My mother Abigail, is a doctor and she works in a private clinic in Long Island, where she is also the director. I’m an only child, my mother believed it was best only to have one child, because her work was always her number one priority. I was always closer to my Father, he was someone really cool and my best friend.

\- You talk about him in the past… What happened to him?

\- A traffic accident on a rainy day, happened. He was exhausted from having worked more hours than he should have been, he was driving at night. He did not see a truck picking up trash, and was hit from the side were he was sitting. They say that he died almost instantly, because of the huge impact. They thought that he must have fallen asleep at the wheel. I was 15 years old, and it was the most terrible thing I had to experience. I miss him a lot, he was my best friend you know. We used to do many things together, and I used to tell him everything about my life, and he always had the perfect words to say to me. My mother on the other hand, was never at home, and when she was she was a real pain in the ass. I never got on well with her, we always saw life in such a different way, and that distance that she has always put between us was so obvious. And then, my father died, and i couldn’t live with her because we didn’t get on well. So when I finished high school, and decided to study medicine, I told her I wanted to do it at UCLA, for which I had managed to get a place for the next term, but my reason was very clear. I could no longer live in that house with her. So I took the classic car of my father, that I inherited after his death, since he knew how much i was fascinated by that particular car of his collection. So, long with the money that he left me, i started on this long crazy road trip.

\- You know, yes, absolutely it's crazy, and your mother is at the top of my list of people i never want to meet. I can’t accept that she have let you go like that, without stop you from do something so crazy, making such a trip alone. You are only 18 years old Eli(Clarke), and you are not used to dealing with the street, on in the road like in this case. That is very evident and very dangerous love... Sorry to say, but is the truth. I can't imagine all the things that could have happen to you if I wasn't here…

\- Oh no... Aly(Lexa), please, don’t start talking to me as if you were a kind of mother figure... I don’t wanna listening to that. I know I'm not very prepared for the street, o the road, in this case, and I really hate it. But I'm feeling very grateful for this road trip, and you don’t know how much! Meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me in recent years...

\- But it could have ended badly for you Eli(Clarke). I don't even want to think about what would have happened to you, if for example, I hadn’t been there, that night at that gas station... But I thank whoever is up there, that put me in the right moment at the right time.

\- Yes, me too Aly(Lexa), and I'm forever grateful for that and everything. Now, I want to know about you. I know nothing about you, other than your name and that you are from New York... Oh! and that you have an older sister named Anya that lives in San Francisco. But how was your life in New York? Why did you decide to go live with your sister? Your parents approved of that? They couldn't helped you to pay for the whole trip to the West Coast?

Lexa swallowed hard, it was the moment when she had to decide quickly, if she would tell the truth to her girl, or if she would avoid telling her. She breathed deeply, as she watched the sky unfurl into a beautiful natural palette of colors with that reddish and yellowish unfurled. It was incredible to watch, the magic of the mother nature on the sunset

\- God! Don’t you think it's wonderful? – Commented Lexa(Alycia) pointed up to the incredible sky above them. Clarke(Eliza) didn’t understand the sudden’t change of subject. Noticing that apparently her girl was having troubles to talk about her life in New York and her family.

\- What...?

\- The sky above and in front of us.... I have never seen something so beautiful, well, except for you lovely.

\- Yes, it's really beautiful and yes, I've seen something like it before. My grandma had a cabin by a lake, very similar to this one, and when I was little we always sat with my father to fish, and watch the sunset, and then that carpet of stars in the night sky.

\- Wow... how beautiful that sounds Eli(Clarke). You have had a childhood with so many wonderful memories of your father...

\- Yes, I do. But don’t try to avoid my question lady... I may be younger than you, and you will have your protective instincts with me, but I’m not stupid. I know that you are trying to avoid my question. What happened Aly(Lexa)...? Are you afraid to tell me? Don’t wanna talk about it for some reason…?

\- Yes... Sorry my Eli(Clarke)... My life and my family are so different from yours. I... I don’t have good memories like you. In fact, if I could erase my whole life, I swear I would, and I would only want my life to start from that night when we met, because before, it was only horrible, very hard and dark. I was only surviving there.

\- Aly(Lexa)... That sounds very sad... I feel so sorry for you, that you've had a life like that. But don’t be afraid to tell me. I will not judge you, if that is why you don’t want to tell me. I don’t care that we come from different places, or social levels. The only thing that matters to me today, is being here, with you, to live this moment with you... Don’t you think that life should be more than just surviving? Don’t we deserve more than that? - Eliza(Clarke)'s wise words penetrated deep into her mind and soul. 

Her girl didn’t stop surprising her with her mature philosophies of life, and she was right, she was so right. Feeling a little fear still, she gathered her courage, and finally decided to tell her a summary of her dark life in New York.

\- Well, let's see, my family have always been a bunch of criminals. – Clarke(Eliza)’s eyes were wide open listened to that shocking starting. But she tried to looks cool with it, or no so in completely shock, as she really was. So Alycia(Lexa) won't feel uncomfortable, and keep sharing her story. - My mother Indra was a drug addict, and she died of an overdose. My older brother Lincoln died at the hands of an enemy of my father Gustus, who by avenging his death, ended up in jail for I don’t remember how many years. – The heart of Clarke(Eliza) stoped beating for a while, she couldn't believe all that, and feel so sorry for her girl, was difficult to swallow. - My Sister Anya walked away when she was older enough, and moved to San Francisco, I think she was 18. I unfortunately had to stay with my family, we lived in a seedy apartment in the Bronx area of New York, where I grew up and learned to survive very young in the streets. I have never committed a crime. Yes, I know it sounds strange, but I always felt that what my family was doing was not right. I tried to go to school, I liked to learn, I've always liked it, and I'm good and very quick minded. But for lots of reasons, I couldn’t finish high school. So, when i got some money, I got on a bus that dropped me off in the town where we met that night. I was there more or less a week, working nightly in a cabaret bar. The owner, Tom, who is the brother of Roan, offered me work in his stripper bar, but I didn’t accept his offer at that time. That night when I saw you and helped you, I was on my way from my job to my motel. – Clarke(Eliza) was silent for a while as she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want to sound as a silly rich spoiled girl, or say the wrong thing.

She was in shock, and feel also sorry for her girl, listening to the terrible story of Alycia(Lexa)'s hard life, and her dark family. She couldn’t believe how she could survive such a life, and not turn down the path of crime, like her parents and brother did. She was very grateful that some celestial being, had enlightened Alycia(Lexa)'s mind, so she didn’t committed crimes, and wanted a better life, trying to study. 

Lexa(Alycia) got a little nervous at Eliza(Clarke)'s silence, but she didn’t felt her body tense, which was a good sign... maybe... But the silence was killing her. Had she told her too much at once? And she thought to herself "Thank you that you didn’t tell her, that you were attacked, drugged and raped, before leaving or rather "escaping" from New York". Then she finally heard Eliza(clarke) speak in a very calm tone, which calmed her anxiety.

\- That was terrible Aly(lexa)... How did you manage to survive all that, and you didn’t end up in trouble with the law like your family? You don’t know how much i appreciate that you're so smart, strong, and have decided to follow the right track in your life... Honestly love, you're my new hero... – Lexa(Alycia) felt that she could breath again, and her heart return to the normal rhythm. Her girl in the end made her laugh with that ending, she was so understanding and sweet and respectful. She truly love her and value her so much.

\- Eli(Clarke)... I'm not a hero, it's just survival instinct. Fight or die, it is that simple baby. But yes, let's say that I also appreciate the luck of having a smart brain, that works, and that has helped me survive all these years.

\- Can I ask you... Do you miss your mother...? How old were you when she died?

\- She died a year ago, and no, I don’t really miss her. I never truly felt she was a mother in every sense of the word, she was always on drugs or drunk. I think she never recognized me as her daughter, in fact. Her only son was Lincoln, she had a strong connection and obsession with him, and when they killed him to settle a score, she went crazy and just let herself go.

\- Were you there when it happened...?

\- More or less, I found her lying on the living room floor, in the apartment where we lived. I immediately noticed that she was cold, I didn’t need to touch her. I just knew it, looking at her dark open eyes like were frozen, that pale color of her skin, and the syringe hang from her arm… - Right that moment Clarke(Eliza) felt or knew she lived in paradise her whole spoiled life. 

Out of her father's death, that she still deal with it no so well. What Alycia(Lexa) had experienced in her life, was so much terrible and unbelievable. She still was surprise on how that girl survived all that without became a criminal or get addicted to something, giving up to any sense of life. But she was there, like a living hero, or warrior of life, she could say, and Clarke(Eliza) couldn't admire her more and be grateful for her brave soul.

\- God! That's horrible Aly(Lexa)... You don’t know how sorry I’m, that your life has been so hard. But I'm glad you were able to leave that city, and now that you can have a better future in San Francisco with your sister. You are really someone I admire very much, believe me. Right now, I feel that my father's death and problems with my mother, are nothing compared with what you've been through...

\- I’m nobody to admire Eli(Clarke), but I’m glad that you have grown up in a normal family, and that you have been loved, cared for, protected and well educated. You are special you know...? And you mean so much to me now Eliza Jane(Clarke). Thanks for not being scared by my past and want to running away, and for not judging me.

When Lexa(Alycia) was finished saying that, she was moved and although she held back her tears. She held her lovers body tightly, placing small kisses onto her neck with a lot of tenderness. 

Clarke(Eliza) feeling that emotion, turned her face to her heroine, and pressed their lips together in a long needy kiss, full of many feelings, while the last lights of the sunset where vanish over the calm waters of the lake, and the sky began to shine with the stars.

After staying there for a few more minutes, they went back to Luna's cabin where they had an exquisite dinner, and shared a pleasant chat with the hostess, who was happy to have them for company that night. At the end of dinner they continued talking, until finally Lexa(Alycia) thanked Luna for the exquisite dinner, and returned with her girl to their cozy cabin.

Once they had a bath and were ready to go to bed, Lexa(Alycia) found some candles and spread them around the room. Then, she lit them as she found a song to dance to, and celebrate that wonderful day with her girl.

Clarke(Eliza) watched her with fascinated eyes, she adored the romantic surprises of Alycia(Lexa), they made her feel so special.

Lexa(Alycia) found the perfect song for the night, "Amazing" by Aerosmith. The lyrics somehow reflected a bit of her life, or what it had been until she met her sweet Eli(Clarke).

The ballad began to play as Lexa(Alycia) took her girl by the waist, and brought her closer to her body, to begin to dance slowly. She was losing herself in her scent, in the softness of her white skin, now, tanned by the sunny day and the afternoon in the lake. The truth was, that for Lexa(Alycia), Eliza(Clarke) was her savior, her Angel. The Angel that lit up her soul and her life, and who she wanted to love and care for the rest of their lives.

** Song: Amazing - Group: Aerosmith **

"...I kept the right ones out  
And the wrong ones in  
Had an Angel of mercy to see me through all my sins  
There were times in my life  
when I was goin 'insane  
Tryin' to walk through the pain  
when I lost my grip  
And I hit the floor  
Yeah, I thought I could leave but I could not get out the door  
I was so sick and tired  
Of living 'a lie  
I was wishing' that I Would die  
It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
when the moment arrives that you know it will be alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm Sayin 'a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight  
That one last shot's to Permanent Vacation  
And how high can you fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not to destination  
And I just can not tell just what tomorrow brings  
You have to learn to crawl  
Before you learn to walk  
But I just could not listen to all that righteous talk, oh yeah  
I was out on the street,  
Just tryin 'to survive  
Scratching' to stay Alive  
Desperate hearts, desperate hearts…"

Clarke(Eliza)'s eyes met Alycia(Lexa)'s emotional eyes, and she immediately held her in her arms as she kissed, stroking her silky brown hair which was still wet from their bath. Clarke(Eliza) understood the incredible and difficult life that her love had lived, and that perhaps that was the first time she had felt love in her life. She was grateful to be there holding her in her arms, and loving her. She would have liked to erase that horrible past of Alycia(Lexa)’s life, and fill it with love and joy. But she could only share with her those magical feelings, there in that moment, without a past, without a future, enjoy just that wonderful moment they were living in the present, like tomorrow never comes.

When the song ended, Clarke(Eliza) moved her hands to hold that beautiful face, seeing those green eyes, that showed all the vulnerability of that amazing girl in front of her. She loved her, that night she loved her as if it were the last of her life. She made Alycia(Lexa) feel so loved and protected, that she would never want the night to end.

They enjoyed love and passion for most of the night, in a beautiful and comfortable bed. In a place that smelled of wood, it was so clean, and they simply felt they could call it home. While their gave each other endless pleasure, making love with such fierceness, that their bodies hurt, but they still felt that they could not be happier.

That day they had taken another step in their relationship, they had shared their lives and the story of their families. Where they came from, where they were going, and what they wanted to do in the future. They were happy, they felt they belonged to each other, and that nothing could separate them.

End of Flashback...

Clarke was driving back to her house, she was exhausted from the night’s events, when she turned on the radio in her car. She couldn’t believe what was beginning to play, it was none other than, "Amazing" by Aerosmith. Her heart skipped a beat, but she was too tired to cry anymore that night. She just rested her head on her hand, that was leaning against the open window, and let the sweet memories fill her soul.

Meanwhile, at Lexa’s house, after having returned from the pub, the girls helped her to carry the music equipment to the house, then they said goodnight as they went to Eliza’s bedroom. Alycia seemed to feel a little better, but she was still confused. Lexa gave her the message from her mother, to which Alycia dryly, and with a blank expression on her face answered, "thank you".

When they left, Lexa could let her mind relax a little as she sat on the sofa, almost in the dark. So many feelings, so many memories filled her mind. Without thinking about it, she got her guitar and loosened the strings, so she could have access to the hollow center of it. After working a little with her long fingers, she extracted a small photo hidden inside it. The photo was the one that had been taken with Eliza Jane, today Clarke, at that fair on that unforgettable trip.

A huge smile appeared on her face, followed by emotional tears, while her hand came up to hers mouth, to cover any sound of pain that could come out of it, because the pain and anguish she felt at that moment was tremendous.

She lost track of how long she stayed there, she got a little upset, she rubbed her irritated eyes, and went to the kitchen to make herself a mint tea. She carried her cup in her hands as she walked to her computer. She put on the headphones, and looked for music, for those old songs that took her back 18 years ago, to that incredible road trip, and to the best moment of her life, to her dear true love.

After listening to some songs, remembering and smiling, she felt a small hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Turning her head, she found Alycia's blue eyes looking at her, and that vivid image of her beloved Eli(Clarke). Her body shuddered as if she were seeing a ghost.

Immediately she took off the headphones to talk to Alycia, who upon seeing the small black and white photo, that her music teacher was holding, she saw surprised a woman that looked like her. Immediately she realized that it was none other than her own mother.

Alycia took the photo carefully, she looked at the image held by her fingers for a few minutes, in completely silence, while Lexa looked at her with a little fear. She had promised Clarke that she would not tell Alycia anything about the story they shared 18 years ago. But it was obviously, that there was clearly Clarke in the photo, and Alycia would have questions that she couldn’t answer.

\- Lexa... Did you loved her...?

\- Alycia, I can’t tell you about what happened with your mom, a long time ago. It's not for me to tell you, only she can do it, I'm sorry. I know that all this is very difficult for you, and I really feel sorry, but I can’t answer your questions, you must talk to your mom.

\- What was she like?

\- Who....? Your mother? - Alycia silently nodded her head, while staring into Lexa’s eyes...

\- She was exactly like you are now physically.

\- Yes, I can see that in the photo. But I meant, what was she like when she was 18...?

\- Well she was beautiful inside and out, very honest, sometimes angry when things were not according to her tastes... – Lexa couldn’t hold a laugh and made Alycia smile, remembering how ofter her Eli(Clarke) was frowning her brow and be angry – It was something that happened often, and was also very sweet! And very brave too. Imagine taking your father's old car, and doing that crazy long trip from Long Island to San Francisco alone. Your mom was someone very special, and I'm sure she still is Alycia.

\- Hmmm… I don’t know. She has just lost points in my "special" visual of her…

\- Don’t judge her so badly Alycia, she has had her reasons for not telling you that part of her life. Give her time, be patience and gentle with her. She is your mom, and she loves you very much.

\- Yes, I know, and I love her too. But still bothers me that she didn’t told me.

\- I know, and I understand you. But sometimes isn’t easy for us to share everything that has happened to us with our children. Because normally we want to protect them. We don’t want something in our past to affect them in any way. Do you understand?

\- Yes, I think i do... Well, thank you Lexa... It's always nice to talk to you, because you make it a little easier for me to understand some things... Like my dear mother now... But even so, I'm angry... – Lexa laughed again, Alycia was an exactly copy of her mother for sure.

\- Well, something you can be sure is that you and your mom are not only a physically copy, but also in being angry so easily. – Alycia laughed a little bit too - What you think to a cup of hot chocolate, and then return to the bedroom...?

\- Oh hot chocolate! Seriously?! That would be great!

\- I also want a cup…. Don’t leave me out - Said a sleepy Eliza, as she approached her friend and mom in the living room, while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

\- Ok, hot chocolate for three immediately - Lexa answered smiling and holding both girls under her arms, one on each side, as they walked towards the kitchen.


	10. Wounded hearts

[ ](https://gifyu.com/image/Qmmg)

Two long and harrowing weeks had passed since that reunion. Two weeks in which Clarke tried to recover from the emotional and psychological shock of being reunited with the love of her life. Many questions were going around in her mind, but mostly:

"Why in the hell now? after 18 years!!. When I've waited like a stupid girl, every day after leaving the University. Always looking to every side of the campus, dreaming of seeing your beautiful green eyes smiling and surprising me again. Where the fuck were you Alycia...? Or Lexa, or whatever the hell your real name is. What happened that morning that you decided to leave, leaving me with a shitty note, and a heart in pieces? Pieces that I could never put back together again..."

Clarke felt a mixture of hate and love, the famous phrase that between love and hate there is only one step, was so real. She wanted to know what had happened, what had been the reason. Everything seemed to be ok between them, two girls completely in love, leaving that road trip to the fullest. Because she knew, without a doubt, that Alycia(Lexa) loved her so much, she showed it to her at all times, in extraordinary ways. No one in her life, until that moment, had shown her as much love and devotion, as Alycia(Lexa) had done. She still remembered how much it shook her, every time her dark haired goddess called her "Her sweet Eli". Because she was hers, and no one else's, and Alycia(Lexa) was her goddess descended from Olympus, only to love her and protect her.

She gathered her courage and went to her father's old Chevy, took out some tools, and after working a little on the back trunk, and lifting a piece of carpet, there it was. A small box that contained her soul, her love, the sweetest memories of her life, and also the most painful ones. She remained standing there staring at the small box, with nostalgia in her heart and tears in her eyes.

Finally she she took it and opened the box, finding an old paper which had turned yellowish. Clarke didn’t want to unfold it, she knew very well what it contained. That horrible hurtful farewell from the love of her life, who with such cowardice, had left her in that motel, with nothing else but that a note and some money. There was also that photo that she had taken of Alycia(Lexa), in a place called Moab, in the State of Utah, a place very similar to the Grand Canyon, which had a note written on it and the colored lace bracelet that Alycia(lexa) had made for her. Almost lost in the bottom of the box, there was also a little black and white photo of them together.

She had taken that photo of Alycia(lexa) with her, in her arms, and she couldn’t help but smile with sadness from her broken heart. God! She was so beautiful and she loved her so much. She could felt that strong love she felt and still feeling for that girl, after all those painful years, after all amaze her that her heart still belongs to her, beating so alive when she see her image in that old picture. The memories of that road trip were so many and so beautiful most of them. 

Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted her from her memories...

\- Mom…? - Alycia looked at her mother and saw the photo in her hands in completely awe.

Clarke didn’t have time to hide it, and she knew that sooner or later she had to tell the story to her daughter.When Alycia asked her that Sunday, after whe arrived home, driving by her music teacher and her girlfriend Eliza Jane. She nearly went directly to her mother to question her about what happened in the pub and in the parking lot with her teacher. Clarke had refused to say anything, she wasn't ready to talk, she was still with all that mixed of feelings and she didn't put over her little one. So, she just refused to talk about it, asking her daughter to try to understand her, and giving her some time to be ready to it. Her silence and her request of time instead, had angered her daughter Alycia, but the teen had respected her mother's silence and time. 

Yes, she understood after had talk with her teacher, and she was grateful for having that chat with Lexa, that relaxed her a little bit, even when the teacher didn’t also told her anything, about what happened between her and her mom, in that past road trip. She felt that Lexa was putting in perspective some things to her, so she could understand a little more easy her mother's attitude in the matters, the reason of her silence. 

Alycia also was wonder if her father Bellamy knew about that past love story of her mom and her music teacher. She wasn’t sure if he knew that her mother apparently was also bisexual. Because when they were together, and always teach their kids about "love is love” and be so open mind about it, her mother never mentioned, or come out as a bisexual to her and her brother. But of course, she wasn’t think to ask her father, or mentioned nothing of what happened in the pub. She wasn't sure if her father knew, and she was afraid to bring troubles between them. Alycia didn’t want that, especially for her little brother, who already have some issues for their parents be divorced. For Jake was more difficult to deal with his family being apart, and he was more attached to their father. 

Their parents were in very good friendly terms, and Alycia will don't do anything to finish with that peaceful contact between them. So she put in her mind to be patience and wait for her mother come to her and talk about it, when she wish or was the right moment for her. But she was dying to ask and know what happened back them. So there she was once again, her mother beside that old car, that apparently now she know was the only witness of that love story, crossing the country. Surprisingly she saw that her mom was holding an old picture, of who looks to be a young Lexa. She felt that was the moment to bring the subject again and hopefully her mom were ready to talk.

[](https://gifyu.com/image/Qmml)

Clarke looked at her daughter, as Alycia reached out and took the old photo from her hands, and she just let it go.

\- Wow... is this Miss Woods? How old was she when this was taken? - Alycia asked fascinated, looking at the photo in her hands.

\- Aha… She was about 22 years old, if I remember correctly...

\- Oh, well, that answers my question...

\- What are you talking about Aly... What question?

\- That night in the pub, Miss Woods had a small black and white photo of you with her. You looked very young in it, and also very happy. I asked her if she had loved you...

\- Oh I see... And… and what did she say...? - Clarke asked surprised and now somewhat intrigued by Lexa’s answer.

\- That she couldn’t tell me anything, because only you could answer my questions about what happened back them between you two. So, mom, are you going to tell me what happened please? - Alycia begged taking hold mother’s hand, as if giving her encouragement.  
\- Where is your brother...? - Clarke asked to be sure that Jake would not hear her tell her daughter about her love story with Lexa.

\- In his room, playing with his friends on the Playstation, with his big headphones covering his ears. So don’t worry, he will not hear anything.

\- Ok, well let's make a cup of coffee, and talk in the living room... - Clarke replied with a smile hugging her daughter, placing a sweet kiss in her front head, making Alycia smile. But mostly she was happy because finally her mom was apparently ready to talk.

Mother and daughter proceeded to close the trunk of the car, and enter the house. After Clarke prepared some coffee for both of them, they sat down comfortably on the couch next to the small memory box.

Clarke summed up the incredible journey and the love story that forever changed her life with Alycia, today Lexa or music teacher Miss Woods, without going into much detail. Like that stripper show weekend, and other very intimate moments that her daughter Alycia didn’t need to know.

Alycia listened to the story in awe, she was very surprised, she would never have imagined that her mom and her music teacher would have been romantically involved in the past. But she still didn’t understand why Clarke had had such a negative reaction the other night in the pub, and since then she had not communicated with Eliza Jane's mother again.

\- But if Miss Woods and you loved each other so much, why didn't you not continue the trip together? And why did it affect you so much to see her again the other night? – The teen tried to understand a little more, but was still confused.

Without saying more, Clarke took the yellowed paper still folded and handed it to her daughter to read it. Alycia held the paper still folded in her hands looking at her mom without understanding.

\- Go ahead… Open it and read it... - Her mother said with a gesture of her head to the old paper in her hands.

Alycia opened it carefully so not to break it since it looked old. The note was written in a calligraphic writing, that she could clearly recognize as her music teacher. One that she really love it, that is why she could recognize immediately.

"My dear true love  
I know that you will not be able to understand why I have to leave. To follow my path without you. But believe me, I do it with a broken heart and my soul without leaving yours. Something happened and that's why I need do this. But I want you to know that it's because I love you too much, and I just want you to be happy, and that you can realize your dream of being a great doctor someday, I must leave.  
I love you my sweet Eli(Clarke), I love you so much that my heart just beats for you. Believe me that I will never forget you, you will always be the best of my life, the best memory, the one to whom I have given my heart, body and soul, because I am yours forever and you will be forever mine.  
Please don't hate me, remember all the beautiful things that we have experienced together in this trip. Because everything was true and unique, and maybe one day we will meet again, and I can explain the reason for my departure today.  
Please don’t cry my love, I know you do it reading this, and you will. I know will hurt because it is hurting inside me. My tears fall without ceasing, and it hurts, it hurts a lot, but I know that even though we are separated, no matter where the paths of our lives take us, our souls will remain united at some point in the Universe.  
Remember my sweet Eli(Clarke), I will always be with you, because I will never stop loving you and thinking about you.... Please forgive me... Until we meet again...   
Forever yours…  
Aly(Lexa)"

Alycia reading what was written, and immediately understood the reaction of her mom, and what Lexa had said before singing that last song in the pub. Now she know that her music teacher wrote that special sweet song to her mom.

She got a little emotional reading it, and Clarke too, since she read it together with her daughter. A note she had read so many times, trying to find the reason for that sudden and crazy decision of her beloved, but she never did, she never understood, and she still without knowing.

\- I'm so sorry mom... So, that's why you named me Alycia? But I don’t understand... If she had hurt you so much, disappearing from your life like that, why did you give me her name?

Clarke was clearly very touching and vulnerable, and also a little nervous. It wasn’t easy to talk about her love, and also her great pain, with her own daughter. She took a deep breath and holding back her tears, tried to answer Alycia.

\- Because she was the greatest love of my life, and then it was you. Despite what she made me suffer with her goodbye. I knew well that my heart would never stop loving her... – Clarke's voice breaks a little bit, and a tear rolled down her right cheek. Her daughter immediately wiped it away with her hand, while caressing her pained mother’s face, who smiled at her, shaking putting her hand over hers, letting her head down to that sweet touch of her baby girl.

\- Do you still love her? - Alycia asked her mother. Clarke could no longer answer, everything was caught in her throat, and she was trying to hold the tears in her blue eyes. She didn’t want to break completely before her daughter, so she just nodded, forcing that smiling still.

\- Mom... you must talk to her. You need to know why she left that day... Look, she didn’t answer me when I asked if she still loved you, but I watched her for a while without her noticing, and in the way she was looking at that old picture of you together, I have no doubt that she still feels something for you... And she also feels very sad. I'm sure she had a good reason to do what she did, and you need to know. Talk to her mom. I know it will do you good. Is easy to see you're still hurt, and you need to know what happened to make peace with it...

Clarke listened to her daughter in surprise, even though she was barely 15 years old, Alycia had incredible intelligence and maturity. It seemed almost unreal to her that her daughter was there giving her advice about a love story so special, that marked her life forever. But there was a feeling that prevented her from taking that decision, to sit down and talk with Lexa. She could feel it was just fear, but she didn't know what she feared exactly to.

\- I know sweetie, but at the moment I just can’t... Don’t ask me why... I still can’t talk to her, it was many years in which I suffered too much for her, without knowing why she had left. Without knowing if she even was still living. Dreaming with all my being, hoping that one day she would come for me… But she never did. And that was too much to bare in my broken heart and soul.

\- Mom... Can I ask you...? Why did you marry dad, if you loved her so much? Did you love him too or...?

\- Yes, of course I loved your father Aly. I was happy with him, I felt protected and secure with him, and also loved. But I never managed to love him, like I did with Alycia, well, Lexa. She was the greatest love of my life, and I think nobody could have changed that or replace her. But your father was the one that helped me to heal a little bit and continued with my life. He is a good man, a lovely friend today, and I'm very happy that is your father and Jake's. And I'm so so sorry for not be able to keep us together as a family Aly, but I just couldn't give him what he really deserved, someone who love him back the same way. And before we could hurt each other or some of you, we talked and confronted reality about our marriage, and decided to go our own way

\- I know that mom… I was only ten, but I understood why you two divorced. And thanks for keeping as friends. But going back to that love story, I must insist mom... Don’t miss this opportunity that life is giving you. Listen to her, and finally find out what happened. Maybe you finally stop suffering. I sincerely believe that Miss Woods is a good person, and I know that she is sorry for what happened, and wishes to explain to you many things...

\- You know, you're very special Aly... What would I do if i didn’t have you and your brother in my life? I feel so blessed to have you both, my great loves... Come here... - Immediately Clarke wrapped her daughter in her arms, in a strong and very heartfelt hug, letting out some of her tears. 

She knew that her daughter was right, so right, and that sooner or later she had to sit down and talk with Lexa. Even with that fear inside her, it was the only way to close that story, and finally heal that great wound in her heart.

Later that night in her room Clarke still had that old note in her hands, rereading it, and looking at that picture with that dedication. "Damn you Lexa!" she cursed it out loud. She immediately took her phone out and wrote a simple message…

“Clarke Griffin  
Why...?! Why you did it...?”

She sent it as her eyes misted over, she felt that she couldn’t breathe anymore. Clarke held the phone over her chest, trying to calm her anguish, when a vibration from it, indicated an almost immediate response...

“Lexa Woods  
Because I loved you too much. But Clarke we need to talk face to face, and i need to explain everything to you. Please let's meet, it'll be good for both of us. Too many years have passed. Let me explain why I had to do it. You don’t know how sorry I’m for what you have suffered. And let me tell you, you have not been the only one who suffered since then.”

“Clarke Griffin  
It still fucking hurts!! It hurts a lot, you know ?! Why in the hell I couldn't forget you? Why I couldn’t get you out of my life? You stayed like an indelible mark on my soul. No matter what you explain to me, I don’t think I can forgive you Lexa... I'm sorry...”

“Lexa Woods  
That is why you should give yourself the opportunity to know the reason. Not so that you forgive me, but so you can finally understand that I didn’t have other choice, and maybe it will stop hurting so much. Clarke I beg you to give us this opportunity, you know well that this has been a miracle of life for us to meet again, and we need to use it to heal the wounds, please don’t close yourself to it.

“Clarke Griffin  
You don’t know how difficult this is for me... I don’t know... I don’t know if I can do it... It's been so many years... God…!”

“Lexa Woods  
Look... I don’t ask you to understand me, or accepted, but you must know the truth. Know why I took that hard decision. I know it is not easy, that it has been many years of pain, but that is why the time has come to close that chapter of our lives, and move forward without further anguish, questions, and pain. Take the time you need Clarke, and if someday you decide you can listen to me, here I'll be waiting for you.”

Clarke was crying as she read that last message without being able to answer again. She put her phone down, and curled up on her bed, trying to calm down and be able to sleep.

Lexa had been struck by her feelings, when she had read that unexpected message from Clarke, with that "why? Why you did it?". Her heart began to beat faster, hoping that maybe this was a chance that she finally wanted. She didn’t really want to talk to her via text messages. But she did what she could to convince her to meet, and talk about what happened, although evidently there was not much luck in doing so.

She felt a little disillusioned and frustrated, but something inside told her that she should be patient, that she should not give up hope yet. She could feel that Clarke still loved her deeply, despite the pain she felt for so many years. Like she did all those years and still love her. Lexa had not stopped thinking about her sweet Eli(Clarke) and loving her, otherwise this wouldn’t hurt that much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter Eliza Jane. She had had a long talk with her girl, a few days ago, about her love story with Alycia’s mom, 18 years ago. She also explained her that she had named her, in memory of that girl she loved so much, who at that time was called Eliza Jane, today know as doctor Clarke Griffin.

Her daughter had become fascinated with the story, and was so involved in it, that she was a great support for her mom, in her need to explain herself to Clarke and to fix the mistake she had been forced to commit that day.

The decision that she made that day was a hard one to take, and then many tears were cried for a long time afterwards, thinking that maybe she should have done it in another way, like sitting down to talk with her Eli(Clarke) and explained what was happening to her. But her Eli(Clarke) was so young, and so impulsive, somehow Lexa knew that she would not let her go, she wouldn’t let her take that road alone. Eli(Clarke) loved her so much that for sure, she'd had given up everything in her life, all her dreams, just to helped her. And that was precisely what Lexa feared most, for her sweet girl to give up on those brilliant dreams of a perfect future in her life, to go with her, and take over a responsibility that only belongs to her.

She was immersed in her music, when her daughter interrupted her thoughts...

\- Hi mom... - Eliza said softly resting her hand on her mother’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

\- Hi EJ... Do you need something lovely?

\- Yes... I see you are in a better mood today. Since that night in the pub, you have not smiled very much. You are distant here, and in the school. I talk to you and your mind is somewhere else. I have even listened to my classmates when we are in our class asking, what the hell is happening to you...? Mom... you must talk to Clarke... You can’t go on like this, it's not fair...

\- Come... Sit here with me... - Lexa pointed to the chair next to her, for her daughter to sit down. Eliza smiled and her mother hugged her, and gave her a kiss on her cheek while smiling at her.

\- I'll be fine EJ, I just need to deal with my past, and I do wanna talk to Alycia’s mother. But it's not been easy. Clarke needs time to think, and be prepared to listen to what happened, why I made that decision that day.

\- Do you regret having made that decision...?

\- Partly yes, but partly not... You see, I did it because I loved her too much, and I knew that if I told her what was happening to me, she would have given up all her plans and dreams, to follow me, and be with me, no matter what happened . For me that was not an option. I wanted her to realize her dreams, and have that life that she planned. And when I found out what was happening to me, I was no longer in that plan, I couldn’t. It was the toughest and most difficult decision I have made in my life, and it hurt a lot. It hurt me so much that i had to hurt her like that. Because she was very young, she was your age at that time, and I knew I was breaking her heart for the first time in her life with my farewell, so my pain was doubled.

\- And why do you regret it...?

\- Because maybe I should have made her understand why we should separate at that time, facing her face to face, and not just leave a note and a picture by her side. I know it was a cowardly act on my part, but God knows how broke, afraid and confused I was in those moments. Suddenly my whole world had turned around, and I couldn’t continue to be with her, urging her to change everything in her life for someone like me.

\- Mom, you did what you thought was right, and I'm always going to admire you for it. Don’t blame yourself, you didn’t have it easy, and you were alone. As you say, Clarke was too young, and probably wouldn’t have let you go if you tried to talk to her and explain. Alycia says that her mother is the hardest-headed person she has ever met... – Listening to that Lexa finally could let out a laugh, because she know that very well, and apparently her sweet Eli(Clarke) had not changed that much even when today she was a grown up woman.

\- Yes, Oh God! yes she is... I must agree with her... Apparently time had not changed her that much. - Lexa said a little more relaxed laughing at that fact now join by her daughter, that she was happy to see her mom laughing again.

\- Mom, do you still love her like you did when you were young...?

\- Yes sweetheart... I still love her very much... I think I never stopped loving her, despite having been in some other relationships. I could never fall in love with another woman as I did with her. It was someone who was in my heart. That's why, when you were born, I couldn’t think of giving you any other name, than the woman's name i loved so much.

\- That was very sweet of you... and also sad. Hopefully Clarke will soon want to sit down and talk to you. Mom, you deserve to have that opportunity. Now, if you can fix that past mistake... Would you ask her to go out with her again...? As far as I know, Dr. Griffin has no partner at this time...

\- Oh my little Celestine... It's not so easy... I don’t know, so many years have passed, so many things have happened in our lives. I wonder if she still loves me or if I'm just a bad memory. Maybe we can close that past for once and for good. But the future... I just don’t know. Nothing would make me happier than to have her in my life again. But it depends more on her than me...

\- I just want you to be happy mom... You're still young and beautiful, and you're always so alone... You should be in love, living with someone who made you happy.

\- Awwww you are so sweet EJ, but I have you princess... You make me happy, you fill my loneliness, you are my everything, never forget that...

\- Yes mom, but soon I will go to college, and you will be left alone...  
\- Oh EJ... I know, and it will fill me with pride when you do that. But you don’t have to worry about me. Also at school they are assigning me more classes, so I will be busy and will have no time for a girlfriend. Believe me, girl, I will be happy knowing that you are studying a Medicine career, as you always dream. And I know you will be an excellent doctor, saving many lives.

\- I can’t help, but feel worry about you. Work is not everything in life, and I repeat, you are a beautiful young woman, who should have a girlfriend to take care of you and love you.

\- My dear Celestine... Calm down... I love you my princess, and I can’t be more grateful for having you by my side. Hey, young lady, with all this shock of seeing Clarke again and my past, I didn’t ask you again. How are things going with Alycia? I mean with you and Alycia...? You know... - Lexa asked her daughter as she winked at her.

\- Oh... well... I think it's time for me to go to bed... You are hopeless mom… Good tried… - Eliza answered trying to escape from the talk that her mother was wanting to have with her.

\- Oh no Miss... You will not escape... Tell me please, I really wanna know... What has happened between you both? - Lexa insisted holding her daughter’s hand so she would not flee.

\- Well... we're more than friends... – Lexa couldn't hold a small shout while open her green eyes wide, feeling so happy at that news - But we're taking it slowly... For Alycia it's all very new, and she feels very insecure, and I don’t want her to be scared or suffer... I want to take care of her, you know...

\- It can’t be denied that you are my daughter... I felt the same for her mom when I fell in love with her. That feeling of wanting to protect her, and give her space, time to adapt to something so new. I'm glad you feel the same, and respect her, and take good care of her. Wise decision when she's as young as she is.

\- Yes I know. We have only kissed sometimes. We feel very happy when we are together, and it is good for me. I will give her the time and space she needs. The only thing I worry about, is that in a year I will go to the University, and we will not be able to see each other every day...

\- Oh, but I'm sure you'll find a way to stay together, don’t start to be worry about that. Let the relationship flow between you both, without forcing. You'll see that everything will be fine. I'm so glad you're with Alycia, she's a very sweet and educated girl. Well, having the mother she has, doesn’t surprise me... And well, of course seems like she also have a good dad. – Eliza laughed for that last comment of her mom, about Alycia's dad. Sure her mom didn’t like so much to think on, that he was marriage HER girl for so long and have two kids together.

\- Stop teasing me about your ex girlfriend mom... – Eliza couldn’t stop laughing and so her mom.

\- You are terrible... I don’t... I only say it because i know is true... Clarke have been born in a good family, and she was well educated since she was born. - Lexa defended herself laughing with her daughter.

\- Yes sure... Well I'm going to sleep... Have a nice rest mom... good night - said Eliza, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

\- You too baby... See you tomorrow... - Lexa responded caressing her face with affection.

Lexa watched Eliza leave the room with proud eyes, and full of love for her beautiful daughter. Without doubts she was a copy of her, not only physically, but in her heart as well, and that filled her with joy. She hoped that at least her daughter could be happy with that cute love, that was being born with no one less than the daughter of Clarke. She thought that life really was amazingly crazy.

She was about to go to bed when she had an idea or rather an impulse. She immediately look in the old files of her computer, for a song she had written and recorded a while ago. Obviously, also dedicated to her love, because everything that was born from inside, was inspired by her sweet Eli(Clarke).

When she finally found the song, which was called "Heart," she prepared it to be sent to Clarke with a text message.

“Lexa Woods  
This song was composed thinking about that wonderful time we shared, and how I felt at your side. I loved you like nobody in my life Clarke. I hope you listen to it and remember those beautiful moments. And well, I hope you like it too...”

Meanwhile, at the Griffin house, Clarke was having a long, relaxing bubble bath after a long day of work in the hospital, where she had dealt with several emergency cases, and even brought into the world two beautiful babies. 

Although she was part of something important almost daily in her profession, the birth of a baby always filled her with joy, it was the most beautiful part of her specialty, that she had chosen for her career. But the stress of childbirth, especially with first-time mothers and their families, eroded Clarke's energy easily.

When she came out of the bathroom, still drying her hair with a towel, she felt her phone vibrate on the bed, illuminated by an incoming message. She approached the bed, hoping it wasn't an emergency, and needed to run back to the hospital again. When she picked it and read that it was from Lexa, her body tensed, and all her relaxation went out the window, as she cursed the music teacher and long time ago, her greatest love.

But when she saw that she had sent her a song, that she had composed for her, without knowing why in the hell, she smiled, feeling something in that foolish heart of hers.

She sat on the bed after looking for her headphones, then opened the message and the file, playing the song...

* Song: Heart - Group: Sleeping at last *

"...I'm short of breath  
Standing next to you  
I'm out of my depth  
At this altitude  
Like the world makes sense  
From your window seat  
You are beautiful  
Like I've never seen  
Go ahead and laugh  
Even if it hurts  
Go ahead and pull the pin  
What if we could risk  
Everything we have  
And just let our walls cave in... "

Clarke did exactly what Lexa told her, she closed her eyes as she let herself be carried away by the beautiful melody, and the absolutely sweet and beautiful voice of her past love.

Soon her mind returned to those moments, to those days where they seemed like two little girls completely in love, doing mischief. Without thinking about anything, but enjoying the moment and living life to the fullest, loving each other and having fun.

She remembered when they arrived at that impressive place called "Moab" in the State of Utah, a place very similar to the famous Grand Canyon. The immense desert in front of them, and that beautiful place that left them breathless.


	11. Right here waiting

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QmmB)

Flashback ...

Alycia(Lexa) had convinced Clarke(Eliza) to stay a couple of days in the Moab area, hiking with backpacks and a tent they had rented. The brunette loved the adventure. Clarke(Eliza) who was not as lover of hiking, anyway followed her because she was happy with her girl, and without a doubt, she had turned this into a dream trip.

They walked several kilometers with a map and compass in hand guided by Lexa(Alycia) who suddenly felt like an Indiana Jones. Clarke(Eliza) was sweating a lot, and she felt weak from so much heat and hiking through such a steep place, but she enjoyed watching her Aly(Lexa) have so much fun. Although when she reached her limit, she sat on a rock and couldn’t move anymore.

\- Come Eli(Clarke)... we will follow the route a few more kilometers, and we will put up our tent for the night – Lexa(Alycia) tried to convince her girl, although she could see that Eliza(Clarke) was really exhausted.

\- A few more kilometers ...!? Please Aly(Lexa) have mercy on me!! I beg you, let's stay here, I'm exhausted. We have walked for hours without stopping, and I’m not only exhausted, but if I continue sweating like that we will run out of water - Cried Clarke(Eliza) sitting there looking at Alycia(Lexa) with eyes of exhaustion, breathing with some difficulty. She cursed herself for not being a more active person.

Lexa(Alycia) staring at her for a while, and realized that her girl was really exhausted. She smiled at Eliza(Clarke) and dropped her backpack on the floor, sitting next to her, as she pulled out a bottle of water and drank from it.

\- Lazy... – Lexa(Alycia) murmured as she took a drink from her bottle of water, with a smirk on her sun-tanned face.

\- What did you said...?! Alycia(Lexa)! Repeat what you said right now! – Clarke(Eliza) turned her angry eyes towards her girl, feeling her blood boil. She was clearly angry now.

\- Hmmm... – Lexa(Alycia) just murmured...

\- Say it! – Clarke(Eliza) demanded, taking her by the arm.

\- That you're a lazy one! – Lexa(Alycia) finally answered looking her in the eyes challenging

\- Yes!? You think so…? – Clarke(Eliza) answered quite angry almost jumping to her feet.

\- Hey, wait, Eli(Clarke)... Where do you think you're going..? - Immediately Lexa(Alycia) stood up next to her girl holding her arm.

\- To the car... and to continue my trip to San Francisco... This has been a terrible idea. You, and your totally crazy idea to want to be an Indiana Jones. I don’t know why I followed you! We are in the middle of the desert, and you plan to camp here!? And what if someone comes and rapes us, or even kills us!? And I don’t want to think about the animals that might be around here. Have you thought about that for a fucking second? That we are two women and that we are in the middle of nowhere, with no telephone connection and limited water... and... – Eliza(Clarke) shouted extremely angry and Lexa(Alycia) would also say with some panic in her tone.

\- Shuuuush... ya... Come here Eli(Clarke)... Just calm down... Calm down baby. I was just joking with you... You're not lazy, and please stop worrying, there are thousands of people who do this all the time. Walking and camping here and no, nothing has happened in a long time. Otherwise the kind lady that rented us the equipment, would have warned us and or advised us. I also have a butterfly knife and... Come... come with me. I want to show you something... – Lexa(Alycia) gently pulled her arm to make her follow her, talking to her girl with a of calm tone in her voice which somehow finally calmed Clarke(Eliza), a little bit.

Clarke(Eliza) looked at her suspiciously, and with a frown on her face but she still took her hand and walked with Alycia(Lexa) to a mountain edge. When they arrived at the edge, Alycia(Lexa) showed her that there was a fairly large river below and Clarke(Eliza) smiled.

\- You see...? I told you... there's nothing to worry about... We can even bathe if we want. Now, give me a kiss, and tell me that you love me, and that you forgive me... and that I'm the sexiest Indiana Jones you've ever met. – Lexa(Alycia) took her by the waist, and joined their bodies in one movement, immediately bringing her smiling lips to the now smiling ones of Clarke.

They kissed sweetly and then the fire was lit almost immediately, their hands moved over each others bodies, and the heat was extreme, and not just because of the sun shining down over them.

Suddenly Lexa(Alycia) held her by her waist tightly, and lifted the body of a surprised and smiling Eliza(Clarke) over her shoulder, as she began to run with her slapping her ass, as she carried her into the water of the nearby river.

Clarke(Eliza) laughed out loud and shouted for her to let her down, which Alycia(Lexa) obviously ignored, dropping the body of Eliza(Clarke), in a single movement in the fresh, clear water.

Lexa(Alycia) stood in the river, the water felt refreshing, perfect for removing heat and perspiration from her body. The water reached up to the middle of her thighs, as she stood trying to catch her breath, from the enormous effort of carrying her love, while watching her Eli(Clarke) sink into the river, and she laughed out loud.

But suddenly she stopped laughing when she saw that after a few seconds Eliza(Clarke)'s body was nowhere to be seen. She looked around and started to get scared, knowing that these rivers often have very strong currents. She was terrified thinking, if Eliza(Clarke) had hit her head on a rock in the background, and had passed out...?

The panic began to take hold of her completely, when suddenly she felt a hands pull her legs, making her fall into the water, leaving a smiling and victorious Eliza(Clarke) behind her, avenging her mischief. They laughed until their stomachs ached and they kept playing in the water for a long time until finally their hunger made them leave.

They had bought canned food and fruit to eat, plus two good thermos flasks filled with coffee, some sodas and water of course. After changing clothes and eating something, they set up the tent, that would shelter them during the night. While the sunset fell like a beautiful postcard of colors in front of their surprised eyes, as they sat on a trunk of some old fallen tree, embraced in each others arms, lost in the wonderful nature once again...

\- Aly(Lexa)... What would you like to study? - Suddenly Clarke(Eliza) broke the silence.

\- You mean at college...?

\- Yes...

\- Hmmm... I think music... I would like to be a music teacher. Yes, that is what i would study. And why do you want to study medicine? Is it because your mother is a doctor? - Asked Lexa(Alycia) a little bit curious.

\- No... well, perhaps she has passed her passion to me, but I have always been attracted to helping people, you know, to cure them as she does. Even though we don’t get along very well, I admire what she does. – Clarke(Eliza) explained.

\- But, If you were closer to your father, why you don’t want to study architecture like him?

\- Hmmmm... I was... I never was interested in designing buildings and houses, but he was a genius! I remember those plans that he spent hours drawing in his studio. He was showing them to me, as i was sitting on his lap and explaining everything about what was in them. Of course, I didn’t understand much, and I just laughed because I was lost among so many lines... – Clarke(Eliza) laughed remembering those moments with her father, Architect Jake Griffin.

\- Well, I have not had professional parents to match or feel inspired by them in any sense... – Lexa(Alycia) said in an ironic way.

\- But I'm glad you still want to be different to them, and want to study! And your sister Anya, has she studied for a career?

\- Yes, she is a nurse and her husband, Niko, works in construction.

\- I'm glad you have someone waiting for you in San Francisco... Well, if you had not, you would have come to live with me in my grandparents' house. Surely they would not have minded, the house where they live is huge.

\- Thanks, it's very sweet of you Eli(Clarke), but yes, thank God I have my sister waiting for me.

Silence enveloped them for a moment, as the last rays of the sun were extinguished on the horizon, behind mountains, and the stars began to appear over them.

They started felt to feel cold and Lexa(Alycia) immediately lit a fire while Eliza(Clarke) went in search of coats and blankets. After getting warm and covered, they sat down again, this time next to a large fire prepared by "Alycia Jones".

Lexa(Alycia) began to search in her pockets and took from one of them a bracelet of colored threads, and taking the left hand of her Eliza began to put it on before those happy blue eyes of her girl.

\- It's for you Eli(Clarke)... I hope you like it… Let me put it on for you.

\- Wow... it's beautiful, did you made it? – Clarke(Eliza) asked fascinated looking at the bracelet on her left wrist.

\- Aha! I'm glad you like it, I didn’t know what colors you liked, so I decided for you - Said proud and happy Lexa(Alycia) nodding her head at the same time.

\- I love it Aly(Lexa). Thanks! – Clarke(Eliza) expressed giving a soft kiss on the lips to her amazing girlfriend.

\- You're welcome. – Lexa(Alycia) said after the kiss with a shy smile on her face, stroking the arm of her girl.

\- You're always surprising me. I didn’t know you knew how to do these craft things. I was always terrible at school.

\- Well, it was one of the things that I liked about school, learning to do some silly things like these ones, and I always felt sorry that I didn’t have anyone to do them for... But now I have you my Eli(Clarke) – Lexa(Alycia) replied returning the kiss but on the neck of the blonde, who immediately felt her internal flame ignite.

\- Awww... you're so sweet, did you know? Thanks again. I adore it and the colors too. - Clarke immediately turned her body and kissed her tenderly. Then she stood up and went in search of the marshmallows to make them in the fire, as she was a sugar addict.

While they were eating, hugging each other and giving each other some sweet kisses here and there, Clarke(Eliza) wanted to ask Alycia(Lexa) if they would continue to see each other once they reached their destination. She was afraid to ask because being with Alycia(Lexa) for a while, she already knew that the brunette was a free spirit, and she didn’t talk much about the relationship they were having, or what her plans were with the relationship once they reached San Francisco.

Clarke(Eliza) was enjoying this crazy love so much, so intense, so special, that she didn’t want to hear her girl say something negative about the future of their relationship. She wanted to continue enjoying every moment with her love, and let the future be what it would be, but that question was too much to hold inside.

\- Aly(Lexa)…

\- Hmmm...! Oh my Eli(Clarke), what a good idea yours to bring the candy. Hmmmm….! Oh they are delicious... well, not as much as you… - Lexa(Alycia) kissed the sweet lips of her girl immediately, allowing herself to be taken to that paradise of sensations, tracing every inch of the mouth of her girl who shuddered, and that lit her even more if she could be.

Soon their bodies started the internal fire, and it was when Lexa(Alycia), after managing to separate for a moment from her beautiful lady, stood up stretching like a cat. She rises her arms towards that mantle of stars that covered them, and let out a scream surprising her Eli(Clarke). The blonde immediately smiled and stood by her side, imitated her goddess Alycia Jones.

Lexa(Lexa) laughed looking at her with bright eyes and full desire, an endless desire. Without thinking she took her by the waist and kissed her again, as she rested her forehead on her girl's, and spoke to her with a very very hoarse voice...

\- I think I want to taste a more appetizing sweet... I want to taste you precious… - Immediately Clarke(Eliza) felt that her cheeks were like fire, but what was most turned on her, was that heat between her legs, listening to those words of Alycia(Lexa), who could not be more beautiful, sexy and absolutely tender.

Alycia(Lexa) then begin to place kisses to her ears, and her neck with that restless tongue that began to drive her crazy. Clarke(Eliza) was so turn on, that she couldn’t respond to that hot proposal verbally. She just let Alycia(Lexa)'s mouth and expert hands run over her body, as she closed her eyes to feel her body slowly respond to Alycia(Lexa)’s touches, until suddenly she stopped separated from her as well as her delicious mouth.

Feeling confused Clarke(Eliza) opened her darkened blue eyes, blinking several times, finding those hypnotic green forests, that looked at her smiling and bright, like those thousands of diamonds twinkling over them.

What Clarke saw reflected in her love’s eyes, was something she never had seen before. Something magical, something she couldn’t describe with words, but she could feel it in her whole body. Was it pure and simple LOVE?. Alycia(Lexa)’s eyes, were the eyes of a person absolutely in love and completely devoted to her.

Alycia(Lexa) looked like one of those magical figures, that came out of some fantasy story, with that beautiful smile and those special eyes, that made Clarke(Eliza)'s whole body shudder from her toes to the last cell of her brain, which, by the way, stoped working. She could only feel her heart beating like crazy.

Almost without her realizing it, Alycia(Lexa) took her hand, and first gently brought it to her lips and kissed it several times, continuing to hypnotize her with her eyes lit with passion, desire, love and a hint of emotion. Then she placed Clarke(Eliza)’s hand onto her own chest, until it was positioned over her beating warm heart. 

Clarke(Eliza) could feel the strong and fast beats under the palm of her hand, and she knew that she was living the most magical and special moment of her short life...

\- Can you feel it Eli(Clarke)...? – Lexa(Alycia) said losing herself in a sea of intense and brilliant blues, that watched her with devotion, love and desire. – Clarke(Eliza) could only nod her head, and a smile that didn’t fade from her face. She was tremble in here whole being but what she could see in those magic beautiful eyes of Alycia(Lexa). She knew right there that she was in the presence of her soulmate, nothing less.

-My heart is yours... is not mine anymore, is absolutely yours and speaks... it speaks about love and magic, sweetness and passion. And that wants to keep beating, only if your heart beats by its side... That translated means... my sweet Eli(Clarke), would you like to be my girlfriend...? – Alycia(Lexa)’s eyes were full of tears nearly to run down her beautiful face. She loved Eliza(Clarke) so incredible much, and she didn’t want their relationship finish when they reach San Francisco. She really wanna keep seeing Eliza(Clarke), keep being her girlfriend.

Clarke(Eliza) suddenly stopped moving as her emotion overwhelmed her, feeling those beautiful and strong beats under her hand. At the same time she was lost in those beautiful eyes, so passionate and full of so many feelings that they transmitted everything Alycia(Lexa) felt for her. 

Her own eyes were filled with tears, everything was an incredible dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. That woman standing in front of her could not be real... That beautiful request to be her girlfriend only confirmed that her fears had been foolish and meaningless. That request indicated that her Aly(Lexa) wanted to continue seeing her when they arrived in San Francisco, to continue being her girlfriend!?

\- Well, my beating heart is getting a little nervous because there is no response from its current owner... What do you say, Eli(Clarke)?

\- That you are the most wonderful thing that has happened in my life, and that I want to be your girlfriend!! – Finally answered Clarke(Eliza) clearly very emotional, with those tears nearly to leave her blue intense eyes, sparkling with eternal love. Lexa(Alycia) smiled from that beating heart with such a wonderful light, that illuminated the whole being of her girl.

\- I love you my Eli(Clarke)...

\- I love you, Aly(Lexa)...

Without waiting, they melted into a long kiss, as Clarke(Eliza) let those tears fall as she smiled with her girlfriend. They were celebrating that very especial union, under the only witness of the Universe, under under that magic starry sky.

Lexa(Alycia) separated from her now official "girlfriend”, to breathe, when she noticed a shooting star falling behind Eliza(Clarke), and immediately alerted her girl to see it, as she turned and held her by the waist, gently resting her face on the blonde’s left shoulder...

\- Look Eli(Clarke)... make a wish, but do not say it...

\- Oh wow! Well, I know what i’ll wish... Oh my… look at the sky Aly(Lexa). Is the most wonderful thing I've seen in my life... Well, after you beautiful mine... – Clarke(Eliza) said looking fascinated the mantle of stars on them

\- Wow!! You're feeding my ego and that's not good you know... Thanks my sweet Eli(Clarke), you're also the most wonderful thing I've seen, more wonderful than the Universe above us... And now, I want to see more...

While saying that, Lexa(Alycia) began to kiss the neck of her girlfriend, who immediately turned her body with a mischievous smile on her face, and pulling her hand as they entered the tent, closing the zip behind them.

Clarke(Eliza) stood in front of a smiling Alycia(Lexa), who watched her tenderly as she caressed her cheek. Then she moved it to hold her neck, to draw her towards her. But Eliza(Clarke)'s hands stopped her, holding her hand and bringing it to her lips. She gave it little kisses, while her dark blue eyes didn’t leave those greens burning with desire.

Soon Clarke(Eliza)'s kisses became more intense, as she took two of her girlfriend's long fingers in her mouth, sucking them, licking them. That was something that set Lexa(Alycia)’s body internally on fire. She couldn’t help but open her eyes surprised, and her mouth in search of that extra air that she needed so much, while she felt how her body turn on, and her sex was really wet. Eliza(Clarke)'s hands slowly took off her jacket, and then her shirt. Apparently her girlfriend wanted to surprise her that special night.

Then, those lips began to work on her fiery skin, licking it with that expert tongue, which produced tickling sensation, and at the same time, spasms in her body so intense. Her hands caressed the golden hair of her girl, feeling her every inch of her skin, transporting her to a universe of sensations so intense. It was like delicious agony. Her body began to react as she began to move against Eliza(Clarke)'s body. It was so devilishly exciting, she had no control over anything anymore.

Alycia(Lexa)'s moans and gasps were driving Clarke(Eliza) crazy, as she took possession of her goddess's body that was so perfect, so beautiful and so devoted to her, that she really felt that she was living a dream. Feeling and tasting those hard nipples in her mouth was her undoing. She could spend hours licking them, biting them, while her girl arched her body against her, in a wild way. Clarke(Eliza) had discovered that one of the most sensitive points of her precious girlfriend were her breasts, and she cared for them more than anything in that body.

\- Eli(Clarke)... my love…. you are killing me... Yeah…. Yeah… keep doing that.... hmmmm.... ohhhhh....

\- No... I'm enjoying you and I'm loving you…

After saying her words with a voice much more serious than it usually was, Clarke(Eliza) moved her hands to the shorts that her girlfriend was wearing. After opening the button, slid them from her girl’s body, then dropped them onto the floor, and return to her Alycia(Lexa)’s body, to start kissing that abdomen so firm. 

Alycia(Lexa)'s hands delicately held her face, before she got where she wanted to be. Clarke(Eliza) raised her dark blue eyes to her goddesses greens, and she looked at her with such desire, that moved Alycia(Lexa)'s whole being, from inside out, through her body and soul. Lexa(Alycia) stoped her, knowing her intensions, something Eliza(Clarke) never did yet, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

\- No my love... you don’t have to do that ... Use those beautiful hands as always. I love your hands Eli(Clarke).  
..  
\- No Aly(Lexa)... I want to taste you beautiful... I'm dying to do it... Please let me, guide me…

\- Eli(Clarke)... ahhhhhh... Gosh! You are so beautiful... But are you sure my love...? - Whisper with deep voice Lexa(Alycia), lost in the desire and those so intense feelings and sensations that were all over her body and soul.  
\- I’m... guide me please, tell me if I do it right... or what do you want me to do to you?

Lexa(Alycia) just nodded her head, letting her blonde do what she wanted, pulling her panties off slowly, as she ran her tongue down her lower belly, producing electric shocks in the brunette's body, in total ecstasy.

Clarke(Eliza) slowly lowered those panties to the floor, then placed on those long trembling legs caresses and small kisses. She could feel Alycia(Lexa)’s fingers entangled in her hair, as she caressed her gently, and at times she stroked her scalp, showing Clarke(Eliza) her intense desire.

Clarke(Eliza) soon came to her girl’s center, as she looked at her and admired for a moment, while her fingers delicately opened those folds. She couldn’t believe how wet her girlfriend was for her, and that turn her on even more. Immediately she moved her lips with desire towards that clit, which was swollen. The strange unknown taste was salty but she liked at first taste. She savored it with her tongue, as Alycia(Lexa) used to do with her, slowly licking, while the brunette let out moans of pleasure so deep, that they drove her crazy. For Clarke(Eliza) it was just the most beautiful and sexy sound she had ever heard, and the best taste she ever tried.

\- Ahhhhhh my God! Baby... yes… yes… like that... Oh fuck! Keep on my love... ahhhhh….. shhhhhh…. FUCK! SOOO GOOD!! – Lexa(Alycia) managed to say as she was taken to paradise.

Those words filled Clarke(Eliza) with excitement and joy, she knew she was doing it right, and she was proud to be a good lover, giving so much pleasure to her girl, that kept moaning and moving her body against her face with passion, holding her head just right there, with a little more force.

Noticing that Alycia(Lexa)'s legs trembled and couldn’t hold her up any longer, Clarke(Eliza) stopped her licking and kisses, and follow a line up with wet kisses and licking burning skin, through her glorious perfect body. She went all the way up to the beautiful face that looked at her with desperation, a little confused as to why she had stopped, abandoned her like that, down there, when she was about to enjoy a very strong her orgasm.

\- What...? What happens my love...? Your tongue got tired baby...? – Lexa(Alycia) laughed for not crying, but she understood that was her girl's first time. So she tried to joke and to be sweet to her. She didn’t want Eliza(Clarke) feeling bad at all - Is not so easy huh!? – Keep teasing Lexa(Alycia) touching her girls hair with sweetness, and a smile in her face. Clarke(Eliza) was agitated smiling, bitting her lips.

\- No Aly(Lexa), it's not that. I swear, I'm going to eat you all night. I'm crazy about your taste. I just want you to lie down in bed, or your legs will not be able to hold you up much longer. – Clarke(Eliza) kissed her in despair, letting her instincts guide her, tasting her girl’s tongue, and every inch of those lips that welcomed her with gladly pleasure.

Lexa(Alycia) felt her own taste in Eliza(Clarke)'s mouth, and it drove her crazy. Her body was so turned on, and she felt her orgasm was so close. She didn’t want to wait, and separated herself regretfully from that delicious mouth, as she lay on the mattress.

Clarke(Eliza) looked at her with so much desire, a very quick look up and down at that perfect body, while she undressed before the hungry eyes of her girlfriend. Lexa(Alycia) was waiting for her smiling, she wanted her so badly over her, under her, whatever position but right there with her. Lexa(Alycia) biting her lower lip. Clarke(Eliza) was staring at that mouth for some seconds, she loved so much to suck those thick lips so soft, when she kissed Alycia(Lexa), those lips they had become the most addictive thing in her life.

Finally naked, Clarke(Eliza) climbed onto the mattress, on her knees, facing Alycia(Lexa), who looked at her with a mischievous smile on her face, resting on her elbows, with her legs bent and open for her. Clarke(Eliza) knew well that this image would be imprinted in her memory for all eternity.

\- Gosh, my Eli(Clarke)... You're so beautiful... You can’t be real... Please, my love, take me… I'm all yours…

\- Oh, believe me, I'm real and I’m going to honor you my love... You are the unreal one... and FUCK! I'm crazy about your taste...

Without saying anything else, Clarke(Eliza) settled between her legs, as she began to kiss and lick her folds again, then returned to concentrate on her clitoris so needed for that delicious attention. It was something so unique and addictive, the taste, the smell, the deep moans that her beloved emitted with every licking, bitting, sucking. Her tongue ran through each part with great pleasure, until she reached her vagina that she open with two fingers that entrance, and she began to penetrate her slowly. Her already little bit tired tongue, tasted, feeling those internal walls, while Alycia(Lexa)'s body was moving against her face. She couldn't hold her own fingers from caressed those hard nipples, making everything even more intense.

Clarke(Eliza) felt that she had so much power over her girlfriend, totally devoted to her kisses and caresses, it was something incredible and unforgettable for sure. She moved her tongue back to lick that swollen clit and hard, while her hands moved down, because she wanted to penetrate her girl with her fingers now. Remembering like Alycia(Lexa) had done with her, when she felt that was about to explode in an orgasm, but when she was about to penetrate her she felt Alycia(Lexa)'s hand suddenly stop her, which surprised Clarke(Eliza)....

\- Ahhhh... no my love... Please… just…. do it as you were doing... Just lick me with your precious tongue... ahhhhh... FUCK! ELI(Clarke)! I'm so close my love...

Clarke(Eliza) immediately did what her girlfriend asked her, and in seconds she felt Alycia(lexa)’s body arch against her face, as the brunette let out a loud moan, followed by her name, holding her head with her hands. It was wonderful to feel her come in her mouth, it was so different from when she did with her fingers. Clarke(Eliza) promised herself at that moment, that this was something she would definitely repeat many times.

She didn’t stop licking and tasting that skin, that sex so hot, so excited and that throbbed and contracted, now while still enjoying that climax. Alycia(Lexa) was the most precious woman Clarke(Eliza) had ever felt and seen. She was so hot and she needed to join her girlfriend in her pleasure, so she abandoned that sex to move up Alycia(Lexa)’s trembling body, to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, in which the nectar of pleasure awaited her, as she moved her body against Alycia(Lexa)’s.

Clarke(Eliza) began to move with frantic movements, while the hands of her girl were holding her ass now, devouring her mouth at the same time...

\- Fuck yeah my love... yeah… like that… rocking over me babe…. Come for me babe... Yeahhhh... ahhhhh yeah... Do it Eli(Clarke)... Let yourself go... I love you so...

\- Ahhhhhhh.... Ahhhhhh... I gonna… I gonna come…. OH MY FUCKING GOD! ALYCIAAAAAA(Lexa)...!!! - Finally scream Clarke(Eliza) going into a deep climax that takes her breath away.

Clarke(Eliza) felt that she nearly even lost consciousness for a moment, everything went dark, followed by explosions of colored lights in the back of her eyes, feeling as her soul rose above her body. It was like dying in that very moment, and she couldn’t imagine death more beautiful, than loving Alycia(Lexa). That incredible sweet loving, caring, girlfriend, who kissed her neck with passion, and now, almost in a sitting position, began to kiss her breasts, tasting them with pleasure, as they orgasmed together.

The night passed slowly for young lovers, who after several more orgasms, were lying down with their bodies entwined. Clarke(Eliza) had her head resting on the chest of her sweet girlfriend, who stroked her arms and head, as her lips placed kisses in her hair. There was no sound more beautiful than hearing those strong heartbeats which, as her owner had told her, now beat only for her.

\- Aly(Lexa)...

\- Hmmm...? Yes my sweet Eli(Clarke)...?

\- Can we stay like this forever?

\- Awwww... I wish we could lovely... Believe me, I would love to, but you know, that's why they say life is made by moments, and this moment, I can assure you, will always be the best of my life. Every moment with you will be the best, and I'll cherish them forever.

\- Gosh! Are you a poet or something? How can you be so romantic, so perfect? – Lexa(Alycia) laughed kissing her number one fan and love in her blonde head.

\- There you go again feeding my ego. I only express what you make me feel my precious Eli(Clarke).

\- I love you Aly(Lexa).

\- I love you Eli(Clarke).

The next morning, almost with the first rays of the sun, Lexa(Alycia) woke up feeling her stomach upset, and immediately felt the urge to vomit. Trying not to wake her girl, who was peacefully asleep next to her, she quietly got her clothes and left the tent. Dressed in a hurry, she managed to reach a secluded place where she began to vomit.

She felt very dizzy, her legs felt like rubber that could barely hold her up. Immediately the arms of her sweet girlfriend held her by her waist, and held her long hair back, while she finished.

\- Oh my God! Are you okay Aly(Lexa)...? – Clarke(Eliza) asked worried while helping her to sit down as she caressed her face with tenderness and a worried face.

\- Don’t worry Eli(Clarke)... it was just too much sugar last night... I'm not used to eating those sweet things, and especially not so many like I did... But they were very good, not like you but you know... I ate more than I should. Thanks for helping me my love. I'm sorry I scared you.

\- No, it's okay Aly(Lexa), I just hope it was too many marshmallows and not the water of that river. Sometimes these rivers can contain bacteria that can affect our body, particularly the stomach.

\- Oh wow appears doctor Eliza Jane... You seriously have the profession in the blood ha…?! – Clarke(Eliza) roll her eyes and laughed, but in someway Alycia(Lexa) was right. 

She have it with her, and also she did study a lot of biology and medicine already, especially in the huge library they have it in her mother's home. She was always curious of those huge books of clinic medicine, so she will pass lot of time read them.

\- Stop being silly, sit here, I'll bring you some water I have boiled last night, just in case. I wasn't sure about drink that water just like that.

\- I said it… is totally in you Eli(Clarke), and I'm sure you will be a great doctor someday. – Assured Lexa(Alycia) caressing her girl's beautiful face with sweetness. She was already dreaming seeing her walking through the corridors of an hospital, saving lives, and she feeling proud of her probably wife.

End of flashback ...

** Song: Heart - Group: Sleeping at last **

"... I'm short of breath  
Standing next to you  
I'll be the dangerous ledge  
You're the parachute  
Blue and green below  
Is a masterpiece  
But you are beautiful  
Like I've never seen  
Go ahead and laugh  
Even if it hurts  
Go ahead and pull the pin  
What if we could risk  
Everything we have  
And just let our walls cave in  
Go ahead and laugh  
Even if it hurts  
Go ahead and pull the pin  
What if we could risk  
Everything we have  
And just let our walls cave in  
Let our walls cave in  
Let our walls cave in ... "

Clarke remained lost in her sweet memories while the song came to an end. She kept thinking about that morning in Moab, when she woke up finding herself alone in the tent. After a few minutes in which she woke up, she had heard strange sounds coming from outside the tent. She had dressed and when she went out, she noticed Alycia(Lexa) crouching in the distance, almost falling down as she vomited.

It was then when she remembered that after that day, Alycia(Lexa) changed, starting acted a little strange. Not much, but she had much more appetite, her mood varied a lot, and a couple of times she heard in the bathroom of those motels they were staying for the night, vomiting in the morning. 

For some reason her head was keeping bringing those memories… She thought for a moment trying to understand... "Perhaps Alycia(Lexa) was sick, have some kind of sickness and she didn’t wanna tell her back them, worry that could be deadly...? But, no, that wouldn’t make sense, the change was right there, before Alycia(Lexa) was acting like it would be a future together, even that night she asked to be her official girlfriend…

Clarke was standing walking from one to another side of the room, with her head in full working, trying to wonder what happened with Alycia(Lexa) back there for that suddenly change in her behave… “C'mom, Dr. Griffin", she said out laud, trying to work out what sickness could brought those symptoms, and suddenly she got it… 

“YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME ALYCIA(LEXA)!!”

Perhaps Alycia(Lexa) was pregnant and had hidden it...?! But how could she be pregnant, when she knew almost for sure, that the brunette only liked women... But her doctor head was going back to those classic symptoms, and now thinking about the age of Lexa's daughter, Eliza Jane… It was obvious that Alycia/Lexa was pregnant. So that was the reason why she walked away from her...?! Why didn’t she trust her to tell her the truth, instead of just leaving one morning without explainded...?

Without another thought she went to her daughter’s room to find out the exact age of Alycia's friend EJ. She knocked on the door of the room. Her daughter immediately responded that she could enter...

\- Aly, I'm sorry honey, but I need to ask you something... Do you know EJ's birthday? I mean day, exactly, month and year?

\- Ermmm... yes, her birthday is March 31, and next year she will be 18.

\- OH MY GOD! THAT WAS...!! Now that I'm thinking about it... but I still don't understand why?! – Clarke seat down on her daughter's bed, looking in totally shock, just comfirmed that for sure Alycia/Lexa was pregnant when the made that road trip and have that love story. And clearly the reason she left, but she still don’t understand why in the hell Alycia/Lexa didn’t trust her, didn’t told her and just leave her there. Alycia looked at her mother without understand all that. She stand up and seat beside her mom.

\- What are you talking about mom...? Why you wanna know about EJ's birthday...? And what do you don’t understand? Sorry… confuse girl here…

\- Nothing darling... Sorry, it's something I'm trying to figure out...

\- Is it about her mother right...? Miss Woods? Do you think she left you because she was pregnant back then? – Alycia needed a couple o minutes to figure it out. Her mom couldn't denied, Clarke knew her daughter was very fast and smart brain.

\- Uhummm... - Clarke answered while nodding her head, there was no point in trying to hide it from her daughter.

\- Well it makes sense, EJ told me she never knew who her father was. It had always been her, her mom, her aunt Anya and her uncle Nyko, and her cousins, Claire and Thomas.

\- Well, I still can’t be sure if that was the reason, but the dates suggest that it could be. But why? I just don’t understand why she didn’t told me?

\- Mom... stop guessing and talk to Lexa in person. Go to see her, and get the answers. Don't make any sense you keep guessing here, or in your head. You need to listen her story, her reasons, and she plus, she wanna tell you now, explain what happened.

\- I know Aly... maybe it's time to do it... Well, not now, it’s late. I'm sorry I interrupted you in your reading. Good evening love...

\- Don’t worry, I was already falling asleep , get some rest mom...

Clarke left her daughter's room with only one idea in her head, as she headed to her room. Her mind already tormented her too much, her girl was right, it was time to take courage and finally listen to the story that Lexa had to tell her, and get the answers to all the questions that stayed with her from that day.

The next day it was time for her daughter to leave school for the day, and Clarke was there, sitting in her car, still changing her mind between going once and for all to face her past, or keep thinking about it and stupid guessing, or getting to possible conclusions. She took a few deep breaths, and finally managed to get the courage to go out of her Tesla, which was parked in the large parking lot of the school.

Suddenly a lot of young people rushed through the exit door, desperate to go home. She wait some minutes to be a little more free the entrance and finally entered the school. She didn’t see her daughter come out, but she was there to see her.

In the crowded corridors she met an old maths teacher of her daughter, who she asked if she knew where she could find the music teacher Lexa Woods. The woman told her, that she would probably find her in the classroom music located on the third floor, in room 307.

Clarke thanked her for the information, and after taking a few deep breaths, she went with determination to that third floor, which was empty at that time. She looked at the numbers on the wall next to each door, indicating what should be the music room, when piano music and a familiar voice made her stop.

The door was ajar, and when she looked into the room, she saw Lexa there, sitting in front of a large grand piano with her back to her. Clarke didn’t want to interrupt, what seemed like a moment of composition of some new song.

The doctor entered the classroom without any noise, as Lexa concentrated on a beautiful ballad and sang some verses, then stopped to write on some sheets in front of her.

** Song: Already Gone - Group: Sleeping at Last **

"...Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all the memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even With our face held high  
It never worked out right Would Have  
We were never meant for do or die  
I did not I want to burn out, I  
did not come here to hurt you, now I can’t stop  
I want you to know  
It does not matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone... "

Clarke listened to her singing with so much feeling, the lyrics of that song simply shook her, she knew she was referring to her and their love story. But at the end of that first chorus, Lexa's voice breaks a little bit, shatter Clarke's heart, she knew there that was hard for that woman too, remembering that day she left her in that motel. Lexa stopped playing, Clarke noticing her hands were a little tremble, as her head went down, as if looking at the keys of the piano, lost somewhere in her mind or her wounded heart. 

Clarke knew it was now or never. She began to move slowly, until she was very close to her, to that long brown hair, in which she has been so many times caressing in the past, lost in that exquisite essence, when Lexa’s voice surprised her...

\- You've come... - Lexa said without looking at her, almost whispering the words

\- You were pregnant...? That was why you left me...? - Clarke just say the question directly to the point, desperate to get the confirmation from Lexa’s lips.

Lexa turned her head to meet her eyes, her green eyes looked emotional, they shone like two stars. Clarke was lost in them once more, and her heart skip a beat, while goose bumps were going through her body and soul.

They looked at each other in silence, a special silence between them, as if they didn’t need for words. Clarke was incredibly calm, her nerves were gone and she only felt that whoever was in front of her, was the owner of her soul, was none other than her true love, one she never stop loving. But she still expected an answer...

\- Would you like to go for a coffee with me Clarke...? - Lexa asked in a calm tone, with a slight smile on her lips, and a great hope illuminating her green eyes.

Clarke looked at her with an expression that Lexa couldn’t quite read, but the doctor's head nodded in agreement with her invitation. That positive response filled her with joy, as she felt her heart beat again. Lexa only smiled, as she stood up, and started collecting her scores and putting them into a briefcase. She turned to Clarke again, who watched her movements in silence.

\- Thank you for coming and for accepting the invitation... After you... - said Lexa showing her to the door of the classroom, while her green eyes watched the deep blues that still looked at her.

Clarke and Lexa walked down the corridor to the stairs, when the cries of a familiar voice alerted both of them…

\- MISS WOODS!!! MISS WOODS IS… EJ…!!! - They immediately stopped and turned to see Alycia running towards them, with a look of shock and anguish on her face.


	12. Moms (Part I)

[](https://gifyu.com/image/Q1mK)

When she reached them, Alycia was panicking so much that she could barely speak. She looked with surprise for a second at her mother, but there was no time question what she was doing there.

\- Mom...?!

\- Aly, what's wrong with EJ...?!

\- She has collapsed in the bathroom, she can’t move, she was vomiting and she has stomach pain. Rose is with her now, but she is in a lot of pain...

Immediately Lexa and Clarke went running with Alycia towards the restroom. When they neared the place, they could hear Eliza's cries from outside. Lexa entered the restroom and felt her heart stop, as she took in the sight of her daughter screaming in pain. Alycia looked very pale, lying on the floor, with her hands over her stomach, while a friend tried to hold her head on her lap.

Lexa knelt down beside her daughter in complete shock and worry. Clarke knelt the other side of the girl, as she took her pulse and feel for a fever which she did.

\- MOM!!!! AHHHHHHHH…. IT HURTS, IT HURTS A LOT….!!! AHHHHHH….!!

\- Honey, where does it hurt...?! What has happened to you...?! - Asked lexa anxiously as she caressed the feverish face of her daughter.

\- I…. I…. don’t know….. AHHHHHHHH!!!! Suddenly I felt like vomiting and then that horrible pain came. AHHHHHHHHH…..!!!! MOM…!!!!!!! - Alycia managed to respond feeling that strong pain in her stomach, holding her Mother's hand tightly.

\- Listen to me Eliza.... I want you to tell me where exactly where it hurts - Clarke said in her doctor tone of voice

\- Here.... Ahhhhhhh! SHIT! It hurts Mom…!!!!

\- Let me see sweetheart... You must lie down first... Right... Lexa…. LEXA! – The mother was so upsate and worry that she didn’t listening Clarke, until she hold her arm to brought her attention – Lexa I need you with me ok? She will be fine, just help me here… - Lexa looked at her with open eyes, completely in shock but manage to nodded to the doctor – Fine, now, hold her head on your lap, and you Aly strech her body... - Dr. Griffin indicated to the patient and to her mother who immediately followed her orders.

\- AHHHHHHHH…..!! MOM….!!! WHAT IS…. WRONG WITH ME?! SHIT!! SHIT!! IT HURTS LIKE HELL….!!!!!

\- I know darling but Dr. Griffin is here... let her look at you and tell her where is the pain... - Lexa told her daughter as she caressed her face with shaking hands.

Clarke proceeded to press the area that EJ had indicated, and immediately the girl screamed in pain. Clarke looked at Lexa, almost talking with her eyes that something was very wrong with her daughter. The doctor took out her phone and calling the hospital, calling directly to her friend Raven, who was on duty that day.

\- Rav, I need you to send me an ambulance immediately to Alycia’s school. No, it's not Alycia, it's Eliza, her friend, apparently she has acute peritonitis. Hurry Reyes! I want that ambulance here very soon... and get ready to operate.

\- SHIT! Right away Griff! Don’t worry…

\- Do you know her school addy right?

\- Yes, I got it, is on the way! They will be there in 7 minutes max.

\- Thanks Rav! See you… 

\- You said Peritonitis...!? - Lexa said in complete shock looked at Clarke without being able to believe what she had just said.

\- Yes, I almost don’t doubt that she does. She has all the symptoms and her appendix is very inflamed, that's why she has so much pain... Don’t worry Lexa, EJ will be fine. My friend and colleague doctor Reyes is on duty, and she is one of the best surgeons in the state.

\- Is it not faster if we take her in the car to the hospital? - Asked a very worried Lexa, feeling like the time was really slowly and her daughter was really in pain, and peritonitis is nothing to take lighter.

\- No, it's better to wait and transport her in the ambulance, it will not take long. Don’t be scared, she will be fine. - Clarke explained with certainty and calmness in her voice as she held Lexa's arm, giving her support.

\- AHHHHHHHHHH….!!!!! MOM HURTS MUCH!!! AHHHHH!! FUCK!!!!!

\- I know my love... I know, don’t worry, the ambulance is on the way, you'll be fine. I promise you, right Dr. Griffin...? - Lexa answered looking at the Doctor next to her, who immediately looked at them both with a slight smile on her face nodding her head.

\- Of course... I know it hurts a lot EJ, but you'll be fine soon darling... - Lexa caressed her daughter’s face who was crying because of the intense pain.

Clarke watched the scene as did her daughter Alycia, who was standing in the doorway watching in horror and with tears in her eyes. Clarke turned to check on her daughter when she saw her so distressed. She stood up and embraced her, speaking to her in a low voice while drying her tears.

\- Calm down sweetheart, EJ will be fine, don’t be scared. Aunty Rav is on shift, she will operate and you will see that in a few hours EJ will be fine. Now I need you to try to calm down Aly, your friend needs you to stay strong ok? - Clarke tried to comfort and calm her daughter, cupping her face with her hands, caressing very sweet, and looking straight into her blue eyes like hers, to give encouragement and security to her words.

Alycia could not speak, she was choked up, the anguish, the fright and the cries of EJ were torturing her. But she trust in what her mother's words, and she knew that her godmother Raven was one of the best surgeons. But still, it was all too much for her. She breathed deeply a couple of times, still holding by her mom's arms, who was caressing her back, trying to help her to calm down.

\- Listen Aly… Breath, just breath and let it go… That's right, good girl… Now I need you to go down, and wait for the ambulance in the door of the school so you can guide them where are we, when they arrived. Ok? Can you do that maybe with Rose? I assure you everything will be fine soon… - Alycia nodded at her mom, trying to breath a couple of time deeply. The other girl immediately standing by her side and hold her hand, after listening what the doctor said.

Both girls don't waist more time and running from the place down the stairways to the principal door of the school. They were just in time, listening the siren from the ambulance getting closer the school. When the vehicle stop in the door, two paramedics step out, and after took the stretcher, the girls met them and guide them to the place where EJ were with her mom and doctor Griffin.

Suddenly the paramedics arrived with the equipment and the stretcher. Clarke began to direct the men who very carefully placed EJ on the stretcher, without Lexa letting go of her hand. The brunette was pale and very shocked seeing her daughter in that state. When she felt a hand squeeze his shoulder with affection, her eyes suddenly found Clarke's blues looking at her confident, trying to give her encouragement.

\- Eliza will be fine Lexa, don’t be scared. I know it's difficult, but believe me, we'll help her immediately when we arrive at the hospital. She needs you to calm down right now… Look at me Lexa... now breathe... breathe deeply... Very good... That's it… you doing great… keep breathing… You good? – Lexa hold tight to those blue eyes, and do what Clarke was telling her, then nodded at her – Great, now we need to go mom, come…

\- C'mom guys! Let's go…. - Ordered the doctor looking at the two men ready to take the stretcher with EJ to the ambulance.

They all went out of the school building, walking next to the stretcher which was placed into the ambulance along with Clarke. The doctor immediately turn around and stopped Lexa before she could get into the ambulance, surprising the worry mom.

\- No Lexa, I'm sorry, but you can’t come in the ambulance... Please follow us in your car with Alycia. Don’t worry, I'll take care of your daughter... She'll be fine. But we should go now ok?! - Clarke explained calmly to Lexa who was in shock, looking directly into her eyes, with clear signs of disagreement

\- Clarke... it’s my daughter! - Lexa said annoyed. She don’t wanna sounds rude with the doctor but she didn’t was welling to just let go her baby girl. She felt she needed her inside that ambulance, holding her hand almost.  
\- I know Lexa, please trust me, she needs to be operated RIGHT NOW! We can't keep loosing time… So let us help her, follow us closely with your car... I swear, I'll take care of your little girl as if she were mine... Now please move!!

Clarke didn’t waste any more time. She climbed into the ambulance and closed the door leaving a practically paralyzed Lexa standing there. She knew what Clarke was saying was true, but hearing her daughter's screams of pain had put her in a state of shock. Suddenly a hand shook her forearm hard as her name was called.

\- Lexa! Lexa! C'mom! We need to go now! Where's your car? - Alycia asked as she tried to get Lexa’s attention.

Lexa looked at the hand on her arm, rising her eyes to find familiar blue eyes and got lost in them for a moment. Alycia looked at her strangely until finally Lexa reacted, nodding her head and beginning to walk quickly, while looking for the keys of her car in her wallet. Alycia opened the passenger door when Lexa unlocked her Toyota Prius, getting into the drivers side.

Meanwhile in the ambulance, Clarke attended to EJ, she injected her with painkillers and then inserted a IV in her arm to give her fluids. When she finished, she caressed her face that was wet with perspiration, and she was in state of shock, for the strong pain, and fright of not knowing what was happening to her. Clarke hold her hand while with the other she was caressing her front head trying to calm the girl down.

\- EJ... Eliza… darling, I want you to look at me... Hey, look at me... Here… - the terrifying eyes of the girl turn to look at her nodded with her head, while some tears where running through her face. - Soon the drugs will help you ok? But if you stay so tense, it will take longer to work, so I need you to breathe... Just breath with me… Breathe deeply... – Eliza did what was told carefully, because even breath was producing pain, she close her eyes and concentrate in the task nodding with her head – That's it… that's right EJ, you are doing great, just relax… Everything will be fine... Don’t be scared. - Clarke explained in a calm tone before the attentive eyes of Eliza.

\- Where….. where is my mom…? - The girl a little more relaxing asked.

\- She is following in her car with Alycia, behind the ambulance... Don't worry EJ...  
\- Clarke... I'm…. I'm scared... – Eliza started crying again, she couldn’t control her worries and nerves.

\- No darling... Don’t be afraid... I'll be with you... We'll take care of you... Don’t worry, in a few hours you'll be sleeping like a baby, and you will not feel any more pain, I promise... Just keep breathing EJ… You are doing so great… Just let the painkiller working and relax your body… 

\- Thanks Clarke... Can I... can I ask you a favor...?

\- Sure honey, tell me…

\- Can you please give my Mom a chance to talk... to… explain…? - Clarke suddenly felt shocked at that very unexpected and particular request from EJ. She looked at her somewhat bewildered... Didn’t know really what to answer to it… - Please Clarke... she really needs to explain... – Insisted the girl, starting feeling the effect of the drugs, and her eyes were turn more heavy to keep them open. But she needed that answer from doctor Griffin.

\- Eliza... that's something I can’t answer right now. Now you're my priority then I'll see what I do with your Mom, ok...?

\- Please Clarke... Promise me….. that you will give her a chance... I need you to promise me... Please... - Eliza begged holding the bewildered Doctor's hand.

\- Eliza... I... Look, we've arrived... C'mon! - answered Clarke looking out the window, grateful to be saved by the arrival at the hospital.

Suddenly the ambulance stopped moving and the doors opened to reveal Raven dressed ready to go to the operating room. But before leaving the ambulance Eliza's hand held Clarke's arm, causing her to stop with eyes pleading for that answer...

\- Clarke…. please...

\- Eliza... Jesus! You are clearly her daughter! Okay, I promise I will listening your mom's explanation... Now we must go... We need to help you... - Clarke finally answered the girl who smiled slightly nodding her head, feeling her eyes like two rocks impossible to hold them open any longer.

\- Thanks…. Clarke….. - Said a more relaxed Eliza due to the effect of the painkiller that Clarke had given her.

Upon entering the hospital, they immediately took Eliza to the emergency room where Raven began to examine her, as Clarke had done putting on her doctor's coat ready to operate with her friend and colleague Dr. Reyes.

After a few minutes in which they performed some blood and urine tests, the doctors determined that it was indeed acute appendicitis, and had to be operated immediately. Without wasting time, they took Eliza to the operating room, where she was anesthetized, while doctors Reyes and Griffin prepared for the operation.

\- Griffin I appreciate the intention and I know you do it because it's Lexa’s daughter, but you know, I don’t need you to assist me. Besides, I think it's better for you to go out there, and talk with her mother and friend. This will not take me long and you know it. Don’t seem to be any complications that make me think of any problem. Tell them she will be fine in an hour.

\- Fine, if something happens, please let me know first, ok !? - Clarke asked her old friend who nodded her head in response.

\- I will, now go, be with your girl and your daughter. Then I want to meet the famous Lexa...

\- First she's not "my girl", and second, when you meet her please act normal and professional.

\- Calm down Griff, everything will be fine.

\- Thanks Rav, please take care of Eliza. She is a lovely girl…

\- Sure, like her mom… Go now Griff, you sound like you were her mom instead...

Clarke left the operating room with a heavy heart, she really wanted to be with Eliza, but Raven was right. Lexa needed some information, support, and also she needed to sort her children. She immediately called her sister-in-law, Octavia Blake, to see if Alycia and Jake could stay with her and her son Tommy that night, knowing for sure that her always sweet sister-in-law won’t have trouble helping her.

Then she changed back into her clothes, and put on her white medical coat, and left the room to go meet Lexa and her daughter Alycia, who were in the waiting room.

When Lexa and Alycia saw Clarke entering the waiting room, they immediately stood up in unison to listen to the news of Eliza's state with worried faces.

\- Clarke, how is my daughter? - Lexa asked desperately looking her deeply in the eyes

\- She is in the operating room, they have just begun, the operation will take about an hour but nothing indicates that she is going to have any problems. She is in the best hands we have, I can assure you. So don’t worry, Eliza is going to be fine - Clarke assured the women in front of her.

\- God! I don’t understand how she could suddenly have acute appendicitis...?! - Lexa said bringing her hand to her hair, trying to understand how something so extreme could happen to her daughter without her noticing any symptoms.

\- There are signs that increase with time, surely she was suffering from some discomfort, pain in her side, nausea perhaps...? - Dr. Griffin explained and inquired.

\- Now that you say it, yes, she told me a couple of times something like that, but we downplayed it, because the symptoms disappeared... God! How could I be so stupid...?! This is my fault... - Lexa cursed holding her hand to her forehead.

\- NO LEXA! Don’t think like that. There are symptoms that you can mistake for other conditions, it wasn’t your fault or Eliza's. Don’t think about that now, the good thing is that we caught it time, and now she will be fine in a few hours. - Clarke moved her hand and took the trembling hands of Lexa, squeezing slightly giving her encouragement.

\- Thanks Clarke! But I still feel bad knowing that maybe I could have prevented it reaching this extreme point, and see my daughter suffer like this. I... - Lexa's eyes filled with tears and she felt anguish and guilt.

\- Lexa look to me… Lexa… - Finally the guilty worry mom look at those blues that she so much loved and still love - You are an excellent mother, I have no doubt. So stop blaming yourself for this, it would have happened even with me, and I'm a doctor. - Clarke assured her noticing his enormous guilt and grief in those teary green eye.

\- Mom... seriously, EJ is going to recover ok...? - Alycia interjected in the conversation.

\- Yes darling... You know me, I won’t say something that wasn’t true right? Also you know that your godmother is really one of the best surgeons in the state. And sincerely, EJ is a very healthy girl, her test results were perfect so don’t worry. It is a simple and short operation. Listen, I've talked to your aunt Octavia, she's going to pick up Jake at home, and then she will come to get you so you go with her - Clarke explained to her daughter while caressing her face.

\- But Mom... I want to see EJ when she wakes from the operation. I need to see her... Please...?! - Alycia pleads to her mom, not wanting to leave the hospital until she saw her girlfriend again.

\- Aly, listen baby, you know that after an operation the only ones that we allow to see the patients are the relatives. She will need rest and sleep, she has been through a lot of stress. You will see her tomorrow when you leave school - Clarke tried to calm her daughter down. 

\- But mom….. - Alycia tried to insist uselessly since her mom had made the decision.

\- No, Aly, I'm not going to discuss this with you, I need you to be an adult and accept how things are. She'll be fine, I'll stay here with EJ all night, and surely her mom Lexa will too. I assure you love, that if something happens I will let you know immediately, that is a promise, and you know that I never break my promises.

\- Ok.... Fine… - Finally answered Alycia letting a breath out in a sign of fatigue and defeat. She knew that when her mother made a decision it was final, especially when she was in her doctor's role.

\- Believe me, I know how you feel Aly. I know how much EJ means to you, but you must trust me, she will recover soon. Now we will go to the cafeteria to eat something. Lexa, you come with us.... You need to eat something mama… - Ordered Doctor Griffin as she raised her eyes to Lexa’s, who was a bit confused.

\- Ermm... I... I'm not hungry Clarke, but thank you... You guys go... - Lexa responded kindly

\- Aly, honey, will you go ahead a bit?. You know where the cafeteria is, right? We will be right behind. - Clarke said to her daughter. Alycia immediately went on ahead, understanding that her mom needed to speak alone with Miss Woods.

After Alycia left the waiting room, Clarke's blue eyes were fixed on the distraught greens of Mama Lexa, who was beginning to walk towards the seat she was sitting on before. But Clarke was not welling to just let her go that easy. Lexa was suddenly surprised by Dr. Griffin, who hold her arm stoping her immediately.

Green eyes met blue ones and they were lost for a moment in some distant place. Clarke was surprised to see how moma bear her brunette goddess was today. She was touching to see that part of Lexa, and she had dreamed that together they would have had their daughters. She was also happy to see that Lexa became a music teacher, as she wished, despite being a young single mother, she could follow a career, while rising her daughter. She imagined for a moment how difficult all this must have been. But she felt joy that Lexa managed all so well, and today was a teacher and a wonderful mom. Although she definitely needed someone by her side to take care of her right that moment, and she didn’t hesitate to be that one, despite her feelings...

\- Lexa, come with us, at least you will get distracted from worrying about EJ. Sitting here looking at the ceiling, bitting your nails, will not help you calm down. Come, at least to drink a coffee, or whatever you like. Although I would prefer that you have something to eat. I promise you that your baby girl is in the best hands, and everything will be fine - Assure Clarke with a calmly voice, lost in those green forrest that always were so enchanted, even in a situation like that, Clarke could still find that special magic in them.

Lexa looked at her for a moment, she was still lost in those blue seas, that she had loved so much, and certainly know she still loved. It was such a strange situation to see who they had became today. And to her, it was a pleasant surprise, seeing how her loving girl became a wonderful woman, a respectful Doctor, and a beautiful Mom, filled her with pride. She was glad that Clarke became what she dreamed. 

And somehow part of her was convinced that despite having caused so much pain with her departure that day, she was comforted her to see that at least part of her reason for leaving, had been valid. If she had stayed with Clarke, and told her she was pregnant, she would have dragged her into the problems she had in her life. Clarke for sure would never have followed her dreams, she would have stayed with her, helping her with her pregnancy, and that was what drove Lexa to walk away from her life 18 years ago.

Lexa looked at her with pride as a small smile appeared on her face, and she thought... "It was worth the sacrifice to let you go that day my love. Look at you today, a recognized doctor, an extremely beautiful woman, and excellent mother of two. I would only have wished to be the person who had been by your side, seeing all those wonders that you have achieved in your life, but I'm glad I didn’t hold you back from that."

\- Ok... mama… - Answered finally Lexa winking, referring to how Clarke cared for her.

\- Well, you did it for me a long time ago... Now it's my turn... C'mon... - Clarke answered with a sweet smile on her face, as she turned towards the door, followed by Lexa.

In the cafeteria Clarke couldn’t get Lexa to eat anything. Miss Woods didn’t want to eat until she knew how her daughter was, so she only accepted one Latte. Clarke didn’t insist, she understood very well that Lexa worry mom’s reaction was very normal, she would have been the same or worse in her place. But she did get her own daughter to have dinner, before her sister-in-law showed up with her son Jake to take her home.

It cost Alycia a lot to leave the hospital with her aunt Octavia and her brother Jake, but she knew that staying was in vain, since her mother was right about the restricted visits for patients after an operation. But she didn’t leave the hospital without first giving a big hug to her music teacher, and EJ's mom, Miss Woods. Clarke, was surprise and thrilled with the image of his daughter embracing what had been her greatest love. While Lexa allowed herself to be wrapped in Alycia's arms, and clung to them with strength and affection. For a moment, Lexa opened her eyes and raised them to those beautiful, deep blues of Clarke, who immediately smiled at her and nodded with her head.

After Octavia left with Clarke's children, she slowly walked with Lexa back to the waiting room. As they walked through the long corridors, some nurses and others doctors colleagues, who passed them, greeted Dr. Griffin with kindness and respect. That was something that didn’t go unnoticed before the proud eyes of Lexa, who began to smile, as she looked forward. Clarke noticed the smile on the brunette's beautiful face.

\- What...? - Clarke asked looking at Lexa

\- What…. What…? - asked Lexa as she tried act like she didn’t understand Clarke's question.

\- Why are you smiling like that? What is so funny..? - Clarke clarified smiling at her a little bit confuse.

\- Nothing is funny Clarke... It's... I just though... - She tried to explain but she couldn’t do it very well as she felt her cheeks become heated.

\- What did you though...? - Clarke kept pressing intrigued to hear what was going through the brunette’s mind.

\- The person you became... I'm glad you've fulfilled your dream of being a doctor. And see the respect and love that your colleagues have for you is nice... - Lexa explained looking at her with smiling eyes and full of pride.

Clarke could read those green eyes immediately, lowered her head as she blushed. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Lexa say that she was proud of her, the person she became, and that she had fulfilled her dream of being a doctor. Her cheeks suddenly turned from deep pink to red, while she smiled foolishly, something she honestly couldn’t help, as she put her hands in the pockets of her white coat.

\- Thanks Lexa... I’m glad that you have also achieved your dream of being a music teacher, and also became a good singer, by the way. You have a incredible talent to compose songs. And let's not forget that you are a wonderful mother. - It was Clarke's turn to return compliments, she was also proud of what her brunette had achieved in life.

Now it was Lexa's turn to blush at the recognition of Clarke. It gave her a kind of nostalgic feeling. Had passed so long time until they reunited again, but somehow she was happy that fate had crossed their paths in the present.

Obviously the talk they had planned before, had been suspended for the unexpected drama that suddenly occurred. But Lexa could read in those beautiful eyes of Clarke, that she would have her chance to explain. She could feel the calm after the storm in the blonde, and that made her happy, because despite everything, there were no bad feelings towards her. There was an energy of hope, and she could also say, perhaps still love in Clarke's heart.

\- Yes, I have achieved my dreams but Eliza Jane is everything to me - Said a proud and more relaxing Lexa.

\- Sure, let me tell you that I understand that feeling very well. For me it is the same, my children are my life and always will be. Hey, can I ask...?

\- Why did I give my daughter your name? - They arrived at the waiting room, and when Lexa said the question, guessing what Clarke was having in mind, she looked directly at the surprised eyes of the doctor. Lexa smiled a slight smile with her bright green eyes, knowing she was right. She still can read her girl's thoughts. Incredibly they still have that deep connection between them, after all those years.

Clarke felt her cheeks flush again while inside her being everything was reacting to Lexa’s words, her heart was beating fast and her mind was lost in some enchanted green eyes once again. Definitely they still have that special connection, she though, because was exactly what she was having in mind to ask.

\- Ermmmm I.... – Clarke was to answer but she really didn’t know what to say exactly, more than “yes that was what I was thinking to ask you”.


	13. Moms (Part II)

[](https://gifyu.com/image/Q1mK)

\- Oh there you are ladies… - Said a smiling Doctor Reyes, still in her blue surgical robe and a white cap, with small elephants prints on, that she pulled off as she interrupted the women, and saving her friend without realizing it.

\- Raven, this is Eliza's mother, Miss Lexa Woods... Lexa, this is Dr. Raven Reyes, who operated Eliza, and one of my best friends. – Clarke made the normal presentations, as she thanked mentally, for the arrival of Raven just in time.

\- Miss Woods... - Raven said with a smile while extending her hand and looking at her as if discreetly scanning the famous greatest love of her best friend life.

\- The pleasure is mine. Doctor, please tell me how the operation went, how is my daughter? - Lexa immediately asked anxious to hear the results of the operation.

\- Don't worry mama, it went very well, but let's take a seat... Shi… I'm tired... Griffin, would you get me some water please...? - Asked Dr.Reyes to her best friend and collage, while she was taking seat in a chair, letting a deep breath out of her mouth

\- Yes, of course... I will be right back - Clarke replied, going in search of water for her friend while Lexa took a seat beside Dr.Reyes

\- The operation has been a success, your daughter is now in the recovery room, she must stay there for about 45 minutes, but that depends how she wakes from the anesthesia. After we check that everything is normal, she will be taken to a room. But if you want to see her immediately, we can arrange that. - She explained quietly but with evidence of fatigue before the attentive attention and joy of Lexa.

\- Oh, God. Thank you, Doctor Reyes! You don’t know what it means to me! - Lexa said with joy in her voice, and even have that wish to hold in a tight hug that amazing doctor.

\- You're welcome, I know what it means, I'm a mother too, I have three at home. And please call me Raven, I hate the formalities, besides, Clarke's friends are my friends. - Raven commented as she winked at the brunette, while she patted the arm of a clearly surprised Lexa, just at the same time Clarke returned with a bottle of water.

\- Here you go Reyes... How did everything turn out? But from the look your face I guess it was all good?

\- Clarkie! Finally... Yes, I was telling Mama Lexa that her daughter is recovering from the operation, and that everything has gone very well, and that your friends are my friends. - Raven said as she winked at a confused Clarke, then took a drink from her bottle as she smiled.

\- Ermmm... Thank you Reyes... I knew would be like this... Lexa, do you want to see Eliza? If you want, I'll take you to the recovery room. - Clarke offered trying to get Lexa away from Raven, just in case her latin friend could open her mouth too much. Already she was giving her a look that Raven knew very well, as “I will kill you later”.

\- I would love that Clarke, thanks. - Lexa replied immediately, she wanted to see her baby without a doubt.

\- Well, I'm going to take a shower and go home. - Raven commented while standing next to Lexa.

Clarke's eyes were fixed on her friend, who she wanted to kill, but for now her priority was to be with Lexa. They said goodbye to Raven who followed them out of the room with a smirk on her face...

\- Clarke can I talk to you for a minute before I leave? - Raven asked discreetly.

\- Ermmm... yes, of course. - Replied Clarke as she turned to Lexa. – Sorry, I’ll be right back.

\- Yes, of course. - Lexa answered without understanding the situation very well, and hoping that the doctors were not hiding anything about the state of her daughter. Clarke took Raven by the arm, pushing her away a little so Lexa would not hear them.

\- What the fuck was that Raven?! - Clarke asked irritably.

\- Wait… What...?! Calm down Griff, all right, i was just trying to loosen the tension in the room... Hey, now I understand why you lost your panties when you were young. - Raven said taking a sip of her water with her dark bright eyes, and wide smile on her lips as she nudged her old friend.

\- FUCK! Just shut up Reyes and go home! - Clarke answered instantly her blue eyes wide like saucers.

\- But it's true! Let me tell you chica, you have good taste in women Griff! The girl is a model. I don’t want to imagine what she looked with 22 years. And her daughter is incredible a copy of her, like you with Aly. This is the most crazy incredible story I've ever witness.

\- Yes, I know Reyes...! Thanks, now tell me what the hell did you say to Lexa?

\- Don't fucking panicking girl. Nothing... I swear… Only that she could call me Raven because your friends are my friends... What is true... Now go Griff, go there and recover that preciousness in your life... Don't be a fucking idiot! I have observed her how she looked at you, and I assure you, that woman still in love with you... So go there and make me proud… Yes, I know you love me too… Night Griff…

\- I'm going to kill you when I have time... Night Reyes, and thanks!

\- Why for...?

\- For taking care of Eliza...

\- Clarkie, you know you don’t need to, but you're absolutely welcome dear... Now stop worrying and give that hot mama Lexa a chance, or I'll never invite you to my next pizza party... - Raven turned and walked in the opposite direction, while Clarke watched her shaking her head. Then she went turning in the direction where Lexa was waiting for her to go to the recovery room.

\- Clarke… is everything fine with EJ? Are you not telling me all? Is she…

\- No Lexa, please, calm down… I assure you everything is fine with your girl, Raven and I sometimes we pass updates in the conditions of other patients we have in common. – Clarke wasn’t happy to said a little lie to Lexa, but she couldn’t tell her that the chat was precisely about her. She really cursed Raven with all her being. - I swear to you, we weren’t talking about EJ. She is perfectly fine as we told you before. Sorry our chat make you so worry, but I totally understand you.

\- No, is me who is sorry Clarke… I shouldn’t doubt your words, I just… - Suddenly Lexa felt so stupid and upsetting for doubted Clarke and doctor Reyes's words. But comfort her that Clarke looked at her eyes, and took her hands, assuredly her that everything was really fine with her EJ.

\- Shuhhhhhssss Mama, forget it… Now come with me, you need to see your girl. 

Clarke and Lexa went immediately to the room where Eliza was still under the effects of anesthesia. Upon entering Lexa’s green eyes became filled with tears. Seeing her little girl in that bed, with all those wires coming out of her body, and a oxygen mask over her face, made her heart beat faster. She put her hand to her mouth, as she remained standing at the door of the room, where three patients lay in their beds.

\- Don’t be scared mommy... Everything will be fine... Come, let’s get closer to her bed. - Clarke, seeing her so vulnerable, put her hand gently on Lexa's shoulder and squeezed it as she said almost whispering, to don’t disturb the patients in the room.

Lexa could not answer, everything had her choked up and she had trouble swallowing, so she only nodded her head while looking at her daughter in that bed. Clarke's hand left her shoulder and ran over her arm to take her hand, and pull her slightly to get closer to Eliza's bed. Lexa felt so happy and grateful that Clarke was there by her side, in such moment, giving her all that support and comfort.

When she was with her little girl, Lexa couldn’t stop her tears from falling. She took her daughter's hand and caressed it, as she bent and placed a kiss on her forehead while her tears rolled down her cheeks.

The image moved Clarke's soul, and although she was used to seeing parents reuniting with their children in similar situations, seeing Lexa, her beloved brunette. At that moment she saw a beautiful mother as close to her daughter as to life itself. Simply moved her whole being.

When Lexa stood up without letting go of Eliza's hand, with the other one she tried to dry her cheeks. They were so wet from the many tears she let it out, when suddenly she felt a hand hold her by her forearm. As the hand squeezed her arm gently, she knew it was her blonde, her “sweet Eli” there with her, today call doctor Clarke Griffin, and she felt so grateful, that her heart skip a beat...

\- EJ is very well mama, she will soon wake up, and you'll be able to talk with her. Now come here... - Clarke didn’t think about it for two seconds, she just tugged Lexa's arm, and wrapped her arms around her in a very warm hug.

Lexa allowed herself to be embraced, she allowed herself to be taken to that warm refuge of her dearest true love, where she let out all the anguish, the fear and the sorrow, of seeing her daughter in that state. But she was happy at the same time, knowing that everything would be just fine, not only with her little EJ, but also with her “sweet Eli”. Feeling protected in those arms which she had missed so much, in that aroma that had not changed, in that warmth of home to which she had always felt very special. She missed her so incredible much.

Clarke felt that feeling taking possession of her soul, in that very special embrace, in which all the pain of so many years simply vanished, as well as all the anguish, the anger, the unanswered questions. She loved that woman, and she still love her. Clarke held Lexa in her arms, feeling so right, so good, and only wanted to give her support, protection and yes, she felt something close to the purest and simple love. She just let it flow from within, to that being she loved, who she had never stopped loving, even in the pain of distance.

She sensed that Lexa's body trembled a little because of the silent sobbing, feeling the tears on her neck and shoulder. It was intoxicating to feel the agitated breathing of the brunette on her neck, she simply couldn’t help but shudder. Her mind no longer worked, only her heart beating strongly at a rapid pace. Felt like a magic moment of soulmates's reunion, who were never really separated, because they continued to love each other, even as they were apart physically.

They had been anguished for so many years, and there, held in each others arms, let the feelings flow, let the wings open again, and fly to infinity. Feeling the freedom to return to be those two young beings, who had became one, a only heartbeat in unison, 18 years ago...

Meanwhile the soulmates were reunited again, Eliza began to wake up slowly. She opened her heavy eyes, she felt sleepy and she could hear the sounds of the monitors that she was attached to. Little by little everything became clearer. She started to look at the ceiling, but nearly immediately a very special and wonderful image completely captured her attention.

Her mother was with Clarke in a very meaningful embrace, she would say, which immediately made her smile, contemplating the scene in silence. No way she wanted to interrupt that beautiful and magical moment. It was so easy to perceive the immense love that existed in that hug, she was witnesses the reunion of two soulmates without doubts, which made her shiver with joy and happiness.

She never would have imagined that her mom had been united to someone for so long. That she had lived without love in her life, and how hard and sad that day was, that she had to say goodbye to her love, her soulmate, for wise reasons, but so devilishly unfair. She admired the courage and the determination that her mother had in taking that decision. Simply because she loved Clarke more than her own life, and wanted her to be happy and realize her dreams. Eliza couldn’t have a heroine whom she admired more than her wonderful mama Lexa.

Anyone who saw these two women together, could easily realize that they were made for each other. Eliza was thrilled thinking for a moment about her sweet Aly, and what they had started between them. It was like the love between their mothers had been so deep, that probably it had been inherited by their daughters, and today they were united by the same love. She though that was the most crazy and most amaze love story of four women and two generations, she have ever experienced or listen about. And she felt more than grateful to be part of it for sure.

Eliza was moved by the lovely reunion scene, and tears filled her eyes, while her monitors start to made some sounds alerted that her heart beats were a little more high. Immediately Clarke's eyes opened, and she saw EJ looking at them with a smile, which turned the doctor's cheeks red. Coughing slightly, Clarke separated from Lexa, who immediately felt sorry that the magic moment pass, like wake up from a wonderful dream. But she listened the alarms of the monitors and turning towards her daughter.

\- Ermmm... I think a sleeping beauty has finally awakened. - Clarke commented smiling and blushing.

Lexa smiled back at her smiling daughter, approached her and kissed her on her forehead, while caressing her face, before the broad smile of Clarke, who had moved to give them some space. The tenderness that her brunette was showing her daughter was so sweet that melted her heart. She loved to see that mom's role in Lexa, so loving and touching.

\- God, it's so nice to see those eyes again! How you feel? - Lexa asked excitedly to her little girl.

\- Hi mom... well I've never tried drugs, but I imagine it feels something like this... – EJ made a funny goofy face taking her tongue out, and rolling her eyes, making her mom and Clarke's smile. - My head feels heavy and my eyes too, I feel tired and thirsty. - Eliza replied in a sleepy tone of voice and slow in her pronunciation, due to the effects of the anesthesia and painkillers.

\- Oh that we can fix immediately, I will I bring you some water. - Clarke said immediately going in search of what Eliza requested.

\- Thank you Clarke. - answered Lexa looking at her with a smile like her daughter, who immediately noticed the sparks among the women. Clarke also could felt that sweet love in those green emeralds she missed so much.

\- Ermmm... it seemed to me that Dr. Griffin was attending you in a very sweet way when I woke up? - Commented Eliza with mischievous eyes, looking at her mother who immediately felt her cheeks burning, and a huge smile settled on her face from deep inside her warm beating heart, that was nothing else that a woman in love.

\- What..? What are you talking about, sweetie? I guess those drugs had a hard effect on you… - Lexa tried in vain to ignore the insinuations of her daughter

\- Totally not the drugs effect here… Don’t play dumb mom... – Eliza laughed a little bit - Why do you get red in the face? You know, you two make a nice couple. – Lexa couldn't hold a small laughed like her daughter, but trying to be discrete to don’t disturbed the others two patients in the room.

\- Do you think so?. She is someone very special and very beautiful. - says Lexa without hidden her proudly heart for the Doctor.

\- Oh God, mom... you're drooling and you're wetting my face. Gross… - EJ keep joking mucking her clearly in love mom. Just when doctor Griffin was back with the water, making Lexa jump in the surprise and EJ laugh a little bit. Her mom was a totally lost lovebird.

\- Here you go, a refreshing glass of water... For now, just a glass, you still have the IV and we don’t want you to have any nauseas right?. Drink it slowly. - Clarke clarified as she handed the glass of water to Eliza. 

While Lexa was moving a little to the side, to let some space to the doctor, and trying to stop blushing with her heart eyes. Then she helped her daughter sit up a little, to drink from the glass of water through a straw. Eliza felt a huge relief in her very dry throat, while smiling at her still blushing mother who looked at her mischievously.

\- Well, in a few minutes you will be moved to a private room EJ, there you can sleep until tomorrow. But I can tell you, that the operation has been a success, and in a few days you can go home. Oh! by the way, Alycia will come tomorrow to see you, she had to go to sleep at her aunt's, and she left you her love, for when you woke up. - Explained Clarke, trying to don't paid attention a those green sparkling eyes from the happy mom beside the patient. They definitely were so distracted. And that smile that still produce those butterflies, tickling around in her belly.

\- Oh thanks Clarke... Yes, poor Aly, she looked very scared... Please tell her I'm fine and I send her a kiss. - Replied EJ, thinking now in her sweet girl, that she looked really so in shock and worry. She wish to have her right there beside her, but she understood that was too late and she probably wouldn’t be allow to see her anyway.

\- Don’t worry about that now. I will send her your kiss, because surely she will not fall asleep until she receives a message from me. – Clarke assure her with a sweet smile in her face and a wink eye.

\- Well, now you better rest baby. I'm so happy to see that everything went well!! God EJ! I was so worried... If something happened to you... I... - Lexa said with a little shacking voice, while stroking her daughter's hair.

\- Don’t worry mom... I’ll still being a pain in your butt for many years yet! You will not save yourself, from me changing your diapers when you get old... - Eliza joked noticing the enormous anguish of her mom, thinking that she could lose her.

\- Oh, you're really evil little lady! And watch out that mouth! No, you will not get older that I'll need diapers, you little B... Before I die... - Immediately answered back Lexa, pointed with her finger at her laughing daughter.

Clarke took a hand to her mouth, trying to hold her laughing, listening at that funny talk that the mother and daughter were having in front of her. Suddenly Eliza searched her face a little bit more serious now...

\- Thanks Clarke, and don’t forget the promise you've made to me... - Reminder Eliza to Clarke with a wrinkly eye and an accomplice smile.

Dr. Griffin felt her cheeks burn suddenly, while she smiled and looked at the floor, avoiding at the questioning look of Lexa, who didn’t understand what promise her daughter was talking about. Eliza had a mischievous smile on her face as she looked at the doctor in a very special way.

\- What promise are you two talking about? - Lexa said intrigued looking at one and the other, noticing some secrecy between them.

\- Ermmm... well I think I'll get the orderlies to take you to your room EJ. - Clarke answered moving towards where a nurse was sitting, writing in the patient's medical records.

\- EJ... What promise are you talking about...? - Lexa wanted to know looking at her daughter, after she saw Clarke practically fled from the scene.

\- Oh it's something between Dr. Griffin and me... Don’t worry Mom.

\- Hmmmm... I know you a little bit, don't you think? I know when you are plotting something young lady...

\- I don’t know what you're talking about, but the only thing I can say is that I loved to wake up and see you in her arms... You two looked so cute hugging each other...

\- EJ... dear, stop dreaming... Clarke was just giving me some emotional support. Just from one mother to another, because she understands how I feel, seeing you like this has shocked me, and I started to cry a little... You know, and it was only because of that, that she hugged me... - Lexa was trying to sounds convincing and clear on what just happened moments ago with Doctor Griffin, but clearly didn’t convinced her daughter at all.

\- Yes, sure mom, whatever... You looked very tender together and I understand that you have fallen in love with her. And yes, she is very pretty and very sweet, as is Aly, who by the way, our names are those of our mothers love... Hmmm... what a coincidence right? Now that I think about it... – The conclusion of her daughter made Lexa laughed, blushed in her face, looking now the floor as Clarke did just minutes ago, she felt totally exposed with her pass and the love story with Doctor Griffin. 

\- Yes, it is... just a great coincidence...

\- Really mom...? I gave me the name of the greatest love of your life...? Wow! Aly will love this new info! And of course, we are like the new version of you two... Surely is in our DNA. – Lexa needed to hold her laugh with a hand in her mouth. She loved her daughter so much.

\- Oh God EJ... Stop! No, you will not tell her... I...

\- Well, the orderlies are here, so if you accompany me mama Lexa, we will walk while these gentlemen will take Eliza in a few minutes to her room. - Clarke explained to mother and daughter.

Immediately Lexa moved away from the bed, and went over to Clarke, leaving the room for the orderlies to start working on the transport of Eliza, who waved at her mom and Dr. Griffin.

Lexa and Clarke left the room, beginning to walk in the direction of what would be EJ's room for a few days, while she recovered which was on the third floor of the hospital.

Immediately Clarke took out her phone and wrote a message to her daughter that everything had gone well, and that Eliza was sending her a kiss. Lexa smiled as she glanced at what Clarke was writing to her daughter, and her immediate response with many smiley faces of joy, kisses and hearts. Then Clarke told her to brush her teeth and go to sleep, assuring her that she could visit Eliza in the afternoon the next day.

When she finished she raised her eyes while she put her phone in her pocket, at the same time that she noticed the smile on Lexa's face.

\- What...? - Clarke asked seeing that smile on Lexa’s face again.

\- Nothing... you are a very sweet mom Clarke. I never could imagine seeing you someday like that, in a whole mama role and is great. - Said Lexa with a tone of affection and pride in her voice

\- Well, you don’t are not too bad yourself... You are very tender with EJ and closer like good pals also... That's nice... I would have liked to have had a mother like you. - Answered Clarke looking straight into the sparkling eyes of Lexa who laughed at that final statement from the woman she so much still love.

\- Well, I was a like your mother many years ago... I was having those feeling of protecting you at all cost, and tried to gave you good advices. - Lexa reminded him with a smile on her lips remembering that time.

\- Don’t say it! And I hated it when you acted like that... - Clarke laughed remembering how much it irritated her when the brunette was taking that mother's role towards her. Lexa laughed again, remember how hard that was. Her “sweet Eli” was all a case to take care and make her understand certain things.

\- I know... I knew it, but I didn’t care, I just wanted to take care of you, and you were such a... 

\- Say it… A really pain in the ass?! I was, I know… - They both laughed remember those moments.

\- Oh my God! Many times I wanted to put you over my knee and give you a good smack!

\- Hey! I was independent! And you were a pain in my ass when you were coming with what I should do, when and how. And if you don’t remember, I was precisely running away from my own real mother. - Clarified a laughing Clarke.

\- Yes, I must confess that sometimes it was a little obsessive with that... But you were so...

\- Just leave there... We have arrived, and so has the patient, a little before us. - Clarke said when they arrived at the door of Eliza’s room. Lexa only laughed at Clarke's hurried change of subject in relation to what she was like in her past, as they entered room 305. 

Upon entering, they saw that a nurse was checking the machines and the fluids that Eliza still received who smiled when she saw them come in.

\- Hi again... - Said smiling Eliza from her bed, looking happy at her mother and Doctor Griffin coming into the room.

\- Hi honey. - Said Lexa as she reached her bedside and caressed her face.

\- Hi, I'm Rachel, the nurse who will take care of this beautiful girl tonight and you must be her mom or her big sister. - Said the nurse, flirting a little bit with Lexa, as she held out her hand to a blushing and smiling brunette. Eliza laughed mischievously like Clarke, who kept her distance and remained silent.

\- Ermmm... Mom, yes, I'm Eliza Jane's mom. A pleasure to meet you, my name is Lexa Woods.

\- Well, the pleasure is all mine Miss Lexa Woods... Are you going to stay the night?. - The nurse asked clearly keep flirting with a surprised Lexa.

\- Yes, I will definitely would like it if possible. - Lexa answered a little confuse to the flirty nurse that was smiling bright to her.

\- Of course it is, I asked for extra folding bed so you don’t have to sleep in that chair. - Nurse Rachel clarified something more serious, noticing the slight tension in Lexa's face.

\- Oh thank you, you are very kind Rachel.

\- Well, I'm leaving for now. Eliza, I've administered a painkiller to help you relax and have a good night of rest, so don’t delay in saying your goodnights, and if you need something during the night, pull the red line and I'll come right away. The same for you Miss or should I say Ms Woods?

\- Oh ermmmm... Miss, but call me Lexa please...

\- Well Lexa, have yourself a good night... Dr. Griffin... - The nurse looked and smiled in a special way at Dr. Griffin, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa and she didn’t like a little bit. Looked at the scene with a very serious face. 

\- Rachel, please take good care of my friends. - Clarke asked smiling, looking at the nurse

\- I will, don’t worry... I'll take care of them as if they were my friends...

Clarke smiled at the nurse, who with a wicked face and winking at her left the room, before the surprised look of Lexa and the smiling look of her daughter Eliza, noticing the jealousy in her mom's tense face like immediately.

The doctor blushed at the undisguised audacity of the nurse, that she knew well, because a couple of years ago, Clarke had gone out a couple of times with Rachel, and they had also been intimate, but nothing beyond the physical, now they remained as good colleagues and friends.

Lexa felt that her cheeks were still burning, and in her head was a dilemma... Was it just her, or had that shameless nurse had been flirting with her? And then also with her… with Doctor Griffin as well? What the hell?! And in the presence of her daughter, that too carefree attitude was something that she definitely didn’t like.

\- Hey, that nurse… Was just…. – Lexa just couldn’t hold questioning the nurse attitude, making Clarke laughed.

\- Yes, she did... She's terrible, but don’t worry, she's totally harmless and very professional. But she never misses the opportunity when she see a beautiful woman... If you know what I mean…. - Clarified a smiling and still blushed Clarke.

\- Wow mom...?! Why you are so surprise? You are still young and very hot! Don’t you think so Dr. Griffin?. - Eliza very purposefully asked Clarke, as she adored the moment when both women became nervous, and very red in their faces and didn’t know what to say.

\- Eliza! I think young lady it's time for you to close those eyes and rest... Good night beautiful bandit... – Intervened her mother after listening her daughter questioning Clarke like that. Eliza just laughed as the doctor was really read in her cheeks now, and so her shy mom.

\- Night mom... Night Clarke, and, would you mind to take my mother to dinner? Surely she has not eaten all day! - Eliza asked looking at Clarke while winking at her.

\- EJ enough! Clarke that is not necessary... Don’t you listen to her please…. And you young lady go to sleep now, and stop worrying about me and bothering Clarke with that. - Lexa answered before Clarke could say a word in replied.

\- Could you do it Clarke...? Please? - the young patient insisted, ignoring Lexa's request.

\- I'll do it with pleasure, don’t worry. I'll make sure your mom dines well. Good evening EJ, you rest. - Clarke finally answered nodding her head, letting Lexa astonished at the doctor's answer, like she was completely ignored for those two accomplices ladies she so much love, and clearly they were team up against her.

\- Thanks Clarke... Now go away... my eyes are closed... Danm! The painkiller is strong.... Ahhhhhhuuuuuuuu.... Goodbye ladies... - Lexa kissed her daughter on the forehead, and left the room with Clarke. As they started walking towards the cafeteria, Clarke took courage and said...

\- Look, I must be honest with you... - Clarke said without looking at Lexa who immediately stopped walking as well, as the beating of her heart. The doctor sounded very serious and what she said made her a little tense. - Oh... no, don’t be scared... Sorry, I just wanna said, between us, the food in the cafeteria is horrible... What do you say eating in a very good place that I know? It is close to here and they serve a spectacular lasagna - Clarke proposed looking at Lexa who was surprised by the proposal.

\- Oh no Clarke, that will not be necessary... Really, I'll be fine with a sandwich from the cafeteria believe me...

\- I'm sorry when I make a promise, I keep it, so we'll have dinner at the Italian restaurant and eat Tony's delicious lasagna. - replied Clarke without giving Lexa another chance to refuse the invitation. Making her laugh at the end, clearly was impossible to change her “sweet Eli”'s mind even in the present, she was still a hard head.

\- You, my daughter and those sudden promises... - Lexa replied laughing slightly shaking her head.

\- After you Miss Woods.... - Clarke said in as they stood in front of the elevator as the doors opened, while Lexa looked at her with mischief as she entered.

Inside the elevator, while they descended the floor, Lexa felt blessed that night. Although not because of what had happened to her daughter, but what had happened as a result of it. Clarke's sweet attitude and that complicity with her daughter to take care of her, as if the three of them were a family. 

The feeling filled her soul with light and joy, and she obviously let herself be taken care of with pleasure and much gratitude. But she was still thinking about that strange suggestive interaction between Clarke and that daring nurse. Something that had definitely given her a certain annoying feeling, and she couldn’t let it pass by, so taking a breath she said:

\- Clarke... Sorry that this question is going to sound perhaps very personal and indiscreet... But is there anything between you and the nurse Rachel...?

\- I love Italian red wine, and Tony has a very nice one. - Clarke answered without looking at her while her lips twist into a smirk.

To Lexa that was a clear answer... "It's none of your business..." And no, actually it wasn’t, but.... Hmmm... What the fuck?! Yes, it was, especially when she was talking about “HER sweet Eli...” Today, aka Doctor Clarke Griffin.


	14. Shadows from the past

[](https://gifyu.com/image/QJ6i)  
Fanart by “Skyline0000” 

Clarke walked a little nervously next to a equally nervous Lexa, as the silence enveloped them in the calm night while they walked down a quiet street, when the brunette dared to break the silence.

\- So you're a doctor... For how long?

\- About 10 years.

\- Hmmm... that's good. And do you have a specialty, or are you just a ER clinic doctor?

\- I’m a specialist in Gynecology and Obstetrics

\- Oh wow! So you bring children into the world...? It must be a wonderful job.

\- Yes, it is but not always, sometimes things happen, you know, there are complications and instead of being a happy moment, it transforms into perhaps a terrible tragedy.

\- Danm! I imagine... Have you experienced that? I mean have you had some complicated cases that ending in tragedy...?

\- Unfortunately, yes, three times. In one I couldn’t save either the mother or the child, it was very sad for the husband and the family. In another the child died because the umbilical cord was around its neck, and i couldn’t do anything, when we managed to get the baby out it was too late. And in the last, the mother suffered a stroke shortly after having given birth to a beautiful girl, who she could only see and hold in her arms for a few minutes before falling into a coma dying some days after...

\- God! That must be terrible for you, when those things happen. How do you overcome them?

\- By concentrating on the many lives I have brought to this world, and in that immense joy of delivering a newborn child to it’s mother. Life is like that Lexa, we live and we die, and you must keep going for those you love and who need you, and for yourself too.  
\- You're someone special Clarke... I always knew that you were. Ever since that night when I saw you for the first time, I could read in your eyes how special you were and I was not wrong.

\- Stop telling me that or I'll start believing you. I'm nothing special, I'm just another doctor among millions. But you are admirable in many things. You have managed to overcome a difficult situation in your life, like having such a terrible family, and have the courage to want to change your destiny for yourself and you have achieved it. Look at yourself today, music teacher Miss Woods, single mother of a spectacular girl like Eliza Jane.

\- Oh EJ is the best thing I've done in my life, she is really a spectacular girl and my best friend you know. Although we are mother and daughter we are very close and we tell each other everything, support each other and be very confident with our problems.

\- I have noticed that and it's great really. I wish I could have that with Alycia. She is also a great girl, but I can't say we are that close, like pals too. Unfortunately we have our differences, and we are more like mother and daughter... you know...

\- I understand you. EJ and I also have our moments and we can stop talking to each other for days. We both are very hard headed... – Lexa laugh at mentioned that and also Clarke, because she really know that from the brunette.

\- I don’t doubt that...

\- Hey, what are these promises between you and my daughter?

\- Oh no Lexa, that's private between EJ and I. I'm sorry my lips are seal...

\- Uhmmmm... I imagine that…

\- Look, we've arrived. You'll see how delicious lasagna is here.

\- Yes... sure... After you doctor. – Clarke smiled and Lexa's attitude so well educated and gentle, she always have those details with her back then, and Clarke was surprised always thinking in the family Lexa had grown up, and surviving in the streets, she could have those gentleman's gestures. And clearly somethings didn’t changed with the years.

Clarke entered the small restaurant with several tables occupied by mostly couples. Lexa looked at all the very Italian decoration as she followed Clarke who immediately greeted a man behind the bar who she apparently knew very well.

\- Tony! How are you? I have not seen you around here for a while? Have you been to Italy to visit family?

\- Dr. Griffin! What a pleasure to see you again! Welcome! Oh no, I've been vacationing in Florida.

\- Well, you deserve it! 

\- Thanks Dr.Griffin! And I see that you have brought a friend tonight?

\- Oh yeah, she's an old friend of mine, Lexa... Lexa Woods – Lexa was distracting, still looked around the restaurant, with her back to the owner of the restaurant, who spoke with Clarke. 

The man upon hearing that name his face paled, his heart suddenly stop beating, now staring at the woman with dark long hair, standing beside Dr.Griffin. Even when he still didn’t saw her face, he knew who she was, and just couldn't believe it.

Clarke was shocked by the attitude of her friend Tony that looked like he was seeing a ghost in the direction of Lexa. She didn’t understand what was goin on with the owner of the restaurant. But she noticed that he looked at Lexa with wide eyes, like somehow Tony knew Lexa, but she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

Lexa suddenly turned her face as she heard her name on Clarke's lips. But when she faced with the man's shocked face, she also paled for a moment. She couldn't believe it, her mind was only saying “NO! FUCK NO WAY! It can't be you!”. Then she frowned while her green eyes became in that intense looking at the man in front of her, who had his mouth open in shock, and his dark eyes clearly filled with tears...

\- Madonna Santa! No, no, no… Madonna mía! Can’t be... Alexandria...?! I… never…

\- What the hell are you doing here!? You never what motherfucker?! YOU OLD SON OF A BITCH?! FUCK YOU!!

After saying those last words, a clearly angry Lexa turned and hurried out of the place. Clarke didn’t understand what was happening between Tony, the owner of the restaurant, she had known for many years, and Lexa. But something was very clear, they knew each other, and they were not very happy with the reunion, at least not Lexa. Since the man was clearly very emotional, taking a trembling hand to his mouth, while tears began to fall down his face. His eyes were staring in the direction in which Lexa had left, paralyzed in shock by the encounter. Clarke looked at him for a moment and worried...

-Tony are you ok...? What the hell was that...? Do you and Lexa know each other?

\- Yes doctor.... Alexandria... She… She is my daughter...! Oh my God! I never imagined that I would see her again...

Tony’s words left Clarke paralyzed. Perhaps that kind man whom she had known for so long, was none other than Lexa's father who was supposed to be in jail for avenging the death of his son? How was it possible?! Clarke couldn’t say anything, she watched him for a moment and then without thinking she ran after Lexa.

Outside, the sky had clouded over and it was beginning to rain very hard, Clarke tried to see in the intense rain where Lexa was heading, but she couldn’t see anyone. Everything was a waterfall in front of her eyes. She continued walking towards the hospital, when she saw Lexa sitting on some stairs of a near by building, with her head down between her knees, shacking like a leaf. She was clearly crying inconsolably. Immediately Clarke sat down beside her, and put her arms around shoulders in silence. Lexa let herself be held, letting her body relax in Clarke's arms while she continued crying.

Clarke caressed her wet back and her hair with affection, she tried to calm her down. She knew what that reunion with her father could mean. She still couldn’t believe it. What the hell was that man out of jail and owning a restaurant for so many years?! Was something insane in her mind. The ironic part was that Tony was someone who was very loved and respected in the community. And yes, he was just a criminal, a killer?! And among other things, none other than Lexa's father.

\- My God Lexa! I swear, I had no idea that man could be your father! I just…

\- It can’t be Clarke! It can’t be! What the fuck is he doing here?! Why is he not rotting in jail?! FUCK! JUST FUCK!!

\- I don't know Lexa. I've known him for many years as Tony Lobianco, owner of the restaurant.

\- SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! JUST CAN’T BE HIM OUT OF JAIL AND HERE!!! WHY?!!!

\- Calm down Lexa... I guess, there must be an explanation that soon or later we'll find out. Now please, come with me, we're soaked, and we'll catch a cold sitting here. In my locker at the hospital I have some clothes that I can lend you. C'mon...

Lexa was trembling in Clarke's arms that immediately went round her body. She didn’t answer, but she clung to Clarke as they walked in the direction of the hospital, under the rain. Lexa's mind was very dazed wondering how it could be? How that man had got out of prison, and now he had another name and a restaurant on the west coast for years?! None of that made sense, but being surrounded by Clarke's protective arms, and her calm voice, was something she greatly appreciated in those moments. Her “Eli” always had the magic to feel her emotions, and to protect her, more than she imagined. And she also had that incredible power to soothe her, like no one in her life ever had.

At the hospital, Clarke gave some of her clothes to Lexa and told her where she could take a hot shower. Clarke was unable to take her mind off her memories, when they returned from that fair, and Lexa had been enjoying in the rain with her arms open. It was when Clarke realized that she had fallen madly in love with her.

Clarke was sitting on the long wooden bench in front of her locker, when Lexa came back from the shower wrapped in a towel, she felt a little bit more relaxing. She looked at the doctor, who was staring at her open locker, like absorbed in her thoughts so much, that she had not noticed her presence. She was so beautiful, she thought, she had not changed almost anything, just a more mature face over the years, but as beautiful as when she fell in love with her 18 years ago. At that moment, her father had disappeared from her thoughts, this was the woman she had loved all her life, and without doubts, who she still loved. Also the woman that still needed to give an explanation and a huge apology. She didn’t want to interrupt her thoughts at that moment, but she could not stand there, wet and naked...

\- Clarke...?

\- Ermmm...? Oh I'm sorry Lexa... I didn’t hear you come back - Clarke said turning her face towards the brunette.

She was amaze by that beautiful goddess she had fallen in love with a long time ago, without thinking and without losing herself in that wet body standing very close to her.

\- No, it's okay. I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I need some clothes to wear.

\- Oh, don’t worry, I was just remembering… - Clarke answered coming out of her momentary trance, handing the clothes to Lexa, who looked at her with bright and somewhat shy eyes.

\- Thanks... Can I ask you what you were remembering?

\- That night, when we left that fair, and it began to rain torrentially... You stopped under that lamp post, and opened your arms looking at the sky and you started to laugh... and....

\- And you kissed me... Yes, how could I not remember Clarke... It was the first day that I had really felt alive and happy. The first big day of my life. Do you know why?

\- No... tell me...

\- Because you made possible that feeling of freedom for me. I could finally felt that I was alive, and for the first time I had fallen in love with someone very special. And when you approached and kissed me, that's when my heart stopped beating for me and started beating just for you...

Lexa raised her hand slowly and caressed Clarke's face. The doctor looked at her as if hypnotized by those green eyes and those sweet words. She knew that she still loved that woman with all her soul, and that she didn’t need much to rekindle the fire that united them, so intense, so full of life again.

Feeling the warmth of Lexa's soft hand caressing her, completely shook her body and soul. So much that Clarke closed her eyes for a very brief instant, and contain the tears that begun to fill her blue eyes. Immediately she felt that her lips were gently touched by those she knew very well. Those in which she had been lost so many times in the past. Those in which she had drunk the elixir of love and passion. Those lips that had kissed every inch of her body, and had taken her to the most glorious and intense paradise.

“God!” Clarke thought, she had missed them so much! Now she felt Lexa’s tongue licking her lower lip, like she was asking permission to enter her mouth. And there was when Clarke woke up from her romantic and nostalgic hypnotism. Breathing deep, as she pulled away suddenly from that exquisite mouth, resting her hands on Lexa's shoulders, pushed a little bit to restore that distance between them.

Lexa knew that maybe she shouldn’t have dared to do something like that, to cross the fine line that was between them today. But her heart had guided her almost blindly, led by the nostalgia of love which she knew still existed between them, and that at the same time it was a damaged love. It was a love that she wanted to feel again, to have again in her life, and she was not going to miss the opportunity that life was giving her. But she also knew that she needed to control herself and make the things in the right order. Especially when Clarke was so damn hurt still by her decision, and she absolutely understood that pain and angry.

She just hoped that this small slip didn’t cause more anger in Clarke. But without a doubt, she could feel that her body had shuddered like hers, in that small and sweet kiss of reunion. Immediately her hands left with sadness the beautiful face of Clarke, who looked shocked at the moment.

\- Ermmmm... Lexa... I... don't… - Clarke tried to explained in a calm and low voice, looked into her eyes with some sorrow in them.

\- I'm sorry Clarke... I got carried away by the nostalgia of that moment and I couldn’t resist... But I'm really sorry, I didn’t meant to...

\- No, it's okay. Don't worry Lexa... I... I'd better let you change. I'll go to see how EJ is doing. – Clarke said stand up and started to walk to the door. Lexa cursed mentally, for let herself carried on by her deep feelings for that woman, and move a step forward too fast. She closed her eyes shaking her head, when Clarke turned around.

\- Yes, of course. It won't take me long... – Lexa replied nervous, stoping Clarke in her steps, just when she was to open the door to go out, she turn her head and looked at Lexa once again. 

\- And Lexa... We still have to talk... I... I can’t...

\- Yes, I know Clarke... Was really foolishly of me... Please don’t believe that I was trying to take advantage of this situation we are now. I just didn’t think, let myself carried by the memories… But won't happen again. I know we should talk. I ow you an explanation and also an apologies.

Clarke just looked into her eyes once more, nodded her head then left the locker room without saying more. Lexa stared after her with some sorrow and feeling emptiness in her soul, she was really afraid that she had made a mistake. But she didn’t want to panic, she needed to control her intense feelings, that had been awakened again by Clarke. If she really wanted to get her back, she should be more careful, and needed to talk to her first, and fix their past before anything else.

Clarke came out of the locker room, and after walking some meters she stop and let her back rest in the wall, as tears began to fall down her cheeks, she felt so shocked, so confused, her whole being was tremble. She knew that she still loved her green-eyed brunette very much, but she could not simply forget the past, and begin to allow herself to feel that old love. The past had to be fixed, clarify, healed that deep wound in her heart. And for that, first she needed to hear the answers she had always wanted to hear. Lexa’s so strong reasons for leaving, and then she would know if she could forgive Lexa and maybe try to start over. Or if the answers were not enough to heal and forgive, that they should live their lives separately, and never talk again, but this time at peace with each other.

After some minutes that she could recovered fo that vulnerable moment. Her feet took her to the canteen, where she bought a sandwich for Lexa, remembering she had made a promise to EJ, and in one way or another she would fulfill it. She really regretted knowing the truth behind that charismatic and kind man, until that moment known to her as Tony, with whom she had entered into a friendly relationship during the last five years. Even that truth shocked her, she couldn’t believe it, and at the same time she wondered how such a thing was possible. She also felt sorry for Lexa, knowing how much the brunette had to do to survive with a family like the one she had.

Moments later Lexa entered her daughter's room to find Clarke sitting in a chair beside the bed, while gently stroking Eliza’s forehead, who slept peacefully. Immediately Lexa's heart melted with sweetness staring at the tender scene. She would have liked so much that both were the mothers of EJ, they would have been perfect. 

Coming out of the wonderful enchanted wish, Lexa smiled shaking a little bit her head, and approached the bed. She rest her hand on Clarke's shoulder, who immediately removed her hand from Eliza's forehead, and stood up so that Lexa could take her place.

\- Thanks Clarke...

\- You're welcome... Eliza is a wonderful girl. I'm glad that tomorrow she can go home. Oh, by the way, here is a sandwich and a Coke for you. I always keep my promises, so I hope you do your part, and eat the sandwich. It's not the dinner that I wanted you to have, but it's something. – Lexa took the things that Clarke was giving her avoiding looking at her eyes, like she was a bit nervous. She laughed at the comment of the doctor.

\- Thank you doctor Griffin, but I told you that with a sandwich would be fine. So you can go relaxing, you have made your promise and I promise I'll eat it.

\- Well, I'll leave you now. I believe that my presence here is no longer necessary. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call nurse Rachel. She will let me know immediately if something happens, but i doubt anything will. I'll be back in the morning with Alycia before taking her to school. She insist she could not wait until afternoon. So…

\- Oh, yes, of course Clarke, again, thank you very much for everything you've done for EJ, and for me today. I hope you get some rest. And I'm sorry again for my behave in the changing room…

\- Yes, I’ll. And I don't know what you are talking about… - Clarke looked now to Lexa's eyes and wink, making her smile - Night Lexa.

\- Good night Clarke.

Early the next day Clarke and Alycia knocked on the door of the room. The sounds on the door woke up a still very sleep EJ. When her eyes could focus, she saw with joy that Dr. Griffin and her pretty daughter Alycia, were entering the room. Her mother wasn’t present, which was strange, because she had woken up during the night and saw her sleeping in a temporary bed next to her. She thought that maybe she had gone for a coffee in the hospital cafeteria.

\- Hey EJ, how are you?

\- Hey Aly, much better thanks. Good morning Doctor Griffin

\- Good morning Eliza, it seems you've had a good night’s rest?

\- Yes, but I still feel very tired. When can I go home?

\- Well, as there have not been any problems during the night, and you have recovered well from the operation, I would say today maybe in the afternoon.

\- YAY! Great!

\- YES! YAY EJ! I'm so happy that you feel better and today you're going home! - Alycia said with a happy face and bright eyes, taking her girlfriend's hands in hers.

\- Hey Eliza, do you know where your mother is? I would like to talk to her about your discharge, and what to do when you are at home.

\- I don't know were my mom is, I woke up when you came in, maybe she went to the cafeteria - Eliza answered a little worry about her mom's absent.

\- Well, I'll go see if I find her perhaps she went for a coffee. Alycia, do you wanna stay with Eliza?

\- Yes mom, go, don't worry… - Replied Alycia with a little smile, caressing her girlfriend’s hand. Clarke left the room heading to the hospital cafeteria. 

Meanwhile in Eliza’s room, as soon as her mother closed the door behind her, Alycia approached EJ and without thinking, kissed her beautiful girl slowly and sweet. The brunette smiled at her after that very especial reunion kiss, letting her forehead over Alycia's, while the blonde caressed Eliza's cheeks, smiling with her.

\- I was so worried about you EJ...! Don’t you ever scare me like that again please?

\- Sorry Aly, I know you must have been very scared seeing me like that. But I'm fine now, and I promise I will not scare you like that again. – Eliza kiss her lips gentle again in a short one.

\- It’s awesome that you will be discharged today! I'll come and see you after school.

\- Thanks my sweet Aly, I’d love to see you. Now, listen, you and me seriously we must help our moms.

\- Help them? What do you mean...?

\- We must get them to leave their pasts behind them, and let their feelings for each other flow again. Haven't you noticed how they look at each other? I swear, I feel like telling them to get a room sometimes. – Alycia laughed at that information from her sweet girlfriend.

\- Oh my God EJ... Yes, you are right! I've also noticed. It seems that they still feel something for each other. But my mom sometimes is so difficult, especially when she is hurts you know…

\- Yes, I understand her, but my mom didn’t really wanna hurt her. She have an explanation that your mom need to hear. I'm sure she will finally understand that my mom was only trying to protected her. And they really seems that they still feel something for each other? In fact I can assure you that our mothers have never stopped loving each other, and they are stuck in that damn conflict of the past. In order to move on, they must leave it in the past, and continue their love story in the present. We need to help them to achieve it that Aly...

\- Well, that sounds like a great idea, but how will we do that EJ...? Don’t you think that they must find their own way...? I'm sure my mom will listen her, is just a matter of time… she will…

\- Hmmm... nope! Time is what had happened, too much time happened Aly. If we leave them to do it themselves, they will avoid facing their true feelings. I have some very good ideas, but I will need your help...

\- Well, then you can count on me... Girl, do you know how beautiful and romantic you are? – Said Alycia loss in those green sparkling heart eyes of her girlfriend who just laughed.

\- It’s that i see that two people love each other so much, like our moms, and they still don’t dare to overcome their differences. But you and I are going to change that. – Assure Eliza sealed the promise with her sweet girlfriend who nodded smiling at her and just kissed her again.

Clarke entered the cafeteria and almost immediately she noticed Lexa paying for her coffee. She approached her, surprising Lexa who didn’t see her until Clarke spoke to the cashier.

\- Hi Susan, good morning.

\- Hey Doc good morning. What can I get for you this morning?

\- A Black coffee and a couple of those muffins that you make so good. And please charge the lady's coffee in my account.

\- Ok doc, I will get your drink and muffins now.

\- Hey morning Clarke. - Said Lexa with a smile on her face, looked at Clarke standing next to her, smiling back.

\- Morning Lexa. Did you rest?

\- Well, luckily I was able to sleep and EJ spent the night sleeping like a baby. And you don’t need to invite me the coffee, but thank you.

\- Oh it's nothing, people who work here get a discount and that coffee alone will not do you good. Susan's blue berries muffins are something you must try.

\- Hey Doc here you go... on the house.

\- How sweet of you, Susan. Thank you, have a good day.

\- You also doc and your friend too - Susan said winking at the smiling doctor, as she took the tray with the coffee and the muffins.

\- Thank you very much - Lexa replied with red cheeks as she turned to follow Clarke to a table by the window.

\- Well, I see that today you're acting like my mom would? – Joking Lexa seating in front of an smiling Clarke.

\- It's just part of my nature to take care of people. And a black coffee with no food is not a breakfast. Especially when your dinner were so little.

\- In that case, thanks Doctor Griffin.

\- For what...?

\- For taking care not only of my daughter, but also for worrying about me. Only my sister and EJ have done it until now - Clarify Lexa, as she couldn’t help but place her hand onto the doctor’s who looked at her with shy eyes.

Clarke did really feel that caring feeling with Lexa, and she couldn’t understand why. She tried to stop it, but she felt that she was born to take care of the woman in front of her. That beautiful brunette who had stolen her heart 18 years ago, and who her heart still belonged to. Every time she looked in those enigmatic and deep emerald eyes, her mind was lost somewhere as she felt the butterflies in her stomach, and all those feelings came back to her. It was fiendishly addictive, and it was starting to bother her a lot. She couldn’t let those feelings get to her before she talked to Lexa, and find out what the hell happened long time ago.

\- When I asked you if you slept well, I also meant what happened in the restaurant.

\- Oh, that... – Lexa's face changed immediately remembering who they saw in that restaurant and her whole body tense. Clarke noticed the change cursed herself for brought those bad memories - I apologize Clarke... I still don’t want to talk about it.

\- Yes, of course. My bad to brought that up… I understand you. I'm so sorry I just…. 

\- No, it's ok, thanks for worrying about me. It's been a real shock and the only thing I've thought about it is that I'll talk to my sister. I have not decided anything else.

\- I think it's a good idea to talk to your sister. And I really hope you're ok.

\- I will be... Thanks again.

\- Well, I also wanted to tell you that we will release EJ in the afternoon. We will give her some medicines to take for a week, a list of foods that she can eat, and ones that she can’t for the next month, to help her with a better recovery. We would like to see EJ in about 15 days, to be sure that everything is fine. Dr. Raven Reyes will be the one to see her then, as Eliza is her patient. Today, she will talk with you and your daughter before you leave the hospital.

\- What good news! I thought we would be here longer. – Lexa was surprise to such fast her daughter could go home, already a day after the operation. Clarke could immediately read her confusion and that fast release from the hospital.

\- It's not necessary for her to stay any longer, as the operation she had has a very short postoperative period, and usually the patients can go home the same day. In the EJ’s case we wanted her to spend the night, to check that everything was fine, since it was acute peritonitis. But she is recovering well without complications, that's why she can go home today. – Explained calmly Clarke to the worry mom, who smiled and nodded at her with relief, hearing that everything is really fine with her baby girl.

\- Thank God, as well as you and Raven for helping my little one. You have no idea what it means for me, I will be eternally grateful.

\- We are even happier to have been able to help her, and to see that she can go home today.

\- Well I would like to do something special for you and Raven in gratitude, if it doesn’t bother you.

\- You don’t have to Lexa, it's our job, and our reward is when we get patients back home healthy.

\- Anyway, I'd like to invite you to dinner one night at my house. – Replied very enthusiastic Lexa with the idea of having Clarke for dinner at her home, hoping the doctor will not reject the invitation.

\- Oh sure, that would be nice, and Raven, she loves homemade food!

\- And you don’t...?

\- Yes, I do too... Thank you for the invitation Lexa, I’ll be there with Raven when you tell us.

\- GREAT! – Lexa nearly scream and felt her cheeks immediately on fire, as she expressed her happiness too loud. Clarke laughed at her reaction shaking her head, and giving a bite to her muffin – Sorry… Tell me, you or Raven are vegetarian, or is there something that you are allergic to some food, or don't like to eat?

\- Oh no, we are fine with any food, don’t worry. Now I'm recommend that it is just the three of us, if you invite our family too, you'll have to cook tons of food, since Raven's men eating like an whole army. I warning you for experience… - Clarke said winking and laughing at the same time, which caused Lexa to laugh.

\- Ok, thanks for warning me. What do you think about this Saturday night?

\- I have no problems, I'm free from work. I'm not sure if Raven has a shift this weekend. Well, let see if she’s free, I'll text her, give me a minute.

Clarke took out her phone and texted her friend and colleague, while Lexa was lost in her thoughts. The brunette looked at her and still couldn’t believe that after so many years fate had reunited them. And for God's sake! She thought to herself, how beautiful her “Eli” was, how mature and professional. But of course there have pass 18 years, and not also she became a doctor, but mother of two, Lexa though. And yet when she looked at her, it was not Dr. Griffin that she saw, it was just “her sweet Eli”. The one to whom she gave her heart and soul to forever. She never stopped loving her, yearning for her, missing her in her life. And she still couldn’t believe that she was seating there in front of her again. She felt so extremely grateful with destiny, life or whatever made possible that reunion.

Lexa had searched for her for so long, but never found her, until she told herself that she should only remember her as a vivid memory of the best moment of her life, her greatest and only dear true love. But even though she stopped looking for her “sweet Eli”, and kept her in the memories of her heart. Her blue eyes like the sea always shone in her mind when she was composing a song. Her blonde beautiful love was always the source of her inspiration, it illuminated her from inside out, filled her with those feelings of the past that she couldn’t never forget.

And as if by magic, after 18 long years, life gave her a second chance with her love, sitting in front of her with her golden hair, her immaculate white complexion, her blue ocean eyes, in which even today she was sailing and get lost in deep waters of feelings. And the most incredible of all was that although Clarke had a lot of pain, even from that terrible goodbye, she could still feel that she loved her, she could read it in her beautiful eyes, in her body language, in the way she had delivered and responded to that kiss in the locker room. It was the moment when she really believed that they were soulmates, and also that their love was eternal love.

Meanwhile, Doctor Reyes was in the room of her patient, the young Eliza Jane Woods, who was in the company of her friend and her goddaughter Alycia.

\- Hey Eliza, your mom just invited me and Clarke to have dinner at your house on Saturday! How great is that! I love homemade food!

\- RAVEN NO! - Said Alycia as she approached her surprised godmother, who looked at her without understanding her reaction.

\- Why not?! What is wrong Aly...? Where did that reaction come from?

\- Doctor Reyes... You should not accept that invitation please! – EJ added while holding her hand. Raven was confused by the reactions of the young women.

\- Ok, how about you gurls tell me what is going on here?

\- Godmother, you know the story of mom and EJ's mom a long time ago...? That they have something back them in that road trip….

\- Oh, yes.... That story... So what about it? - Raven said looking at both girls with a mischievous smile.

\- So if you know about their past, you'll know that they should still talk about it and get back together - Replied a shy Alycia.

\- Uhummmm…. and what do the celestial duo have in mind...?

\- Well, we know that they have not been able to properly talk yet, and that is why we need you to decline the invitation, so they can finally, you know... Talk privately and fix things from the past for once and for all… - EJ explained enthusiastic, trying to convince Raven.

\- Aha... I see…. well, your idea is good, but if I do decline, dear Eliza, your mother is going change it to another date. So for now I will accept the invitation.

\- But godmother.... – Pouted and protest Alycia, but Raven stoped her to explained herself better.

\- Shush.... Let me finish girl... My idea is that suddenly, this Saturday there will be an emergency, and I will have to text at the last moment, that I will not be able to attend the dinner… - Dr. Reyes finished her idea, winking to both girls with a smile on her face, while replying to the text message.

\- YAY!! That’s a great idea! You are the best!! You are the ultimate godmother! Thank you!! - Alycia said in joy as she hugged her godmother, making the doctor laugh, while hugging her, with one arm and with the other hand give those high five with her happy patient in the bed.

Back in the cafeteria....

\- Raven says she accepts the invitation - Clarke said raising her eyes to Lexa that was clearly lost in her thoughts, with that look on her face still made her shiver.

\- Ermmm... Oh…. Yes?! Great, then Saturday will be the night then… - Lexa replied leaving her trance with her cheeks red, knowing that Clarke could see the love in her eyes.

\- Well, then I think I should take Alycia to school now, and then return to start my work day - Clarke said while standing, before a still lost Lexa, who immediately stood up somewhat awkwardly in front of her.

\- Oh... Of course. Again, thank you very much Clarke, I hope to see you later then. I mean, before we leave the hospital with EJ.

\- Yes right. I’m sure I’ll see you before you leave. Til then so Lexa...

\- See you later Clarke.

Lexa would definitely have liked to given Clarke a hug or even a friendly kiss, but it was clear that Clarke was not ready for that yet, and Lexa was determined to respect her, respect her time and space. This time she didn’t want to lose her again, she needed to reconnect with her “sweet Eli”, but slowly and without pressure.

Clarke started walking out of the cafeteria to Eliza's room, when Lexa suddenly remembered that she was going to the same place, and immediately hurried to catch up with Dr. Griffin.

\- Clarke please wait! – The doctor was somehow surprise by the voice of Lexa behind stopping in her steps and turn around to find out what was wrong now 

\- What happened Lexa…?!

\- Sorry, I just noticed that we're going to the same place. Does it bother you if I walk with you? – Asked an very agitated Lexa, trying to don’t sound so desperate and awkward, making Clarke smile lightly. 

\- Ermmm... no, of course, we can go together. - Answered a surprised Clarke as she felt herself blushing at the excitement and nervousness in the smiling green eyes of Lexa, who nodded like a kid going to the ice cream store.

The sparks of that energy that still united them was very clear between them, as they walked together in silence, while Dr. Griffin greeted several colleagues on the way.

Upon arriving at the room and entering, they were greeted by an smiling Dr. Reyes, who was in the middle of an apparently very funny story from her college past, with her inseparable best friend, Clarke Griffin or Grumpy Griff, as she often call her, because Clarke often were angry at her ideas of have some fun. The latin doctor and the two teens laughed, while Dr. Griffin frowned showing that exact face, as a clear example of why Raven called her best friend like that. They couldn’t stop laughing even more, now adding Lexa with them.

\- Hey, look your moms have arrived! Finally, because I must continue with my consultations - Doctor Reyes try to change theme, but she couldn’t stoped laughed.

\- I imagine you have been telling the girls funny memories Reyes! Don’t tell me... Perhaps something that has to do with me?

\- Of course Griffin, who else could it be? You were the queen of clumsiness and also grumpy... You remember that time....

\- Enough Reyes! you must have a talk with your patient's mother and I must take my daughter to school - Dr. Griffin said seriously, cutting off the story that her friend was about to tell, and about her ridiculous nickname her best friend gave her back them, just because Raven were more of having fun and she was taking more seriously her studies. So often she was called “Grumpy Griff”, which still be calling sometimes.

\- Yes, of course... Whatever…. Lexa, I need to talk to you, ah! By the way, thank you very much for your invitation! I love homemade food so its great! And without my men. I love them dearly, they are my life, but they eat like insane! – Lexa laughed at the funny comment of Raven about her family.

\- I know, Clarke told me about it... I'm glad you can come Doctor Reyes.

\- Oh stop calling me like that chica! Clarke’s friends are my friends, told you that.... Come, sit here, we will talk about EJ’s care when she goes home. Griff, see you later at lunch?

\- Yes, I'll see you at lunch Reyes... Aly, honey, it's time to leave or you'll be late for class, and I'll be late for my consultations. EJ, Lexa, see you girls later before you leave.

\- Bye Clarke, see you later - Said the smiling patient.

\- See you tomorrow at your house, yes? But i will message you on WhatsApp tonight - Alycia said to EJ as she approached her girlfriend, and caressed her face letting a tender kiss on her cheek, she didn’t dare to kiss her lips in front of all those women in the room. That was something that they both lamented, looking at each other in love for a moment, which didn’t go unnoticed by their mothers who smiled in unison after gave a quick look at each other.

Eliza suddenly found herself alone in the room, but with a huge smile on her face. Her girlfriend was the sweetest and most beautiful person she had ever known in her life, and her plan to help her mother, to recover the love of her life was on track! She couldn’t be more grateful to fate. She only hoped that Clarke would fulfill her promise, and give her mother that opportunity.

Meanwhile in Dr. Griffin's modern white Tesla, she was concentrating on the short drive to her daughter's school. Alycia was sitting at her side dying to ask her mother how was everything going with the mother of her beautiful EJ.

\- You and EJ’s mom make a very nice couple - Suddenly commented a nervous Alycia, looking out the window at the sunny day, just like a casual thing to say, none other to brought the theme and see if she could get some update from her surprising mom.

Clarke heard the unexpected comment from her daughter, and almost stepped on the brake of her electric car, at the shock at hearing Alycia’s compliment?.

\- What did you say Aly...?

\- Ermmm... I said that you and Miss Woods look good together.

\- Why do you that Aly...? - Answered an exasperated Clarke

\- Well, I just wanted to say what I saw. Mom... it's clear that you still have feelings for Lexa. I might be only 15, but I'm not blind or stupid... I think that anyone who sees you two together can see that from a mile.

\- Alycia! I'll thank you for respecting my privacy!

\- I didn’t say anything about not respecting your private life mom... Don't make this something biggi… is just facts, sorry to say… You need to be better to hide those feelings if you want people don’t notice them. 

\- Well, thanks for your advice! But I know what I do, and I don’t want to talk to you about it...

\- That’s okay. But i hope you talk to Lexa and heal your wounds... You know, It's about time mom...

\- I... Ermmm... – Clarke was left with the words in her mouth, while Alycia started open the door to left the car.

\- See you later mom... Thanks for bringing me to school... “Grumpy Griff”… - Alycia said quickly cutting off her mother’s words, as she opened the car door and got out, leaving behind a opened mouthed mom, who looked after her surprised and grumpy. She will definitely will kill her best friend for telling about that damn nickname to her daughter, and she also got lost in that advice from her teen girl, when another car’s horn sounded behind for her to move.

\- SHIT! I'm going, I'm going… stop yelling!! - Clarke commented angrily as she looked in the rearview mirror at the exasperated driver behind her.

Later in the hospital, Clarke had finished caring for her fourth patient when the nurse came to her office announcing that a gentleman wanted to talk to her. It seemed strange to the doctor, that a man wanted to talk to her, when her patients were women, being her specialty in gynecology and obstetrics, but she thought maybe he was a first-time father with questions. Without hesitation she told the nurse to let him come into her office.

After a few minutes the door opened while the doctor's eyes were on her computer, finishing the previous patient's report, without looking at the man who had very nervously entered, she told him to sit down.

\- Please come in and take a seat sir. I'll be with you in a minute. I must finish this report first.

\- Don’t worry, Doctor. I can wait…

Upon hearing that very familiar voice, Clarke stopped the movement of her fingers and her blue eyes looked in the direction of the man who was still standing in the middle of her office, clearly nervous with his hands clasped behind his back. Immediately Clarke stood up dazed by that presence, now so unpleasant before her. Her eyes lit with anger, but also with great surprise.

\- Get out of my office please - Clarke said in a clear and high tone.

\- Doctor Griffin, please... I'm sorry to bother you but I need to talk to you.

\- I'm sorry Tony, or whatever is your real name... I also can’t imagine why you need to talk to me, unless it has to do with what happened last night.

\- Gustus... my real name is Augustus Grounder, and I need to talk to you because I've noticed that you are friends with my daughter, Alexandria.

\- Look... I'm no one to intervene in the conflict that you and your daughter have between you both... I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave my office or I'll have to call security.

\- Doctor Griffin, please, I know you must know who I’m or rather, who I was a long time ago... Please, imagine what it could be to lose your children? And after so long time, learning that at least one of them is alive? Please, I ask only a brief time for you to listen to me. I will not deny what I have been, but believe me when I tell you that, that man died many years ago, and that today I’m someone else, not only because I have another name, but inwardly I was born again.

\- But I still don’t understand why you want to talk to me? If you wanna clarify things with your daughter o explain yourself, you need to do it with her not me. I don’t get what you think I could do about it? IF I was welling to do it… which, sorry, but is hard for me… 

\- Because I know you'll understand me doctor, and you could help me get my daughter back. 

Clarke stared at the dark eyes of that man, who seemed sincere and very sorry, and more than anything desperate to get back the only family he had left, which was none other than her lovely Lexa. She didn’t know the whole background story of that father and daughter relationship, so complicated and dark, because of what little Lexa had told her. That man was really someone dangerous, related to the mafia even, and no less a murderer. 

Clarke felt some fear of even being alone with that giant man now in her office, and God knows how much she wanted to pick up the phone and call security and even the police itself. Because she really didn’t understand how a man like that was out of jail, when according to Lexa, he had been given life imprisonment for killing the murderer of his son Lincoln.

But even despite of her enormous fear, Clarke tried to listen to him with her mother's heart, understanding his desperation and enormous desire to reunite with his daughter. She tried to regain her composure, took a deep breath and almost without blinking, took a seat in her chair, and with her hand beckoned him to take a seat in front of her.

She knew well the decision she was making, getting into such a delicate matter might cause tension between her and Lexa, but she felt she had to listen to that man at least, to almost try to understand what happened between them. Whether or not, this man's existence affected Lexa's life, and somehow, Clarke also wanted to know what was really behind his intentions. Maybe this was a way to protect her brunette? She wondered mentally, but this was not the time for personal analysis. She decided that she would listen to him, and draw her own conclusions.


	15. I'm sorry

[](https://gifyu.com/image/WEIq)

\- Thank you, Doctor Griffin, you don’t know what it means for me have this opportunity – Say the man really grateful with the doctor he knew for the last five years and became somehow a friend more than just a costumer more in his restaurant. But now all that is gone and he can feel the sadness of that ending friendship, but his heart was concentrate in the appearance of his daughter that he believed death, and was none other than Doctor Griffin's friend apparently.

\- Please be brief, I have patients to attend to.

\- Yes, of course Cla… doctor Griffin... I don’t know what Lexa has told you about our family's history, but i imagine it wasn't good, and she is right. – Started a very nervous Gustus, but why he will denied what he was and his family. He wanna be honest with the doctor, also so she can see that he have good intentions. Clarke only frowns and putting her elbows over the table she speaks very directly.

\- I only know that your family was a family of criminals, and that you should be serving a jail sentence for killing a man, who supposedly killed your son. – Answered dryly Clarke with an intense looking at that man that she didn't recognize anymore.

Gustus felt embarrassed listening to Dr. Griffin, who recounted the story of his family with cold, angry eyes. He understood the young woman's confusion and anger too. She probably was questioning how could he have lived there under a alias, as the owner of a very popular restaurant, instead of being rotting in jail for the crimes he committed long time ago?. He knew that what he would tell the doctor was something that could cost him his life. But his desperate need to reunite with his very alive daughter, led him to risk everything.

His life experience and having survived the criminal world, led him to study that young woman who stared at him through impartial blue eyes. They were so transparent, honest and with so much feeling, that he didn’t have any doubt, that he could trust her with his secret. Just as he also knew that she was the only one who could help him get back his beloved daughter Alexandria.

Without saying anything, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, which made Clarke nervous. She didn’t know what that man could do, especially with the past he had. But Clarke's nerves lessened when she saw what the man was taking from his pocket was simply a folded envelope, which he put on the table and pushed it towards her.

\- Please open the envelope and don’t panic about what you're going to see. That picture was given to me in prison, 18 years ago and it changed my life forever. – Explained Gustus, without removed his dark eyes from the doctor's blues still cold intense. Clarke was confused, frowning, looking at the man for a brief moment before taking the envelope and opening to reveal a photo that left her frozen and with her heart ache.

In the picture she could see a terrible beaten Lexa, with bruises and wounds on her suffering face. She was evidently being subjected to a horrific beating. Clarke's heart broke into pieces, her eyes wide open, staring at the chilling image, feeling the humidity in them, with those tears nearly to fall.

\- What the hell is this?! What happened with Lexa?!

\- They told me that she had paid the price of my revenge. They told me that she had been beaten and raped in a brutal manner, and that she had been left stranded in a alley death o nearly death. Well, they told me she was death… - The voice of Gustus broke a little bit, and his hands started shaking at the memories of that terrible moment. He though he was going insane right at that moment, fall into his knees and cried like a child. 

Clarke was in complete shock and with a deep pain in her heart. Right there she understood everything. Or put all pieces together, and cursed herself for being so harsh to Lexa. But at the same time she remembering that was because the brunette wasn’t open to her back them and just left her with a huge confusion and a broken heart, a very young one, which she nearly could never recover.

\- Oh my God! No... Lexa! - Clarke let the photo fall onto the desk as her hands trembled, covering her mouth with one of them, her eyes full of tears she stood up needing air. The photo and the story of what they had done to her brunette broke her. 

She stood up, walked to the window and opened it, letting in a warm summer breeze, which caressed her face that tears were falling down, she needed a moment to recover, while dark eyes were following with concern and also pain. 

Gustus could see immediately that the doctor and her daughter have a close relationship, after just witnesses how much affected Clarke looking at that picture and listened the story behind. He was sorry about to cause that pain in his doctor friend, but was necessary to explained himself from where all his story are coming. His dark pass, and the decision he took that day that brought him to San Francisco and started a new life. 

He didn’t say a word, respecting Clarke's need for a moment to processes and recover from the shock of that terrible image and story. He also noticed, that for some reason, apparently his daughter didn’t told the doctor about that attack, and that was a little stranger for him. But at the same time, he though that probably his daughter let all that behind, in the pass, and move on, starting a new life there in the west coast.

Clarke couldn’t believe what had happened to her love, and didn’t understand how she could survive such a beating, and also why she had never told her on that trip.

\- Doctor, I'm so sorry to have shocked you like this, but it is part of the story I need to tell you, so you understand how I'm here today, with new identity living as a free man.

Clarke took a deep breath with her watery eyes that were lost somewhere in the city out there. Now things made sense in many ways, it was evident that Lexa's pregnancy was the result of what she suffered in that brutal attack. She could immediately understand the hatred and reaction of Lexa when she had met that man again. He was the reason she had suffered the worst moments of her life.

Clarke wanted to hit the man sitting in front of his desk, she just needed him to feel her fury. She took a few deep breaths before turning to face to him in complete silence for a moment, her blue eyes burning with hatred towards the man who immediately understood her reaction. 

Gustus knew that he was the only one to blame for the misfortunes in the life of his daughter Alexandria, and also the rest of his family. A guilt he would carry for life, but he just wanted to have the opportunity to apologize to his daughter, and let her know how horribly guilty he felt about giving her such a horrible life back then.

\- Do you think for one fucking minute, that I'm welling to keep listening the shit you wanna tell me?! Thanks to you, your daughter suffered not only a brutal attack that almost cost her life. But a whole childhood and adolescence in the lowest and lamentable forms of existence possible! What the hell makes you think that I could have the slightest desire to listen to you or even more, help you?. You should be in jail and very far away from your daughter's life. For her you stopped existing 18 years ago, and I’m very sure that she doesn’t want to know anything about your current life. So please get out of my office right now or I'll call not only security but the police itself...

\- Please wait, I need to explain you, Doctor, just five more minutes. Then I promise to you that I'll leave and I wont bother you anymore.

\- Don’t you understand that I don’t want to hear it anymore?! If you really want the best for your daughter, go far away from here and leave her alone.

\- Listen to me please... When they gave me that picture, I wanted to die there at that moment. My daughter Alexandria was my little angel, she was the only good thing I had done in my life. – Clarke was so pissed that the man just keep talking, and even more that he talking about Lexa that way. In her eyes was very ironic really. - She was so pure, so good soul, and honest. It was the opposite of the rest of the family. She was the light in the midst of darkness. She deserved another life, another family, and it hurt so much that I couldn’t gave that to her. I tried to teach her how to defend herself, how to take care of herself, how to survive in thar terrible world we were living in, it was all I could do for her. I swear I loved her like nothing in my life. Also I was keeping her our of our business, you know, keeping her clean. Because I didn’t want her to be like us. And when they showed me that photo and told me that they had beaten and raped her in an alley, probably loosing her life in the attack, I died with her that day. Nothing else mattered in my disgusting life, so I decided to tell everything I knew to the feds. I had worked for the mafia in New York for many years, since I was a teenager, and i knew everything that could really put many big ones down, but I didn’t care. All the information I gave them led them to arrest the big bosses of the East, and for that, they offered me the witness protection program, giving me a new identity and a new place to live, that was here. With the only condition that I should keep out of troubles or else if I only get a traffic ticket, I will be put immediately in a federal prison again. – For some reason Clarke just keep listening at that man's story, somehow she wanna know what happened and how he ending there, so she didn’t say a word, seating again in front of him - As I had grown up with the Italian mafia, I had learned a lot from the kitchen and restaurants, and that is why I dedicated myself to my restaurant. But inside I was dead, nothing mattered anymore for me, and I lived carrying the enormous wound in my soul, for having been responsible for the death of my beloved Alexandria. She deserved so much, much more than that miserable life I offered her. I never forgave myself for what I was, and what I made her live in her short life. But now... now that I have found her again, and the knowledge that she is alive and such a beautiful grown up woman, restore the life in me and I only wanna apologize to her for everything. I don’t pretend anything else than let her know how sorry I'm, and that I wish her the best. No doctor, I don’t pretend her forgiveness or much less her love. I know I don’t deserve it.

Clarke could not stop listening to the story that the man was telling with tears in his eyes, and his voice choked with emotion, grief and clear guilt. But despite everything, the doctor felt anger towards him, for how he had ruined the childhood and youth of Lexa. But even tho she couldn’t make a sound, she just looked at him with piercing and hurt eyes.

\- I know that maybe I don't deserve even to get an opportunity to talk with my daughter, I've been the worst father you can imagine. I never knew how to be a father, or how to give her a decent life, I only caused her pain. But all I ask is at least that she will know the guilt that I will carry all my life, and that if I could change the pass I'll do it without a doubt. That's why I need your help doctor, your help to get that opportunity to talk with her, if you convince her….

\- Leave please... – Clarke stood up from her chair again listen that ridiculous idea of that man - I don’t want to listen to you anymore. Why do you still think I'll help you? Your presence disgusts me at this time. Leave your daughter's life in peace and go away, it's the best you can do for her, if you love her as much as you say you do. She is a grown woman, who has managed to get out of that world that she grew up in. She has changed everything, she has grown and she has become a wonderful person. You are part of a dark past in her life that she wants to forget and bury forever, and I assure you that I will do everything possible to help her achieve it.

Gustus felt the thrust of the sharp knife in his heart at Clarke’s words, and his few hopes broken in the angry blue eyes of the doctor. He regretted that she knew of his dark past and the guilt he carried on his back, and even after listening to his heartbreaking story, she still refused to understand and help him get his daughter back. But he understood her, he could tell she was a close friend of his daughter, but he was surprised that she had never taken her to the restaurant before.

Gustus stared into those blue eyes for a moment in silence. Then he stood up and turned starting to walk towards the door. He told himself that he should give the doctor space and time, maybe she needed to think about it a few days, he still didn’t want to give up, but he didn’t want to put too much pressure on the young doctor. Before leaving the office, he turned back towards Clarke who was still looking at him without saying anything.

\- I know that you hate me right now, and I understand the reason, but if at any time you changes your mind, please don’t hesitate to come to the restaurant. And if you never do it, please tell my daughter how sorry I’m, and how much I loved her and I'll do forever. And please, I need to ask you to keep the secret of what I told you. Thanks for your time.

After his words and the reaction of the doctor, Gustus left the office with a tight heart, but still holding hope in that young woman. He knew well that the doctor was someone with a good heart, and she was a mother, so after overcoming the shock, she could reflect on the whole story that he had just told her, and maybe believe in his enormous repentance.

Clarke felt her heart beating at the speed of light. After closing the door of her office, she let her trembling body fall into the chair, taking her face in her hands, letting out the torrent of tears that she had held in. The whole story had hit her hard in her soul. Knowing the horrifying story behind Lexa's pregnancy, and also now understanding that perhaps the brunette had made the decision to leave her to protect her from those who had hurt her in New York. Maybe Lexa though that they could still follow her, after they knew she survived the brutal attack. 

She felt broken thinking about all those years in which she had hated Lexa for having abandoned her, and even more now, when she had found her again, and her reaction had been one that was full of resentment. Even denied her the opportunity to tell her the story, explain the reason or reasons behind that hard decision she took that day, leaving her in that motel. Clarke cursed herself so much, for how stupid stubborn she was. But she also knew that now was time to heal the wounds, all of them. Amazingly life was giving her the opportunity to do it, so she promise herself that she will do whatever it takes to achieve that, no only for Lexa, but also for her.

Meanwhile, outside the office, Gustus went to the elevators, still trembling and his eyes were wet. Reliving that sad history and secret of his life had moved him very much. He pressed the button to call the elevator lost in his thoughts, wiping the tears from his face with one hand. Suddenly the elevator's doors opened, revealing the image of someone he had never imagined he would see there. Was none other than his beloved daughter Alexandria, and sitting in a wheelchair in front of her, a young girl who looked just like her. For his enormous surprise, Gustus immediately realized that was his beautiful granddaughter.

His eyes opened wide in surprise and his heart began to beat fast. Suddenly he was short of breath, and his mind began to wander, his vision became blurred and he soon felt his legs become weak. He held himself up much as he could, while Lexa looked at him in shock as did her daughter EJ. The teen noticed the cold frozen expression on her mother's face, and on that man's face, that seemed that he would faint at any moment…

\- Hey sir, are you ok...? - Asked a very worried EJ, seeing that her mother was paralyzed behind her, looking at the man like she was seeing a ghost, and the man seemed to be losing consciousness.

Gustus heard the sweet voice of his apparent granddaughter, and his heart raced at the touch of great sweetness, but it didn’t calm his nerves, he still felt that his legs were going to give him up. Immediately, upon seeing him Lexa hurried out of the elevator without looking back. She kept walking quickly at the protest of her daughter, confused by the strange and cold reaction of her mother. 

Immediately a nurse saw the man holding the door of the elevator, dropped slowly on his knees, and ran to help him with a doctor who was talking to her at that time. Lexa didn’t look back, or stop even when she heard her daughter complain.

\- Mom, what the hell is wrong with you?! That poor man looked ill, he needs help! Why in the holy fuck are you running away...?

\- EJ watch your language! And they are already helping him, we couldn’t do anything for him. It’s better to give them space so they can work and helping him. I also want to leave this hospital. I just want to talk to Clarke before we leave. Forget about that man EJ. – EJ couldn’t believe what she was listen as replied from her mom, was so shocking, like a just cold bitch that didn’t care at all if the man was dying in front of them. She didn’t recognize her mom and she was looking at her with her big green intense eyes, very disappointed.

\- But mother, for God's sake! What is wrong with you? And why you look like you have seen a ghost, when you saw him? Do you know him…? – EJ, was trying to understand the stranger cold behave of her mom, absolutely surprised.

Without answering her daughter Lexa pushed the wheelchair towards Clarke's office. Suddenly the door opened without her having time to knock on it, and she was surprised Clarke who put a hand to her chest in shock.

\- Lexa! And... EJ... I didn’t expect to see you.

\- Sorry Clarke... I hope I didn’t bother you at a bad time. We just wanted to say goodbye before leaving the hospital.

\- Ermmm... no, of course you don’t bother me. Please come in. - Clarke opened the door for them to enter, but immediately noticed that something was happening with Lexa. She looked nervous and EJ looked angry and surprised. She was hoping they didn’t meet Gustus.

\- So you are finally going home - Clarke said trying to hide her own emotion and nerves, she didn’t want Lexa to know about her father's visit.

\- Yes, and we are very happy and grateful Clarke. I hope to see you Saturday at my home with Raven for dinner. – Replied Lexa trying to sounds normal, even when she really wasn’t after just cross with that man, and even felt something when she saw him going down feeling ill in his knees. 

If it was any other person, she wouldn’t doubt in trying to help, but her first instinct was to protect EJ from that man. She didn’t want that he knows that she have a daughter and try to approach her maybe. And less she wanna tell EJ about him, because probably her daughter will try to know that man that supposedly was her grandfather. Lexa will never allow that man come closer to her and her daughter. So she needed to act so cold damn bitch and run away of hat elevator without looking back. But part of her heart ache listening how the nurses and doctors were attending him, and even was more hurtful that her daughter didn’t understood her cold behaved. But she just couldn’t explained anything. So she just wanna put what happened immediately in the back of the memories, erase if she could. She noticed the intense disappointed eyes EJ was giving her, confuse by her unexpected reaction.

\- Oh, you can count on it. – Answered Clarke, a little bit more relaxing, or almost trying. Even tho she noticed something bother EJ and also her mom. She could read those green eyes immediately, and she suspected that was something to do with that man that just left her office.

\- Clarke, can I go to your house and spend Saturday with Alycia, while you have dinner with my mother? – EJ trying to change subject just like her mom. She knew her mom, and she suspect that she knew that man back there, but she couldn’t understand yet why her mom acted like that.

\- Eliza!

\- Mom...

\- Oh of course you can Eliza, for me that’s ok and certainly Alycia will be pleased.

\- Mom, c’mon, what do you say?

\- Okay... what can I say, when they are two against one here. – Clarke laughed with that comment and Lexa’s defeated face.

\- We make a good team with Clarke - Eliza said with a broad smile of triumph as she struck high five with a smiling doctor, while Lexa was looking at them with a frowns, but deep inside her heart was smiling for sure. 

\- Yes, I have no doubts about that. We better keep going…. Clarke, thank you again, for everything.

\- You're welcome Lexa, it was a great pleasure to help EJ and I’m more than happy to see you go home. I will see you on Saturday.

\- EJ could you give me a few minutes alone with Clarke please?

\- Yes, of course mom, bye Clarke

\- Bye EJ – Said the teen turning around and leaving the office. Lexa wait until her daughter was out, then turned her eyes to Clarke's intrigued look.

\- What happened Lexa...? What is wrong? – Asked Clarke, seeing the distressed face of Lexa, that changed immediately after her daughter leave the office. 

\- That son of a bitch was in here, in the hospital, five minutes ago! – Spit Lexa very angry and also nervous.

\- What...? What do you mean? Who are you talking about? - Clarke knew who Lexa was talking about, but she didn’t want to tell her that she had seen him and much less talked to him

\- That man that we saw last night in the restaurant! What the hell was he doing in the hospital?! Please Clarke, tell me…. Did he come to see you? Did he bother you? I swear I'm going to kick his ass if he gets close to you... I...

\- Calm down Lexa.... Hey hey... take a seat please and relax. And do not worry, he did not bother me... – Clarke didn’t want to keep lying to Lexa, denying that she have talk with the man, it didn’t make sense really. And seeing the brunette so upset about his presence there, she though that maybe was a better idea to just tell the truth, or partly. 

\- But you've seen him!? Did that son of a bitch come to see you? What the hell did he want? SHIT!! Sorry Clarke... – Lexa was so piss on the fact that this man come to bother Clarke. And she really didn’t want that he come closer to the ones she care for, the ones she love. That man was someone to avoid at all cost, and she was full protector role right there.

\- Lexa please calm down. We'll talk on Saturday if you want, I will arrive a little earlier and we'll talk? Now I have to take care of patients waiting for me out there... I'm so sorry.

\- No Clarke... I'm the one who is sorry, and you don’t know how much! Not only that I have kept you from your patients, but the simple fact that that guy bothers you, now that he knows we know each other... I know what he wants but please ignore him, he is not someone to be trusted. He is really dangerous.

\- Stop apologizing Lexa, you're not to blame for anything. And stop worrying, I'm an adult now, remember? - Clarke said as she looked at Lexa while her hands took those of Lexa and wink to her with a sweet smile, just to relax the brunette.

\- I... I just don’t want my past bothering you Clarke... You have no idea who that man is and...

\- Lexa, I know you're worried, but believe me when I tell you I'm fine, and that he has not bothered me. Now go home with EJ, both of you need rest. Stop worrying... Everything is fine... Everything will be fine... See you on Saturday, OK?

Lexa stared at her hands for a moment, then raised her penetrating emerald eyes to the blue seas that found her gaze and were lost in her own.

Clarke raised her hand without being able to stop herself, cupped Lexa’s cheek and caressed it with an incredible softness that made energy flow throughout Lexa's body, as she was mesmerized by those blue seas. She was surprised by Clarke's face coming closer to her own, her heart began to beat faster, and when she expected her lips to brush her own, they drifted to her other cheek were she felt a tender and long kiss, the deep feelings inside made her closed her eyes to enjoy of that magic moment.

In that simple and sweet kiss the time was stopped and the hearts of both beat faster. Clarke was dying to kiss those lips again, it touched her in the way that Lexa try to protected her, even today as adults, showing her how much she still love her. But they still have that long talk to clear the past, and make peace with it, before letting the runaway hearts fly free again. In part she regretted that on Saturday her friend Raven would also go to that dinner, because now more than ever she wanted to talk alone with her brunette.

Lexa immediately raised her hand, resting it gently on top of Clarke’s while she was still kissing her on the cheek. When the kiss ended and Clarke moved away from her face, the brunette opened her green eyes, somewhat obscured by all the sensations that that touch and kiss had produced in her body, still so sensitive and receptive to Clarke's.

The doctor remained looking into those darkened emeralds, which looked at her in a way that simply made her shudder in her whole being, making her legs tremble and her mind completely stop.

\- Clarke... – Whisper Lexa totally lost in those ocean eyes

\- I...

Suddenly a knock on the door broke the spell, and both jumped a little in surprise. Clarke move away and opened slowly the door, at the same time that she was trying to recover from that moment. Immediately they could hear the nurse's voice apologizing for the interruption. Lexa couldn’t hate more that nurse in that moment, and so was the doctor.

\- I'm so sorry Doctor Griffin, your next patient has arrived.

\- No, it's okay Claire, I'll be ready in five minutes. Thanks.

\- Yes Doctor - Replied the nurse as she retraced her steps and closed the door of the office.

\- Well... I think I should go now - Lexa said as a clear reddish color appeared on her cheeks while she started to walk towards the door. Clarke watched her pull her hair back with one of her hands.

\- Yes, of course... See you on Saturday.

\- Until Saturday Clarke... and Thanks again.

Lexa left the office still shaking internally, to find her daughter looking at her intrigued as she smiled at her mother somewhat, causing Lexa to come back to reality.

\- What...?

\- Hmmm... nothing... - Eliza answered with a mischievous look and a knowing smile.

\- Eliza Jane, I know you.

\- I don't know what you're talking about mom, but I want to leave this hospital, don’t you?

\- Yes, let's go now.

Later in the Woods house, Alycia had come to visit after leaving school and Eliza Jane was more than happy to have her girl around again. While Lexa was preparing dinner in the kitchen, the two girls were in EJ’s room, who was lying in bed, and Alycia sitting next to her hugging her, while they were watching something on the TV.

Alycia had her hand resting on the left arm of her beautiful "girlfriend", while EJ had her head resting on the blonde's chest, feeling the beautiful beats of her heart, adoring the feeling of tenderness and protection. Somehow they helped her to forget a little about the slight pains that the wounds of the operation caused her.

\- Aly, would it bother you to get me glass of water and my pills from the kitchen? My stomach hurting me and I don’t want the pain to get any worse. Please ask my mother to give them to you. – EJ asked with some small kisses in the hand of Alycia who immediately move.

\- Yes, of course beautiful. I'll be back in a minute...

\- Hey... hey...

EJ held her hands up surprised, when she was getting up from the bed and looked at Alycia with enamored eyes for a moment. Alycia noticed that special glow in those beautiful green eyes, and her heart beat in a hurry, and without thinking she bent down in search of those sweet lips that received her with pleasure and joy. A soft but emotional kiss that lasted longer than expected, savoring each other, exploring with their tongues, leaving all the sensations free in their adolescent bodies.

But although the sensations grew and were very pleasant in both, EJ couldn’t suppress a small moan, produced not by the heat that had settled in her body, but by a slight pull on the wound from her operation. Immediately Alycia cut the kiss and looked worried, but EJ tenderly stroked her face with her hand and smiled at her trying not to be scared.

\- EJ... I'm sorry... I...

\- No beautiful... it was not your fault, it's just that I clearly need those painkillers. Don’t worry, it's not so bad, and I'd take whatever it takes to feel those lips on mine... It's so nice to kiss you, you're so wonderful Aly, please never stop kissing me... – Alycia laughed with her cheeks completely red, feeling those goose bumps while listening at her girlfriend, caressing her face with tenderness. 

\- You are too... but now I must go find those painkillers. I'll be right back lovely… - Alycia gave a kiss to those lips still somewhat swollen by the previous kiss, and with a smile left the room. EJ looked at her simply bewildered, she was so happy to have her, she knew that she was absolutely in love with that blonde.

Alycia arrived at the kitchen and found Lexa preparing dinner. When she spoke she made her jump out of surprise.

\- Lexa...?

\- SHI…! Uhmmm... Sorry Aly, are you alright? What do you need? – Lexa trying to sound normal, but she was so freaking shocked by the voice of Alycia, that brought her back to present suddenly. Her heartbeats were clearly rising. Alycia laughed because she noticed how much she scared her teacher.

\- I'm sorry I scared you, it was not my intention…

\- Oh no, don’t worry. I was just lost in my thoughts. Is everything ok?

\- EJ needs some painkillers, her wound is hurting.

\- Oh Shi…! Damn, sorry, I totally forgot the time… I should have giving her the painkiller some time ago… Christ! – Lexa immediately looked at her watch, and opened her eyes wide. She should have taken those painkillers to her daughter half an hour ago. But her thoughts had transported her to another world full of conflicts and mixed feelings.

\- Don't worry Lexa. Just relax, you have been very stress lately and is normal that you can forget times… - Alycia tried to comfort her distress teacher, making her smile at the end. 

Lexa looked at that girl that was just a copy of her mother, and also in the way she was talking to her, to calm her down. She was so touched by the sweetness and kindness of the teen. She smiled at her and nodded with her head, moving to take the painkillers and a glass of water. 

The return of her father had disturbed her too much, and now knowing that the wretch had tried to get Clarke to help him, had infuriated her and at the same time filled her with worry. And there was still the big question of how the hell that guy was living there, with a restaurant apparently for years and a new identity?. 

She cursed her fate in those moments, lately she had been grateful for Clarke to return to her life, but that guy? No way, he was the worst thing that have returned to her from that dark past, that if she could she will definitively removed from her memories. She had not yet spoken to her sister, she had not had time to other than just explaining what had happened to her daughter in a short call, and had agreed with Anya that she would visit them the next day. She hoped that by talking with her sister she would guide her in what she should do with that man.

Lexa hated that her mind was so busy and distracted, her daughter should be her priority, but it was just too much lately. She took a deep breath taking her hand to her forehead, while looking for painkillers for her daughter in her purse, under the watchful gaze of Alycia.

The young girl immediately noticed her nervousness and some stress. She approached her, and put her hand on the forearm of her teacher, squeezing it gently as she looked at her with a calm smile. Lexa raised her eyes to those blues that simply carried her away in time, and that beautiful face so identical to that young woman she had fallen in love with so deeply for 18 years.

Alycia was aware of the sudden hypnotism that her teacher sometimes suffered when she stared at her, that felt a little weird, but it really didn’t bother her, because she understood her so well. Somehow she liked to see how much Lexa still loved her mother. It seemed incredible to her after so much time, and at the same time very tender.

\- Really Lexa, don't be so hard at yourself... It has been a lot for you these last few days. You are a mom but also a human that need to process a lot in a shorter time. EJ will be fine, and I hope that you and my mom fix those things from your past... And let me tell you, that you guys make a nice couple! – The last statement from Alycia made Lexa laughed from her heart. She really like that girl, and she know she will love her as her own daughter for sure. Also was very nice to hear that Alycia like the idea of her and Clarke being a couple again, which she could dream of, but she was aware that there were still a way to reach that dream.

\- Thanks Alycia, you are very sweet. Well, I would say that I'm trying to fix things with your mom. So we'll see if she allows me to, I really hope so, I won't denied that I still love her very much. – Listened to that confess made Alycia's heart smile. She like it her teacher very much for a person that could be with her mom, but she understood also that they needed to solve that past first, and she hope her mom will allow to that happen.

\- Oh don’t worry, she is hard in appearance, but inside she is very kind and I’m sure she will give you that opportunity. I could see how she looks at you when you're around, and I don’t see hatred. I see something warmer in her eyes. Matter of fact, I've never seen her look like that at my father... So just give her time and be patience.

\- Thanks Aly... your words mean a lot to me. Here you go, take the painkillers to my daughter please.

\- Ok... and Lexa... My mom likes pink roses, salmon, Sting and Coldplay. Just an update for you if can help you with something… - Alycia wink at Lexa in total complicity that melt the teacher's heart for sure, and also grateful for that update from the “Celestine” teen.

\- Ok, thanks for the update Aly, I will have then in mind.

\- A pleasure... and hmmmm that smells really good.  
\- Oh the stew will be ready in a few minutes. I'll bring dinner to the table in a little while.

\- Thanks Lexa

\- You too Aly... And thanks for taking care of EJ.

\- Well, she is someone very special to me, I love her.

\- And I know that she also thinks you are special and love you very much... Now go.

\- Yes, I'm going.

Meanwhile several hours before, in the emergency room of the hospital, Gustus had fainted and stopped breathing there, next to the elevator, and had immediately been treated and taken to the emergency room, where he was resuscitated after a time.

\- Doctor Kane, I’m telling you I’m good. Thank you, but I would like to leave now.

\- Sir, you are not well. While you were unconscious we ran some tests which show that you have a serious heart problem. You need urgent treatment and perhaps a operation.

\- Well, you'll have to wait, I don’t have time to take care of my health now.

\- Sir, you are making a serious mistake.

\- No doctor, I made a serious mistake a long time ago. But it is something that I propose to repair and change in the present, and I don't have time for anything else.

\- You can’t do that with the state your heart is in. Please let me help you, come see me in a few days, and we can determine what treatment is needed.

\- Oh heavens! You will not let me go until i accept your offer, right? Well, give me the card and I'll see.

Dr. Kane handed him a card with a time to see him again, knowing that this giant man didn’t seem to take very seriously the delicate state of health he was in, but he prayed that he would finally understand and see him again. He was very sick and needed urgent care. For the moment the doctor prescribed some pills, and advised him about what he could eat and drink from now on, before a somewhat reluctant look of the patient. 

Gustus immediately stood up and after shaking his hand firmly and thanked him, then leaving quickly. He was concern by the condition of his heart, of course he was, but mostly because he want it to live enough to try to fix and make peace with that past, and let her daughter know how sorry he was for everything she went through thanks to his miserable behave. He will considerate to return to see Doctor Kane, because he needed his heart keep working until he full fill his mission, not because he was afraid of death. He even didn’t feel that he deserved the years he have lived, but yes, was not up to him but up to someone else up un heaven and apparently for some crazy reason he was having that second chance to make things right in his life.

After Lexa and her daughter had left, Clarke tried to concentrate and continued to attend to her three remaining patients for that day. While she finished writing the last report on the computer, the nurse knocked on the door and went in search of the files on the desk to file them as each end of the day.

\- Thanks Claire... I'll be finished here soon, you don’t have to stay.

\- I don’t know if you know doctor Griffin, but that man who visited you earlier today... That huge man with a beard. - Clarke immediately stopped typing on her computer and raised her blue eyes to the nurse holding the folders in her hand standing in front of her. The doctor took off her glasses and gave her attention to her, wondering now what had happened to that man.

\- Yes, what about him?

\- Well, after leaving here it seems that he collapsed when he was about to enter the elevator, and was taken unconscious to the emergency room. - Clarke's heart suddenly stopped at the news. Her eyes widened and immediately the nurse noticed the concern on the doctor's face.

\- Oh... if I had known he was your friend I would have told you before... I'm sorry... I just...

\- No, it's okay Claire... That man is not my friend... He's just someone I know. But what happened to him? Who attended him?

\- All I know is that he was taken to the emergency room, and that Dr. Kane treated him there. I think he's okay. What's more, I think he has already went home...

\- Well, thanks Claire, that's all. Seriously, you can go... I'll finish soon here.

\- Thanks, see you tomorrow.

\- Yes, until tomorrow Claire, and thanks again.

\- Good night.

When the nurse closed the door behind her, leaving the office, Clarke threw herself back in her chair covering her face with her right hand, thinking what the hell had happened to that man? She needed to talk to her colleague doctor Kane, before she go home. She finished her report and then went to the office of the cardiology specialist, doctor Marcus Kane. The fact that Kane had treated him, meant that Gustus Grounder had heart problems, something that worried Clarke a little.

Once she arrived at doctor Kane's office, she knocked and entered after her colleague called out to her to enter.

\- Clarke... It’s good to see you. We work every day here and rarely see each other lately. Is everything all right? 

\- Hi Marcus, yes everything is fine. And yes, it's true, we work too much and we don’t get to speak very often. How are Linda and the boys?

\- Well, thank you, and how are your children?

\- Very good too, seeing them grow so fast I'm starting to feel old. – Clarke laughed at the real fact following by doctor Kane.

\- Well, mine are already all living their lives away from home. Now tell me what brings you to my office? Can I help you with something?

\- I need to ask you... today you treated a man who collapsed here in the hospital... He is a huge man with a beard...

\- Oh yes, that man... Yes, I treated him because he has a severe heart problem, we discovered while doing some tests while he was unconscious. I explained his serious condition, try to stop him, but he didn’t seem to care much, or refused to accept it. He urgently needs treatment and most likely an operation. But he insisted that he had more important things to do, than to take care of his health. I managed to give him a time to come see me next week, and start treatment. But believe me Clarke, that man will not see the end of the year without treatment. You know him…? Oh God, is he a friend of yours and am i giving you this shock information?

\- No, don’t worry Marcus, he's not my friend. He came to see me today, and I just found out that when he got to the elevator he collapsed, and I wanted to know what had happened, and how he was doing, that's all.

\- Oh well, he has gone home, as if the wind was carrying him. I really hope he becomes aware of what I have explained to him, and that he comes to deal with it. If you know him, can you talk to him? Put some sense in that giant? Please make him understand the seriousness of his situation Clarke, it's really serious.

\- I'll try to do it, but I can't promise anything really. I don't know him that well. Thanks for the information. Now I must leave, please send my regards to your wife.

-I’ll, thanks. See you tomorrow.

\- Yes, see you Marcus, good evening.

\- Goodbye Clarke.

Clarke went to her modern electric car, in the underground parking lot of the hospital and threw herself back into the driver's seat. She breathed deeply a couple of times tired of all that stress. Now the situation had become seriously complicated. 

She didn’t really think about intervening between father and daughter, she didn’t want to. She had a feeling of hatred for that man, for the terrible life he had given his daughter, and what she had had to go through, thanks to his miserable behave. 

But at the same time, she could hear the words charged with honesty in Gustus, that he had really changed. He had turned his life around, had begun again. This time on the right track, working honestly, and now wishing he had the opportunity to apologize to his daughter.

That was something Clarke would tell Lexa at that Saturday dinner, now that the brunette had learned that the man had visited her. She didn’t really want to lie to Lexa, so she was honest with her about his unexpected visit. And now the situation was even more delicate, since the life of that man was in danger. She though that maybe Gustus knew about his heart condition, and perhaps that was his last wish? To apologize to his daughter, make peace with his dark past and then let it go?. 

She couldn’t just stand aside, she was a mother and knew what it meant to be, and if she had been in his place, she would fight with everything she could to have that opportunity to let her daughter know the enormous regret and guilt that she carried on her shoulders, as in this case of this man. Who clearly was not looking for forgiveness, but to be heard at least.

“GOD! Why in the hell do I have to be in the middle of all this…!?”

Clarke asked herself with frustration, while she started the engine of her car and drove towards Lexa’s house to pick up her daughter, as they had agreed with Eliza's mother. 

Her thoughts were still ran through her mind, but she would wait until Saturday to talk to Lexa. She hoped that the brunette would soften a little towards that man, knowing now about his heart condition, that somehow change a little the situation. Although she was with her a hundred percent in that that man had been disastrous in the life of his brunette. Today the situation was very different and maybe, maybe she just needed to give him a last chance, at least to listen to him, and then be at peace with that part of her life.


	16. Shape of my heart

[](https://gifyu.com/image/WfA6)

\- Jake... JAKE! - Clarke shouted at her son who was concentrating on his iPad instead of eating his breakfast.

\- Eh... what's up mom?! - Jake replied with without lifting his eyes from the device in front of him

\- Will you look at me?! - Clarke said quite irritated.

\- What...?

\- I want you to turn that damn iPad off and eat your breakfast now Jake!

\- Uff...

\- So are you nervous mom? - Alycia asked with a mischievous smile on her face, while lifting a spoon full of cereal to her mouth, looking at her mother sitting in front of her.

\- Why should I be nervous?

\- For tonight's dinner... I'm sensing that you are irritable.

\- No, what irritates me is your brother all day in his bubble of online games.

\- Hmmm.... If you say so... - Alycia answered smiling.

\- What dinner...? - Jake asked looking at his mother and sister somewhat intrigued.

\- Eliza's mother has invited me and Aunt Raven to dinner at her house, to thank us for the care we gave her daughter while she was in the hospital.

\- Oh... and why should you be nervous about that? - Jake asked raising his shoulders in a gesture of not understanding his sister and her suggestive questions.

\- Exactly! Right? Why would i be nervous...?  
\- Anyway... women... - Jake commented taking a spoonful of cereal to his mouth while rolling his eyes.

\- Stop being cheeky ! Little man - Says Alicia to her little brother

\- PSSS! The Old Woman has spoken! I will be cheeky all I want if I want… - Replied Aden irritating at his big sister. But before Alycia could answer back her mother intervene in the siblings fight.

\- ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! I'm not in the mood to listen to your silly arguments... Eliza Jane will come to spend the night here with you and your brother. Jake you can invite your friend John to come too, so everyone will be happy. - Explained mama Clarke to her children.

\- Seriously!? Great!! I'm going to send him a text right now! Thanks mom! - Jake replied enthusiastically as he began to write a message to his best friend.

\- Now I want you to finish your cereal and continue with your chores. Alycia, you make sure the furniture is tidy then you vacuum the house. You mister clean the bathroom and cut the grass in the back garden.

\- Heavens! I hate Saturday mornings... - Alycia complained as she stood up and took her plate and glass to the sink. 

\- If they are a...

\- JAKE! Be careful what you are going to say young man - His mother interrupted him with authority in her voice.

Clarke was nervous but she just didn’t want her children to know. If she told them that she was, they would want to know why. She feel nervous especially because she had to talk to Lexa about her very sick father, and she knew that the brunette would not take it too lightly. The fact was that Clarke was somehow trying to help that man, only because he might not have much time to live, and even then she knew that Lexa wouldn't like it. She really hopes Lexa would not hate her for doing that.

Clarke’s mind was lost in many thoughts of the upcoming of all of that, while she finished cleaning the kitchen, and prepared to go shopping at the supermarket for the monthly purchase of groceries, which she usually did alone.

Meanwhile in Lexa’s house, the brunette was in a state of nerves, cleaning all around while her daughter was lying on the couch watching TV smiling following her clear nervous mother going around like a twister, while shaking her head and rolled her eyes.

\- Mom... you've already cleaned the furniture twice! It can’t shine more than it does already.

\- I know... I know... it is that...

\- Yes... you're a nervous wreck and I don’t understand why?

\- I'm not nervous.

\- Oh yes dear, you are... Remember, I’m your daughter. I know you quite well. Now, leave that cleaning and come and sit down here and relax a little - Eliza said making space for her nervous mother to sit at her side. Lexa sat down immediately, sitting on her right, letting the air out of her mouth defeated. Her daughter know her more than anyone, so she couldn’t hide really her panic state of mind.

\- Mom, if you don’t relax, a horrible rash will appear on your face. You don’t want Clarke and Raven to see you like a teenager in puberty, do you? – Lexa laughed from inside, she loved her daughter deeply and mostly when she calm her down like that.

\- You're right... You always are sweetie... What would I do without you - Lexa commented as she put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her towards her to give her a kiss on the temple. Eliza let herself be sheltered by the tenderness of her mother.

\- Why are you so nervous? It's an informal dinner with my doctors to say thank you. – Eliza knew very well why, but she needed to play all the way, so her mother wont suspected that she in fact was part of a nice team of Celestines with her girlfriend and Doctor Reyes.

\- Ermmm... I don’t know, maybe because I haven’t invited anyone for dinner for a long time and I want everything to be good.

\- It will be, at least if they plan to come and inspect the furniture they will not find a trace of dust. I'm sorry I'm not being able to help you. What time did you wake up?

\- At about five o'clock I think. I couldn’t sleep anymore. Don’t worry, EJ, everything is almost ready. I only have to go to the supermarket to buy what I need for dinner, and prepare some music on the computer. I don’t have much of Sting or Coldplay.

\- Uhummm...?! Sting and Coldplay? And why will especially those two artists will be playing in the background at dinner? Perhaps you come to know some of your guest’s music taste...? - Eliza asked with a mischievous smile on her face, knowing that they were Clarke's music tastes. – Lexa laughed again feeling her cheeks became red like she was catch in the act, bitting her lower lip, and Eliza adored to see her mother like a completely lost puppy.

\- Why do you know everything!? Yes, Clarke likes them, Alycia told me.

\- Aha! And what about Doctor Reyes? – Eliza loved to pinch her mom, noticing how embarrassing she was

\- Ermmm... I don’t know.

\- Hmmm... so even though dinner is for both of them, you are doing something extra for Clarke?

\- Yes EJ... I know where you're going with this.

\- Mom... today you’re going to talk to Clarke, are you? That’s why you will take me to Clarke’s home early and come back here with her before dinner? And that's why you are so nervous?

\- Heavens EJ... yes, I'm a bundle of nerves. It is so important to me that Clarke listens to me, finally understands why I had to leave that day. I know that my departure from her life hurt her a lot, and I'm so sorry. Believe me, I don’t seek her forgiveness, but to lessen her pain of all these years. That she knows that there was a very good reason to do what I did, or what I thought i had to do.

\- Oh mom... you don’t know how I wish I could be here and support you, but it's something that only you and Clarke can do. I’m sure that she is willing to listen to you now, and will surely understand you. Don’t be worry mom, I've watched Clarke look at you, talk to you, even take care of you. That woman doesn’t hate you, rather I would say that she still feels something for you.

\- Oh, you're an observer, EJ… And also a very romantic teen in love... You are so beautiful and sweet my daughter! Thanks for trying to calm me down, and for you amazing support, but it's not that easy. I don’t deny that maybe Clarke doesn’t hate me today, but i don’t know if she still feels something for me.

\- Well, you'll know soon so stop thinking so much about it. You will explain what happened, and she will decide how to proceed from there. Now... can I ask you what you feel for Clarke today? You still love her, right? - Lexa was silent for a few minutes, while her daughter looked at her expectantly. EJ knew to read her mother's eyes, and immediately told her everything without a simple sound coming from her mouth. 

It was very clear that Lexa still loved Clarke as much as she had done 18 years ago. She never really stopped loving her. She could never love anyone the way she loved her “sweet Eli”. She had never managed to connect with anyone the way she did with her, although she had a few relationships, they were all very superficial, and with no one had she managed to really connect, to feel anything beyond momentary physical pleasure. She knew she gave herself, body and soul, to her sweet Eli(Clarke) and it was forever.

When she was about to answer her daughter, Lexa's phone began to ring which she immediately answered, seeing on the screen that it was a call from Doctor Reyes...

\- What's wrong mom...? Who is it? – Asked EJ staring at her mother who after see her phone she frowns.

\- Hmmm… It is Dr. Reyes... let's see..

Lexa got up from the sofa as she listened to the call, while her daughter smiled from ear to ear, knowing the reason for the "unexpected" call of Dr. Reyes. Her heart leapt for joy, for Raven to fulfill her promise to help these two lovebirds finally find themselves alone, and close that page of the past that has separated them for too long.

\- Hello Raven, I was about to call you - Answered Lexa.

\- Hi, Lexa, look, please don’t hate me, but I don’t know how the hell i forgot that today we had a dinner planned at my parents in-laws' house. You don’t know how bad I felt, when I first realized it today, when my husband reminded me. But unfortunately I can’t cancel that dinner, it's something special... You know... parents in-laws - Raven said trying to sound very convincing and sorry that she had to cancel the dinner with Lexa, who was really surprise, but of course she believed doctor Reyes apologize.

\- Oh... I'm sorry Raven... Don't worry, I'll be able to thank you another time.

\- Yes, definitely... Seriously Lexa, you don’t know how sorry I’m that i have to cancel, but I hope Clarke still comes to your home and enjoys the dinner for me.

\- Yes well, that will depend on her, I hope she can come. And seriously don’t worry, these things happen, and I imagine that for someone with a job as stressful and exhausting as you have, it will not be the first time it happens to you.

\- Oh, for sure... I'm a disaster remembering dates. Ask Clarke, I never know the day I'm living. And don’t worry, surely Griff will still come. Give her my regards and have a nice time.

\- Thanks Raven, we'll try... You too, enjoy dinner with your parents in-laws.

Lexa ended the phone call with Raven breathing deeply. God! Now it would be only her and Clarke all night, if she was nervous before, now she felt like she would explode. She kept the phone at her ear a little lost in her thoughts and nerves. 

Meanwhile, behind her, Eliza held her laughter in with a hand covering her mouth. Everything was on track, now she had to hope that Clarke would fulfill her promise to listen to her mother, and give her a chance. She took a breath and made her face more serious to talk to her mom, who still had her back to her, lost in her thoughts.

\- Dr. Reyes cannot come tonight ?

\- Ehhhh…? Oh…? No, her husband reminded her that they were going to dinner at her parents in-law's house tonight - Lexa explained as she turned to her daughter with a serious face, still lost in her thoughts and nerves.

\- Mom, stop panicking. Everything will be fine with Clarke. Somehow I think this cancellation of Dr. Reyes was a very good thing. Now you and Clarke will have more time to talk alone.

\- Yes... I think... I... Just….

\- Breathe mom, or you will pass out. Go to the supermarket to buy what you need. The more you think about it, the worse it will be, and it is a waste of time worrying.

\- Yes, you're right EJ... I'd better go shopping.

As soon as the door closed behind Lexa, Eliza took her phone out and called her girl to give her the good news.

\- Hello Beautiful. All set... Your godmother just called to cancel dinner! YAY I love her, she's so cool. – Alycia laughed while celebrating, she knew they could count on Raven.

\- YAY! So good! Yes, she's always super cool. I wish my mom was more like her. Anyway, so tonight will be the night of the reunion! What I would give to be a fly on the wall watching and listening to everything.

\- You're terrible beautiful, but I would also like to be there... Hey, do you think your mom will give mine a chance? You know, I think mine is still in love with yours... Well, let's say, I understand her enough... It's something in the Griffin's blood, that makes the Woods addictive to them. – Says EJ making blush her girlfriend in the other side of the line.

\- Awwww seriously, do you think so? And awwww don’t say those things, you make me blush, and my little brother might hear. You know, I think that my mom will give that opportunity to yours. I wan't sure before, but i have noticed she is different since they met again. I hope they don’t waste this opportunity. But now let's talk about you, how do you feel...?

\- Well, thank you, the truth is that I have not had any major problems or pains, but the food is getting a little boring, yuck!

\- Oh good, you know it's for your own good. Soon you will be able to eat what you like.

\- Hey, will your brother be at home tonight?

\- Yes, unfortunately, but his friend will come and they plan to play on his PlayStation, in his room, so we will not see them. Why do you ask?

\- Ermmm... nothing, just asking...

\- Hmmm... remember I'll be taking care of you, and you will rest, no popcorn or cola for you.

\- You're boring Griffin.

\- Say what you like, tonight you will be a good girl and I will make sure you behave.

\- Hmmm... only if you are going to give me many kisses and a lot of love.

\- Maybe... we'll see.

\- Hey, I'm sick... Don’t you feel sorry for me?

\- You are terrible Eliza Jane, but I love you so much... You are a teddy bear, and I'll hug you the whole night.

\- I love you too beautiful... See you soon.

Lexa parked her Toyota Prius in the large parking lot of the supermarket. Her head was full of thoughts about dinner, now very intimate between her and Clarke. She could feel her hands trembling and she could even feel beads of sweat running down her forehead. She tried to calm down, repeating the words of her wise sweet daughter constantly, but it was really difficult for her at the moment. She shook her head a couple of times, and finally got out of her car.

Inside the supermarket, Clarke read the shopping list on her phone, very focused on the task, trying not to let her mind go to another place, or rather to another person called Lexa. But SHIT! it was a difficult task. Now she had to get the last items on her list, which were the frozen ones. She started to push her almost full shopping cart without looking, when suddenly she crashed into another one that came out of the aisle to which she was entering. 

The crash was somewhat violent and her cart was almost spinning to the point of falling over, but she managed to hold it tightly while apologizing to the other person. Suddenly her blues met those well-known and special green eyes, who looked at her in shock without being able to react at the surprise encounter.

Time stopped as always for both, the rest of the world that was in the supermarket and all the sounds vanished, the moment only lasted lasted a few minutes. Finally Lexa was able to awaken from the magical charm that was happening between them. She rested one of her hands on Clarke's forearm.

\- Good Lord Clarke! I'm sorry... I didn’t see you coming... Are you okay? - Lexa asked with a charming smile that woke Clarke from her enchantment.

\- Ermm…..? Oh Lexa! Yes, I'm fine... I was just so distracted reading the shopping list that I bent over without looking. The one that should be apologizing is me.

\- Well, it seems that we have decided to do our shopping at the same time, in the same supermarket.

\- Yes, what a coincidence - Answered Clarke feeling stupid not finding something to say, suddenly her hands trembled and her cheeks felt hot.

\- You need the frozen food?

\- Ermmm... yes, they are the last on my list - Clarke said now looking in Lexa’s shopping cart, seeing that apparently the brunette would make salmon for the dinner, and she couldn’t help but smile mischievously

\- Oh... don’t tell me you're going to make salmon for dinner?

\- What....? Oh... hey! You must not look what I have in my cart... Maybe a little bird told me that you liked it - Lexa answered trying to cover her shopping cart with her own body, smiling at a Clarke who still smiled at her.

\- Oh... I didn’t know you could talk to the little birds.... Who knew that Miss Woods... it's interesting to discover your many new talents...

\- Uhummm... well... what can I say...? - Lexa said raising both eyebrows looking at Clarke with a wide smile.

\- Hmmm... I see, and you also are good in the kitchen?

\- Well, you'll find out in a few hours... I hope i not disappoint you.

\- You mean us?

\- Oh no, Raven called me because she didn’t remember that she had a dinner with her in-laws tonight and she can’t come. So if it doesn’t bother you, it will be just you and me - Lexa explained a little more serious and rather nervously.

\- Oh... I see…. - Clarke said no longer laughing, her first thought was to remember to kill Raven the next time she saw her. Since she didn’t believe that she was going to dinner with her in-laws. Then there was the issue of going ahead with dinner or not.

\- Clarke...? - Lexa called to her after a few minutes of silence from the blonde. She was deep in her thoughts about what to do. 

But to look at that enormous hope in the brunette's eyes was her weakness. Besides, she knew she needed to talk to her about her father, it was something very important, she told herself, and that was the reason she decided on her answer.

\- Ermm... I'm sorry... Yes, of course won't be a problem for me, I'll still come to dinner tonight. I would like to bring the wine... - Said a determined Clarke with a slight smile on her face, which immediately relaxed Lexa, causing her to smile from ear to ear, before the acceptance of Clarke. Her heart jumped with joy inside her chest like a teenage girl in love.

\- Ok... ok... I mean… Great! - Lexa answered with more enthusiasm than she would have liked, which made Clarke smile while her cheeks turned red and she looked towards the floor as Lexa cursed herself.

\- Yes... so what time will you arrive with EJ...?

\- Ermmm... well, now that we don’t need to see each other earlier, maybe at 6 o'clock. Is that good for you? - Asked a hesitant and nervous Lexa, bringing her hand to her hair, playing with it slowly.

Clarke was suddenly mesmerized by that very sexy image of Lexa that always have the magic to turn her body into a jelly. Her mouth immediately dried, and she needed to wet her lips insistently. Detail that f course caught the attention of Lexa, who couldn’t resist looking at those lips being wet by that tongue she knew well.

\- Excuse me miss... MISS! - Said a somewhat irritated woman addressing Clarke to be able to pass her, which made the blonde doctor react immediately moving to let the woman pass, now feeling that her cheeks burned while the brunette was laughing.

\- Yes, I think that’s perfect, I'll be ready at six then... See you later Lexa - Clarke finally answered, starting to move her shopping cart in the direction of the frozen food aisle, while Lexa was still smiling at her.

\- Until then Dr. Griffin - Lexa said nodding and a smile on her excited face.

\- Until then Miss Woods - Clarke replied imitating the brunette with the same smile on her face.

The brunette raised her hand in a strange way because her eyes looked at her hand held high without understanding what the hell she was doing, but she definitely looked like a idiot. Immediately, she clung to her shopping cart, directing it towards the checkouts at the front of the store. 

But not without first enjoying the sight of firm and well-formed back of the doctor walking towards the freezers. "God, you’re so beautiful my darling," she thought as a lascivious smile appeared on her face, until her view of Clarke was obstructed by the irritated old woman who had shouted at Clarke before, who was looking at Lexa with an even less friendly face, raising one of her eyebrows.

\- Will you move or will you let me pass, miss!? - Asked the old woman in an irritated voice with her hands on her hips behind her shopping cart.

Lexa looked at her very seriously, raising her eyebrow as she let out a sigh and turned on her heels moving away.

Hours later Lexa arrived at the Griffin house six o'clock with her daughter Eliza Jane. The teen was very excited about the whole night, not only to spend it with her beloved girl, but that her mother and Clarke might finally begin to heal the wounds of the past, and maybe also begin a new chapter in the love story in which they had started 18 years ago.

\- How do i look...? - Asked a nervous Lexa to her daughter, looking at herself in the rear view mirror of her car.

The brunette had spent a lot of time in her room trying to find what to wear for such a special occasion. Eliza looked at her with an incredulous smile to see her mother was like a nervous teenager on her first date.

Lexa was beautiful as her proud daughter had ever seen her, dressed in pinched black suit trousers, a white silk shirt with fine navy blue stripes and black high-heeled shoes. Her long brown hair was loose falling on her shoulders. Her perfect look was completed with a very light makeup which enhanced her even more, if was possible, the natural beauty of her face. Eliza had helped her mother with her makeup, and she was more than satisfied with the result. Undoubtedly her mother was a beautiful woman, and that night she was sure that Clarke would die when she saw her.

\- You look simply amazing mom. I don’t think I've ever seen you so beautiful, and I'm sure Clarke will be left with a dry mouth to see you. Now stop sweating or you are going to ruin the makeup, and I kill you if that happens, that is my work of art you remember? Control yourself Lexa Woods... Breathe and stop panicking Pretty Lady. – Lexa laughed hard at her daughter's comment. She couldn’t love her more. She felt so grateful with life for have her. She was not only her daughter but her bestie for life.

\- Oh God I love you so much Aly... Thank you! - said a very excited Lexa as she hugged her daughter and placed a kiss on her head, as she looked at her green eyes, that were the same as her own, caressing her cheek with tenderness and a smile that illuminated her emotional face.

\- Ok, now let's go Miss. You know, the Woods we are never late!

\- Yes, you're right... let's go, first give me those high five bestie!

\- YAY GIRL! Yes! – Both mother and daughter give those high five smiling from their hearts.

They rang the bell of the house and immediately the door opened to reveal Clarke dressed in a sleeveless white summer dress, short bell-shaped, knee-length. Her long, perfect legs were stylized by black high heels. Her golden loose hair falling in waterfalls, and a simple but perfect makeup on her face.

Lexa's heart stopped, she stopped breathing and thinking for a few seconds. Everything immediately went into slow motion, every minimal movement of the blonde woman in front of her. Even her daughter was stunned looking at the dazzling Dr. Griffin. Immediately she understood the eternal love and passion that her mother had for that beautiful woman, who left them breathless. She definitely thought it was something in the Griffin's blood.

Clarke was shocked with the sexy and beautiful image of Lexa. She smiled but her brain had stopped working. Holy Jesus! That night she knew she was going to die slowly, but with visual pleasure. Her brunette could not look sexier and beautiful. Definitely Lexa still that goddess woman she fell in love with so long ago, but looking even better with the years, like a good wine, she though as she could made her brain work again.

The only one who was able to finally react after several minutes, was Eliza Jane who looked at her mother and Clarke seeing the stunned looks on their faces, making her laugh a little.

\- Ermmm... Hmmmm…. Hi Clarke... – Finally said EJ cutting the froze moment between the women, who immediately reacted shacking their heads with red cheeks smiling at the girl.

\- Oh oh... Hi EJ, Lexa, please forgive my slowness... Come in… – Answered Clarke a little embarrassed. Lexa was staring at her still under the enchanted of her look, making Clarke felt a little blush. Those beautiful sparkling green eyes were so magic when they connected with her blues. Nobody in her life made her felt so special as those emeralds do.

\- Hello Clarke... you look sensational - Answered a smiling Lexa as she entered Clarke’s house with her daughter, feeling her legs shaking.

Immediately Eliza went into the living room with her girl Alycia, who greeted her with a hug and a small soft kiss on her lips, before the attentive and enamored eyes of their mothers, who witnessed the scene.

\- Awwww... they are so tender... - Clarke commented almost whispering.

\- Yeah, I know... We were the same you and me sometime ago… - Replied Lexa before she could stop her words.

Lexa turned her emerald and bright eyes towards a shy red cheeked Clarke, who was looking at the floor, biting her lower lip. The image captivated her and took her back in time, when neither of them could be too far away from each other, kissing all the time. Her body immediately remembered the sensations of those feelings as vivid as if they were happening right now. It made her shiver and she could feel her cheeks get hot which led her to smile.

\- Are you ready Doctor Griffin...? – Lexa asked still amazed by the image of the woman she still love so much.

\- Yes I’m Miss Woods - Clarke answered raising her blue eyes to the green ones that looked at her intensely.

They said goodbye to everyone in the house, Clarke giving the last orders to her two children, and reminding them about time limits, and that good behaviors that should prevail in the house, as well being careful with the furniture. Also told them if they have any problem, to call her phone or Lexa’s immediately.

The brunette stood behind Clarke, listening to her trying to hold in the laughter that was caused by her seeing her “sweet Eli”, as a very responsible mom, who needed to have everything and everyone under her control and rules. It seemed wonderful to see how much Clarke had grown in maturity and professionalism.

Although all the arrangements she gave before she left seemed a bit excessive, Lexa respected and understood them as well. But when she felt that the blonde was beginning to repeat the same thing, she placed her hand lightly on Clarke's left shoulder and squeezed gently. She didn’t meant to interfere in Clarke way to be with her kids, but somehow to make her understand that it was time to leave. 

Clarke was surprised to felt suddenly that hand in her shoulder, but wasn’t irritated at it. Immediately she understood Lexa's meaning of it, they needed to leave and also she was repeating her orders already, so she finally walked behind Lexa towards the door, after say goodbye as well as the brunette did.

Once they were in Lexa's car, after fastening their seat belts in complete silence, the brunette activated the music and a song began to play that made Clarke smile immediately.

The song was "Every car you chase", a mix between two songs, "Every breath You take" by The Police, and the other "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol group.

"...We'll do it all, everything, on our own  
We don't need anything or anyone

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Oh can't you see, you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can not replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please ... "

\- Seriously? - Clarke asked looking at Lexa who drove off laughing mischievously, trying to prevent the fire in her cheeks as she felt like a girl caught in an act of criminality.

\- Well, I like the remix… The combination of those two songs seems so great to me, don’t you think?

\- Oh yes, definitely! I listen to in my car almost all the time. Did the same little bird that told you about my culinary tastes, perhaps told you about my musicals too?

\- Hmmmm... maybe, but I like it too, and not because you like it. – Lexa tried to be serious at saying that, but she couldn’t hold a guilty laugh

\- Aha.... Hmmm… I see… Well, I'm glad that today we have similar musical tastes. – Said Clarke contagious by that beautiful laugh of Lexa, who just bit her lips and look at the traffic in front of her.

"... I do not know how to say how I feel  
Those three words are said too much  
They're not enough

Oh can't you see, you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I'll be watching you

Every breath you take (Let's waste time)  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day (Chasing cars)  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
I'll be watching you  
Every night you stay  
Every move you make (I need your grace)  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day (To remind me)  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every game you play

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? ”

\- Clarke... I need to repeat myself... you look wonderful tonight and thanks again for accepting the invitation even when Raven has canceled.

\- Thank you, and you also look amazing, and it was a pleasure to accept your invitation - Clarke responded looking at Lexa while her hand was holding Lexa's on the gear lever. Something that touched the brunette immediately, turning her eyes for a couple of seconds to those crystalline blue that looked at her in a special way.

\- If you keep doing that Clarke, I will not be able to continue driving... – Said very honestly Lexa, making Clarke blush again.

\- Oh errmmmm... I'm sorry - Clarke said embarrassed and surprised by Lexa's comment, but she knew she was right, immediately moving her hand off the brunette's.

\- Please, don’t feel sorry, I didn’t want to sound cold and sharp, but I can’t deny that I feel very sensitive when I'm with you.

Clarke didn’t really know what to say to such a sincere statement from the brunette driving by her side. Especially when the same thing happened to her. She couldn’t believe that after so many years without seeing each other, their hearts could beat at the same pace again, as if time had frozen inside them. All the internal emotions, the butterflies in the stomach, the nerves, the flushed cheeks, the obvious desire in their eyes. And simply the lyrics of the song spoke about both of them.

\- I... - Clarke tried to answer when they arrived at their destination and Lexa drove the car into the garage of her house, to which the blonde felt saved, not by the bell but by their arrival. 

Lexa at the silence of her blonde felt that she had bothered her with her honesty, which distressed her. She didn’t wanna mess up the date they have, and she cursed herself for being so directly in her feelings and emotions.

\- So sorry Clarke, it was not my intention to make you uncomfortable... I just...

\- Don't… Lexa you have not made me felt uncomfortable.

\- I'm glad to hear that… Well, then, welcome to my house - Lexa answered nervously as she was already opening the door of her house for Clarke could enter.

Clarke immediately looked round the house, it was not as big as her own, but it was very welcoming. She went into the living room, where she could immediately see that this was the home of a musician. Amazed by the incredible collection of CDs and Vinyls on shelves like a music library. A autographed poster of Aerosmith in the wall, along with a computer, equalizer, keyboard and a pair of acoustic and electric guitars, as well as several stacked music scores.

Lexa stood next to her as she invited her to sit on the sofa in the center of the living room, next to a low table, where a vase with beautiful flowers of an exquisite fragrance was placed, next to several candles. Lexa immediately proceeded to lit them, as well as the others that were in different places in the spacious room, creating a very warm and peaceful atmosphere. 

According to Clarke's sensitive nose, Lexa's house smelled of Nag champa incense, she knew it because she liked turn some in her home as well, coffee, and roses. She thought it was a delicious mix of smells, that she soon became addicted to, as she sat down on the comfortable beige sofa.

\- Would you like a glass of wine, champagne or something else? - Asked Lexa as she finished lighting the candles, and started the music playing very quietly in the background, beginning with the song from Sting "Shape of my heart" which again made Clarke smile as it was one of her favorite songs.

\- You must reveal the name of that little bird of yours... You know a lot of my favorite things and it is not fair... No bird has revealed to me anything about you. – Lexa laughed blushed, because it was all too obvious, she knew exactly every detail of Clarke's tastes. 

\- Nope, I'm sorry, it's top secret. But you don’t need to know anything about me Clarke, you already know everything... I have not changed much... Yeah well, I'm a mother, and I'm a music teacher and yes, I'm older now.

\- Oh yes, you do looks so older... You kidding right?! - Said Clarke jokingly as she looked Lexa up and down while winking at her, which made Lexa laugh and relax.

\- Well, what would you like to drink...?

\- Do you have rosé wine?

\- Of course, I will get it for you. - Lexa said heading immediately to the kitchen.

Clarke stood up and looked around as a small picture immediately caught her blue eyes, resting next to the computer beside the keyboard. When she moved closer she took the photo with her left hand, feeling emotional. It was the photo that she and Lexa had taken at that fair they had gone to, on their road trip 18 years ago.

She looked at it smiling and almost with some tears of emotion that threatened to fall from her eyes, when Lexa approached her with the wine glasses in her hand. At first she was nervous watching Clarke holding the picture in silence, but seeing her smile and her emotional eyes calmed her.

\- Do you remember that day...? - Lexa asked offering the glass of wine, looking deeply into the woman she loved and she knew right there, she still love. 

\- I remember everything that happened on that trip Lexa... - Clarke replied while still looking at the picture with some kind of sweetness and nostalgic eyes - I didn’t imagine that you would have kept this picture - Clarke added in a very calm voice, as she turned her blue eyes looking in a special way at Lexa, while she took the glass of wine from her hands.

\- How could I not keep it...? It was a very special day for me, it was the day that I realized that I had fallen madly in love with you - Lexa spoked very sincerely with intense eyes. Inside her was so much emotion going on, difficult at this point to hide.

\- Let's drink to that crazy and beautiful day - Clarke proposed, raising her glass to tap it slightly against Lexa's.

But she couldn’t prevent her eyes from staring, for a moment, at the lips of the brunette that were wet by a restless tongue, making the blonde feel a huge desire that invaded all her senses. She took her glass to her own lips and drank the wine without taking her eyes off the lighted green eyes of Lexa. 

For her part, Lexa was content without physical contact, she didn’t want Clarke to feel uncomfortable or pressured in any way. What she didn’t expect was what Clarke did next, something that shocked her to the depths of her soul.

Clarke took another drink from her glass, trying to quench her thirst, but without really achieving it, and before her mind could react, she placed the wine glass on the table where the keyboard was, and took her hands to the beautiful face of Lexa surprising her. 

The melodious music of Sting sounded in the background, the dim lights of the many candles in the room, the scent of roses and incense, the sweet memories of their love story so strong. Everything filled Clarke's soul like a gigantic wave of sensations and desires.

Lexa remained still, not knowing what to do or say. The blue eyes of her girl had become so dark that they seemed intense blue almost black, her lips parted, her soft hands slowly caressing her cheeks, making all the senses ignite inside her like a great flame of desire. She could only smiled lightly, closing her eyes when she noticed Clarke's face approaching hers in slow motion, letting herself be carried to where her blonde took her at that moment, while Sting's voice accompanied them in the last part of his song “Shape of my heart”.

"... And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one

But those who speak know nothing  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear a loss

I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart ... "


	17. Love of my life

[](https://gifyu.com/image/WDzq)

Clarke was about to kiss those tempting lips when her phone began to ring insistently, which led her to suddenly return to reality, sighing deeply as did Lexa who simply wanted to kill whoever was calling.

The doctor sighed as she rested her forehead on the brunette's, rubbing their noses together with affection and smiling at her.

\- Sorry Lex, I have to answer the call and I think you should prepare dinner...

-Yes, I know... answer it may be the girls calling. Anyone else you can kill on my behalf - Said Lexa as she opened her eyes looking with tenderness at her red faced blonde as she bit her lower lip.

They separated as Clarke took her phone out of her pocket and was slightly irritated to see that the caller was none other than her mother. Lexa walked towards the kitchen, while recovering her breath and tried to make her pulse return to normal, while taking the apron hanging up on a hook, and putting it on.

\- Mother..? To what do I owe the honor? - Clarke asked in a irritated tone of voice.

\- Clarke...? Well, sorry if you're busy, honey, I just called to let you know I'm arriving in San Francisco on Monday for a convention, and obviously I want to visit my family....

Lexa was preparing the meal in the kitchen when she heard that the one who had interrupted her and Clarke was none other than her mother, who she has always thought of in a very bad way. It could be said that she had the worst idea of that woman, who without apparently caring, let her only teenage daughter, who had zero street experience, and didn’t know to defend herself, go across the country alone. That woman could never be called a mother, especially now that she herself was one, and had a very clear idea of what that meant.

After a few minutes, Clarke finally managed to end the call with her mother with who she had improved relations with a little, especially after Clarke married Bellamy who Abigail adored. The love and mother/daughter relationship had resumed between them, even more so with the arrival of Abby’s grandchildren, but that ended when Clarke and Bellamy decided to end a marriage that had never really worked, as they were better friends than a couple in love.

Clarke went to the kitchen with her empty wine glass. She stood looking at Lexa who was working very concentrated in the dinner, with her back to her. A smile crossed her face, imagining what it would have been like if they had stayed together and had married. Surely the daily tasks would be divided between them each day. They would take care of their babies in shifts and would have done so in the same way until they got a job or went to college.

On Saturday nights it would be family movie night, with popcorn and soft drinks. On Fridays they would go to bowling and enjoy themselves. On Sundays she and Lexa would wake up late, or they would woken by naughty and smiling children jumping on them to wake them up. Oh and sometimes the whole family would attend the spontaneous concerts of Mama Lexa, for which everyone would be proud and clap and whistle at the end of each song.

On each anniversary, she would return with Lexa to that cabin next to the lake where, for the first time, they united in body and soul on that unforgettable and crazy journey. And Christmas...? Oh Christmas at the Griffin-Woods house would have been the best, with a huge tree, that probably Lexa would go to buy and bring to the house, and the rest of the family would decorate it, along with thousands of lights that would illuminate the house.

As for them, the mothers, Clarke imagined that she would probably be very insecure, but the one that set the rules in the house, and Lexa would be more protective and more flexible, having the children on her side as an ally, once Clarke asked them to do something or told them off.

The days would come when the children would leave home to go to college, and they would be left alone, but more united than ever in their love. Eventually having gray hair, wrinkles on their faces, and bodies no longer so strong and rigid. Aches and pains, glasses and grandchildren would appear. Life would be wonderful, even with its sad moments as in any couple and family. But they... they would be together, as they should have been 18 years ago.

\- Clarke.... Clarke! - Lexa raised her voice slightly with a smile on her face looking at the woman who was completely lost in her thoughts.

-Oh excuse me Lexa, I was lost in my thoughts - Clarke said taking a hand to her golden hair which accelerated Lexa’s heart rate. The brunette was thinking, "God, my darling you are so beautiful..."

\- Lexa...? - Clarke asked at the stunned look on the brunette’s face, as she looked at her with bright and smiling eyes, but was clearly somewhere else.

\- Ermmm... Sorry Clarke, but you look really beautiful tonight... Well, you always do... but you know…

\- Lexa, stop saying that or I will start believe it, and my ego is going to be so big that my body will not fit through the door but thank you - Clarke answered a little nervously and with red cheeks.

\- Oh no, I will not get tired of telling you. Hey, was it your mother on the phone...? I didn’t want to listen into your conversation, but I thought you said "Mother" several times.

\- Oh, yes, obviously it couldn’t be other than my mother ruining moments . She is coming to a convention in the city and she wants to visit her grandchildren.

\- Uhummm... interesting ... - Lexa commented reluctantly, which Clarke immediately noticed.

\- I see that you still don’t like my mother.

\- Well, I've never known her do anything good. You know what I thought back then, and I still think it now especially, now that I'm a mother.

\- Yes, believe me, I understand you. I would never have let my daughter go on a trip like that alone. But let's say that I was not an easy teenager to live with, and when i decided to do something i did it. So when I turned 18 it's like I used all the rights i had just gained.

\- Oh, if you had been my daughter, I assure you that your rights as an adult would have been limited miss! I would have climbed that car with you.  
\- Well... we better stop talking about my mother, and don’t think I defend her. Now tell me, I've watched you for a few minutes how much you concentrate on cooking but you seem to enjoy it.

\- Oh yes, I love cooking, I'm a big fan of Jamie Oliver so I hope you like this dinner. Hey, I just noticed, your glass is empty... Let me get you some more wine. Now everything is ready, in half an hour we will eat. Let's sit on the couch - Lexa commented smiling and relaxed, while taking the bottle of the rosé wine from the kitchen counter, and walking with Clarke towards the living room.

\- Ok, let’s go - Clarke answered very calmly, after that almost kiss both were very tense, now the atmosphere had changed for a more relaxed and friendly.

Once they sat on the sofa comfortably next to the other, Lexa filled their glasses again, while in the background a very beautiful melody was playing that Clarke immediately loved.

\- What a beautiful melody... Wait... Don’t tell me you're the one playing? - Clarke asked with her blue eyes wide open, looking at a smiling Lexa, who finished pouring the wine and handed Clarke her glass.

\- Yes... it's me... A while ago I recorded some songs on the piano, and I like to listen to them from time to time. Piano music relaxes me a lot. I'm glad you like it, it is the works of a contemporary pianist named Greg Maroney.

\- Thanks for the wine but hey, that's incredible Lexa. I mean, the way you play... Oh, I'd really like to hear you. I mean, would you play something for me now? - Clarke asked excitedly as she lifted her eyes to the smiling green ones of the brunette, as she took a sip from her wine glass with a shy smile on her lips.

\- Okay... I'll play something for you Clarke but don’t be disappointed, what you hear is played on a grand piano that costs a fortune. I only have an electronic keyboard, which can be likened to a piano, but it's never the same - Lexa answered as she stood up and went to her keyboard and turning it on, while Clarke’s eyes followed her.

\- Oh don’t worry, I'm not an expert either. I'm sure I'll love it just the same - the blonde said taking a sip of her rosé wine, preparing to listen to her beautiful and talented brunette play for her.

Lexa prepared the cables, equalizers, and after a few minutes, she opened the music score on the keyboard, and after loosening her long fingers, she began to play with such softness, that Clarke was enchanted with the image and sound of a very beautiful and sweet melody, that Lexa interpreted in an exceptional way, making it seem so easy. 

Clarke was immersed in the melody, in the talented pianist, the candles lighting up the atmosphere in such a romantic way, that it looked like something out of a movie that she was sure, would take the Oscar for best love scene photography.

While Lexa was still playing the beautiful melody, Clarke was immersed in the memories of them so many years ago, that wonderful day at the fair. The rain falling magically on them. Her sexy brunette moving her body on that stage for her. Dances between them slow and soft with Aerosmith. The night of camping in those deserts, the stars, the cabin, the lake and the jumping into the water. The heat and the silly fights at the beginning. But she didn’t want to remember the ending. 

Now she knew the reason that had led Lexa to leave her like that, it was simply to protect her, and because of the imminent pregnancy she had. Motives that Clarke now understood, but those years... so many... of pain, anguish, separation, they were still there hitting her a little in her heart. She no longer felt anger towards Lexa, but she still needed the brunette to tell the story and finally overcome that terrible moment.

When the song came to an end, Lexa had tears falling down her cheeks, tears that she had not been able to stop while she was playing Greg Maroney’s theme, "Always". Immediately wiped the tears away, trying to keep Clarke from noticing. Something the doctor immediately did notice, but she respected Lexa's space and moment, not moving from the sofa, only looking at her with illuminated eyes, eyes full of love.

Clarke knew that her heart was pounding for that brunette, something she had never stopped doing. Despite the pain, the distance, the uncertainty of knowing if by then, her "Alycia" was even alive. Wondering what had happened with her?. And that anguished "why...?”. Why had she left her that morning without saying goodbye?. Without any explanation, just left her a damn note and a photo. Something she kept, even though at first she wanted to rip them into a thousand pieces. She never knew why, but she couldn’t do it. Clarke only kept them next to that bracelet that Lexa had made for her in the box of memories, hidden in her father’s old classic car. The only witness of that love story that left a print in both young hearts, and also a scar.

After a few minutes in silence, she saw Lexa breathe deeply a couple of times, before she turned to her, and staring at Clarke with eyes that expressed so many things, so many feelings that immediately touched the blonde, connecting with them instantly. Blue eyes connected with those green ones that expressed grief and fear, but also the most pure and endless love.

\- Hey... come here... sit next to me... That was wonderful Lex, I mean, your interpretation. You have a huge musical talent. - Clarke commented calmly, with a smile, trying to encourage Lexa, who still watched her as she remained sitting on her pianist bench.

\- I'm so sorry Clarke - Lexa finally expressed deep from inside, with her crystalline intense eyes about to cry, which made Clarke immediately stand up and walk towards her. She kneel in front of Lexa, looking at her tenderly, while her hand caressed her cheek.

\- I know Lex, but now you can explain to me what happened to you, why you disappeared without saying goodbye that morning. I promise, I wont be mad at you, I have been too long now, and its time to make peace with that. But I really wanna listen you Lex, so please don’t be afraid and tell me.

\- I... I tried to protect you Clarke... You don’t understand... You were the most important thing in my miserable life, and I just wished you were happy, that you could realized your dreams of go to college and becoming a doctor - Lexa said, her voice trembling and her eyes full of tears, when Clarke interrupted her.

\- Come please... come sit on the couch with me, and tell me about it… - Proposed Clarke, standing up and taking Lexa’s hand to lead her to the comfortable sofa.

Lexa was calmer at Clarke’s reaction, who seemed to understand why she had left before she told her. Something that she wanted to tell her, and was thankful that Clarke wanted to hear the story.

\- Well... now tell me Lex, and don’t worry, whatever it is, I will not judge you... - Clarke said taking her hands gently, stroking the palms with her thumbs as she looked deeply into Lexa’s eyes.

\- Thanks my sweet Eli... Thanks for giving me this opportunity... I know how hard it has been for you all these years.

\- They have been very difficult, that’s why I need to know... now tell me please.

\- I don’t know where to start… Remember that I told you about my family and about those years living in New York...?

\- Aha… - Clarke commented only nodding her head, very attentively listening to Lexa.

\- What I didn’t tell you was that I was actually escaping when I left New York. No, it's not what you think... I had not committed any crime. I was not escaping from the police, but from enemies of my father's mafia. When they put him in jail for avenging the death of my brother Lincoln. The mafia people took revenge on me. They sent a couple of thugs to give me a beating, I think the idea was to beat me to death. But they also raped me repeatedly, while they beat me with clubs and their fists. Honestly i don’t know how I survived that terrible beating. I think that on the third blow I was unconscious, which I was partly thankful for, the pain that I would have had to feel i couldn’t bare. Well, they left me half dead in an alley, where some friends of mine found me by luck, and they helped me to heal and hide. They took me to an old acquaintance of my father, who offered me refuge in the basement of her Italian restaurant, where they treated the serious wounds that I had all over my body. I even think they stitched a couple of cuts on my head and arm. They broke three ribs, and I don’t remember anymore, nor do I want to... I spent a long time locked in that basement recovering from my wounds. I cant remember how long, but as soon as I felt fine enough, I took the first bus to the west, trying to reach San Francisco, to my sister.

\- Oh dear God, Lexa... !! Why didn't you tell me back them...?! - Clarke asked with tears in her blue eyes, as she squeezed Lexa’s hands who tried to keep calm to continue the story.

\- Because I didn’t want to scare you by telling you something like that. Also I really wanted to forget, it was horrible and all thanks to that son of a bitch who should now be rotting in jail - Lexa said angrily, now squeezing Clarke’s hands, who was looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

\- Well, I was not scared when you told me about your family Lex, I don’t think I would have been if you had told me about the attack, and that was the reason you left New York. But that doesn’t tell me why when we had almost reached San Francisco you left a note and a photo and just vanished. - Clarke said with a frown but her face remained calm which reassured Lexa.

\- My idea was to get to San Francisco with you, but when we were so near, I don’t know if you remember that some days I felt sick?.

\- Aha... Let me guess... Perhaps Eliza Jane...? - Clarke said with a slight smile.

\- Yes... how do you know? - asked a confused Lexa.

\- Well, I'm a specialist in gynecology and obstetrics Lex, today I can put together one plus one. Back then I didn’t even think about that possibility, knowing full well that you were lesbian. To think that you could be pregnant was simply impossible.

\- But I was, without you knowing I bought a pregnancy test in a gas station where we had stopped to rest. I did it that same day and it gave me a positive result, and the world came crashing down. I was so scared and so in love with you. I couldn’t just sit down and tell you. I was terrified of not knowing what to do. But one thing I did know, and that was that I didn’t want to ruin your life. You told me of your dreams of being a doctor when you reach San Francisco, and I couldn’t allow you to ruin it, by maybe staying with me when i had a child on the way. Eli, was not fair and I knew that if I told you, you would want to help me and would want to be with me, to help me decide what i should do about the pregnancy.

\- Yes, without doubt I would have done it, because I loved you as I had never loved anyone before. I would not have hesitated to stay by your side and try to help you.

\- My sweet Eli, I knew you would... I also didn’t want to put you at risk, more than I had already done. Although I managed to escape from New York, I didn’t know with certainty if those men didn’t know that I had survived the attack, and if they really wanted me dead, they could be following me. I just started thinking about it when I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified, confused and all I could think about was letting you go, so that you could go on with your life, and achieve your dreams. I felt like a lost case, a poor little nobody... What the hell could I offer you? An unwanted pregnancy, without a job, without even a complete education, and with just a little money from that stripper show. And to top it, maybe being followed by the mafia. So with my heart in pieces that morning I decided to take the bus to San Francisco, letting you there with that miserable note and my picture. But I swear to God, was the hardest decision I had to make in my life. You have no idea how the decision I took that day hurt me, and hunted me for all those years. I loved you so much, I missed you so much and yes, I needed you so much by my side. But I knew that what I had done was the best for you, and somehow that gave me a slight hope of one day finding you again, perhaps in better circumstances – Explained Lexa as she raised one of her hands to Clarke’s face, who looked at her with so much emotion and so much love in her eyes, that it touched the brunette’s soul.

Lexa couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Clarke was so shocked, her heart was beating so fast, she could barely breathe. Listening to the story of Lexa, ache her bare soul, and seeing those tears running down, went deep inside her. Immediately her hands caressed that beautiful face, so distressed, drying the tears away, that kept fell, while Lexa closed her eyes and gave herself to the tenderness of her blonde. She started to calm, knowing that Clarke didn’t judge her, and there was no fury in those blue eyes, no reproach, no pain, it was simply calmness and understanding, in which she could let her soul rest.

Clarke was so overwhelmed by all the feelings but mostly she wanted to heal those wounds in her brunette. Who life had hit so hard, and even in the midst of her anguish, confusion, terror, Lexa had only thought of what was best for her, taking that hard decision to let her go, so she could be safe and continue her life fulfilling her dreams. 

Immediately the song from Sting came to her mind "If you love someone let her free". Lexa had made that enormous sacrifice that she could only do from the pure and immense love that she felt for her. Clarke admired her enormously. She also understood why Lexa didn’t say goodbye to her, because she knew that she couldn’t do it because she would have tried to convince Lexa to let her accompany her.

She was just so moved by the whole story, and by that act of surrender and love from Lexa. She just let her feelings guide her, and slowly moved her face to the brunette’s she loved so much for so long, and gently took those trembling lips with her own. Uniting their mouths in a kiss full of deep feelings, a kiss that began soft and slow, and that soon became hungry and passionate.

Both allowed themselves to be carried by each other to the paradise of their feelings, as their hands caressed each other, their tongues danced tirelessly intertwined, awakening all the senses immediately. Their united lips almost one, barely separating for air. Time had stopped around them, only the soft piano melody playing in the background, along with their rapid breaths. 

The lovers were rediscovering themselves in sensations and deep feelings, almost moaning with pleasure and joy. They smiled holding each others faces, intertwining fingers in their long hair. Intoxicated by the ecstasy of love that united them so deeply.

But suddenly the magic of the moment was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen clock, which indicated the salmon was ready. Lexa cursed the damn oven immediately, returning her to the ground, and her soul to her body. But the joy, peace and love she felt in her whole being were simply unique. Her “sweet Eli” had listened to her, and had understood her, she had forgiven her and still loved her. 

Lexa slowly parted her lips from Clarke with great sorrow, holding her beautiful and now flushed face in her hands. Smiling she gave her a short, sweet kiss on the lips while their foreheads remained still together, and their noses rubbed together tenderly.

Lexa opened her now very darkened green eyes, to find those intense blue seas that almost jet-black. Both still panting, trying to catch their breaths, and slow their racing hearts. Clarke was still in heaven, she had missed that feeling so much, her whole being was still trembling, but the joy that filled her was so immense that she could not express it, except to let a couple of tears fall, which were immediately dried with kisses from her soulmate.

\- Are you ok Eli… sorry I keep calling you like that… Clarke - Lexa asked a little worried.

\- God! I missed you so much Aly… - Answered a very emotional Clarke smiling at the same time, feeling that she could breathe again. And at that sweet detail that both still calling theirselves with those names.

\- I also have missed you... You don’t know how much! God! You are here and I still can't believe it... it seems like a beautiful dream and I don’t wanna wake up…

\- Please, never leave me again... I couldn’t... I would not know how to….

\- Shush... I will not leave you... If you let me… Clarke, I want to be by your side, be your partner the rest of our lives, but right now, if I don’t take the salmon out of the oven, we will have to order pizza. – Clarke finally laughed at the comment, but she knew it was unfortunately true. She cursed the salmon, even when it was her favorite dish.

\- Go get it out of the oven. I want to try that salmon.

\- Ok... come... come with me... I think we both need a glass of water and some kleenex. My God, Clarke... you are so beautiful… I can’t stop saying… - Lexa said completely entranced at Clarke, looking at her with devotion in her eyes.

\- Thank you Lexa, now… the salmon… - said Clarke.

\- Ermmm... oh yes... the salmon.

They both stood up, joined hands and went to the smoky kitchen. Immediately Lexa opened the windows and then the oven, rescuing the salmon just in time before Clarke’s face, who proceeded to take a bottle of fresh water from the refrigerator and fill two glasses.

\- Wow Lex, that looks very good and smells delicious... hmmm.... I can’t wait to try it.

\- Rescued on time! Well, I hope you like it.

\- Lexa, take the glass of water - Clarke said as she held it out to her, but Lexa staring for a brief moment then took hold of the blonde's arm pulling her towards her.

\- Thank you, but come here beautiful… - said Lexa as she held Clarke's body to her own, looking at her with intense green eyes for a brief moment, in which the blonde got lost in, once again.

\- God Lex I still can't believe it... I can’t believe that almost after 18 years we have met again and reconnected as if not a single day had passed.

\- Believe it, because it's true... No, we're not dreaming, and now I don’t want to stop kissing you... I missed those lips... God! You don’t know how much I looked for you, after getting a little bit of stable life with Eliza Jane and my studies. I tried to find you, but I only had that... ehemm... fake first name.

\- I'm sorry I gave you a false name, but when we met that night I didn’t trust you, and I didn’t want to give you my real name, and then I was afraid that you would get mad and leave me, it was so silly of me, and she what had cost us. We couldn’t reach out for each other in all that time.

\- Yes it was, I would never have left you for that little lie. But I understand you, we didn’t knew so well. It was all so fast, and we were so young and un experienced…. - Lexa said smiling as she kissed Clarke passionately for a few minutes.

-Hey... wait a minute... you also lied to me about your name... don’t you think you owe me an explanation of why? - Clarke asked separating from the brunette with a raised eyebrow waiting for the answer.

\- Well, ermmm... I will tell you while we eat, the salmon remember? If I don’t serve it now, we’ll have to order pizza, and it will be a pity. So, go and take a seat please, and i will bring the meal to the table - Lexa said after giving her a short kiss on the lips, while Clarke just laughed shaking her head.

They dined in a warm atmosphere, full of memories, laughter and some more explanations about the past. They shared each other’s stories, about how their lives were in those 18 years that they were apart. How they never stopped thinking about each other, how much they looked for each other, and how much they wanted to meet again. 

Lexa was not hurt that Clarke found in Bellamy that moment of consolation for her broken heart, she understood perfectly, but a part of her ached listening to the story of that failed marriage. Her Eli had given herself to someone else, had lived her life, had her children. How much she would have liked to be her partner, she though while listening Clarke’s story.

In the background music of Coldplay was playing and Clarke had a desire when the notes of the song "Fix you" began to play. Remembering those moments of tenderness and love with Lexa as she stood up and took the hand of her brunette who looked at her confused but smiling. Although she didn’t know what Clarke wanted to do, Lexa didn’t hesitate to stand up and follow her to the center of the living room, illuminated by the many candles around the room that created a romantic atmosphere.

\- Miss Woods, would you give me the honor of dance with me...? You know, someone very special in my life and in my heart, many years ago taught me to express what I felt, dancing very close, together, listening to a song that expressed exactly what we were living at the time - Clarke said as she placed her arms around Lexa's neck, moving her body close to that of a smiling brunette, who looked at her with illuminated eyes, and a smile that was born from her happy beating heart.

Immediately Lexa remembered the moments in which she had taken Clarke in her arms, and they had danced to those Aerosmith’s songs, so full of emotions that reflected what she felt at that moment. Now it was her Eli who took her to that special moment. In this case with one her favorite groups, Coldplay, and a song that couldn’t described more perfect the feelings of that such especial reunion. Her sweet Eli, today Clarke, was there, she was real, she was in her arms again, and she would heal the wounds, it would close cracks of pain and time in her soul and Clarke’s too. The love of her Eli, the love that was born 18 years ago and never changed, would fill her heart and guide her back home. To the home they had built so many years ago, that home within them in which both had united and was without a doubt forever.

Lexa smiled as she brought her hands to Clarke's waist and Clarke immediately moved her body into Lexa’s, resting her head on her chest feeling the strong and rapid heartbeat of her love. The brunette stroked her back, feeling her whole body shiver next to her love. The lyrics of the song filled the minds of both, taking them to enjoy the re-encounter, of the love within them, that was once again shining feeling how the wounds were already beginning to close.

"...when you try your best, but you do not succeed  
when you get what you want, but not what you need  
when you feel so tired, but you can not sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can not replace  
when you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
when you're in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
when you lose something you can not replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you... "

Any of them could stop their tears once more. They couldn’t believe that life finally gave them a second chance, to get back together and resume their lives together. When the song reached its end, they were still embraced, letting the tears fall and with them the pain of so many years of separation.

After a few minutes they separated looking into each other's eyes, there was nothing but love and joy, and dreams to fulfill. This time they knew they would do it together. 

Lexa brought her hands to that beautiful face that she adored, and wiped the tears away with her thumbs and smiled with eyes full of life, love and joy. Bringing her lips to those of Clarke, who kissed her with passion, igniting all the senses, each part of their bodies, they needed to feel each other to feel again.

Clarke gasped and parted her lips from Lexa’s, and began to kiss the glowing skin of her neck as the brunette let out moans that became more intense. With a quiet and passionate voice the blonde expressed her desires, in a break for breath…

\- Take me to bed Lexa.

Everything inside Lexa exploded like a fiery volcano of passion, when that moan of pleasure in the voice of her blonde led her to lose herself in the sea of intense desire. In that body that she knew so well, that she had missed so much, and had made her own a long time ago. A body that called her, that asked her to be touched, to be loved again. But everything had broken loose so suddenly between them, that she feared they were being too hasty. She didn’t want to take the risk of making a mistake and losing her again.The question came out automatically before she could stop it.

-Are you sure...? Don’t you think that maybe we should wait…

-Yes I’m sure - said Clarke as she cut Lexa off speaking in an authoritative voice, but laughing, when memories suddenly invaded her mind.

Clarke was sure of what she wanted, and she knew that Lexa felt the same way. She didn’t want to wait another second of her life to feel her beloved brunette goddesses body again. She had missed that body for too long and she needed to feel feel it again. But like 18 years ago, Lexa wanted to protect her from making a mistake. She understood her worries, but as she did 18 years ago and today, she knew that she needed to give herself to that woman, who was none other than her soulmate.

-I'm sorry love but I had to be sure - Lexa said caressing her golden hair, kissing her forehead and hugging her again.

\- You're terrible. You still want to protect me...? I’m not 18 anymore - Clarke replied.

\- I know my love... I know... but I can’t help it, even if you're an adult and a sexy mama I'll always protect you.

\- Well, please don’t protect me from your body, because I've missed it, and I need to feel it, love it again. So please take me to your room.

\- Come then beautiful… - Lexa replied as she held her around the waist while leading her upstairs to her room.

Once they closed the bedroom door Clarke released her passion, turning immediately facing Lexa and took off her shoes, which the brunette did as well. Then Clarke took her hands to Lexa’s shirt and started to open the buttons with some urgency. Lexa wasted no time and looked with desire in her eyes for the zip of the white dress that Clarke was wearing, who suddenly laughed and took her hand and guided it to the left side of her dress, under her arm, to where the hidden and desired zip was.

Lexa as she opened the zip, began to kiss Clarke's left shoulder, making her moan as she finishing opening her shirt. It was evident that the brunette took care of her body, and did so very well. Clarke's mouth watered as she looked at those perfect breasts covered by a thin black lace bodice, clearly noticing that the beautiful nipples were erect, ready to be tasted by her lips once again.

Feeling like Lexa was slowly devouring her, now kissing her neck without mercy. Clarke felt the need to pull back to give more space to her brunette, feeling her lips and her tongue run kiss her burning skin. She could feel her center throbbing madly, and the dampness humidity between her legs. Her hands slipped inside Lexa's shirt, pushing it to shoulders, revealing half the body of her goddess, who watched her with eyes darkened with desire.

Lexa rested her hands on Clarke's shoulders, and took the straps of her dress slowly lowered them down her arms as she rubbed them, producing goosebumps on the blonde's arms closing her blue almost black eyes to feel more, if she could. The white summer dress fell to the floor leaving Clarke wearing only the red lace underwear, that entranced Lexa, who stared at that incredible figure of her Eli, nothing had changed in that body she felt she owned. Only a scar on the lower abdomen that could barely be seen above her panties. She imagined that Clarke had one of her children by cesarean section. Immediately she brought her thumb to that scar, running it gently over it, to the surprise of Clarke, who immediately looked at the scar.

\- It was for Alycia... She couldn’t be born naturally, my birth canal was too narrow. I know it doesn't look pretty.

\- Shush... You are so beautiful my Eli, and it doesn’t look ugly. It’s a beautiful mark of life, the beautiful life that you have brought to this world. And don’t worry, I have one too. Eliza Jane also came to the world by cesarean.

\- Seriously...? Well, I want to see it right now... sexy mama.

\- You're also a sexy mama Dr. Griffin.

\- Miss Woods ... May I..? I think we are unequal here, so stop talking - Clarke said with malice in her eyes, as she began to open the button of Lexa's pants and slowly lowered them, while the brunette captured her lips again with thirst for passion and lust.

Lexa's black trousers finally fell to the ground, leaving her in just her underwear the same as Clarke, who narrowed her eyes for a moment as she looked at her body with pleasure, which made her feel even more that desire to possess her. She could immediately see the cesarean scar of Lexa, which seemed to be a little smaller than her own. She admired the obstetrician who had treated Lexa, for having been so careful in cutting and stitching. Her professional mind took over for a very brief moment, admiring the work of that colleague, making Lexa feel a little uncomfortable.

\- Ermmm… hmmmm…. Clarke...?

\- Oh God! I'm sorry love. I didn’t want to bother you, it's just my stupid medical mind, I was admiring the fantastic job that your obstetrician made. I can’t forget my profession. I missed your beautiful body - Clarke said as her lips immediately sought Lexa's neck, who laughed at the answer of the doctor, who simply admired the work of a colleague, in the middle of….

Lexa allowed herself to be savored by the lips of her love as she moved her, taking her fingers around Clarke’s back, until she reached the bra clasp which she released without problem, and pushed it down through Clarke's arms. Immediately exposing those beautiful breasts, that called to her with desperation. She took one nipple into her mouth as Clarke moaned and tangled her fingers in her long brown hair.

Tasting the delicious taste of Clarke's breasts, and listening the moans that her tongue made the blonde let out, Lexa felt at home again. Reigniting the flame inside her body in such an intense way, that it produced spasms in her low belly. She felt her center quickly become damp with her arousal. Without thinking anymore, she began to walk forward, gently pushing her blonde towards the bed. Clarke's body dropped slowly onto the bed, held by Lexa who now placed passionate kisses to her very wet sex.

Lexa finally moved to Clarke’s red panties, tracing the edge of them with her tongue, savoring the hot skin of her blonde who began to move against her face. Lexa knew what she needed, and she was more than thirsty to taste her, to give her that pleasure, but she wanted to enjoy her slowly. The brunette's hands hold Clarke's already open legs, caressing them gently as she lowered her head towards them. She kissing them and running her tongue over them, sometimes stopping to suck lightly with her lips. Clarke was still moaning and caressing her head with her fingers tangled in the brunette’s hair, who smiled at the growing desperation in her blonde to be touched where she needed it most.

But Lexa continued to enjoy those perfect legs with her hands and her mouth, until she reached those delicious and trembling thighs, that opened up more if it was possible, surrender to her.

\- Lexa... ahhhhhh….. please…… - Clarke begged with between moans, still moving her body.

\- Don’t despair my love... I'm enjoying your body, relax... enjoy it with me… - Answered a panting Lexa between kisses, licks and caresses.

When her kisses reached to Clarke's wet sex, her thumb caressed that swollen clit so ready for her over the thin fabric of blonde's soaked panties, who let out a loud moan. She raised her hips to Lexa’s face, who immediately brought her lips to her sex and sucked it, and then licked her slowly, as she tasted her with pleasure, a taste that she had missed too. She smiled wickedly as she listened to the loud moans of her love, who began to move her hips with more speed against her face.

Her hand came back to caress that clitoris gently, slowly moving her thumb over it while her green eyes were fixed on Clarke’s face as she gave into her pleasure.

\- God, you're so wet for me... my love... I missed your taste so much... so delicious, so mine - Lexa said in a very deep voice, as she brought her mouth to Clarke’s sex, finally moving the fabric to the side, then licking those folds so hot, so wet, that were driving her crazy.

\- Please love... I can’t... I need you now... - Clarke pleaded desperately as she kept moving her hips to the mouth of her passionate lover, who was still tasting her, now sucking her clitoris through the fabric of her panties. which Lexa finally took off.

Lexa kissed her inner thighs, her folds until her tongue took possession of that swollen clitoris again, licking while two of her fingers entered Clarke very slowly and carefully. Clarke let out a moan of deep pleasure, as she felt those so long fingers penetrating her with such gentleness, brushing her G spot and stimulating her immediately, when Lexa's fingers curled inside her.

Clarke felt that her body was on fire, it was so delicious to feel Lexa possess her in that unique way as only she could. She screamed, she shouted Lexa’s name with everything she had inside her, she felt alive again, loved, protected, possessed. When her orgasm took over her whole being, almost making her lose consciousness of how strong she had come. Her back arched wildly back as she said the name of her love between moans of great pleasure, while her body trembled and her vaginal spasms trapped the fingers of her lover.

Lexa almost reached her own climax along with the woman she love so much, and posses again, at how intense her orgasm had been and her deep moans. She could feel her center dying to be touched, she so badly needed now. She watched her love reach her climax in such wonderful way, as she slowed the pace of her fingers as she lick and kissed her folds, her belly and her very sensitive clitoris so erect for her, as she felt Clarke’s juices on her hand.

Lexa could feel the calm returning her loves body, as she moved her soaked hand to her own pleasure center allowing her juices to mix with Clarke’s. But suddenly Clarke's hand hold of her wrist, smiling with malice, she moved Lexa’s hand away, and replaced it with her own, touching her clit, then moving to her entrance and entered her without warning. 

Lexa moaned deeply letting out a deep scream, moving her hips against Clarke's sex, and those expert fingers that continued penetrate her, resting her hand on her sex to get delicious extra friction. In a matter of seconds Clarke took her to paradise, when the doctor's fingers curled into Lexa’s G-spot, which made Lexa’s body arch letting carried away by that delicious strong climax, that elevated her soul and her body to the sky. Closing her eyes, as she felt like she would lose consciousness for a moment. Lexa felt that no one in the world could possess her like Clarke did. She loved her so deeply, and feeling like she was flying like this, in her arms, feeling her love so deep and so unique, was something that couldn’t be compared to anything she had felt in her life.

\- Oh my God... Clarke... I love you so much my love…. I…. never stop loving you… - Lexa confessed almost crying as she lowered her eyes towards those blue seas, that looked at her with love and devotion, and a slight smile on her lips.

\- I love you too Lexa… And I never stop loving you either… I could never love anybody the way I did and I do with you. - Clarke replied without even removing her fingers from inside Lexa, and with the other hand cupping the neck of the brunette, pulling her gentle to her, and their lips merged into a deep kiss, needy and passionate, but also extremely emotional.

In a quick movement Clarke straddled over Lexa’s body with pleasure, and a mischievous smile on her face, as she looked down at her very hot brunette, who caressed her back, still feeling the soft and slow movements of Clarke's fingers inside her, moving more slowly now, but keep the perfect pace.

\- You're going to kill me love... – Lexa laughed looking at the ceiling, feeling that Clarke was for a second round already - Give me a break, I just had an orgasm baby… Remember, I am not 22 anymore…. 

\- Oh yeah, you are so old… Sorry, my bad grandma… Don't worry, I’m just getting started beautiful... Now it's my turn, my sweet revenge… - Clarke laughed, while her free hand opened Lexa's bodice and removed it, as she lowered her mouth and took one of those beautiful breasts in her mouth, beginning to suck that delicious and very hard nipple which caused Lexa to moan, losing herself in the pleasure of that mouth working her breast.

The moans didn’t stop for several hours, as their bodies united again, and the love intoxicated them as the wounds of the past were healed with the caresses, kisses, and sweet words of love, that were freed from their souls, to allow for the continuation of the love story that had united them so long ago.


	18. I'll be there for you

[](https://gifyu.com/image/cp88)

Lexa rested her head on her right hand, while she looked at the beautiful face of her beloved Clarke. Her sweet “Eli", after a few hours of intense lovemaking, had fallen asleep. Lexa couldn’t do the same, she couldn’t stop thinking about so many things. Her heart was beating fast, and she was feeling so much emotional with that wonderful reunion with none other than her soulmate. Her blonde was back in her life, at her side, sleeping like an angel. She had a smile on her face that she couldn’t erase it, just thinking... "For God’s sake Lexa you look like a silly teen, enchanted with her first love". But another voice from inside told her... "You have every damn right to feel that you can’t stop smiling, she has returned, and you will not let her go again". This time you wont make the same mistake.

Lexa didn’t want to wake her sleeping beauty, but Clarke unfortunately needed to return home to her children who were alone. She would have wanted so much to close her eyes and sleep beside her, to hold her, to tell her once again how much she loved her, and then kiss her as she slept beside, waking up next to her warmth in the morning. But for that she still had to wait, they were not alone anymore. They both had wonderful beings called children, and although they had reunited. Now they had to talk about how they would continue their love story. But she decided to give her exhausted mind a break, and dream of a future with her real true love. Now she had to wake her up, make her a coffee and take her home.

She looked at her with tired bright eyes, but undoubtedly very much in love while she gently caressed Clarke's face with her left hand. When Clarke started feeling the warm and soft touch of Lexa's hand, she smiled without opening her eyes, turned her body towards her lover, and embraced her as she pressed her face into Lexa’s chest. Lexa began to laugh as she caressed the golden hair of her favorite doctor, who began to give her little kisses in her neck, which immediately began to awaken all the senses in Lexa, something that unfortunately she had to stop.

\- Clarke... my love... Don’t do that please... You're so naughty girl, Dr. Griffin, you know?

\- Shush.... Hmmmm... I love the taste of your skin Miss Woods.  
\- No... Stop, please, my love... Listen, if we start again we will not stop, and although I really wish could, the children in your house are alone - Lexa said as she kissed the top of Clarke’s head, who was still kissing her neck while laughing.

\- Hmmmm... Noooooo.... This is torture... it can’t be that after waiting for you for so many years, our first night together is only a couple of hours. It's not fair! - Clarke complained with a funny pout on her face that drove Lexa crazy.

\- Awwww... No, don’t get upset love, this is just beginning, unless you want it to be only this night - Lexa replied a little anxious to what Clarke’s answer would be.

-It will not be only this beautiful night... I don’t intend to let you go from my life again, so don’t try to leave Lexa Woods! This time you will not get rid of me so easy - Said Clarke as she straddled Lexa's body, and stared into the green eyes that she loved so much.

\- I will not leave, i never want to be away from you my Eli... Believe me... I want this night to be the beginning of our life together, as a couple. We have to talk about some things, but now I would love to share a shower with you beautiful - Lexa said as she turned them so Clarke was underneath her, and began to kiss her neck then her tempting lips.

Half an hour later Lexa was in the kitchen, preparing the coffee while Clarke finished dressing in the bedroom. The brunette was whistling a song while moving her body to the beat of the melody that she have in her head. The happiness that had settled in her soul was incredible, after so many years it was like breathing again. Her soul had come back to life, and she was grateful for the fate that finally brought them together again.

Clarke slowly descended the stairs that led to the living room and kitchen, on the ground floor. Her face had a big smile on it that reflected what was happening in her heart and soul. She had got her love back, her companion in life, and although for a moment a problem came to her mind, about Lexa's father, she didn’t want their reunion to be overshadowed by the news she needed to give her love. She knew for sure would cause Lexa to become ill-tempered, and she wanted to enjoy the love and joy of loving each other again, like no time had passed since the first time.

When Clarke reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the beautiful and funny image of Lexa dancing and whistling animatedly to a song in the kitchen, while preparing coffee. She bit her lower lip while enjoying the sexy image of the brunette wearing only some very sexy little black panties, that showed part of her perfect butt, and covering the top of her body, a thin black shirt. Her eyes slowly looked down those long legs until she saw Lexa’s bare feet that didn’t stop moving. She simply enjoyed the show so much that she didn’t want to interrupt Lexa. She just stood by the doorframe of the kitchen, while she crossed her arms over her chest to continue watch her beloved woman, unable to stop smiling as she thought... "God you are so beautiful my “Aly”. I love you so much my darling..."

Lexa was still moving her hips when she felt a pair of arms around her waist from behind, and then she felt the warmth of that body that she adored. She immediately stopped whistling and moving when she felt small kisses on her neck and shoulders, that immediately raised the temperature in her body.

\- Hmmm... I could get used to this sexy sight every morning. God! I want you back in bed - said Clarke in a much rougher voice than usual, totally ignited with desire, whispering in her lover's ear.

\- Doctor Griffin... I warn you that if you continue like this I will not be able to take you home on time - Lexa managed to comment, while taking those gentle hands of her love and raising them to her mouth to kiss them tenderly.

-I know, but you look very sexy moving and singing Miss Woods... Have you seen that beautiful ass of yours? - Clarke commented very sensually in her ear, while one of her hands caressed the right cheek of the perfect butt of the teacher, who threw back her head back for a moment, as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

\- Oh my God, baby! What am I going to do with you...? - the brunette said while she turned her body to face a very affectionate Clarke, who still held her by the waist placing kisses on her neck and chin.

\- Well... as I said before, I would like a new round of love making, but let say I must take that cup of coffee, and then you will take me home to our children... although I'm too sorry that i have to leave... seeing you dancing like that reminded me of you dancing in the stripper bar... You must remember!? Oh, my God!

\- Yeah! Oh my God Clarke! Don’t mention it... It was something I don’t feel very proud of have done, but I would have done anything for you my love... And I just wanted you to get to San Francisco as fast as possible.

\- Oh but I want to remember it. I must confess that turn me so much on seeing you dancing like that on stage... That day you ruined my panties, especially when you looked at me as you danced. Oh my fucking God babe! Mmmm... I'd love to see you dance like that again someday...

\- What!? Oh no! Forget it darling. That was once in a lifetime, I'm sorry to say, and don’t ever mention it in front of the girls! My daughter doesn’t know, and I don’t want her to know, and I would ask you please not to tell Alycia, she could tell EJ.

\- Ok, ok... I promise i won’t tell them. Don’t worry, your secret will always be safe with me. But don’t deny me a private replay someday sexy mama - Clarke begged while two of her fingers stroked the brunette's chest in a straight line from her neck slowly going down, all the way to reach those abs that still felt devilishly strong and sensual.

\- You're so naughty girl! Come here, I need more kisses from your beautiful lips.... I just can’t have enough…. Hmmm…. - Lexa answered as she pushed Clarke's body against hers and kissed her with passion.

After a few minutes in which they enjoyed kisses and caresses, they sat down to have a cup of coffee, while still touching and looking at each other with desire. They felt that they were two teens, but they didn’t care, they were happy, they were together again, and so in love as they had been 18 years ago. They just seemed to be living a wonderful dream they didn’t want to wake up from.

They drank their coffee while telling each other stories of their lives, showing pictures of their children, just after they had been born and during their first years.The subject of their daughters in love with each other came up, it was a strange situation, but they couldn’t deny that their love had been passed onto their girls. It caused them tenderness but also some concern. Specially if they decided to continue their lives together, that meant moving to the same house, and the fact that their daughters were a couple was an unusual situation. But they didn’t have to find a solution to all possible future problems or situations right now. This was just beginning, and they just wanted to go slowly and take it one step at a time.

After finishing her coffee, Lexa got dressed and drove Clarke back to her house. When they arrived, they sat for a moment in a strange silence, but both smiled at each other.

\- Thank you for bringing me home - Clarke said looking with enamored eyes at Lexa, who smiled at her with the same fascination loving eyes.

\- You don’t have to thank me my love, I would have liked you to stay at home tonight, but our children need their mothers. And also I think is a good idea we take thing at a slowly pace, just to protect them you know….

\- Yes, of course, totally agree with you. Do you have a few minutes before you have to return home? I want to show you something - Clarke asked excitedly.

\- Of course, let me park my car at the entrance of your garage - Lexa answered intrigued by what Clarke wanna show her.

They got out of the car and entered the house, which was silent. They imagined that all the children were in their rooms sleeping. But upon entering the living room, the TV was on with a frozen image of the "Fear the Walking Dead" show, and their daughters sleeping under a blanket on the sofa. The image touched them, and immediately they looked at each other smiling and embraced.

\- Awwww... they are so sweet... I'm sorry to wake them up. I can’t believe they have fallen in love like us, history is repeating itself - Clarke commented, clinging to the chest of her brunette, who she held by the waist and kissed her forehead.

\- It's beautiful, don't you think? They are still young but they look very much in love - added Lexa without releasing the body of Clarke, while looking at her daughter in the arms of her own blonde. The image of them touched her and filled her with joy, wishing that they would never have to go through a separation in their lives.

\- Well, let's go to what I want to show you, then we wake them up so they will go up to the bedroom - Clarke said as she took Lexa's hand and guided her towards the garage.

Once they passed through the door in the kitchen that overlooked the large double garage of the Griffin house, Clarke turned on the light and the legendary Chevy appeared before Lexa's surprising eyes. She was amazed, letting go of her blonde's hand and approaching the car that had been part of their love story so many years ago. She stroked the front hood with her hand and then moved it to the passenger door.

Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at seeing that very especial car, and being able to touch it again. Took her immediately to the past that united them, to that crazy and unforgettable journey they would never forget.

Clarke stood in front of her father's classic car, with her arms folded over her chest watching her brunette with a sweet smile in her face. She understood the feelings that Lexa was possibly feeling at that moment.

Before daring to open the door of the car, Lexa raised her emotional green eyes to Clarke’s asking for permission in silent, which she immediately got as Clarke nodded smiling at her.

Lexa opened the door and entered the car that was full of memories, sitting in what had been her seat the most of that long journey. She remembered immediately how many hours had passed, miles and miles, watching her beautiful blonde girl concentrate on the road, or when she sang along with some song playing on the radio, or chatting about some topic that sometimes arose between them. Everything was so well maintained in that car, that she felt that she was going back in time, when Clarke also entered the Chevy, sitting in the driver's seat, looking at her smiling.

\- Good Lord Clarke! I didn’t imagine that you still had this car - Lexa commented, still shocked and with her tears about fall, while she was touching parts of the interior of the car, with fascinating eyes.

\- Yes, how could i not still have it? This car became not only a very special inheritance from my father, but it was the only witness of our story - replied Clarke as she turned to Lexa and brought one of her hands to Lexa’s face, giving her sweet caresses.

\- This car is so special for me, you have no idea how much my love - Lexa managed to answer resting her face in that warm and soft hand of Clarke, while her tears fall.

\- Oh no darling... please don’t cry… - Clarke said as she took Lexa’s face in both of her hands and kissed her.

Clarke's kiss soon turned into a deeper and more passionate one, Lexa responded immediately to her. Both were carried away by the emotion and warmth of their bodies, and without realizing their hands touched the other one’s skin and hair, trying to remove the annoying clothes that prevented the union of their bodies.

At some point in the long kiss, Lexa put some distance between them, noticing that they were somewhat uncontrolled, and unfortunately it was not the time and place to make love with their daughters sleeping in the other room.

Lexa held Clarke's red smiling face in her hands, while leaving their foreheads together, giving her kisses on her lips and nose. She was trying to catch her breath and normal pulse, making a huge effort to resist against her desire to undress Clarke right there, and make passionate love to her.

\- My love... no... We can’t do this here. Even if I really want it as much as you, believe me. But imagine if our daughters suddenly appear to find their mothers making love in the old car?. – Explained Lexa caressing Clarke's face tenderly, making the doctor laugh, imagine the faces of their daughters if suddenly they were there and find them in that hot situation.

\- I know... But you know, that's something we never did. I don’t know why, but we never got to do it in the car.

\- Yes, you're right, it's strange but yes, we never did it in the car. Maybe because when we climbed into it, we just wanted it to take us to our destination. And we made love in the the motels on the route, the beds were more comfortable don’t you think?

\- That is is true. You know, I recently drove it around the city. It had been a long time since i had, and it felt so special. And I assure you, I missed you sitting there beside me.

\- Wait, It was you that night? – Asked Lexa shocked to find out that after all she wasn’t so crazy imagine that the sound of that car passing the gas station could have been that one.

\- What are you talking about...? What night...?

\- A few nights ago I was getting gas in a station, and suddenly I heard the roar of a Chevy engine passing, and I swear I imagined for a moment that it was our car. But then I told myself that I was crazy, imagine such a thing. But not, i was not! You were driving our car.

\- Yeah, I must have been me... You know, I like to hear you say "our car"

\- Oh excuse me... I... – Lexa really didn’t noticed that detail, was just natural to said it like that. And Clarke really loved to hear, because it became their car after that long road trip together.

\- No, really it’s ok beautiful, because it definitely is... Since that trip it became "our car", and that's why it became something so special for me. But for a long time I was so hurt, with the whole thing that I didn’t dare to get into it, much less drive it, it hurt too much all the beautiful memories with you.

\- God Clarke... I'm really so sorry... You have no idea how much my love.

\- Shush... we have clear that part my love. I meant it when I told you that I had forgiven you, and obviously understood why you left. I probably would have done the same if I had been in your place, believe me, so please stop feel guilty. What matters is the present, and that we have been able to meet again. We have dealt with our past and our love is as strong as it was all those years ago.

\- I know you're right... I want to start with you again, to love you as I should have done all these years, to make you happy, to give you all the best of me, and make your life the best you can have. I want to love you and take care of you. And I'm glad that now my situation is so different, I'm a grown up woman with a good job as a teacher. And I have a home and a beautiful daughter. So I hope you will accept me in your life again, and give me the opportunity to give you the life I should have give you all those years.

Clarke felt every word touching the deepest part of her soul, moving her, making her heartbeat fast, and she could only respond to Lexa’s words with a deep kiss full of many feelings, while a couple of tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. She believed in the words of her brunette, she knew that she spoke honestly from her heart and soul. She simply moved her, and Clarke was more than welling to accept Lexa back in her life, and continue their love story for the rest of their lives. Because she knew they really were soulmates.

Suddenly a sleepy voice interrupted them, making them immediately jump in shock and move away from each other.

\- Mom...? Lexa...? - Said a very sleepy Alycia, standing in front of the car before the surprised looks of Clarke and Lexa, who immediately felt like two teens caught in the act.

Clarke got out of the car followed immediately by Lexa, under the watchful look of Alycia, who after a couple of minutes, a faint smile appeared on her face, knowing that she had not been wrong in what she had saw moments before interrupting them. Both, her mother and her teacher were looking at her with nervous red faces, wondering how much Alycia had heard and watched.

\- A... Aly, forgive us if we scared you... I was just showing the Chevy to Lexa, who brought me home - Clarke said nervously as she approached her daughter.

\- Hmmmm.... Yes, of course... Well, I'm going to take EJ to my room... Good night - Alycia answered with a grin on her face.

\- Was everything all right here? - Clarke asked as she caressed her daughter's hair tenderly to embrace her and kissed on her forehead. A very sweet image that Lexa fell in love with making her smile from her heart.

\- Yes, everything was all right, my brother didn’t leave his room. He only came down when the pizza arrived then he returned to his room to play on his PS4. Me and EJ watched a FTWD marathon but we fell asleep on the sofa. Well, see you tomorrow - Alycia said as she yawned.

\- Yes darling, go to sleep - Clarke said as she kissed her daughter again.

\- Good evening Alycia - Lexa finally said still smiling.

\- Good night Lexa... good night Mom.

After Alycia entered the house again, Clarke looked at Lexa and they began to laugh like two silly teens, while the blonde approached her brunette and hugged her, hiding her face in Lexa’s chest, who surrounded her with her arms as she kissed her head without stopping laughing.

\- Oh, my God! Lex, do you think she saw anything...?

\- I don’t know, but what is the problem if he did? They are more than happy that we are together again and so in love. I imagine that nothing can surprise them right!? Also we were doing nothing so terrible, just kissed.

\- Yes, I guess so... but I still don’t know if Aly saw us kissing.

\- Don’t worry my Eli, I'm sure she will not let EJ sleep without telling her the good news.

Suddenly they heard a faint euphoric scream coming from the living room. Clarke lifted her head from her brunette's chest, to stare at her with wide eyes and they both just laughed. They knew well that that shriek of joy came from EJ receiving the news.

\- I told you... they are more than happy for us - Lexa said very calmly while caressing Clarke’s face and kissing her on the lips.

\- Mom?! - Suddenly the euphoric voice of Eliza surprised them again, making them jump, apart as Eliza threw herself into the arms of her mother who received her with a huge smile on her face.

Lexa held a very excited Eliza Jane who clung to her mother's body in silence but with so much joy overflowed. Clarke was about to cry again, it was wonderful to see mother and daughter so united and so happy because they had loved each other again. Her tears fell as she smiled when her own daughter took her hand looking at her with a smile, and then hugged her mother.

After several minutes both mothers said goodbye to their daughters, who retired to sleep, leaving Clarke and Lexa embraced in the garage, celebrating their happiness and how well their daughters had taken it.

-See my love... Nothing to worry about... Now I'm sorry to say, it's time for me to return home, if I don’t sleep for a few hours, I will look like a zombie tomorrow - Lexa said still hugging Clarke.

\- Oh... I would like it so much that i would take you to my bedroom and we could sleep together.... I'll miss you.

\- I know, and I am sorry too beautiful, but you have another child upstairs that you will have to talk to alone about what is going on in your life. Don’t you think?. Meanwhile we should act as friends when we are in Jake’s company. I mean, until you talk to him and see how he takes it - Lexa said as she held Clarke by her waist and looked straight into her blue eyes.

\- Yes, you are right Lex, I must talk to Jake... I don’t think he will have negative reaction. With Bellamy we were always very open about love and relationships, and we passed it on to our children, and they always seemed to accept it as normal. But suddenly find out that your mom is now in love with a woman... Well, that's different... Anyway, I'll see when I can talk to my son, I hope he takes it well - Clarke answered walking out of the garage and entering the kitchen.

\- Well love, I’ll see you tomorrow. Go to sleep, you also need some rest. - Lexa said kissing her as they stood on the doorstep of the house, then hugged each other.

\- Drive carefully ok? - Clarke replied as Lexa released her and began to walk towards her car, with a clear joy on her face.

\- Yes, I will, don’t worry. And Clarke...?

\- Yes...?

\- I love you - Lexa said with a look in love evident on her face.

\- I love you more - Clarke replied as she blew a kiss as Lexa got into her Toyota and drove away.

The next day Clarke and Lexa texted each other as soon as they woke up, and they agreed that the brunette would come to Clarke’s house around noon. The blonde had invited Lexa to lunch in her house. Any excuse for them to see each other again.

Alycia and Eliza Jane were more than happy with the good news, that their mothers had dealt with their past and were together again. They made their way down the stairs and hurried toward the kitchen, where Clarke was preparing breakfast for them. 

They attacked her with questions about how her night with Lexa had gone, and the doctor couldn’t hold her joy inside as she told them some details without revealing everything that had happened, which disappointed the excited teens a little bit, because they wanted to know more, they wanted to know everything. 

Clarke also had time to warn them that while Jake was present, the subject would not be discussed, and that she and Lexa would act as friends in front of the boy, until Clarke could sit down and talk with her youngest son. Alycia understood her mom, she was so happy for her, but she knew Jake was something different. She wasn’t sure how her small brother will take it the news and the story, but she hope he will be cool with it and happy for his mother like she was. Same understanding was from EJ, and the girls promised to keep a secret.

Later that afternoon Clarke was busy on the barbecue in the garden, in the back of her house, next to a pool, while Alycia and Eliza chatted and checked their phones sitting in the chairs on the porch, while Jake and his friend John played some basketball, when the house doorbell rang announcing that Lexa had probably arrived.

Immediately Clarke left her daughter and Eliza Jane in charge of the barbecue, and almost ran into the house to the surprise of her young son, who couldn’t understand the urgency of his mother to answer the door. He knew that Miss Woods was invited to the barbecue and probably was her ringing the bell, but his mom's attitude was something that really called his attention. Jake never saw his mother so desperate to received some guest. But soon he return to his friend John and keep playing.

Clarke took off her apron and looked at herself in the mirror a couple of times, adjusting her golden hair as much as she could, feeling her heart beating fast. She took one last deep breath before opening the door to her beloved Lexa, who waited on the other side of the door with a bouquet of huge pink roses, and a bottle of red wine. She was wearing blue denim shorts that left her beautiful long and slim legs bare, and a white shirt that was quite open and loose with brown leather sandals on her feet, to keep them cool on the hot Sunday they were enjoying.

When Clarke opened the door she saw her so devilishly sexy, casual and yes, absolutely hers! Her mind was froze for a moment with a silly smile on her face, as she was lost in those green eyes, that she adored and that smiled at her in the same way. Lexa stood there with the bouquet of roses in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other, hoping that Clarke would finally let her enter house, then kiss, since she didn’t want to do so in the sight of the doctor's neighbors. Their relationship was just beginning again, and she wanted to respect all the rules especially for Clarke's son, not knowing exactly where he was at that moment.

\- Hello beautiful... Clarke...? - Lexa said trying to get Clarke to react as she smiled at the reaction of her fascinated lady.

\- Ehmmm...? Oh Gosh! Yes, hello goddess... ermmm... Lex... Please, come in, sorry you killed me with that look babe… - Clarke almost stammered as she stood aside letting Lexa enter.

Once Lexa entered the house and Clarke closed the door behind her, she did not wait a second longer to bring her hands to Lexa’s waist and join her lips to those of the brunette who still laughed, with the flowers and the wine in her hands. The kiss was heated, but Lexa pulled back gently and with sorrow from her love, who looked at her with a frown.

\- Love don’t look at me like that please. I'm thinking in Jake. Where is him now...? - Lexa explained looking at her with tenderness since her hands were still occupied.

\- Yes... you're absolutely right Lex, but you are so beautiful! Can you look any more sexy? Do you want to torture me dressing like that? Look at me! What do i look like compared to you? - she said a little embarrassed, looking at herself and pointing at Lexa, who looked at her surprise at her comment.

\- Don’t say that, you're beautiful, and I... I just thought about being comfortable on a Sunday afternoon with my sweetheart and family. Oh and I hope you like the flowers and wine.

\- Oh, you didn’t have Lex, but thank you very much, they're beautiful and hmmm they smell so good! Hmmm... don’t tell me that that little bird also told you that I like flowers, particularly roses…? - Clarke said laughing, winking at her as she took the flowers between her hands and smelled them.

\- Well... Let's say…

\- Mom! The food seems to be burning - interrupted Alycia’s voice from the garden to which Clarke immediately ran to see what happening, while Lexa was grateful for the interruption and followed her.

Luckily Clarke arrived in time to save the food, and after a few minutes everyone was sitting at the long table in the garden eating some tasty chops.

The meal was pleasant, familiar and very cheerful. For an instant Clarke was lost in her thoughts looking at the table where her family shared a Sunday lunch, along with her great love, Lexa. She was sitting on her right, and on her left her daughter Alycia, who was on the left of her girlfriend Eliza Jane. In front of them sitting next to Lexa, Jake and his friend John, who were in a hurry to finish eating and go for a ride on bicycles, than chatting after dinner.

For Clarke, that image was almost like a wonderful dream come true, one that she didn’t want to wake up from. She looked at Lexa for a moment who was talking to Alycia about music. Honestly she couldn’t believe what was happening at that moment, after so many years of anguish of not knowing what had happened to her beloved brunette. But she was there, sitting at her table, sharing a family lunch with her, and it was just perfect. But her deep thoughts were interrupted by her son.

\- Mom!

\- What....? What is it Jake?

\- Can i go now with John? We are going to go to the park and then to his house.

\- Yes, go but first help your sister to clear the table - Clarke said under the watchful gaze of Lexa, who had stopped talking to Alycia at the interruption of Jake.

The boy immediately got up with his friend, and began to take the plates and dishes from the table to the kitchen, followed more slowly by his sister and Eliza Jane.

When they finished clearing the table Jake said goodbye to his mother and the others, and left the house with his friend John, while Alycia and EJ settled on the sofa in the living room to watch TV, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone sitting at the dinner table in the garden. The reunited soulmates moved to the double chair on the porch with a cup of coffee that Clarke made for both.

Lexa couldn’t stop smiling, her heart was overflowing with joy as she sat next to her love, after enjoying a Sunday lunch with her family. She wondered if it was all the product of a beautiful dream so perfect, one she obviously never wished to wake up from. She looked at her “sweet Eli”, today a wonderful woman, a professional Doctor Griffin, her beautiful Clarke, for a brief moment. She smiled at her while a soft summer breeze played with her silky golden hair, that she liked so much to caressing always. Lexa took her gently by the hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss it with small tender kisses, that touched Clarke's soul as she turned her face towards her great love, losing herself in the green forests so enlightened and in love.

Clarke was in the same enchanted state, but suddenly it crossed her mind that she needed to talk with Lexa about her father, and it made her nervous. She knew that the brunette wouldn’t like what she had to tell her. And the truth was that happiness and love had returned to her life, and she didn’t want to break the spell, taking up that sensitive chat, not yet. Not that beautiful Sunday, looking at the love of her life just back were she belonged after a very long time. Clarke felt that she needed to hold on to this beautiful dream come true, that life was finally giving her, this second opportunity, this continuation in the greatest love story of her life.

\- I wish so much you could stay to sleep... Gosh! I know I sound desperate to hold you tight to me, but after so much time apart, I can’t let you go, I can’t be away from you for another minute Lex. - Clarke confessed as she lost herself in those magical forest green eyes that looked at her with pure and simple love.

\- I know my love... Don’t think that I don’t want the same thing, and I feel the same, believe me, but I think we should try to take it more slowly you know...? We are not alone in life, we have children and for them we must be careful, and do this well. If we really want to be happy and together, we must give ourselves time, go slowly, without that fear that nothing or nobody will separate us. So that's why I have to ask you something very important - She replied very calmly while holding Clarke's trembling hands on her chest, looking at her love, with eyes that could undress the soul, and a charming smile that calmed the agitated heart of her beloved blonde.

\- What is it Lex...? What do you wanna ask me? - Clarke asked nervously.

The doctor was wondering if maybe Lexa had remembered about her father, and would ask her about him, something she would not be able to lie about, so even when she didn’t wanted she will tell Lexa the truth. Clarke wanted everything to be transparent between them, without secrets, without lies. She looked at her nervously, which Lexa noticed immediately and tried to calm her by kissing her hands.

\- Clarke Griffin... Since you crossed my path 18 years ago, I lost my heart in your eyes, and from the first moment I've loved you as I have not loved anyone in my life. You are the owner of my heart beats, you are the light that shines in my soul…. And nothing would make me happier than if you would be my girlfriend... What do you say, my darling...?

Lexa's eyes were shining and her heart was beating so fast for the love of her life, that Clarke could feel it beating fast under her hands. Without daubts, Lexa’s beautiful words shook her to her bare soul. She was unable to prevent tears falling down her cheeks, while her blue eyes couldn’t even blink, they were lost in the deepest love that those green forests held for her. Her own heart beat at thousands of beats per minute hour, and she simply smiled bringing her lips close to those of her wonderful woman.

After a kiss with the taste of simple and pure love, Clarke separated from an emotional Lexa, who watched her with a tear falling down her cheek, and with a tender smile but nervously waiting for a answer from her “sweet Eli”, who now caressed her face gently with both hands.

\- Alexandria Woods... I have loved you for so long, I have given myself in body and soul. You have been the owner of my heart for 18 years and nothing would make me happier in my life than being your girlfriend.

Clarke finally answered and joined her lips to the trembling but very receptive one’s of Lexa, who was internally overwhelmed in joy. The lovers were suddenly interrupted by excited screams. They were none other than their daughters who had slipped in the door, and had been joyful witnesses of the love and words expressed by their mothers, who started to laugh and embraced.

\- Jesus Christ! Can we not have a little more privacy...? - Clarke said as she rested her head on the chest of Lexa, who held her affectionately as she looked at the young women who applauded celebrating.

\- Come here.... Little spies... I hope in the future you will give us some space and privacy - Lexa said then opening her arms while the girls approached them and all joined in a group hug.

\- We love you guys so much... !! - Eliza Jane said while still hugging the group of women.

\- You girls are impossible! But we love you very much, and yes, this is not going to be easy my Eli... I mean, to maintain privacy - Lexa commented laughing.

\- Mom, did you call Clarke "Eli"? - Eliza Jane asked her mother, who just shook her head.

\- She has always called me “My sweet Eli” and I like it. I have always liked it - Clarke answered shocking the teens.

\- And what about you mom, what do you call Lexa...? - asked very intrigued Alycia.

\- Well... ermmm… - Clarke laughed embarrassing, with her face full red, making Lexa laughed with her - Ha... enough girls! you are really two sneaky cases! - Clarke said without wanting to reveal the nickname that she had always said privately to Lexa was "Brown Goddess", it made her some embarrassed to tell her daughter certain things.  
\- Well, now we want to hear the whole story - Eliza Jane said, once the group had stopped hugging as she looked at Clarke and Lexa, who embraced as they looked at each other with love and smiling eyes.

\- What do you say my sweet Eli? Shall we tell them...? - Lexa asked Clarke, who took a few minutes to think, as she watched the two very impatient and expectant teens in front of them, biting their nails, desperate to hear the whole story of love that had united their mothers so long ago.

\- Hmmmm... Okay... just a little... We don’t need to go into deep details, right Lex? - Clarke finally answered as she looked at Lexa winking at her, to which the brunette nodded her head.

\- Well, bring some chairs and take a seat - Lexa said looking at the very happy and excited teens, who ran to find two chairs then returned to sit in front of their mothers. Lexa and Clarke laughed and sat down in the chairs, ready to tell their incredible love and adventure story, of that long road trip that had united them 18 years ago.

The very entertaining story was told by Lexa and Clarke, contributing what each one thought of the other in the different situations they had lived on that trip, without going into the intimate details, of course. Their daughters listened to them intently, in some parts tears escaped from their eyes, which touched their mothers. They obviously left out the detail of the stripper show that Lexa had performed, saying that she had simply worked as a waitress for a few days.

Alycia and Eliza Jane had lots of questions, which made their mothers laugh, which in certain parts were difficult to answer them, since they were very demanding in the how, why and how much. Their daughters were so delighted with the love story, they felt they were watching one of those romantic movies in which their own mothers were the stars, and they couldn't believe it.

A very delicate detail that both, Clarke and Lexa had agreed in private, and was that the issue of Lexa's rape was something that Eliza Jane should never know. Lexa had explained to her daughter was that she had been the product of a passing fling with a young man in New York, before she decided to go to San Francisco. One of those foolish carelessness that teens sometimes commit. She didn’t want her daughter to have to live with the ghost of having been the product of such a horrendous and violent act against her mother. Even when it was a lie, It seemed to Clarke a very good decision, just to protect EJ, and she simply backed up her love.

Near the end of the story, Clarke's phone began to ring insistent, being the head of the department of Gynecology and Obstetrics at the hospital, her phone was always on in case of emergency consultations when she was not on duty. Something she had explained to Lexa, and the brunette obviously understood and accepted as part of her life immediately.

Clarke picked up her phone and saw with a frown that it was a call from her colleague and friend Dr. Markus Kane. Immediately she imagined what could be happening and simply sighed for. She knew that the perfect Sunday had come to an end.

The doctor moved a little away from the rest of the women, who looked at her strangely, except for her daughter who was already used to those sudden calls, that her mother sometimes received from the hospital.

\- Hello Markus…

\- Hello Clarke, I’m sorry to call you in your free time, but is the other day we were talking about that man who you asked me about. Well, he has just been admitted the intensive care unit, after suffering a heart attack. We were able to revive him, but his condition is very serious, and the only person he has mentioned is the name of a woman call Alexandria... Do you know if she is a relative of the patient? If so, I advise you to contact her immediately please. - Dr. Kane said very sadly and concern. 

It was hard for Clarke to breathe for a moment. It was the worst thing that could happen right now. She immediately looked at Lexa with worried eyes, which the brunette caught onto, and looked at her with a worried look on her face, feeling that suddenly something was really wrong.


	19. Decisions

[](https://gifyu.com/image/gbT0)

After ending the phone call with Doctor Kane, Clarke took a deep breath, she could barely look Lexa in the eye, and the brunette immediately knew something had happened. She simply sought the eyes of her love and when Clarke met her gaze she nodded her head, knowing that what was happening had something to do with her.

\- Girls, I’m going to drive around the city in the Chevy with Lexa, will you be ok alone? When Jake comes back you can order pizzas for everyone.

\- Pizza again…?! - Alycia answered surprised, without noticing the tense attitude of her mother, who tried very well to hide it as did Lexa, both smiling as if nothing happened.

\- Well yes, you're right, I had forgotten you had pizza yesterday, then order Chinese or Mexican, whatever you like. We will probably be back a little late.

\- Ok then, enjoy your drive girls - Said Alycia, as she stood next to her love, both smiled at their mothers, who looked flushed.

\- Don’t worry, we will not get lost, maybe we'll just drive to New York - Lexa added with a wink, and then looking at her blonde, who was nodding her head.

\- Well, I'm going to change clothes and I will be ready in five minutes - Answered Clarke as she walked towards the house followed by Lexa and their daughters.

Once ready, Clarke took the keys to the Chevy and her wallet, then went with Lexa to the garage in silence, after saying goodbye to their daughters. They got into the old classic car, and when Clarke started it the engine letting sound the strong classic power motor, it shook Lexa to the depths of her soul. They both smiled sharing that nostalgic feeling. 

Lexa knew that everything Clarke had told their daughters had been an excuse to get her out of the house, and to make sure their daughters didn’t hear what she had to tell her. Lexa was nervous for what could it be. She could read in Calrke's face that was something important, and so seriously that she invented that excuse with the girls to talk with her in private. They just reunited and she hoped that nothing was going to stop them for continue seen each other. But her head was guessing thousand possibilities, and she just became more and more anxious. Although she didn’t pressure Clarke to talk, she just waited in silence until the doctor was ready to tell what she wanted.

Clarke drove them to the beach, somehow the sea had always transmitted peace and at this moment she needed it. It was not easy to talk to Lexa, who had not spoken since they left the house, she only spoke when Clarke parked the Chevy in a parking spot. When the noise from the Chevy stopped, Clarke was silent looking towards the ocean as Lexa turned her green eyes towards her looking at her.

\- Clarke, what it is my love? - Lexa asked in a very calm voice.

\- Lex, it's about... your father.

\- Clarke sorry but I don’t want to know anything about that man, and I would ask you to forget him. Honestly to me he is dead and…

\- Lex, wait… - Clarke said interrupting her and looking into her surprised eyes.

\- No Clarke, excuse me but….

\- You don’t understand Lex... Please give me a minute to explain, he came to see me the other day, at the hospital, and although at first, I refused to listen to him, he wouldn’t leave until I listened to him for five minutes, which I did.

\- Why...?! Why the hell did you listen to him Clarke? You don’t you believe in what I had told you? That he was a gangster, and that he had even killed people?! Why did you listened to him? - Lexa replied in a clearly raised and angry voice, and Clarke wanted to be swallowed by the earth. This was not going to be easy, but she needed to inform her about her father's health situation, then Lexa can do whatever she want with the information.

\- Lexa... Please calm down and listen to me, please!

\- What do you not get?! Clarke what the fuck are you telling me?! We're talking about the guy who made my life a living hell, monsters who thanks to that son of a bitch almost beat me to death, and they raped me in a way you can’t imagine! Do you think that because now he seems to be the good-natured “Mr. Italian" that erases his past or my nightmares? Please let me go, Clarke. I don’t want to talk about this, not now... I need to go home... please take me home now. – Lexa's anger really surprised Clarke, she expected that the brunette will be a little irritating but not at this hight point. But anyway she must insisted once last time.

\- Lexa... No! You're wrong... Please let me please explain for God's sake, before you decide what to do. I'm not trying to make you change your decision, but I must inform you of the situation, not only as your partner but as the professional that I’m. He is not my patient but my collage Doctor Kane who called me, to tell me about his condition. Its really seriously so please give me five minutes, that's it, then I drive you home.

Lexa stared at Clarke with angry eyes, but those last pleading words of the blonde reverberated in her chest. She was angry and she was taking it out on the wrong person. She felt a kind of betrayal by the doctor, for the fact of having given time to that miserable man, and listened his fucking story or whatever he wanna tell, without her knowing. But she knew that Clarke's heart was so kindness, and because of her profession it was logical that she would have given him those five minutes to talk to her.

She remained silent and after taking a deep breath and calming the fury in her green eyes a little, she simply nodded, so that Clarke would continue and explain herself.

\- Okay, let's get out of the car and walk on the beach - Clarke said taking the key out of the ignition then got out of the car, followed Lexa who was trying to calm her anger.

When they started walking towards the beach, Lexa stopped and took Clarke's hand in her own suddenly, pulling her towards her to hug her tightly. The doctor was surprised, but her fear subsided a little with the hug of affection from her brunette, who felt bad for having yelled at her in the car. She didn’t want to fight or argue with Clarke, much less get angry with her and talk to her like that. She held her for a few seconds against her body and placed kisses onto her head.

\- I'm sorry, Clarke... I don’t want to get angry with you for someone who is not worth it, and you have only done what you thought was right.

Clarke moved a short distance away from Lexa as she looked into her eyes and seeing regret in them. She became calmer and smiled thinly, then gave Lexa a kiss on her lips. She separated from her completely and took her hand to continue walking barefoot along the beach, feeling the warm sand under her feet and the cool breeze of the sea playing with their hair.

\- Lexa, he told me what happened from his side. He told me how bad he had been in those years, he didn’t tried to lie, but being honest and recognized all the bad man he was. He also told me how he always saw you differently from his other children, and that he really wished you were not like the rest of the family. He regretted that he couldn’t give you a better life, but he was so involved in that life of crime, that he couldn’t help but teach you to defend yourself and make you strong, trying to keep you safe, and away from the crime type of life.

\- HA!! That is what he told you...?! What a piece of…. Please continue… - Lexa commented with an ironic look, rolling her eyes, with a smirk in her face. Clarke looked at her and she understood her reaction as she continued with the story.

\- When he went to jail for having avenged the death of your brother, his enemies sent him a horrid picture of you during that attack you received, and written on the back: "Blood must have Blood". He immediately assumed that you had been killed that day. Without thinking about it, he made a deal with the federal agents and gave them all the information he had to catch big fishes in the mafia on the East coast, and that is why they put him into that witness protection program. They gave him a new identity and a new place to live here in San Francisco. He told me that he never forgave himself for the horrible life you had growing up in it, and that the lost of your life in that horrible way, it was because of him. So he lived with that guilt all those years.

\- I don’t... I can’t believe him! And he went to see you to ask you to convince me to forgive him? So he thinks everything can be forgiven because he has explained himself and feeling regretted?! Motherfucker!! NEVER and you listen to me Clarke, I will never forgive him for the life I had growing up in it, and much less for what those thugs did to me that day. Yes, nothing but thanks to him and his fucking revenge! As if that was going to bring my stupid brother back to life!

\- Lexa, please stop... I have not finished yet - Clarke said as she stopped walking and turned to look into Lexa’s eyes, looking for a little compassion even when she understood the anger and frustration of her brunette.

\- What Clarke...? What else can there be to say...? How does he even think that I can consider forgiving him? Do you know that my daughter doesn’t know the truth of my life in New York? Do you know that I will never have the courage to tell her that she comes from a family of criminals? Do you know how it feels to have to lie to your own daughter about something like that because of your fucking family ?! And never the less that she is the product of horrible sexual attack?! Who do you think I have to thank for that ?! No other than that son of a bitch who dares to call himself my father. Yes sure... today he is a fucking old man who feels alone…. But for Christ sick, what the hell does he expect?! He have what he deserves nothing else, and I don’t care. I have my own clean and respectful life, a job as a teacher. I have my sweet daughter. I have you back into my life now, and I don't wanna share my nice quite and beautiful actual life with someone like him.

\- LEXA!!! Wait, please... stop with that…! He's dying…!! - Clarke said loudly to stop that new Lexa’s angry rant, and to be able to tell her finally the situation in which that man was in.

Lexa sat down quickly and looked very serious, she didn’t know exactly what she felt at that time, but she knew Clarke must to finish explaining the situation and decided to shut up and listen to her.

\- What...? What do you mean Clarke? What are you talking about...?

\- The day he came to see me, when he was leaving he collapsed in the elevator, and was taken to the emergency room, were the doctors treating him discovered that he has a seriously heart problem. Like I told you, my colleague, Doctor Kane, treated him and told me about his condition. His heart is very weak, he needs immediate medical attention, and most likely an operation. Otherwise, he will not live for more than a few months. Dr Kane tried to convince him to return to the hospital and start treatment immediately, but he refused. When Dr.Kane called me earlier it was to tell me that he just has been admitted into the hospital, due to suffering a cardiac arrest, and he is in a very serious condition in intensive care.

\- Clarke... I... I don’t know... I don’t care what happens to him... Seriously, for me, that damn man died 18 years ago. What are you asking me to do? That I should worry about him and his illness? - Said a dismayed and somewhat irritated Lexa, who really didn’t know exactly what she felt at the news, but for the moment she was still holding a grudge against that man.

\- Lexa... I know this is difficult for you... I don’t intend to make you feel angry or sad. I know you have suffered so much because of your father’s actions, and without a doubt it is unforgivable, but in life, we all can have a second chance. Because after all we are all human and we make mistakes, yes even that huge mistakes like he did. You have been the light in that terrible family you grew up in. You have challenged all that and you have managed to make your own life, far away from your family. You're different from them Lexa, you're better than them, you're not vengeful, I know you're not my love, I know you have a pure heart, and yes, you have been hurt, and with a lot to deal with from your past. That's why I'm not asking you to forgive him, but at least listen to him before he dies. I know you feel a lot of bitterness towards that man at this moment, but think about the decision you will make, because if he dies and you feel any tiny bit of regret for not talking to him, it will be too late to change that. Don’t do it for him, do it for yourself, to finally make peace with that shitty pass.

Lexa listened attentively to Clarke's mature and wise words, but there was an internal struggle taking place within her. Her eyes were fixed on those blue seas that were full of tenderness, compassion and a little fear of her Eli, who yes, definitely had a huge heart to forgive and give second chances. But her heart was too damaged, because of a childhood and adolescence that she wouldn’t want her own enemy to experience. And yes, all thanks to that damn family in which she was born, and whose head was in a hospital dying, asking to be listened to for the last time. The grudge was too great and weighed heavily on her mind at that time.

She would have liked to be like her sweet Clarke and be able to forgive and be merciful, but she couldn’t, she simply couldn’t forget all that she suffered. All that bitterness of not being able to tell her daughter the truth about her past. Lying to EJ killed her every day, and all thanks to her father and his criminal way of life.

Clarke tried to read in those green forests the answer, but they looked so hurt with contained fury and even cold, she knew the answer that was coming, and it would not be a good response from the brunette.

\- I'm so sorry Clarke... But no... I can’t do it... I... I need to talk to my sister Anya... But if I have to give you an answer at this moment, I have to tell you to forget it... I'm sorry, and please understand me.

\- No Lexa, don’t be sorry... And of course my love, I understand your decision, and I will respect your decision. And believe me, I will not judge you for what you decide, only you can decide what is best for you in that matters, and deal with the consequences. But whatever you decide, you know that I will be by your side. I like that you want to talk to your sister, he is her father too... Probably she can help you to take that decision… And Lexa... I've only informed you at Dr Kane's request, since Gustus mentioned you and they didn’t know who you were. I told him that you were his daughter and that I would tell you.

Lexa just nodded as she was lost in her many thoughts. She knew that her blonde had good intentions, but it was not a decision she could make lightly. She needed to talk to Anya, her sister might help her deal with her confused feelings, but for now, she would refuse to see him.

\- Clarke, did you tell him about Eliza Jane...?

\- Oh no, it never crossed my mind, that's something that only you have the right to do that my love.

\- Thank you very much - Lexa said as she wrapped her lady in her arms again, something that surprised Clarke a little, but she understood that her love was very emotional.

After a few seconds, Lexa separated from her love, and looked deep into her eyes, losing herself once more in them, and bringing her hands to that beautiful face that she adored, slowly close the short space between them, and brought her lips to those she knew so soft, so addicted.

At that moment a few meters from the beach where they were, Jake and his friend John were riding their bicycles, when Jake recognized his mother in the distance kissing Miss Woods. He suddenly stopped his bike and stared in shock, he couldn’t believe what he saw. How the hell was it possible that his mother was kissing a woman?!. Jake had trouble thinking, it was not that he had a problem with homosexuality, but he would never have imagined his mother was bisexual.

His friend John soon noticed that he was not following him, and stopped to see what happened to Jake, who was standing, froze, looking lost at some point on the beach. He approached him to find out what the hell was wrong.

\- Hey Jake! What the hell man...?! At least let me know that you are going to stop. What is happening? What are you looking at?

\- Ermmm... nothing John... let's go... I just got distracted by a pretty girl who got into the water - Jake answered nervously as he started riding home again in a hurry, so his friend will not see his mother kissing Miss Woods. It would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to him. He was shocked and very confused, and a little angry at his mother.

After the kiss, Clarke took Lexa back to her house so that the brunette could tell her daughter that she needed to go over her Aunt Anya's, and that it was better that she stayed to sleep at the doctor's house. Later, Lexa, after speaking to her sister on the phone, was knocking on the door of her house.

Meanwhile, in the Griffins' house, it was already late and Clarke began to worry about her son Jake, who was not yet back from his bike ride with John. She sent him several messages, but he didn’t reply to any of them, and that worry her a little, so she decided to call him.

After several attempts to call her son the calls were not answered and was diverted to the answering machine. Clarke began to worry as she called his friend John, who after a couple of rings, finally answered.

\- Hi, Mrs Griffin

\- Hi John, excuse me, but is Jake with you?

\- Ermmm... yes, he's here with me.

\- I have tried to call him several times, and I have sent him messages, but he doesn’t answer me... Could you please put him at the phone?

\- Yes, of course, Mrs. Griffin. - Clarke went from being worried to being extremely annoyed with her son, who after a few seconds came on the phone.

\- Yes...?

\- Jake! Don’t you think it's a bit late for you to be out? And what the hell is going on with your phone young man?! I have been worried trying to communicate with you.

\- I'm fine... I just didn’t realize the time... Can I stay here with John?

\- Jake... what's wrong? - Clarke knew immediately by the tone of her son's voice that something was not right with him.

\- Nothing... I just want to stay here with John, we can go to school tomorrow together.

Clarke couldn’t understand what could have happened to upset her son, but she knew that Jake was entering adolescence, and it was normal that there were not only physical changes, but psychological ones too, that could perhaps explain his attitude. She tried to understand him and took a couple of breaths before speaking again.

\- Okay, you can stay, but tomorrow I want us to talk when you come back from school, and before your grandma comes to dinner. And I don’t want to worry anymore because you don’t answer my messages or my calls, or you will be ground it. Is that clear Jake?!

\- Yes, it is! - Jake replied irritably and ended the phone call with his mother, who was surprised at the sudden end to the phone call.

Clarke was concerned by the strange attitude of her son, which her daughter Alycia immediately noticed when she saw her standing in the kitchen with her phone still in her hand, in totally shock and frowns.

\- What's wrong mom...? Did you find Jake?

\- Hmmm..? Oh, yes, He's with John at his home, he'll stay there tonight.

\- Why did the fool not answer your messages and calls?

\- Don’t call your brother like that Alycia... I don’t know, but when I spoke with him he sounded very strange, almost angry.

\- Oh well, mister grumpy... That is nothing new to me... It's because you don’t need to deal with him like me all the time. He's always in a bad mood, or lost in his world of online games.

\- No Aly... I know he is not in the best time going into the teen age, but I feel something is happening to your brother, and I also sense is something to do with me.

\- Well, mom, sure it's nothing serious. Like you said, he is entering adolescence, so don’t take him so seriously. He will be fine probably already tomorrow.

\- I know Aly... Maybe I should talk to him before your grandma comes to dinner tomorrow.

\- I’m sure it's nothing... don’t worry. Hey, what was the phone call from the hospital about?

\- Oh... nothing, they just needed to ask me a question about a patient who is six months pregnant... C'mom, It’s time to go to bed Aly, I hope you and EJ sleep well. Where is she?

\- Thanks mom, you too... EJ is in my room, is everything alright with Lexa?

\- Don't worry baby, she just had to go to see her sister who has called saying she needed to talk to her... We had fun driving in the old car, it holds many memories, you know…. But no more talking lady, it's late.

Clarke kissed her daughter on the forehead and she went to her room, where Eliza Jane was lying on her side, almost asleep in the bed. Alycia looked at her for a few minutes, she looked so beautiful. Trying not to disturb her, she got into the bed and hugged her from behind, placed small kisses on her neck, which Eliza Jane without opening her eyes smiled, taking the hand of her girl and brought it to her chest holding it gently.

\- Good night sweetie - Eliza Jane says as she kissed her girlfriend's hand.

\- Good night pretty - Alycia answered as she clung to the warm body of that girl who adored, and who slept in her arms for one more night.

Meanwhile at Anya’s house, after making coffee and sitting on the sofa in the living room, Lexa told her sister the whole story of how their father had reappeared in her life. Anya was in shock listening to her little Alexa, that's what she always called her. She couldn’t believe that Gustus was out of jail, and was living in the same city as them. She let Lexa vent, she understood that everything was very confusing and shocking for her younger sister and she was feeling something similar.

\- Hmmm... what unexpected news.

\- Yes, tell me about it... When I saw him my heart almost stopped, and I didn’t react as I would have liked to because I was with Clarke.

\- But the way little sis, I'm very glad you have found Clarke again. I know how much you've suffered looking for her all these years. I want to meet her as soon as possible. I mean to say, my future sister in law?

\- I wish An... but now we have this damn problem. What I feel at this moment is the desire to forget that that motherfucker even exists... but…

\- But...?

\- I don’t know... A very small part of me is conflicted. An it's been so long. I already took it for granted that he would rot in jail and you know, I never told EJ the truth about our family.

\- And..?

\- And…?! Anya, I need you to tell me something, not that you just answer with a question... I need to make a decision.

\- Let's see... and you want me to make the decision for you...?

\- Well, that man is not only my father but also yours too.

\- Hmmm... ok, let me get us something stronger to drink... I think we will need it.

Anya got up and went to the kitchen where she poured two glasses of whiskey and ice, then returned to sit by her sister who took her drink from her as she looked a little confused and nervous, while Anya seemed very calm.

\- Well, little sis, first I must tell you that he is not my father, our mother met him when I was 3 years old. He accepted me and tried to raise me as his own, but I've never felt like I was his daughter. So you are his only daughter. - Lexa spat some of the whiskey she was drinking, when she heard the confession of her now "stepsister"?

\- Excuse me... What the F… did you say?!

\- What you had hear dear… Alexandria, in reality we are half sisters, although I have always felt you like my little sister. But I've never accepted that bastard as my father. He was never home, and when he was, he only had time for his son Lincoln. He was obsessed with him, and then with you. Gustus always treated you like you were special. I remember once he was reading you a good night story, so you would fall asleep. Then I noticed that he did it often, and you loved. Many time you felt at slept in his arms, he kissed your forehead, and told you how much he loved you calling you "His little princess".

\- An... Why the hell are you telling me this?! Knowing that don’t help! Oh and by the way, thank you for telling me that we are not sisters until now.

\- Alexa... I never felt the need to tell that because I always felt you like a sister. But now you know, I have no blood connection with that man. He is just your father, not mine.

\- Well, that's great... So you're telling me that I have to deal with this on my own because he is not your biological father?

\- No, I'm listening you, and I'm trying to help you decide what you should do. He is the worst thing in your life, but there is something you should know Alexa. He loved you in his own way, I saw him with you since you were born, you were always special to him, and he tried to be a normal father, but his life was full of shit, and he couldn’t escape from it. But I know he wanted to. I don’t want to tell you that he deserves your forgiveness or anything, just that you know that part of what he told to Clarke is true, and I can believe that he is so sorry for giving you such a miserable life.

\- Aha... That's just fucking great...! That doesn’t help me with my dilemma An… Are you kidding me?! - Lexa said as she stood up and started pacing around the room with a hand on her forehead. Knowing that the man had tried to be a father and had really loved her, only added to her dilemma.

\- Alexa... Come sis, sit down and calm down.

\- You seem not to understand An... I’m trying to make a decision... If I don’t go to see him, and he dies without his final wish being granted... Or I go to see him, and listen to what he wants to tell me and fulfill his last wish before he dies... But what about the fucking life I've suffered thanks to him? Does he think I can just forget it? I can never forget, is a deep scare I carried since that day I was attacked by those thugs. I can't even tell my own daughter that she is the product of a terrible violent rape by two men.

\- Alexa... you've been strong enough to get away from that, somehow he trained you to survive on your own, knowing the fucking shit world you were in. I think at least you can listen to him. I'm not telling you to forgive him, but just listen to him. I know that you will never be able to forget that miserable life he gave you, but living in the past doesn’t do good to anyone. I learned to forgive our mother over the years... She was unfortunately lost because of her addiction, but she was our mother and she gave us the love and care the best she could. Yes, it was a hard life, but they didn’t abandon us when we were born, they tried to be parents.

\- I think maybe you're right An but is not easy. What those thugs did to me before I escaped from New York... God! I still tremble when I remember... I still have nightmares. After all these years…. Fuck!

\- I know darling... and you don’t know how much I regret not having been there, taking care of you, as I should have done, or taken you with me when I left for California... It's something I really feel very bad about…

\- No An, don’t say that, or feel that way sis... They wouldn’t have let you take me with you... Do you remember that night?

\- I remember it and also your little face as you watched me go on that bus. You don’t know how many miles I cried thinking about you Alexa. I know I left you at the mercy of that shitty life, but I was so young and so desperate to get out of there.

\- You don’t have to explain yourself to me An, I understood when it was my turn to leave. And I can never thank you enough for helping me to have EJ and be able to complete my studies. I’m someone today because you have always been there for me.

\- I did what I should have done a lot earlier, taking care of you and I'm glad I could have done it since you got here. Nothing fills me with more pride than seeing in the professional and the beautiful woman that you have become and the excellent mother you are as well. And now I'm glad you finally found your old love, I was worried that you would stay a grumpy old spinster.

\- Ha, you're terrible! Well, I’m not married, I just have a beautiful girlfriend. Oh... you will fall in love with E… Clarke, when you meet her An. And you will finally understand why I have never been able to fall in love with another woman.

\- All in good time little sis, in good time. Now, returning to the present problem... I know it is difficult for you Alexa, but you must overcome the past and the grudge you hold against your father. It will only continue to consume you sis. I know that although it sounds strange to go see him and hear what he has to say, will be good for you, it will help you overcome your past. You will feel at peace, whatever happens, you'll be closing a chapter in life. If you continue to suffer like this, you'll never close it, and you will not be able to move forward. And someday you'll have the courage to sit and tell EJ the truth, because she deserves to know the truth, believe me, it will not hurt her, she will understand her mother even more, and value her and the beautiful life she has because of you today.

\- I don’t know An... You're asking me too many things, too strong, too heavy. I don’t want to hurt EJ in any way, and the past is so horrible that I feel it will hurt her to learn the truth.

\- Alexa, it will not. Obviously, it will shock her, but as I said before, she will learn to see you with different eyes.

\- Hmmm... I'll see... I don’t have to decide that now. Now it's him... God! I have listened to you and I know you're right. It sounds logical and wise, but I swear it's not that easy to do it.

\- I know Alexa, but I also know that you have a forgiving heart that I would ask you to let it guide you this time more than ever. You won't regret it. Give yourself the opportunity to heal, to close that chapter. No one is telling you to keep in touch with him if he lives, but just go and listen to him. Remember will not be for him, but for you.

They talked a little more, almost until dawn when Anya offered her to stay for the night since it was so late. Having talked with her sister helped Lexa a lot to calm down and try to see things more clearly, more calmly. From what her sister had told her, apparently what that man had said was true, that he had tried to be a father, and that he had cared for and loved her as much as he could. That now weighed on her mind, knowing that a part of that man had tried to be normal for her. And yes, her heart told her that she should go see him and at least listen to him, she would not have to decide anything more than that.

It took her a long time to finally fall asleep, and when she did it was only a few hours before her sister came to wake her up so she could go to work. During the quick breakfast with her, Lexa sent messages to Clarke and her daughter, who she would later see at school and at the hospital. She told Clarke that she would visit her father in the afternoon, something that lit up the blonde's face when she read it.

Later at school, Lexa had crossed paths with her daughter during one of their breaks. Eliza Jane was worried about why her mother went suddenly to talk to her aunt Anya in the middle of the night. Lexa didn’t want to tell her the truth, not yet. She just told her that she was very excited about her reunion with Clarke, and wanted to tell her sister everything in person, and had not been able to wait. Eliza believed her without hesitation, she knew how important it had been for her mother to be reunited with the love of her life, her soulmate.

At some point during the day, Lexa crossed with Clarke’s son who she greeted with a smile, but was surprised by a cold glare of the young man, who passed her by without returning the greet. He seemed angry or irritated at her, and Lexa couldn’t understand what was happening to him.

She tried to follow him to ask him what was wrong, but the bell rang again and she decided to let him go, feeling somewhat uneasy. She immediately texted Clarke about it, and the blonde replied after a while that she intended to have a conversation with her son for later, because he had acted strangely the previous day, but she had no idea why. Asking apologizes to the teacher for her son's bad behave.

Hours later, Lexa had asked her daughter to go with Alycia to her house again, since she needed to do some errands. EJ didn’t have problems, but she wasn’t silly, and knew her mother well. She immediately began to suspect that something was wrong with her mother. Although she knew that sooner or later she would tell her, because there were no secrets between them, there had never been secrets until now. But she accepted and respected her mother's silence for the moment without saying anything, she just hoped that everything was ok between her and Clarke as it seemed to be.

Sitting in her car in the hospital parking lot, Lexa felt a knot in her stomach as she remained in there. She needed to gain the courage to move forward with her decision. Lexa knew that it would not be easy to be in front of that man, and try to leave her bitterness of so many years aside, give him the opportunity to explain himself. Clarke had warned her that his condition was very critical, and that if she decided to do that, she had to try to be calm, she couldn’t be angry since that would cause the man to become upset.

She took several deep breaths, she thought how she could try to stay cool and calm. When a knock on her window made her jump. Returning to the planet earth, she looked to find out who had knocked on her window, and it was none other than Dr. Raven Reyes, waving at her with a big smile on her face. Lexa roll the window down, trying to smile back at the doctor.

\- Hey Lexa ... How are you?! Is everything okay with Eliza Jane?

\- Ohhh... Hi Raven... Oh yeah, EJ is fine. Thanks for ask.

\- Then what do we owe your presence at the hospital to...?

\- I... hmmm... I was coming to see Clarke.

\- Oh... I see... Well, I just arrived for my night shift. So I will walk with you and you can tell me what I missed from that dinner on Saturday, that you still don’t know how much I was sorry not being able to go to.

\- Don’t worry, there will be another opportunity. Yeah, Let me lock my car and I will walk with you… - Lexa said turning off the engine, getting out of the car to walk next to Dr Reyes, who was really desperate to know what happened between Clarke and Lexa. Since she couldn’t talk yet with her dear friend.

During the short walk into the hospital, Lexa didn’t tell her much, to Raven's sorrow. Lexa didn’t want to discuss her personal life with someone she barely knew, and although she knew how close Dr Reyes was to Clarke, almost like a sister. So she didn’t want to be the one to tell her everything that happened between them. It should be Clarke, so she limited herself to telling Raven a few details, until her beautiful Dr Griffin appeared walking towards them, wearing her white doctor's coat, open flying with her walk, with a beautiful bright smile on her face, that enchanted Lexa once again.

Lexa's eyes were full of adoration to see her “Sweet Eli”, who became a woman and a professional, she felt infinite pride and love. She even completely forgot the reason for her visit to the hospital. All that mattered was the wonderful image that was in front of her, which was moving towards her in slow motion. She couldn’t help but felt the heat rising inside her whole body, as she smiled like a silly teen in love, forgetting even that Raven was beside her talking to her.

Raven watched both of them closely and could immediately see that something had changed between these two lovebirds. She wasn’t so easily fooled, but she understood Lexa’s silence about what happened in that dinner she sadly needed to cancel. After all, the brunette was not her friend, but her long time friend with a silly smile on her face walking towards them clearly was.

\- Griffin, look who I found in the parking lot, sleeping inside her car...?

\- Sleeping...? - Clarke asked she looked at Lexa, who was looking at her with heart eyes with and still with that silly smile on her face, not listening at all what Raven was saying.

\- Lexa…? – Clarke tried to take her down from the galaxy she was staying for a while. Inside she loved to see that immediately trance the brunette went into when she saw her walk towards her. 

Also Clarke needed to be honest, she walked like a model, swinging her hips a little extra, with her hand in the pockets of her white open coat, when she saw Lexa and Raven in the corridor. Knowing that Lexa loved to see her dress like a doctor, she made it with all her mean. She wanna enchanted her gorgeous brunette, and she happily got it. But she needed to play cool in front of Raven, knowing that later her bestie will attack her with millions questions, about what happened in that dinner with her old flame, aka Lexa.

\- Ehmmm... Oh... I… sorry... no, I wasn’t sleeping, just thinking.

\- Aha... Thank you Reyes, for rescuing her from her thoughts then.

\- No problem chica. I must start my shift, I will see you later Griff. Lexa until next time so.

\- Yeah, sure Reyes…

\- Yes, thanks Raven. - Lexa managed to answer, while Raven laughed as she walked away down the busy corridor.

Then Clarke and Lexa looked at each other for a few minutes in silence, smiling like too teens in love. They wanted so much to kiss each other, to hug each other, to feel the warmth of their bodies once again.

\- You don’t know how happy I’m that you have finally took that decision and come to see him, my love... Come on, we will go to my office. - Clarke said as she started to walk followed by Lexa, whose expression had already changed to one a little more serious.

Once Clarke’s office door closed safely behind them, Clarke immediately pulled her brunette in a tender hug and then kissed her, with a long sweetest kiss she could give her. Lexa smiled and relaxed a little bit. Clarke could feel that tension and nerves in her brunette, and she understood her perfectly. She was so proud that she finally agreed to listen to what her father had to say.

They separated a little, looking into each other's eyes deeply for a moment, in which Lexa was carried away by the love she felt for Clarke.

\- I've missed you so much my beautiful doctor… - Lexa said and then tenderly kissed Clarke’s neck, who immediately reacted by smiling and her cheeks turned red.

\- I've also missed you my beautiful teacher... But if you keep doing that I'll have to do a sudden deep examination on you.

\- Oh... That would nice my sexy doctor Griffin... It killed me to see you walking like that through the hospital. – Internally Clarke made a little triumph party, she knew it and she loved confirmed by Lexa herself. But she needed to play cool.

\- Oh, my God! It's just my doctor’s coat silly… But I'd love to be your gynecologist for sure... Tell me pretty lady, when was the last time you had an exam?

\- Eli... I know that you are trying to get me to relax, but I really want to finish what I came to do - Lexa said with a serious tone, but eyes full of tenderness as she stroked the face of her beautiful doctor, who immediately nodded as she kissed one of the hands of her brunette.

\- I understand… So then come with me please, I will let my examination for later more privately… - Said Clarke, as she opened the door of her office and followed by the brunette walking to the area were Lexa’s father was.

They walked in silence through long corridors to the elevator which took them to the third floor. There Clarke showed Lexa the room where Gustus was fighting for his life yet. But before they could enter the room, they were intercepted by Dr Kane.

\- Markus.

\- Clarke, I’m pleased to see you, and you must be Alexandria, the daughter of Mr La Bianca, I understand...?

\- Ehm... yes, I’m Alexandria Woods - Lexa replied somewhat dazed, but trying to remember her manners, Lexa held out her hand to the doctor who shook it in greeting.

\- Kane... Markus Kane... It is nice to meet you Miss Woods. I'm sorry to meet you under these difficult circumstances, but I'm afraid your father’s prognosis is not a good one. We will do our best, but I can’t offer you much hope. Mr La Bianca let too much time pass, and at this point, his heart is failing, and his age means that he might not survive a transplant operation.

Lexa listened attentively to Dr Kane who was standing next to Clarke, but every time the doctor said: "Her father", a knot was made in her stomach. And without understanding why, knowing that the man’s situation was so critical, had made her felt something she didn’t understand. She felt sorry for that man… Was something that she tried to remove from her mind immediately. How the hell could she felt sorry for that man? No fucking way, she scream in her head.

When Dr Kane finished speaking, Lexa was silent, frowns and clearly lost in her thoughts, and Clarke came to the rescue of the strange but understandable attitude of her brunette.

\- Thank you very much Kane... You must excuse Miss Woods, but you will understand that it has been a shock for her. Can she see him for a moment? Is Mr La Bianca awake? - Clarke said in a very professional tone before Lexa, who was still lost in her thoughts and nerves.

\- Erhmmm yes, of course, I can imagine how difficult the situation is... And yes, she can see him, he is sedated but he will know you are there.

\- Thank you. - Lexa managed to say, finally snapping out of her thoughts, and following Clarke towards the room. But before entering, the doctor stopped to talk to her.

\- Well, we have arrived my love, but you must enter his room alone - Clarke said gently while she held Lexa hands, squeezing them gently to give her strength.

\- I know “Eli”, thank you. - Lexa answered with a nod, then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Clarke followed Lexa with her eyes until the door closed, after the brunette entered the room. Right there the doctor's phone began to vibrate insistently in her pocket. She cursed the moment taking the phone from her pocket to see who was calling her.

She shook Her head slightly irritated at her phone, but she was surprised to see who was calling her. She walked a few steps away from the door to answer the call from her ex-husband, the architect Bellamy Blake.


	20. Second chances

[](https://gifyu.com/image/4iBR)

Lexa slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She looked towards the bed where her father lay, who was quite sedated. Gustus was mostly awake, and gladly surprised to suddenly see his daughter Alexandria there, in front of his bed. He couldn’t believe it, he supposed for a moment that it was perhaps the side effect of the sedatives, some kind of hallucination. He was almost sure that his daughter didn’t want to see him, she hated him, but he didn’t blame her, she have for sure her good reason.

They stared at each other for a moment, Lexa looked into those dark eyes so familiar, that looked at her in amazement. Internally the young woman fought a war with her mixed feelings, and now those memories that her sister had reminded her of, that she had blocked in resentment of so much pain from her past.

Lexa knew that this man had tried to be her father, that he had apparently loved her, and the only thing she could thank him for was that he had never let her be part of any crime carried out by her family. She remembered that very well. Even though he had taught her how to survive in the underworld, he had kept her out of everything that could cause her problems, and he demanded that she pay attention to her studies. Unlike her brother Lincoln, who had been almost illiterate and his father's right hand in his criminal acts.

So yes, that man had things in his favor, in Lexa's internal struggle with her feelings, and for those few things in his favor, she had finally agreed to let Gustus tell her what he wanted to say, especially now in such critical circumstances.

From the way Gustus looked at her from his bed, Lexa could tell that the man was so sedated, that maybe he thought that she was an imaginary image. It was difficult for her to move her feet, but she took a deep breath and finally she did, approaching the bed a few steps away. The expression on her face was serious, not angry, not hateful, just serious, and a little tens, but almost expressionless.

\- You have me here... now tell me what you want to tell me - Lexa managed to say in a calm but determined tone.

Gustus gave a slight start when he noticed that it was his daughter standing there beside his bed, and not an image produced by the sedatives. Immediately the monitors began to sound an alarm, something that made a nurse come into check what was happening. 

Lexa was a little frightened, it was not her intention to worsen the state of the man, but to fulfill perhaps his last wish.

\- Who are you, and who gave you the authorization to enter this room? - the nurse asked a little irritated, as she turned off the alarm and checked the patient, who was looking with wide eyes to his daughter. Lexa was beginning to feel nervous.

\- Ermm... I... - Lexa tried to explain.

\- She... She's my daughter... It's ok... it was just the excitement of seeing her, but I'm fine. - Gustus intervened taking off the mask the nurse had put on his nose and mouth, to give him extra oxygen.

\- Sir, you are not in a position to be upset or excited by anything or anyone... Miss, excuse me but I have to ask you to leave immediately please, and talk to Dr Kane to visit your father. - The nurse said in an authoritative tone as she stood in front of Lexa, who felt very uncomfortable and nervous about the situation.

-NO! Please lady... let her stay for a few minutes, I need to talk to her, I promise that if the alarms sound again she will leave... - the patient begged as he suddenly held the nurse's hand. The woman immediately turned her eyes to look at him, and then at the numbers on the monitors that had returned almost to normal.

\- I... I don’t want to cause any problems. But I’ve already spoken with Dr Kane and he has authorized me to enter. You can also ask Dr Griffin who is outside the room - Lexa said now more confidently, and somewhat irritated that the nurse was treating her like a 10 year old irresponsible girl.

\- Nurse, I know it's your job but please I ask you to give us a few minutes alone. I’m sure that what my daughter has said is true, and I repeat, I am fine, it was only the shock of seeing her after many years. Have a little pity and give us a few moments between father and daughter - Gustus tried again, to which finally the nurse agreed.

\- Okay... but I have to check what you just told me with Doctor Kane. If the information you have given me is not correct, I'll ask you to leave immediately. But even with the authorization of the Doctor I ask you not to be long, your condition is critical sir, and I repeat, emotions will not help your condition - The nurse said as she walked towards the door, while Lexa looked at her with annoyed eyes until the door closed behind her and her thoughts were interrupted by Gustus’s voice.

\- Don’t listen to her Alexandria, she's an irritating woman, but also it's her job - the man said with a slight smile on his face, the joy he felt in those moments of seeing his daughter there, was visible in the patient's bright eyes.

\- Yes, I understand... but she could be a little kinder when she talk to me… Whatever…. - Lexa said as she turned to look now at Gustus, to focus on the reason for her being in the room.

\- Alexandria, thanks for coming to see me, I didn't really expect you to come and I wouldn’t have judged you if you didn’t. Believe me, I understand you. I would have felt the same in your place… - Gustus nervously said as he looked into those beautiful green eyes that were the same as his mother’s had been.

\- If you think you know what i feel, you are very wrong. You have no fucking idea. But we don’t have much time to talk, so let's get to the point and finish with this, please.

\- Alexandria, I want you to know that not a day has passed when I didn’t feel sorry for not have given you a better life, a better childhood. But I was too involved in that criminal world. When you were born you were like a beautiful light at the end of a long dark tunnel in my life. Every night I read a story and you slept in my arms I felt I could change, that I could be a good father, a better man.

\- And why the fuck did you not became a better man, and not let me grow up surrounded by all that shit...? Don’t talk about good memories… Don't you dare…

\- Alexandria, yes, you're right, even if you inspired me to change, I didn’t do it because I didn’t know how to do it, since my whole life was like that. I grew up in the damn system after my parents disappeared one fine day when I was 5 years old. I was adopted by families who did nothing but increase my hatred for the world. When I met your mother and I fell in love with her, she was the first person I loved in life, for which I cared, for which I could see the world in a different way. I even accept her with a child from another man. Anya was a cute little girl, that immediately got my love and my care too. But it was not enough for me to change my nature. It was already rotten, damaged. In addition, her addiction problem did nothing but push me to continue to see life in a dark way. Lincoln arrived and I had hope again, but my stupid ego caused me to raise your brother to be the same as me, It was natural to him and I did nothing to stop it. But when you arrived…

\- Yes, you already said... Now what Gustus...? That has been your damn past and part of mine, one that I want to forget, you don’t know how much – Cut him Lexa very sharp to his speech. She already felt tired and really wanted to finish this and leave.

\- I couldn’t Alexandria, I couldn’t change, I couldn’t give you a better life and I want you to know that I will never forgive myself. But I also want you to know how much I admire your courage, your determination to get out of that place, and turn into the wonderful woman you are today. Never forget where you come from, because that will always help you see the potential you have. You are a warrior, one I admire very much. I can’t ask you to forgive me, I wouldn’t dare to do it. But don’t let hatred consume you. Make peace with the past, if you want, try to forget that I once existed in your life, but nothing more. And if you don’t want to do it for you, do it for that beautiful daughter you have.

\- How do you know about my daughter?! - Lexa asked shocked suddenly upon hearing that her father knew of the existence of EJ.

\- I saw her the other day when you left the hospital... She looks like you Alexandria, it was not difficult to realize that she is your daughter... my beautiful granddaughter.

\- She will never be anything of yours?! NEVER!!! NEVER DARE TO THINK OF HER AS YOUR FAMILY!!! She doesn’t know you exist and I will never tell her either. - Lexa couldn’t help raise the tone of her voice. The fact that this man talked about her daughter had irritated her too much.

\- I'm sorry Alexandria, I didn’t mean it... No, I don’t deserve to be part of your life or her’s. But now I can die in peace for what i have told you... My daughter I loved you very much, and I always will. Please forgive me, forgive me for not giving you the life you deserved - Gustus ended up saying with tears running down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Clarke, somewhat was irritated. She had moved away from the door answer her ex-husband's call.

\- Hi Bellamy, I'm sorry but now is not a good time, can I call you back later ? - Clarke immediately said trying to end the call as soon as possible.

\- When it comes to our son is always a good time! What the hell Clarke...?! I just talked to Jake, who by the way is at my sister's, he is confused and upset.

\- What...?! What the fuck are you talking about, Bellamy? What's up with Jake...? Why did he not call me? I have not had any missed calls or messages from him.

\- Obviously not... How the hell do you think a twelve-year-old child feels having seen his mother kissing another woman in public?! What the hell do you think you are doing?

\- I... - Clarke was shocked for a moment. She couldn’t believe it that Jake had seen them. Now she understood his strange attitude lately.

\- Clarke...?! Answer me... Are you there.? - Bellamy sounded very irritated, something that immediately made Clarke react, since she hated when her ex-was spoke to her like he was her father. An stupid attitude from her ex that had irritated her many times in the five years of marriage.

\- Yes, I'm here Bellamy, and don’t treat me like I'm a teenager. Do you hear me!? I’m an adult woman, and it is my private life! Who the hell do you think you are to judge me...?! When do you became this person?! I didn't even said a word when you suddenly made your personal life again…

\- I didn’t became anyone, and I don’t give a shit about who you sleep with, Clarke! Even when it’s a woman, something I have to admit has surprised me, but it doesn't matter, it's your life. But when our son is affected by your actions, I fucking care! What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you explain your new relationship to him before you made up with whoever is in public...?! Have you lost your mind?

\- Bellamy, don't you dare try to lecture me... Don’t start with this disrespect...!! Also stop talking as if you were an innocent or a saint, you cheated on me with many whores throughout the country! And I care about our son more than anything! I'm sorry he saw us, I was about to sit down and talk to him about this relationship.

\- I cannot believe you Clarke, it is not about me or you, or who the fuck we go to bed with... It's about Jake... Do me a favor and sit down and talk to him. He is confused and hurt. I don’t want to hear my son again crying over the phone. Do you hear me? Or I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to get permanent custody of him and bring him to live in New York with me.

\- Go to hell Bellamy... !! You have never been a good father! You were NEVER EVER at home, you have NEVER heard him cry or laugh, celebrated his achievements, or calm his fears! And suddenly you went to the other side of the country without caring and marrying that woman... Did you think about how your children would feel?!! NOT!! You did not, so don’t you dare say I’m a bad mother and threaten me, or even imply that I don’t care what happened with my children. You know that our divorce happened because of your infidelities, and I swear any judge in this fucking country is going to give me the chance to win permanent custody of our children! So keep taking care of your damn life! And stop acting like you are the father of the year, because you are far from it... Goodbye Bellamy.

Only a click was heard on the line. Clarke was shaking, if there was something she hated was arguing with her ex-husband, which luckily very rarely happened. But his threat also scared her a little, she knew that Bellamy had many powerful contacts, which could make her lose custody of her son, or both of her children. 

Her hands trembled, she felt some cold sweat on her forehead that she tried to dry. Now she wanted to concentrate on her little Jake. How the hell had he seen them? And where...? She wanted to talk to her son before anything happened. She wanted to take the time and explain her long love story with Lexa, and hoped he could understand it. But now... now everything was too complicated for the younger Griffin, and his mother was worried about him. She needed to get out of there, and go to her sister-in-law's house, to talk to Jake immediately.

Meanwhile, in Gustus’s room, Lexa looked at him intently, and for a brief moment felt a blow to her heart, something that shook her soul. She couldn’t deny that she had a connection to this man, whether she liked it or not, the feeling was there. 

Her eyes had a angry look in them and her fists were now closed tightly. She felt so many mixed feelings, it was the power to heal that she struggled to with, to feel the love between father and daughter. When a warm and big hand took hers gently, squeezing it with affection, which made her react, bringing her green eyes to his, finding that her father's hand was holding her firmly.

\- Alexandria, you need to leave the past in the past, seek peace within you, let the grudge and pain disappear from your heart. I don’t say it so that you will forgive me, but so that you can move on in your life, and free yourself from the weight that you have carried all these years.

Lexa suddenly withdrew her hand from her father's, as if it were burning raw, before the grief in Gustus’s eyes of who could see, and feel the great pain for which his daughter was still suffering, with that past condemning her.

\- You know... you could be a fucking Priest or Politician... You're great with words. Now if you're finished I would like to leave - Lexa said in a calm tone but with eyes that could only express pain, she felt that she was about to collapse and she didn’t want to do it in front of him.

\- I'm sorry Alexandria... Believe me, I hope you can overcome that pain someday, for you and your girl. Thank you for coming, I didn’t deserve it, but you have come anyway. I thank God for giving you a merciful heart, and a warrior soul. Never forget how wonderful you are, and what you are capable of doing in life. Goodbye daughter - Gustus managed to finish saying , even with tears coming out of his eyes. Trying enormously to control his emotions, so that those damn devices connected to his body, won't sound the alarms, and that irritating nurse would interrupt them again.

Lexa knew that what her father said was true, she could read it in his eyes, she knew that man too well. She could also feel his love and that in some part of her heart she felt the same, but she couldn’t just forget her past in the blink of an eye. She knew it would take time to close the wound, although she could feel the beginning of a change, that somehow calmed her anger, her pain.

Her green eyes softened for a moment, in silence she could only nod her head, still looking deeply at that man lying in that bed, covered with wires, and a mask that he put back over his face, looking at her with sweetness, she could say. 

Lexa knew that nothing could change the past. Finally she couldn’t stop the tears that fell in despair, as her body trembled as she sobbed. Without thinking, her father took her hand again and pulled her gently into his strong arms.

Gustus held his daughter's trembling body in his arms, as she let her pain come out. He wished that the moment would last forever, he couldn’t remember the last time he had embraced his beloved Alexandria, maybe one of those nights when she was little? God! Felt like returning home, the one he could never have, the one he could never build for her, for his little girl who had suffered too much because of him. She was an innocent victim of his many mistakes and bad decisions in life. But there she was, maybe life was giving him perhaps a second chance to feel the love of his daughter.

Unfortunately, time was against him and him deteriorating health too, the monitors began to sound in alarm, and his heart told him was time to let her go, before the damn nurse came back. He smiled as he caressed the silky hair of his beloved daughter, who still cried in his arms.

\- Oh, my child... Let it out... Just cry, baby... cry and let all that come out of you... You'll be fine... I know you will be... I love you so much. I always have done and I always will, never forget that. - Gustus said as he released his hold on his daughter. 

Lexa stood up a little alarmed by all the crazy sounds from the monitors, looking frightened at her father. Gustus smiled, he looked different, relaxed, calm, bringing his hands to the worried and tearful face of his daughter.

\- You know... you are the most beautiful thing that life has given me, the best, the only good thing that shone around me. I'm so proud of you, my girl... Now go, go on your way, and let the wound heal inside you. My time is fulfilled and my last wish too... Thanks, Alexan…

\- Father?! - Lexa managed to say before the man's hands released her’s and he fell back on the bed, and his eyes closed.

\- No...! No please...! Dad...! Don’t leave, please! Don’t leave me yet... I forgive you...! Can you hear me...?! I forgive you...! I love you damn it! You can’t go now!! - Lexa said desperately holding her father’s face in her hands.

The door to the room was pushed open as two nurses and Dr Kane entered. A nurse pulled Lexa from her father’s body, so that she could assist the patient who was in clear cardiac arrest.

Clarke was still lost in her thoughts when the alarms began to sound. Immediately she saw Doctor Kane running to the room followed by nurses. She didn’t hesitate and followed them into the room, fearing the worst.

Upon entering Clarke took in the desperate scene, a nurse held the arms of her love tightly, almost fighting with her trying to remove her from the room, while the others were helping the man trying to restart his heart. She immediately went to Lexa and took her into her arms, as she looked at the nurse who was still holding her love, and nodded to tell her to let her go, as she was holding her now. The young nurse nodded her head and immediately turned to assist the others. then Clarke pulled Lexa out of the room, to try to calm her, and let the staff work, praying that that was not the end.

Leaving the room together Lexa clung to Clarke's body as she sobbed and couldn’t speak, while the blonde stroked her back trying to calm her down. It was several minutes until the doctor slowly separated from her distressed brunette, and took her face with her hands. She had never seen her so upset, so dejected, her face wet from the torrent of tears. She took paper handkerchiefs from her pocket, and she began to dry that beautiful face that she loved so gently and carefully. Those green eyes were so irritated, reddened, still closed, letting out the last tears, as she brought her hand to her hair pushing it back from her face.

\- Calm down my love... They are with him now, I assure you they will do whatever it takes to help him. Come, let's sit here and while you blow your nose, I'm going for a glass of water. - Clarke said leaving her sitting on a chair in a small adjoining room while going for two glasses of water, she definitely also needed some fluids in her system.

For Clarke, the moment was really difficult. she needed to be with her beloved at this critical moment, but she also needed to go talk to her distressed and confused son. She brought her hands to her face for a moment, trying to breathe deeply, trying to think how to she could be in both places at once. When her thoughts were interrupted by Raven voice.

\- Hey I’ve finally found you Griff...! - Raven said happily as she approached her, but immediately noticed that the blonde was not happy and her smile vanished from her face.

\- Hey Rav... - Clarke answered.

\- Hey, what's up, Clarkie? You look devastated... Has something happened to Lexa, the kids...? - Raven asked now, as she placed a hand onto Clarke's forearm.

\- No... well, it has to do with Lexa, in part. She came to visit her father and i had pull her from the room because the man went into cardiac arrest.

\- Oh shit! Poor Lexa... That's all? You said “in part”. Is there something else...?

\- No, it's not all, on the other hand, I just talked or argued with Bellamy…

\- Oh, more shit! What the fuck does that idiot want? What did he say that has left you so upset...? You usually ignore him with hi come with his childish problems.

\- This time was not… Is Jake... Jake called him crying and angry because he saw me kissing Lexa. I don’t know when or where…

\- SHIT! I don’t believe this!! You really are having a great day huh?! And where is Jake now?

\- At Octavia's house, and I must go talk to him, but I don’t want to leave Lexa at this time... God! I don’t know what to do... They are two people that I love more than anything, and they both need me at the same time.

\- Ok... ok... Stop... You know you're human, right? Come, let’s go to Lexa, you explain, and I will stay with her, and you go to see your child. She is a mother too, she will understand.

\- Alright, Rav... but what about your shift...?

\- I just finished for today, I just have to send a text to my husband to tell him i will be late. I think they will survive so don’t worry. Come on… - Raven said with a smile, taking by the arm and walking with her to the room where Lexa was. She was a little calmer, rested her face in her hands, lost in her thoughts..

\- Hey my love, here you go... Drink something - Clarke said as she sat next to her and held out the glass of water. 

Raven entered the room surprising Lexa, who looked at her trying to smile, but she couldn’t. Her hands trembled to hold the paper cup drinking all the water in one gulp.

\- Hey Lexa... I just found out about your father, I'm so sorry girl, but don’t worry, Marcus... I mean Doctor Kane is one of the best cardiologists, he will do everything he can, never lose hope girl, have faith. I have seen that man made miracles with patients that were loss cases by others…. - Raven said as she crouched in front of Lexa's who could only nod at her, and looking so upset that touched doctor Reyes's heart. So she just sat on the other side of Lexa and holding her hand.

\- My love, something has happened with Jake… - Clarke suddenly said which immediately attracted the brunette’s attention.

\- What..?! Oh my God Eli! What has happened to Jake? - Lexa asked forgetting about her father for a second. Something that touched deeply Clarke.

\- No, don’t worry, nothing serious has happened to him, nothing physical... It's just... It's just that he saw us kissing. I don’t know when, but he has called his father in tears, angry, confused and I really need...

\- Of course my love... Don’t even think about it, you need to go talk to him. Poor Jake... it must have been a shock to him. I'm so sorry Clarke, but please go, don’t waste any more time. I'll be fine, it was a lot of emotion, shock, a bit of everything that happened with me and my father. But I'll tell you later... Now I want you to be with your baby. - Lexa said very confidently, who had stopped shaking. Now she was concentrating on little Jake and that his mother should be there with him. For Lexa, the children were always and will be her number one priority.

\- You don’t know how much I love you!! Thanks for understanding, and you don’t know how much sorry am I, having to leave you right now. But Raven will stay with you until I come back.

\- Jake needs his mom and I want you to stay with him for a while... He is your number one priority my love. And Raven, thank you, for offering to stay with me but I'll be fine, I think in calling my sister, to see if she can come, surely she will not have problems in coming to the hospital. So Clarke go to Jake and stay with him, I will be ok - Lexa said confidently, while she caressed Clarke’s face with one of her hands, and with the other, she held Clarke’s hand, who was so pleased to have someone so special in her life again. With every minute that passed, she loved more and more this incredible woman in front of her.

\- I love you honey, you don’t know how much! I’ll call you later and I’ll also tell the staff that you’ll stay with your father, under my authorization to do so, and that they keep me informed. I’ll call you after I talk to Jake - Clarke replied as she kissed Lexa’s hand and then his lips before Raven, who tried to look away to give them privacy, but she couldn’t, her heart melted at the romantic and sweet scene in front of her.

\- What about EJ...? Is she alone in your house? – Asked Clarke remembering Lexa's daughter.

\- Yes, but when I talk to Anya I'll ask her to bring EJ with her. I need to talk to her. I need to tell her what i always feared, I would have to do someday, and that day is today. I don’t want to lie to my daughter anymore, she is old enough to understand. - Lexa said with some fear in her eyes, but sure about her decision. Her daughter needed to know the truth and the existence of her grandfather.

\- My love, she will understand. EJ is an amazing girl, with a kind heart like her beautiful mom. I'm sure she'll accept it and understand you. Don’t be afraid, honey, I totally support you in it. I must go now... Fuck! If I could be two places at once…

\- You can’t, and thanks for loving me the way you do, without you I couldn’t cope right now. I love you Dr Griffin! Drive carefully please, Jake is with his aunt. You get there safely. Have in mind that maybe it won’t be easy to talk to Jake, but give him time, he's very young and this is a lot to deal with. But I know that he loves his mom, and will end up understanding you. We will talk later OK...? Take care of yourself. Promise me that you will text me when you arrive at your sister-in-law's house please, I want to know that you have arrived safely.

\- I'll do it... I promise... Rav... Thanks again, you’re the best!

\- Well, I already know that ! Now go to Jake, and I totally agree with Lexa. It won't be an easy chat, but give him time and don’t despair. He may be annoyed, but he doesn’t hate you, nor will he ever do it, he's just shocked. And yes, please let us know that you have arrived in one piece. I know you and that wonderful Tesla of yours what can do, when you want to get somewhere quickly - Raven replied with a accusing look on her best friend, who couldn't deny the fact that she can press that pedal very much when she is in the hurry.

Lexa open her eyes surprised, and look at her love frowning, after Raven's comment, which wasn’t the best to her worries. Clarke just smiled, shaking her head, as she stood up and left. Her heart was beating fast. Now her priority and all her thoughts were about Jake. But she didn’t leave the room without talking to the staff about Lexa's presence, and that she wanted to be informed about everything, especially talking to Doctor Kane whenever possible.

She ran to his white Tesla parked in the hospital parking lot, when her phone started ringing. She didn’t want to waste time answering the call, especially when she read that it was her mother calling, which reminded her that she would visit her that night. "Goodness, something else to deal with she thought...?! This is just so fucking perfect night!"

If there was something she didn’t need it, was her mother giving her a lecture if she found out about all the trouble with Lexa and Jake, and the fact that she would have to tell her that she was bisexual. So she put the phone on speaker and answered the call, while she started driving towards her sister-in-law's house at a considerable speed, hoping that the police wouldn’t catch her. Is not that she always was running crazy in her electric modern car. Only when it was completely necessary, like when a sudden emergency meant she was needed at the hospital in the middle of the night. So in this case the doctor felt it was such as an emergency as well. Also Clarke was en excellent and very secure driver, even when she was going over the limit speed allowed.

It didn’t take her long to arrive at Octavia’s home, she did it in half the time it normally took. During the short drive, she talked with her mother, who only called to say that she was free from her meeting earlier than she expected, and that she was dying to see her grandchildren if it was possible, she could arrive sooner at Clarke’s home to see them. 

Clarke couldn’t believe her luck, she just wondered why it had to be such a bad Monday evening, and so complicated?!. She had no choice but to tell her mother that she could go to her house, but that she and Jake would arrive a little later, and that they would definitely go out to dinner, since she had not had time to buy anything to prepare it at home.

Her mother loved eating in restaurants, so she didn’t complain and was glad to be able to go Clarke’s home early than expected. Clarke just shook her head not believing the day's events. 

When she parked and turned off the engine of her car, her phone rang again, and she got scared when she read that the call was from her colleague, Doctor Kane. She closed her eyes praying that he was not about to give her bad news. "No please, no..." she said after taking a deep breath to prepare for what she would hear.


	21. Revelations

[](https://gifyu.com/image/4j3A)

\- Marcus! Thanks for calling... How is Mr La Bianca?

\- Hello Clarke... Well, we managed to resuscitate him again, but now we are preparing him for surgery. Thompson has arrived, that specialist who i told you about, she is a friend of mine and a professor at the University. Well, she has come and she has studied all the tests, and she thinks that there may be a chance that we can save this man. So now we will take him into the operating room. I just told his daughter, she was very happy to learn that her father is still with us at the moment. She is very worry and emotional, but luckily Doctor Reyes is with her.

\- Oh my God, Marcus! You don’t know how much i wanted to hear this! It is great to know that maybe something can be done to save his life. I wish for the best outcome possible, and please let me know when the surgery is finished. I can imagine Lexa’s emotions, you don’t know how much it means to her, for 18 years they didn’t see each other.

\- Oh, of course, Clarke, I understand... I promise we will do everything in our hands to save him. But please don’t have too high hopes. You know how it is... I’ll call you when we finish. Goodbye Clarke.

\- Thank you Marcus... Bye...

Clarke held the phone to her chest, as she closed her eyes and thanked God, that they had brought him back to life, and there was a chance that the operation would be a success, surely that man was really lucky. Clarke hoped he would keep on having good luck, for the sake of her lovely Lexa. She had noticed, in the middle of the brunette's desperation and crying, that the father and daughter had reconnected somehow, as Lexa had called Gustus her father, something that to Clarke's meant a huge change in the relationship so broken and full of so much hatred, for so long.

As promised, she sent a text to her beloved Lexa that she had arrived safely at her sister-in-law's house, and that she knew that her father was still alive. 

Lexa immediately replied how happy she was that her father was still alive, and that she clung to the hope that the operation would be a success. Lexa also wished her luck with Jake, and sent her all her support and love for the moment she was about to face.

Now it was her turn, still sitting in her Tesla, she tried to concentrate on her son, and she knew well that it would not be easy at all. Jake was a young man with a lot of character, and when something affected him he closed in on himself, and it was hard to express his feelings or thoughts. At least he had let off steam with his father, but she needed to listen to him, listen to what bothered him, what had hurt him.

She rang the bell of the house and the door was opened by a very serious Octavia, who looked at her for a moment in silence, which made Clarke feel nervous. The doctor worry that her sister-in-law had also learned what had happened, and also about her hide bisexuality, now suddenly exposed, something that she was beginning to hate. Not because she felt ashamed that the world knew, but she was always very reserved when it came to her private life. Although right know she was only concern about her child, and just wanna reach after him.

Octavia's look suddenly changed to a softer one, it was not an inquisitive and accusative look or disgusted one, it was rather understanding, warm and gentle one. That sudden change was something that Clarke was thankful for, when she was surprised by the arms of her sister-in-law holding her tight. The doctor froze, not reacting, with her blue eyes wide open, absolutely surprised at such show of affection from Octavia, someone who was not normally demonstrative of her feelings.

After a couple of seconds, Clarke came out of her shock, and moved her arms cautiously around her sister-in-law for a moment, until she slowly moved back, to look at her with a warm smile.

\- Welcome, Clarke… Come in, and excuse me hugging you like that, but I think you needed it. Relax mom, Jake is fine, or more better that when he arrived. He is now in Tommy’s room. That gives us time for a little talk and a coffee that I have ready.

Octavia was a 34-year-old psychologist, a widow, since her husband, Army Lieutenant, James Green, had died in a confrontation in Iraq a few years ago. They had a son, Tommy, who was the same age as Jake, with who they were almost like brothers rather than cousins, as they had grown up together. 

Clarke had never inquired much into Octavia's private life, but she knew that she was in a new relationship, there were many indicators of it, but her sister-in-law was very reserved about her private life, like her, and had never told her about any new in her life.

The brunette followed Clarke into the living room, were she told her to sit on the sofa. The doctor sat down more relaxed at the apparent support of her sister-in-law, as she brought the coffees to the table and sat next to her.

\- Well, I'm sure that you were surprised by my affectionate greeting... I want you to know that I understand you more than you think I do - Octavia said with a smirk on her face that Clarke didn’t understand very well, what she was really meaning with that statement, she was still a bit confused at her different sister-in-law.

\- Ermm... You understand me...? What do you mean O...? Sorry I have haft a moved evening and maybe my brain is a little slower, but I don’t…

\- What is to be bisexual... Welcome to the club Clarkie… - Octavia said with a broad smile, taking a sip of her coffee, before Clarke's wide eyes open, who was grateful not to have taken a drink of coffee yet, or It would have ended over her sister-in-law's clothes.

\- How....? - Clarke babbled.

\- How do I know...? Or why welcome to the club?

\- Ermmm... Both…

\- Well, when Jake came here unexpectedly and I saw him so upset, I talked to him. I tried to explain to him as best I could about what he had seen. But it is never easy when it comes to a parent. It’s very normal for him to react like he did, even if they are children with very open mind. Discovering their parents's sexuality is something different, and finding out the way that he did it, is not the best since it is a very big shock to him. But Clarke, I know he will accept it, you have to give him time. Give him space but explain your part of the story, so he can feels that his feelings are important to you. Because it is very normal for children to feel uncomfortable and left out when one of their divorced parents begins with a new relationship, regardless of sexuality. It is something instinctive and natural, in this case, he feels like that. He has also realized that his sister Aly knew, and that has increased his anger and frustration, not being considered adult enough to know.

\- Thanks O... You are great at explaining such complicated situations as this one, and to calm my nerves too. I know it is your profession, but really thanks for helping us.

\- You're welcome Clarke. You know I appreciate you very much, and I love Jake as if he was my son. And he has a big heart, don’t worry. I'm sure my brother has called you in a total panic over the call he received from Jake...?. I'm sorry, the boy wanted to call his father and I didn’t want to oppose it, but I knew how Bell would react.

\- Yes... He did... because of that, I came as soon as I could.

\- Well, he got ahead of me, because I was about to send you a text, so that you could be prepared for his phone call. I bet he did it in his irritating way, spitting anything on you.

\- Yeah, don't remind me... He even threatened to take custody of Jake if he calle him again crying.

\- Oh Jesus Christ Bell!! Clarke, don’t pay attention to his silly threats. He always acts like a drama queen when he is afraid and angry. I remember how unbearable he was with me. It cost me a lot to handle his exaggerated drama and hysteria. But he has a good heart. I know that although he is unable to relate to his children, but he loves them very much. He just reacts by being very overprotective, he panics and everything goes to hell with his ways, and what comes out of his mouth... Well, I don’t need to continue talking about my dear brother. Just don’t listen to him, he will calm down. Furthermore, beyond his concern as a father, he must be deeply hurt in his “macho pride”, knowing that you are in a relationship a woman.

\- Yes, I know him O, I was married to him long enough to find out all that, but when he overreacts it just makes me want to strangle him… - Octavia just laughed hard at that fact because she knew the feeling, and related to it many times while they were young and living in the same home with his big brother.

\- I know Clarke, I never understood how you two could get married. To be honest, you were always like two fireballs exploding at any tiny thing. Although I knew and I could see you two were good close friends.

\- Yes, we did... That kind of inexplicable love.... Fatal attraction...? Best friends that get involve, but later found out that were not exactly the couple love what they felt for each other, rater than just love from a close friendship.

\- I don’t doubt that. Well, returning to welcome you to the club of bisexuals my dear... The woman that I’m with, her name is Marie. We met a year ago at a psychology congress in Boston. She is also a psychologist and works in the rehabilitation center for soldiers, and professionals who have served in war zones, here in the city. And it's not because she's my partner, but it is great that she is helping many who have returned totally mentally destroyed, you know, without being able to integrate again into normal life.

Clarke, who was taking a sip of her coffee, was surprised listening to the story that her sister-in-law told her about her new partner. Immediately she could see and feel in her story, the enormous pride and love that she had for that woman, something that she never would have guessed, as she had never seen Marie in Octavia's house.

\- We decided to be careful in our relationship, especially for Tommy, she has come to eat many times at home, and has shared days out with us. And a few months ago I sat down to talk to Tommy. He was surprised, but immediately accepted it very well. It was something I greatly appreciated, and he accepted Marie, with who he is very friendly indeed. But even so we continue to live in our own homes, and we have this relationship, which has certainly helped me to live again, to feel that life continues and is wonderful.

\- Oh wow O... I've run out of words girl... Congratulations!! But... Can I give you a hug? - Clarke asked, stretching her arms excitedly towards her incredible sister-in-law who accepted her hug with a huge smile.

\- Oh my God O!! Now I’m so happy for you! You don’t know how great it is to hear you telling me your beautiful story! Thank you for shared… - Clarke said excitedly as she laughed and dried the tears that fell down her cheeks, before the wide smile on Octavia's face as she caressed her arm.

\- Everything will be fine Clarke... Don’t worry, Jake is a good child and loves you very much. When you explain what is going on to him, and he feels that you include him, he will feel less surprised and loved, as always and that is all that he needs, believe me. I would love to hear about that new love from you too, but I don’t want to delay you from talking with your son any longer. I know your mom is waiting for you at home tonight too?

\- Oh yes... Don’t remind me. She's already there because her meeting ended early.

\- Well, then I better go bring Jake down.

\- Thanks O... You are the best! Seriously thanks for everything, and I promise to tell you all about Lexa, that’s her name. She's a music teacher at the school where our children attend. And I'd love to introduce you to her soon. I know you'll love her immediately. I would also like to meet your Marie if it's all right with you, we might be able have a meal at home some Sunday.

\- Oh wow, Clarke you and Miss Woods?!I know her, I have spoken to her a few times at school. All the children adore her and I can see why. By the way, she's very beautiful though. Congratulations to you too Clarke, and I love the idea of having a meal together. Marie loves the barbecues and family gatherings. Well, we'll talk more about our girls at another time, I'll go after Jake.

A few minutes later Jake came slowly down the stairs alone, he was battling an internal fight, one part didn’t want to see or hear what his mother had to say. But the other part did want to do it, especially after having talked at length with his aunt, helping him to open up, and wanting to ask her for explanations, and try to understand what his mother was doing.

Clarke heard the footsteps coming going down and she immediately got up from the couch to greet Jake, who was looking at her very seriously. He was clearly anguished with the whole situation. The young man stood at the end of the stairs looking at his restless and somewhat nervous mother, who immediately reacted...

\- Jake... Sweetheart come here, sit on the sofa with me... We need to talk... Please...? - Clarke asked calmly and after a few seconds Jake walked in the direction of the living room, to sit on the wide and black leather sofa. Clarke sat beside him.

\- What the hell mom...? What are you doing...? How is it possible that...?

\- That I’m in a relationship with a woman? - Clarke interrupted him, to which Jake only nodded his head.

\- Well, Jake, darling, it's not like this happened overnight, and I'm so sorry that you accidentally saw us together, before I could tell you what happened. But you'll understand. When I was young and traveling from New York to San Francisco. You remember I told you & Aly about that road trip when I was eighteen years old, in Grandpa's old Chevy…?

Clarke calmly and quietly told the whole story to her son, who was surprised but listened attentively. He couldn’t believe that Miss Woods and his mother had known each other for so long, and that they had a serious romance on a trip full of adventures, like in the movies that he sometimes saw.

He didn’t mind the fact that his mom was bisexual, for Jake the sexual definitions had no meaning in his head. He had grown up in a home with very open-minded parents in that sense. Even Jake himself wondered why not everyone could love who they simply wanted, no matter what sex?. But seeing his mother kiss another woman had shocked him and surprised him more than anything.

\- Well Jake, that's the whole story. I loved Lexa and I still love her very much, and I would like to have a future with her, and you and Aly, obviously.

\- I don’t want you to think that I judge you for loving a woman, but I can ask you... If you loved Lexa so much before you met dad, and now you say that you love her so much, because the love between you both was always there… Why did you marry my father? Maybe… - Clarke was a little bit surprised that her son was so mature analyzing so deep, the yes, little bit confused situation of her hurting heart back then. And she didn’t want her son think wrong about her reasons to marriage Bellamy.

\- No Jake... Don’t misunderstand me son... I loved your father very much too, when I met him I fell in love with him, we were best friends, and we simply surrendered completely to each other. And despite being very different, we were happy together, even more so when Aly and you came into our lives. But unfortunately sometimes couples realize with time, that maybe they are not made for each other for the rest of their lives. And even if it hurts to confront reality, there are hard decisions to be made, especially when it concerns children. When our marriage began to fall apart, and more arguments happened than good family moments, we realized that for your good and well being, that it was better to separate. I didn’t know if Lexa was even alive. We had completely lost contact at the end of that long journey, and while I was with your father, my mind and heart was with him and with you both. Today in my world there is you, your sister and Lexa, who is entering my life again. But I must say, we have just reunited, we have opened up to each other, explained, asked, forgiven. And everything has been so recent, I still process many things about Lexa, or Miss Woods, as you know her. We are slowly figure it out some things from the past and the present. So I didn’t think it was yet time to sit down and talk to you Jake.

\- Why not with me and you did with Aly...? Why mom...? I'm not that small anymore, you know...? – Clarke smiled at her son tenderly while caressing his face full of confusion in that precisely point. Apparently Jake also find out that her sister knew and not him. The mother soon start to put two and two together, on what was really happened with Jake. The boy was feeling out of the group somehow. Wasn't about her mother being in a relationship with a woman, but feeling exclusion of the whole thing. She breath more relaxing and her heart smiled.

\- Jake, your sister found out because of the friendship she has with Lexa's daughter, they have caught us at different times. But with you, it was different because I wanted to wait a bit, and see how things were going with Lexa. Be more sure that this was seriously and not something that didn’t last. I know that I love her and that she loves me, but you know how things are with adults and relationships. We are too complicated sometimes... And I didn’t want to get you involved in a possible romantic drama. You are very special and very important to me Jake. You and your sister are absolutely EVERYTHING to me, never doubt of it honey, I was just trying to protect you, until I was completely sure of this.

\- Hmmm... It's okay... But I'm still upset... I don’t like that you have to hide things from me. I don't want everyone to know what happens except me... And besides, I like Miss Woods. She is very cool. I like her music classes, they are very entertaining. She knows a lot about rock! – Jake became suddenly so excited talking about how cool Lexa was, and only make Clarke smile fromo her warm happy heart nodded at Jake that he keep on about Miss Woods… - One day she brought her electric guitar, and played some songs fro I think was “Aerosmith” and that was super cool... and she is also very beautiful indeed…

\- Awwww, Jake... Come here my boy…. - Clarke couldn’t help, but get emotional with the mature and understanding attitude of her son, who immediately threw himself into the arms of his mother, who held him tightly as she placed kisses on his head.

\- You don’t know how much I love you Jake! Never doubt it! And I know you're not small anymore. I'm sorry I took the time to tell you. I just wanted to be sure of all this and yes, she's super cool and very pretty too.

\- Yes, very cool and pretty… I understand how you fell for her… - Jake added laughing in the arms of his mom who laughing with him listen at that.

\- Do you think we can go home now? Your grandma is with Aly, and they are waiting for us to go dinner at some restaurant…

\- Oh yes that's good!! Can we go to the Japanese restaurant? I want to eat sushi… Please mom…?! - Jake asked enthusiastically.

\- I think that you and grandma make a good team, she loves sushi too. We're going to let Aunt Octavia know we're leaving - Clarke said as she stood up beside her son and starting to walk in the direction of Tommy's room.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Anya had arrived as fast as she could, after the desperate call from her little sister, who she found in the small room chatting with Dr Reyes. Raven after excusing herself, she left, leaving the sisters waiting for the doctors after the operation was over.

Anya listened to her sister telling the emotional reunion with her father, and that in the end, she had knocked down the cold walls of resentment, letting herself be carried away by that blood connection between a father and his daughter.

The eldest of the sisters was proud of the step her sister had taken, of such a huge change of attitude and she knew that it was the best that Lexa could have achieved, to make peace with her tormented past.

But Anya also regretted that the man didn’t have much hope of surviving, and to be able to continue repairing that relationship with his daughter, that was so damaged by errors, bad decisions and distance. She calmed her younger sister as much as she could, giving her courage and hope, but she knew that the situation was serious because of everything Lexa had told her.

After several hours and many coffees and something to eat, they were surprised by the unexpected visit of Eliza Jane, who after having decided to stay at home when her aunt Anya went to look for her to take her with her. Anya had taken the job of explaining what was happening to her niece, with the approval of Lexa, who knew that sooner or later she would need to sit and talk at with Eliza about her past and her grandfather.

Anya explained to her niece that her grandfather had reappeared in her mother's life, after almost twenty years of not knowing anything about him, thinking she had died. And now he was very ill in the hospital where Lexa was waiting for the results of his operation.

Eliza Jane remained silent and very attentive to the brief story that her aunt Anya told her, without going into many details, to which Eliza immediately tried to extract more and more information. Her aunt didn’t tell her anything else herself, explaining that only her mother could tell her the whole story, and answer all her questions.

The young woman respected the silence of her aunt, but she was eager to know more about that incredible family history, and wondering at the same time why her mother had never mentioned her grandfather. She didn’t get angry with Lexa, but she was surprised and felt sorry for the difficult situation that her mother was going through. She didn’t want to go with her aunt Anya at first, she felt overwhelmed by what she had just learned, and that she now had a grandfather who was dying in the hospital.

After taking a few hours to mentally and emotionally compose herself, she decided that she should be there with her mother, at her side, supporting her in whatever she needed. Besides, now that she had a grandfather, she needed to see him, to know him, to know more about him, and about that past that her mother had to tell her.

Upon entering the small room, Lexa stood very surprised next to Anya, and EJ immediately threw herself into her mother’s arms, hugging her tightly, something that moved Lexa very deeply. Lexa had been worried after Anya told her the first reactions of her daughter, at the news of suddenly having a grandfather, and therefore her refusal to accompany her at first?

\- Mom, forgive me that i didn’t come before with aunty An... I was so surprised that I needed some time to recover... How are you? What do you know...? Have the doctors said anything...? - EJ asked after she let go of Lexa's arms

\- Oh, EJ... you don’t know how much it means for me that you're here my little girl. I'm so sorry I didn’t have time to explain everything. Thanks for coming. And no... we still don’t know anything... but.

\- Miss Woods...? - The voice of Dr Kane interrupted Lexa, standing behind her, still in the blue surgical scrubs. 

The doctor’s face looking quite tired and very serious. Lexa turned and saw his face feared the worst, as she held her daughter's hand, waited to hear the results of the operation.

\- Please, take a seat - The exhausted doctor pointing to the chairs in the room.


	22. Home is where the heart is

[](https://gifyu.com/image/41Jv)

\- Doctor, please tell us, the wait has already been too long... We are prepared for whatever you have to tell us - Lexa pleaded as she looked at Doctor Kane, holding her daughter's hand tightly.

\- Well, I’m pleased to be able to give you good news - The doctor said with a slight smile on his face, extremely tired after several hours of operating. Lexa felt her heart skip a beat as did her daughter and her older sister who immediately put her hand on his shoulder to give her support.

\- Oh my God! Thank you! Please continue… - Lexa asked shaking for the good news, with a smile full of hope in her face, holding tight her daughter.

\- Well... My colleague, Professor Thompson has done a real miracle operating on your father’s heart, and has given him the best chance possible. Obviously, he must undergo strict rehabilitation, and other issues that we will explain later, but yes, your father will recover but must not stress his heart too much.

\- Doctor, thank you very much! Please pass onto your colleague my eternal thanks - Lexa excitedly expressed as she stood up with her daughter, her sister and the doctor, and without thinking embraced the exhausted man, to which the professional smiled and just closed his arms around the woman.

Lexa stepped back from the doctor and he excused himself as he needed to rest. Lexa asked him when they could see her father, and Dr Kane said it would be the next day before he would be able to see anyone. 

Now it was time for Lexa to sit down, and tell her daughter everything. She wanted Eliza Jane to know the truth before she met her grandfather. She knew that her daughter learning the truth might upset her, or make her angry, but she knew EJ, and something told her that she would understand and accept it.

But there was a detail that she never wanted her daughter to know, the fact that she was the result of a violent attack and rape, that she suffered at the hands of those thugs. It was a part of her past that she didn’t want to reveal to Eliza. She wanted her to grow up without that heavy shadow of the past on her mind. So she would tell her again the story that she had been careless adolescent, trying to discover her true sexuality. And that when she left New York, Eliza Jane's father had died of an overdose, and she didn’t know she was pregnant until she started with the symptoms on that road trip when she met Clarke.

It was not an easy decision to make, to lie to her daughter, but Lexa knew how much the terrible truth could affect her sweet little girl. She preferred to leave it in the past, she preferred to believe in that story too, since otherwise, the pain she felt would not end.

While they were having breakfast the next day, Eliza Jane began to ask questions and Lexa, after taking her to the living room and sitting on the sofa together, began to tell her the story of her family and past.

Eliza Jane listened wide-eyed, so surprised by the sad and terrible story of her mother while holding her mother’s hands to give strength and encouragement. She couldn’t believe how brave her mom had been, and also how determined to change her life, her destiny. She couldn’t admire her more than she did at that moment. She looked at her mother with eyes full of pride, emotion, sadness but above all, a lot of love.

Eliza Jane didn’t feel very good knowing the horrible past of her family, and when she learned that her grandfather was a criminal who had worked for the mafia, she got goosebumps, and it was hard to believe. Lexa explained what happened when she left New York, that she was assaulted and that they almost killed her, and they made Gustus believe that she was dead. As a result, her grandfather began to work with the FBI, and they granted him a new identity, ended up living there in the same city they lived in now. And how incredibly was that he knew Clarke, because she was a customer of his restaurant.

Her mother also explained that she had begun to reconcile the differences and past with her father, in the hospital, when he got sick and the doctors had to operate to save him.

Eliza Jane remained silent for a moment, only nodded with her head but very much into her thoughts. Lexa couldn’t read the expression on her face, or in her eyes very well. She understood that it was such a shocking story, that maybe her reactions were understandable, but fear still seized her for a moment.

Suddenly her daughter surprised her by wrapping her arms around her, and hugging her tight, to which Lexa let her being carried away by the emotion she was feeling.

\- Oh my God mom! You don’t know how bad I feel for what has happened to you. It sounds the chilling tale of a gangster movie. I just can't believe it… - Eliza said as she put a little distance between herself and her mother, and drying tears that had been shed. Lexa's caressed her daughter’s face gently, as she looked at her with tenderness in her green eyes while tears rolled down her cheeks.

\- You're... You're amazing mom... You can’t imagine how much I admire you in so many ways now... God! You are my heroine... And thank heavens you have been so strong, and you have been lucky enough to survive your past and that horrible beating. Look at you today, a music teacher, educated, gentle, calm, honest, sweet, cool. No signs of what your family was, or in that hostile world where you grew up in. You're amazing mom... and I love you so much !! You are the best mother I could ask for, and thank you for not getting rid of me... I don’t know what else to say... – Eliza laughed nervous holding her mother's shacking hands - I'm so shocked... God! I only know that I love you and I admire you !! - Eliza saying as she hugged her mother again, while Lexa could no longer speak, her crying spoke for itself. Her grateful heart was beating too fast.

They remained embraced for a few minutes, while both of them let out the emotion and love that united them so deeply. Lexa, on the other hand, felt that another great weight was coming off her shoulders after telling her daughter about her past and family. Although she didn’t feel completely sure about holding information about the rape, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Now was the question about if her daughter would be able to accept her grandfather, to forgive him as she was beginning to do.

Lexa wanted her to, she wished that her daughter didn’t carry another's hatreds. She also wished in someway that in the future they would be the family that they couldn’t have been in the past. But she didn’t want to put pressure on Eliza, the young woman had heard a long, rather dark story, and wanted to give her time to deal with it.

\- EJ, you are so wonderful daughter... And you don’t know how happy I'm that I decided to keep you my baby. You are everything in my life, and I love you so much! Thank you for understanding my horrible past, and please don’t think about it, I don’t want it to be a shadow chasing you in your life. But I wanted you to know the truth, and what happened to your grandfather and me. You have no idea how much it means to me that you understand.

\- Mom, how can I not understand? I admire you, I admire your courage and your enormous heart to forgive him, and want to start again. I don’t know how to look at him, after what you have told me. I cannot look into his eyes and not feel a bit... you know... He hurt my mom... he... he has done terrible things... You have suffered so many things because of that man. But you also say that he has protected you in his own way, and he has always loved you. And that has weight in the good part of the balance. I think he is sincere today, and feels so sorry. After so many years of blaming himself for your supposed death, I imagine that he will have really thought a lot about his life, on his mistakes, on that bad path he took when you were young… - The young Eliza reflected in a very adult way, still holding and caressing her mother’s hands.

\- EJ... my love... Take your time to think about all I have told you, but I don’t want you to dwell about the past and how it affects you.

\- Mom, thank you very much for telling me the truth about my family. I can’t say that I have liked to know such dark aspects, but it has helped me to look at you differently from now on. Seriously, if before I admired you a little, now you are my hero without a red cape! And about my grandfather... Well, I want to know him, I don’t want to judge him by his past. If he has changed and feels so sorry, and you have begun to forgive and overcome all that past, I want to do it too. You have always taught me that life should be about more than just surviving, and it is true. You are a great example yourself of that quote.

\- Oh, really, EJ...? I don’t want you to feel that you have to.

\- No mom... seriously, it's what I feel and what I want. I understand that he has done bad things in the past, but I also understand that today he has changed, and you have always taught me and I believe that we all deserve a second chance. We are all human and we can make mistakes and learn from them. Be better persons, do good. Grandpa has learned his lesson, and he has carried that guilt and grief for almost 20 years. I think he deserves to be given another chance, don’t you?.

\- Yes, I do... come here, I don’t want to stop hugging you baby... Thank you for understanding EJ… means the world to me! – Said the emotional mother as she closed her arms around her smiling daughter, who only responded to her embrace with tenderness and emotion.

Six months later…

Gustus had left the hospital after almost a month of recovery and rehabilitation. Lexa and her daughter EJ asked him to stay in their home, until he was completely recovered. The man couldn’t believe the beautiful second chance that life was offering him with that forgiving from his daughter and also now his beautiful granddaughter that was just a copy of her amazing mother. He didn’t think he deserved it yet, but he accepted their offer. He had got his daughter back, and now he had a beautiful granddaughter with whom he spent a lot of time, knowing each other and loving each other, a connection and feeling that grew day by day.

After a couple of months, Gustus left Lexa and Eliza’s home, and settled in his own home in the restaurant that had reopened. Obviously the reopening of the Italian restaurant was a great celebration attended by everyone. Included Lexa and Eliza, Clarke with her children Alycia and Jake, Anya with her husband and children, Octavia Blake, with her son Tommy and her partner Marie, Raven and her husband Finn with their three sons, and doctors Kane and Thompson, who had saved his life, together with their families.

The party had been incredible and Gustus didn’t stop thanking God for it. He was almost fully recovered and he was more than happy, as well as his daughter Lexa, to get the father she always wanted to have. Also Eliza now has a very gracious grandad who was in every sense, and with whom she felt a very special connection.

Christmas Time….

It was Christmas night and Lexa and Clarke who were absolutely inseparable, decided to spend together with their families in the Griffin's home. Clarke's mother, Abby, would attend with her new partner, a divorced lawyer 5 years younger than her called Michael Masterson, who she had met a few months ago, and had fallen in love with. 

Also it was the occasion that Clarke had been waiting for, to officially introduce her girlfriend Lexa to her mother, whom she had told a few months ago about her new relationship with the music teacher. Abby was surprised to learn that her daughter was bisexual, but sincerely she only care and wished that Clarke was happy. Abby felt in her mother's heart that she was truly happy, and gave her blessing, sharing her joy with her.

The youngest Griffin, Jake, had been told that his older sister and Lexa’s daughter were dating, and began to wonder what was happening with the women in his family...?. Not that he was annoyed with it, he had found it just funny. But also, at first, it seemed a little bit strange to him that both mothers and daughters had become partners at the same time. As for Jake himself...? He had started talking to a pretty girl at school called Kate. She was a very pretty dark-eyed brunette, who had started on the same course as Jake, after the summer holidays.

Jake had also started playing on the junior basketball team of the school, and both his mother, his sister with Lexa and her daughter Alycia, and her aunty Octavia with her partner Marie and son Tommy, became the “supporter team", and didn’t miss a game. They encouraged him from the stands every play, and celebrated every double or triple that the young Griffin scored for his school team. Everyone was very proud of him, and Jake felt the great support of a big family around him. 

Over the months, Jake also had got closer to the woman who was still his music teacher, and from being Miss Woods, became just Lexa at home. The brunette gladly give him private classes of electric guitar and keyboards. But also they became like some kind of “partners in crime”, watching horror movies, and played some online games in his PS4. Something he had never been able to share with his mother, who hated horror films same as her daughter Alycia, and none of the ladies of the home, had ever enjoyed playing online games. So for Jake, Lexa became a cool friend in many ways, and he was really happy with her, same from the brunette with him.

Although there were days, or rather weekends when Lexa was staying at Clarke's house, they had not made the decision to live together. They wanted to go slowly, although they had no doubts about the deep love that united them, it was mostly for their children. They just wanted to get to know each other, and be sure of the relationship, before talking about moving in together.

The nights when Dr Griffin was on duty at the hospital, “Mama Lexa” took charge of the "Clexa gang" at home, a loving way in which the brunette had nicknamed the young Griffin and Woods children. The next morning when Mama Clarke returned home, she always found a delicious breakfast waiting for her, with pancakes with lots of caramel syrup, her favorites, made by her loving Lexa, something everyone in the family was already addicted to. In addition, Clarke received extra portion, before going to bed, and falling asleep, as Lexa left with the "Clexa gang" to go to school.

The Griffin/Woods family life was taking shape slowly, and it was almost a dream, it was what it should have been like for a long time. But Clarke and Lexa simply enjoyed the present, the deep love that united them, and the beautiful family they had.

The following year, Eliza Jane would go to study not far away at the UCLA, to start her medical career, something that filled Clarke with joy, giving her thousands of tips and helping her to achieve the necessary exam results to be able to study at the famous Californian University. Lexa couldn’t believe that her daughter was choosing to study medicine like her lovely girlfriend. She thought the coincidence was incredible. But something squeezed hard in her heart, knowing that soon her little girl would spread her wings and leave home.

Alycia and Eliza Jane were inseparable and they shared everything. But for the young Griffin, it was difficult to think that in a few months her lovely EJ would go to start her career away from home, to the same University that her mother had attended, in the city of Los Angeles. There were days when the fear of a distant relationship scared her and made her sad. But her girlfriend always knew how to comfort her, by filling each day of her life with love and unforgettable moments. Eliza Jane was promising that she would often come home to visit her, of course, and they would be connected via the internet and by phone calls.

Going back to the night of the first Christmas of the Griffin/Woods, Lexa had a very special gift for her blonde. She had told to her older sister and also to her new friend, and sometimes psychologist, Dr Octavia Blake, who was very enthusiastic about the idea, and helped her prepare the surprise, and look for the special gift for Clarke.

It was December 24, and almost everyone had arrived at the Griffin house, where a huge Christmas tree illuminated the living room, a tree that had been a gift from Gustus, who had brought it to the Doctor's home himself. Lexa told her father about the crazy love story with Dr Griffin in that road trip when they were young, and that now they had resumed their relationship, and how much they loved each other. Gustus couldn’t help but rejoice greatly, knowing that his daughter had found love and company as nice as Clarke was, whom he had known for several years.

Everyone chatted with drinks in their hands, while in the kitchen, Clarke and Lexa finished preparing the dishes for dinner, working hard but so happy that they simply couldn’t believe it, how much joy they have in their lives together in the present. 

At a certain moment, Lexa looked at her beautiful girlfriend moving in the kitchen with great agility, taking care of minimal details, as only her blonde could. She admired her so much, she loved her so much, and she still couldn’t believe her luck, but without a doubt, she greatly appreciated the second chance that she had been given.

\- (Clarke laughed) My love ... please don’t start... Hmmm…. we have work to do yet... - Clarke said laughing while her girlfriend held her from behind, kissing her neck which made shivers go down her back.

\- It’s that sexy dress you're wearing is driving me crazy... Sorry but not sorry my love… It's your fault, you're cruel sexy Dr.Griffin... Look at those perfect curves, and that soft skin, there, exposed to my lips... and let's not forget my softly girls, imprisoned there, asking me to release them, and give them attention… - Lexa whispered sensually in her ear without stopping the line of kisses down her neck and shoulders.

\- My God Lexa! Stop calling my breasts "your girls"... And don’t worry, I'll try not to exhaust myself too much tonight... I want a celebration of our first Christmas together a very private one... Santa will come with some very special presents for you… you'll see…

\- Mmmm... That sounds wonderful... “HOHOHO...” But before, I need to feel a little more… - Lexa said moving her hips against Clarke's ass, and her hands running over the body of the doctor. After she check that nobody was looking, of course.

\- Don’t do that! Please, or we're going to need a change of panties. You naughty girl…

\- Oh, mine already need to change, honey... Seeing you for an instant was enough.

\- Shit! Go change them, and don’t provoke me anymore... I'll take care of you later... You are insatiable Miss Woods…

\- Sure… because you don't like that I'm like that right...? Insatiable and that I want you all the time...

Clarke turned on her feet facing her love, who had those beautiful green eyes darkened with desire and were full of mischief, and her face was a smiling face with thirsty lips. The brunette held her by the waist, and without thinking she moulded her body to the blonde’s, who moaned slightly with laughter, feeling that hard muscle from Lexa's leg in between hers.

\- Miss... please, control yourself... I remind you that we have the house full of guests... - Clarke managed to say as she pulled her head back causing her brunette to kiss her neck.

\- Hmmm... the guests are entertained Doctor... and I need you to examine me quickly. I feel that I get wet too fast when I look at my sensual girlfriend wearing a dress like this one, so tight, that it shows those curves she has… hmmm… Gosh babe…! - Lexa said in a very hoarse voice, while she kissed that skin that she loved so much to taste and feel with her lips and tongue, inhaling deeply, smelling the exquisite scent of lavender and vanilla.

\- Lex...... God! Really, my love, I... Fuck!

The bell of the house suddenly sounded abruptly interrupting the heated moment between the two lovers. Clarke laughed feeling that the bell had saved her just in time, as she was about to be seduced by her love's request to be examined deeply and deliciously, somewhere in the home.

\- Oh, my God, my mother has arrived.

\- God damn! the mother-in-law... but how do you know that it is her at the door?

\- Oh, believe me, I know it’s her... She's the only one missing, and I know how she rings the bell too. - Clarke said, taking her girlfriend's face in her hands and leaving a tender kiss on her lips.

Lexa came out of her heated romantic trance, as she felt a sudden chill run her down back. She was nervous to finally meet her "mother-in-law", with whom she had mentally begun to make peace. But she still couldn’t forget how she had let her little girl, with only 18 years old, embark on such a journey across the country, alone, in an old car, and without any self defense experience. Although she knew, nobody was perfect.

\- Ok, I really need to go to change my... You go greet her, I'll be down in a few minutes ok? - Lexa said to her, after giving her a kiss on the lips, hurrying to go upstairs to their bedroom and change her very damp panties.

Clarke put her hands to her mouth, smiling at the sudden change in her brunette, at the knowledge that her mother had arrived. She knew that Lexa had become a little nervous and she understood her, so before she left the kitchen, Clarke followed her and took her hand pulled her close and looked at her brunette for a moment. When Lexa met her gaze she had fear in her eyes, Clarke raised her hands to her face caressing it.

\- Hey beautiful... Don’t worry, everything will be fine. She is eager to meet you, that tells me that she already likes you. So calm down my love.

\- I’ll try... But, it's your mother... I... - Lexa managed to say with fearful eyes.

\- You go to change those panties that you are wearing. Then I want to ruin the ones that you will put on later... Don’t think you'll escape from my vengeance Miss Woods... "HOHOHO”. I'll be your Santa tonight and I have a bag full of presents for you.

\- Ha...! Oh you sure my sexy Santa, I don’t want to escape. I wanna enjoy the whole Christmas eve my private Santa... and those... hmmm... presents.

\- You'll have them, don’t worry. Now go, I’m sure the girls opened the door.

\- Fine… I love you.

\- And I love you too, my precious being.

Abby entered the busy house and was greeted by her granddaughter Alycia, and upon entering the huge and festive living room, was introduced to those she didn’t know, like Lexa's daughter, Eliza Jane, Lexa’s father, Gustus, of whom she felt a little intimidated by the large size, of the smiling and warm man. And finally Anya, Lexa's older sister, with her husband Niko and their children, Alexa and Christopher.

Dr Griffin was surprised by the many new faces that her daughter, her grandchildren, and Octavia Blake with her son Tommy, would celebrate that very special Christmas night. They were all very pleasant and talked until finally, Clarke came from the kitchen with a tray full of drinks to start the night.

Mother and daughter greeted each other with a hug, and immediately Abby asked Clarke where the famous woman, who had captured her heart was. When Clarke was about to answer, Lexa came down the stairs, notably nervous but smiling. Abby liked, at first sight, the tall figure of that dark hair woman, with beautiful and very special green eyes. She immediately understood why her daughter had fallen madly in love with such a beautiful lady, who also conveyed a lot of confidence, sympathy and also a lot of calm, despite noticing her nerves at the first meeting between them.

Abby's eyes immediately met Lexa's, walking to meet her. She surprised everyone present who was watching the meeting, Abby immediately wrapped her arms around Lexa, who remained still at first, looking at her girlfriend who winked and smiled at her nodding her head.

The brunette responded after a few seconds, and relaxed as she moved her arms around her future mother-in-law ‘s waist, feeling that she could breathe again.

\- You must be the cause of my daughter constantly smile, and acting like a teen in love… - Abby said separating from Lexa and looking at her with a big knowing smile on her face, that made the brunette’s cheeks turn red at the words of Dr Griffin.

\- Ermmm.., I... It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Doctor Griffin…

\- Oh don’t be so nervous, and don’t make me feel older than I’m dear... Please call me Abby, and the pleasure is all mine Lexa, welcome to Christmas eve in the Griffin family.

\- Thanks... Dr… Abby... And I must tell you… Now I can see where the beauty comes from in the Griffin family. - Lexa said something more daring, before the wide-open eyes of Clarke, who now felt her cheeks were hot.

\- Oh, God you're a daring Lexa... hmmm... Has is been perhaps one of your tactics to conquer my daughter...?

\- I... - Lexa managed to say now a little uncomfortable.

\- Oh mother… enough... come on, have a drink and we will toast and start our family Christmas - Clarke said, taking the arm of her mother on one side and Lexa on the other, taking them and walking into the living room where everyone laughed before the scene with their glasses in their hands, ready to celebrate Christmas.

The great Griffin Woods family celebrated their first Christmas together, in an atmosphere of warmth, good talk, laughter, excellent food and drink as they enjoyed a night full of surprises.

The large Christmas tree lit with many lights, was almost covered at the base with presents. But Lexa couldn’t wait to give the very special present to her beloved Clarke. She had planned everything for weeks and good teamwork with her sister Anya and her new friend Octavia.

For Lexa, it was a more than special night, celebrating the first Christmas with her dear true love, and in the company of such a beautiful family. For a moment, she stared at everyone at the table, the sounds disappeared, and everything went in slow motion, as she was lost in her thoughts. 

She was so grateful to life, for having given her this wonderful beginning of a new chapter full of love and happiness and warmth. A new chapter with so many good things, so many beautiful people surrounding her. And also giving thanks to herself, for having always been a fighter, and never giving up. Everything was worth it at the end of the road, every hard step she made to reach this dream of life. She knew she was starting to walk in a new road, but she was happy knowing that this time, she would be sharing with, and holding the hand of her beloved Clarke, as well as this lovely family seating at the table. She felt so blessed at so many levels, that her vision became blur, feeling those emotional tears filling her eyes. But she made the greatest effort to hold them back. It was such a special night, as magical, as in those fairy tales with a happy ending. Undoubtedly she truly felt that she was living an incredible and wonderful dream, which she never wanted to wake up.

Suddenly the warmth of a soft hand squeezing hers under the table returned her to reality, looking around her, she found the beautiful face of her beloved Clarke, and those sea blue eyes that looked full of love and tenderness. Lexa just let herself get lost in them, smiling from her bare heart and soul, that belong only to her. To that amazing woman seating beside her.

Clarke had been watching her sweet Lexa for a moment, and she immediately understood what that night meant to her. The warmth of a home finally, a normal and wonderful family, the love of a companion not only on a road trip, but now also in life.

Clarke could see immediately the emotion of the soul, reflected in those green emeralds that always spoke to her so much, so deeply about love and kindness, in silence. She knew there, at that moment, that she never wanted to separate from her ever again. She wanted to be everything that Lexa could never feel or enjoy in her young years, full of so much pain and loneliness. She wanted to heal her wounds with love day by day, be her everything, be the reason for her smiles before falling asleep, and the first ones in the morning.

\- Dear family - Clarke said standing up, addressing all those present, who immediately stopped talking and paid attention to one of the hostesses. - I want to thank you on my behalf, and my great love here by my side, my beautiful Lexa, who is here, on this special night. It's our first Christmas together, the first of which I expect many to come. All of you are very important people in our lives, and we just want you to know how much it means to us your love, your support, and that you make us feel that life is something more than just survival. It is to enjoy every moment with those we love. It is accepting our mistakes, and learning from them, it means knowing how to forgive others as ourselves, and being able to start over. It is looking to the future with hopes of love, peace and happiness, and also courage and strength to face the sad moments that are also a natural part of life. So once again thank you very much from the bottom of our hearts, Thank you for being so wonderful in our lives. Cheers my family and Merry Christmas - Clarke concluded very excited, with a couple of tears that escaped from her eyes.

Immediately Lexa stood up and joined her lips to those of that incredible and sensitive woman, who was everything in her life. She couldn’t hold her tears either and both smiled resting foreheads together. While now everyone present stood up touching by the words of Clarke, and raised their glasses to toast with them.

Then came the Italian dessert, made by Gustus, the typical Tiramisu that was more than praised and enjoyed by everyone with great enthusiasm. Then followed coffee. It was when Lexa took her guitar and she set out her music sheets, to sing a very special song to the whole family.

\- Well, I think I cannot say any more than what my beautiful girlfriend has said. What this magical and special night means for us in this first Christmas together, and with our families becoming so wonderful, that we value so much. This song expresses a little of my own feelings, what you all mean today in my life, which became a beautiful dream, that I don’t want to wake up from. I thank God for giving me strength, and for giving me the greatest love in my incredible daughter, who has always been a blessing, my best friend, my confidant, my joy, my fear, and an inspiration for everything I could do in my life. I also am thankful for that young woman that I met on a long road trip, that night in that gasoline station, and whom I fell in love with at first sight, and I could never stop loving. An incredible woman from whom I never want to apart from again, my precious Clarke. And also thanks to all of you for being part of my world and this first family Christmas.

After applause and “awwwwwws…”, Lexa took a deep breath and began to play her acoustic guitar. The notes of "Fields of Gold" began to be heard. Soon the beautiful and harmonious voice of the brunette captured the hearts and souls of those present, letting themselves be carried away by the emotion of the lovely song.

"... You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold

So she took her love for to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In her arms, she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold... "

Clarke let her tears fall down her cheeks. The song was so wonderful, so magical, and so special in the voice of her love, who raised her eyes to her own when she came to...

"... Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold  
See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold ... "

Clarke raised her hand to her lips and send kisses to her lovely brunette, telling her a silent and very meaningful "I love you". Lexa smiled with moist eyes, but doing her best not to let herself be carried away by emotions, in order to finish singing the beautiful song.

The rest of the family could understand at that time a little of the great love that existed between the two women. A love without limits of time and distance, a love that knew how to stay there, while waiting for the soulmates reunion. Waiting for that forgiveness and understanding. Waiting for being able to start again and enjoy what is left of the path of life, but from now on together. There were moist eyes, smiles, hands held, and the magic of love and the unity of the family gathered to celebrate the most beautiful Christmas ever for everyone.

"...Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold

You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
when we walked in fields of gold  
when we walked in fields of gold  
when we walked in fields of gold... "

At the end of the song, Lexa couldn’t hold the emotion anymore and brought her hands to her face, letting out her tears, to the joy and applause of everyone, who joined her emotional outburst immediately. Clarke stood up and ran to hug her and kiss her with enormous passion and tenderness. It was a moment that everyone there would remember forever.

Later, after the clock chimed twelve o'clock at night, everyone gathered around the huge Christmas tree to open the many gifts that the different "Santas" had deposited under it. The enthusiasm was in unison, there was no difference in ages, everyone was looking forward to opening their gifts, like a large group of small children.

They were surprised and grateful all at once, as they opened their presents.. But Lexa had left her gift for Clarke until the end, it was very special one and she wanted it to be seen by the family. She had bought some more gifts for her love, such as clothes, shoes and a new wallet. But at the end of all the fuss, she asked those in the home to be quiet, while she handed the last present to her beloved Clarke, who looked at her smiling and a little nervous.

\- Well, I hope you like it my love, and don’t worry about anything, because everything is sorted. - Lexa said handing her a simple red envelope decorated with very cute Christmas figurines, that Clarke loved immediately.

\- Lex... what is it my love? - Asked excited but somewhat nervous Clarke, while her hand took the envelope from the hands of her girlfriend, who was now biting her lower lip expectantly.

\- Just open it and find out... and please say yes… - The brunette nervously asked laughing at the end same with the rest of the family and friends.

\- Mom.., open it, you're killing us with the suspense - Her daughter Alycia said while sitting on the lap of her sweet Eliza Jane.

\- Ok... ok... don’t rush me… - Clarke finally answered laughing as she began to open the envelope carefully.

Inside the envelope was a letter. Clarke looked at Lexa again, frowning but smiling, while the brunette looked expectantly at her nodding to read it.

“Dear Lexa, now I know that is your real name? I remember you as Alycia, but anyway. I was surprised by your letter and I’m glad to know the incredible love story that you have lived with Clarke... Who was Eliza Jane back then....!?. Well, whatever she's called, hahaha... I'm happy to tell you that I'm still renting those cabins by the lake, and I'll love for you both to come and stay the first week of January. It will be wonderful to see you both again after almost twenty years…?! Crazy...! And how fast time goes….   
Merry Christmas and very Happy New Year to you and Clarke and your families.  
Yours, Luna.“

Clarke finished reading the letter with trembling hands, she couldn’t believe that Lexa had found Luna, the owner of those cabins by the lake, where they had stayed for a couple of days on that unforgettable road trip. After so many years, it was a miracle that the woman was still there, and that Lexa had found her.

\- Oh my God, my love! I can’t believe it!! Seriously...?! How did you find her...?

\- Well, it was not easy, let me tell you, but I remembered the name of the lake, and the state. So then I started looking for it, and I was lucky... so what do you say? A week with me in those cabins remembering those days we pass there…

\- Love... I don't know what to say... Jesus! I would love it but the children? - Clarke answered somewhat worried.

\- Oh, that's already sorted… - Answered almost in unison Anya and Octavia laughing at the transmission of thoughts at the same time.

\- How...?! - Clarke asked smiling without understanding much.

\- You see... I talked to the girls and I asked them if they could take charge of the "Clexa gang" for a week, so you and I could go on the trip. And I also want us to ride in that classic chevy of your father, if you accept... What do you say, my sweet Eli..? Will you be again my ride or die?

\- Oh my God! It's wonderful Lex… I…. YES! LETS DO IT! - Clarke finally answered smiling and throwing herself into the arms of her romantic girlfriend, kissing her with tenderness, clearly excited, before a new ovation from the family around them.

Lexa and Clarke celebrated the New Year eve with their children and the father of the brunette in his Italian restaurant. They watched the fireworks on the beach and wished that this was the first of many more together.

After a couple of days, they got ready to start their very special trip, back to the memories, traveling part of that journey in the old car of Clarke's father, which they trusted despite the years. Anyway for security they make the car be checked by a mechanic, who make some adjusts and let it ready to the emotional trip. 

Their daughters were more than enthusiastic about Lexa’s idea. For the young girls seemed very sweet and romantic. Since they knew that in those cabins the mothers had given themselves body and soul for the first time, and everything was too special.

But Lexa still had another surprise for her “sweet Eli”(Clarke), and she would give it to her when they were in that romantic place. Her daughter EJ suspected that her mother was planning something. She felt that her mother had not only proposed that magical trip to the past, simply because of evoking the love story that had united her with Clarke so deeply. But there was something else beyond that special trip, and she could tell by her mother's nerves was truly especial.

The day they would leave to start the trip, while they were preparing everything, bringing suitcases to the car and Lexa's guitar, the same one that had accompanied her on that long road trip, which she still had, her daughter came to her to talk in private. She was not going to let her mother go, without knowing what that trip was really about.

\- Mom... can we talk for a minute...?

\- Yes, of course, honey... Let me get this last suitcase... For God's sake! What has Clarke put in it, it weighs a ton..…

\- Well, are you going to tell me what this trip is really about...?

\- What do you mean, EJ...? I just…

\- Don’t act like you don’t know what I'm talking about... I know you. You can fool everyone else, but not me my dear... I've watched you since you gave Clarke that letter, and I know there is something beyond the simple romantic trip back to that particularly place... Now, can you trust your daughter and tell me please?

\- I... Heavens EJ...!! Ha...! I can’t fool you right...? Okay... but you must promise that you will not tell anyone, and when I say no one I mean no one. - Lexa stressed to her daughter who promised.

\- Oh, my God!! I already know what it is!!! Oh my God are you going to propose to Clarke...?! I'm dying!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!! - Said very excited Eliza Jane bringing her hands to her face, jumping around like a kangaroo while her smiling mother tried to calm her down.

\- Shush... young lady watch your mouth! And please... don’t make that noise or they'll find out, and I don’t want them to. I really want it to be a surprise and that's why you can’t tell Aly even. I know that you love her and trust her, but she might let something slip to her mother. And I don’t wanna risk it.

\- OH MY Fsssss…. SORRY SORRY! GOD MAMA!!!! Seriously..?!!! You will propose to Clarke...?!!! God, I want to be a fly and be there to see it...?!!! This is so unfair...!!! - Said Eliza jumping again around her Mother who could not stop laughing.

\- Shushhhh…. Please, EJ, honey… they're going to hear you...!! Calm down! So lets keep it low… I'm so nervous… I just…

\- Congratulations mom... !!! - Eliza finally said more calmly but very excited as she hugged her mother.

\- Thanks honey, but don’t congratulate me yet… We don’t know Clarke’s answer. God! You don’t know how nervous I'm... I hope she'll say yes.

\- Mom!! Just chill... Clarke loves you, I have no doubt that she will say a resounding YES!!!. She has said so many times how much she loves you, and that you are the great love of her life. Why the hell would she say no?!. Stop being silly and nervous. Now, I want to see the ring... Please...?!!!! – Lexa breath deeply letting out a nervous laugh, holding tight her girl.

\- You know you're my best pal and support don’t you...?!!! And how much I love you, EJ...!!! Ok... wait... I have it here... God! I hope Clarke don't come looking for us… - Lexa whispered, as with trembling hands took out the small red velvet box, and opened it in front of her daughter's whose eyes widened. EJ couldn’t believe the beautiful ring that her mother had chosen, and that surely must have cost a fortune.

\- OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! Clarke is going to die when she sees it mom!!!

\- Oh, I do hope she says yes ... I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side... Do you like it...?

\- If do I like it...?! Are you kidding me mom?! Please, that ring is beautiful! Don’t worry, she will say “YES” to becoming your wife mom. I don’t have any doubts at all! You two were meant to be together no matter what!

\- Lex... love ...! Where are you...? We said we would leave at 10, and it's been 15 minutes past now…

Clarke's voice was heard looking for her, which made Lexa put the ring box in her pocket again, while her daughter laughed at her panic. After a emotional and tight hug, they went in search of Clarke, who met them at the door of the house.

\- Sorry, “Eli”(Clarke) I was chatting with my baby before I left. It is the first time that we will be apart... you know...

\- Of course, I understand beautiful... Well, we are ready. Let's start saying goodbye to our “Clexa gang”. - Clarke said beginning to hug her children, Alycia and Jake. While Lexa was doing the same with her Eliza Jane, to proceed with the rest. Then they hug with Octavia and Anya, who were there to watch them go, and take charge of the "Clexa gang".

Before the two mothers go into the classic American car, Eliza Jane asked the happy couple of cool moms, to pose for one last picture. Immediately and without thinking, Lexa surprised her blonde by lifting her into her arms as she weighed nothing. Both laughed as Eliza took the photo with her phone to the unanimous applause of the rest.

After the funny picture, and the last goodbyes with everybody, Clarke got into the driver's seat as she had on that trip years ago, while Lexa got into the passenger side as Clarke started the Chevy's engine, starting their drive to those cabins at the lake, which would take them less than a day. A long trip in which they would take turns to drive, and where a week full of surprises and emotions awaited them.

\- Ready to go back to the past my “sweet Eli”? - A smiling Lexa asked looking mischievously at her beloved.

\- I've never been more ready “my goddess brunette Aly” - Clarke answered with the same mischievous smile on her face.

Lexa was in charge of the music in the car, obviously, she chose something from her favorite band "Aerosmith" and their song "Crazy". Clarke laughed at the choice thinking that was just so perfect.

Everyone waved goodbye to them with emotional tears and wide smiles. Clarke pressed the horn a couple of times, and then drove away until those watching could no longer see the car.


	23. Dear True Love

[](https://gifyu.com/image/8Nk6)

Credits for this amazing edit to my talented friend IG “The_13th_Clan” 😍💙♾💚✍🏻

After many hours of driving with long talks, singing songs from the past, sleeping a little and stops to eat and get gasoline, they finally arrived at the famous lake, in the early hours of a beautiful, but very cold morning. The lake looked the same but now almost frozen over, with the huts almost covered in snow. It was a different landscape from the one they saw on that trip when they had visited the place in the middle of summer. But the view and the cabins looked exactly the same, just with another temperature in the air.

When they got out of the car, Clarke and Lexa embraced excitedly. They had talked so much during the hours of driving, sharing memories and especially about that trip they had taken years ago, and also communication with the “Clexa gang” at home and their caregivers. In the middle of their embrace and tender kiss they were interrupted by the cheerful and somewhat older Luna, who was accompanied by a dark-skinned woman who had black eyes, long brown hair in many braids. They were both smiling, and accompanied by a labrador dog, who ran happily beside them.

\- Oh my God...! You girls finally are here? Welcome! - Luna said approaching both, embrace them with warm hugs and kisses.

\- Clarke, Lexa, this is my wife Gaia, and this one here is our friendly and happy dog Trikru.

\- How nice to return to a place that is so special for you guys - Gaia said smiling while shaking their hands.

\- Yes, it is wonderful to be able to return, thanks to Luna - Lexa commented while shaking Gaia’s hand, and with the other held Clarke around her waist, who held out her hand to Luna's wife as well.

\- It’s so nice to meet you Gaia. Luna, how is it possible that after so many years you are still here? - Clarke asked after shaking hands with Gaia.

\- Well, this has always been my home, and when Gaia became my wife, about seven years ago, and she agreed to come and live here, why would I move to another place? But come, we have coffee and a chocolate cake - Luna said while taking Clarke’s arm, and Gaia took Lexa’s. Then they walked in the direction of Luna and Gaia's house.

They had breakfast in the company of the very warm and friendly couple, while telling them the love story that had united them at that time, and how they had miraculously reconnected more than half a year ago. Both, Luna and her wife were fascinated by the story, and immediately Gaia asked them to give her their hands, which she held gently, as Lexa and Clarke watched her intently without understanding what was happening.

\- Gaia is a very spiritual person, she has a very special energy and can see a little beyond what the eyes and the human mind can see. She just wants to tell you a little what she can see in you both, and that love that unites you so deeply - Luna explained as she sipped her cup, before the gazes of Lexa and Clarke, who marveled at that information.

\- Fine girls... now let me see a little... Close your eyes please and let your energies flow, breathe deeply, three times and relax - Gaia asked in a very calm voice, which both Lexa and Clarke did.

\- Oh my divine guides…. How beautiful... Girls, your energies united a long time ago, that is very clear, you made a union that would never break, despite the distance. That is why you have met again and united again. Now, a lifetime awaits for you together, and I can even see a fruit of their love in the future... It will be the healing energy that will end the circle of love that unites them. You are beloved souls, and you are very special. Oh oh... well, I cannot say any more, because I may spoil something very important that will also soon happen... Hmmm... But it’s very beautiful and everything will be as you have dreamed. - Lexa's heart skipped a beat, praying that Gaia would not spoil her surprise, if this what she is referring to, but apparently, she would not, and she was grateful.

She just smiled relieved, barely opening her eyes, when she met Gaia's, and an illuminated smile that told her everything. Lexa smiled back and murmured a thank you with her lips without making a sound.

\- Oh wow, how beautiful have been your words and your vision - Clarke said opening her eyes very excited to those little details, and of an apparent future full of good things.

\- Gaia... I'm dying to see inside your mind and see what you've seen... It has been very special - Lexa added smiling and more relaxed.

\- You're welcome girls, it was beautiful to see that enormous love that unites you both. You are two energies that complement each other in such a perfect way, that few enlightened beings can, on this earthly plane. And the worst is over, that's for sure. From now on life will much better. You guys are meant to be together. - Gaia assured before the fascinated look of the happy and enamored couple in front of her.

They continued talking for a few more hours as Clarke and Lexa were very intrigued and interested in Gaia’s spirituality, until Lexa asked Luna for the keys to the cabin where they would stay. She wanted to get the luggage out of the car, and settle in what would be their home for a short while before the early darkness cover the place.

Luna obviously gave them the same cabin that she had rented to them almost twenty years before, to made their stay even more special. She showed them how to light the fire in the beautiful fireplace. Clearly the cabin had been modernized since the last time they had been, and had a beautiful heating system that was already turned on ready for their arrival.

Clarke and Lexa had bought the groceries for a week so they would not have to leave the cabin all week. It was like isolating themselves from the world, and enjoying their love finally in total privacy, since at home the children were always sleeping in the adjoining rooms, and they never had full intimacy freedom.

Gaia invited them to practice meditation during their stay, which usually took place at sunset by the lake, while there was good weather. Something in which both, Clarke and Lexa felt very interested and accepted Gaia’s offer with pleasure.

It had been two days since they had arrived at the cabin, and Lexa had planned that that night would be the night she would finally propose to her “Sweet Eli”. She was nervous and although she clung to her daughter's positive words, and those visions of Gaia, she couldn’t help feel a small fear of hearing a negative response from her love. Perhaps because it was too early for Clarke, who always wanted to go slowly in their relationship.

They had unleashed their sexual appetite for each other without a doubt since they had arrived, they had almost made love constantly, only pausing to eat, bathe, sleep and communicate with their little ones. And of course, they joined in the meditation at sunset with Gaia at the lake dock. It was a true paradise, everything was so perfect, so unreal to both women, that they feared it was just a dream.

That afternoon after the meditation with Gaia, both women were very relaxed, as they had been in their lives since they reunited. Lexa had brought a basket with muffins and a thermo with coffee, and thick blankets, as she wanted to watch for a while the stars with her “Sweet Eli”, who adored the idea, despite the very low temperatures that made at night.

Like twenty years ago, Lexa held her love in her arms, who was leaning on her body. Both were looking at the night sky, seeing the thousands of stars twinkling in the clear sky. It was something they always remembered from that beautiful place, the wonder of the starry sky at night. It was like a magical sight over them that they would never erase from their minds.

Suddenly, they excitedly watched as a shooting star fell slowly.

\- Oh God, look...! It's a shooting star! Make a wish, I will do the same... Are you ready? Now watch it, and wish with your heart and soul my love. - Lexa said as she hugged her lover tightly, and kissed her forehead.

\- Are you serious...? Do you think that wishes on a shooting star are granted? - Clarke asked even looking at the last flash of the luminous star losing itself on the horizon.

\- I do believe it, and I really hope that my very especial wish will become true, because it has to do with you.

\- And it would be very foolish of me to ask, what was about that very especial wish of yours...?

\- Oh but is because you can’t say it, or your wish will not become true... Ahhhh... don't you think this is like living a dream...?

\- Yes, I have to pinch myself all the time to believe that it is real. To be with you again after all these years, it's incredible. Now, it must be really what Gaia explained, that we are some kind of “soulmates”, otherwise I wouldn’t understand. I never stopped loving you, I know today, you were always there beating silently inside me. And although I had given up in some way to believe in being able to see you again, it was as if something always pushed me to remember you and it hurts... But not anymore, now we're here, and I don’t want to be separated from you again. I love you more than I can express.

\- Awwww my sweet Eli... I love you too... You don’t know how much I love you, you are my life! But what do you think if we go back to the cabin now? I already feel that these blankets are not enough, and the less I want is for us to get sick. - Lexa said as she standing up, helping her girl stretching a hand to her, and started to walk back to the cabin, followed immediately by Clarke, who was pleased to go inside as she too was beginning to feel the cold.

When they entered the cabin, Lexa took a quick shower and then began to prepare dinner, while Clarke took a very hot bubble bath. After a while, the brunette appeared in the bathroom with a glass of red wine for Clarke.

\- Hmmm... I would like to join you my beautiful lady, but the dinner will burn if I do that. You look delicious among all those bubbles - Lexa said between placing kisses on Clarke’s neck, made her moaned, getting excited with each caress, each kiss on her neck and shoulders.

\- Hmmm... Oh yes please, more, more... Forget about dinner... Please get in the tub with me Miss Woods - Clarke said in a very suggestive voice pulling the hand of the brunette who immediately smiled, moaning when her lover's lips gently sucked her ear, then began to kiss her neck.

\- Oh God! You are evil Dr. Griffin... dangerous I would say... Hmmmm…. although it is a delicious invitation, unfortunately, I must decline for now. I have cooked the dinner in a special way, since I have some surprises for you. So please finish in here in about ten minutes, and come downstairs. But only wearing that red silk robe, that I have placed on the chair for you.

\- Hmmm... Surprises... You're the wicked one now. You know how much I like surprises, and when they are from you I like them even more. So please give me a hint.

\- Ermmm… Nop... I can’t, you have to wait but I assure you it will be worth the wait my love. See you soon my sweet Eli… - Lexa said while leaving the bathroom, but placed a short kiss on her loves lips, before the murderous look of Clarke.

\- YOU ARE EVIL WOODS!! I SWEAR, I’LL GET MY REVENGE LATER!! - the blonde shouted threateningly, while Lexa laughed as she left the bathroom to return to the kitchen to finish preparing the dinner.

Lexa had raised the temperature of the heating in the living room of the cabin, and put more wood on the fire. She had asked her love only to wear the red silk dressing gown, so that meant that the room should have a pleasant temperature. She had also lit several candles here and there. She had brought blankets, and a couple of pillows placing them in front of the fireplace, making a kind of cosy and romantic place for both to lai there.

The low table that was near the sofa had been covered by a tablecloth that she has found, glasses, and a vase with some wildflowers that she managed to find in the afternoon, in a short walk with Luna and Gaia’s dog, whom she had made friends within a short time. Also next to the flowers were two candles lit to illuminate the table. She also placed her guitar close to the table, because that night she would serenade her love.

Lexa was wearing a blue silk robe, and in the pocket was the small box with the ring, ready for when the time came. Her heart was beating fast, she was excited and nervous, but her mind was very sure and inspired by the deep love she had for her doctor.

Once she had finished decorating the lounge, she put some music from her phone, something that suited the moment, she thought, and only Norah Jones had emerged in her mind. Soon the sweet and special voice of the American singer of blues began to fill the room with her soft melody, that immediately made Lexa smile, while looking once more at everything around her.

When Clarke came down the stairs and saw the most romantic image she had ever seen in her life, her whole body shuddered. Immediately a smile settled on her face, when her eyes captured the image of her love, sexily dressed only in the navy blue robe, approached her with a glass of cold champagne, a smile that illuminated her green heart eyes, follow by a kiss in her lips that melted her soul.

\- Hello, precious... I was missing you - Lexa said after separating her lips from the very surprised Clarke.

\- Oh my God! Lex... it's so beautiful... Wow... You are always so romantic, and Norah Jones! I love that woman!!

\- Oh… Hmmm... Seriously...? Do you love her more than me? - Lexa asked pouting like a little girl. Clarke couldn’t help but want to cover her face with kisses, and was what she almost did as her girlfriend laughed.

After they were finally able to separate, Lexa invited Clarke to sit on the sofa next to the decorated table, serving the roast chicken with sauce and roasted potatoes, accompanied by a good Argentine Malbec wine, and many looks of love and caresses in between eating.

Clarke felt that this was part of the most beautiful dream, and she was simply in paradise. Completely lost in those beautiful green eyes that looked at her with sweetness and passion throughout the whole dinner. She also had a very special surprise for that brunette, whom she loved madly, and with whom she wanted to have a future together. She was very nervous, she knew that maybe she was rushing things. When she had always talked about going slowly, meeting again, getting to know each other thoroughly, much more than they had done when they were teens in that road trip.

Today they were two adult women, professionals, both they have children and much more life experience. They were different, they were more mature and although they were the same, as they had been when they first met. The love for each other was the same or even deeper. But out of all that, she needed to be sure that they really wanted to stay together, to have a future together.

But Clarke was somewhat tired of waiting, of analyzing. Tired to be afraid of taking that step forward, and of proposing to the woman she knew was her soulmate, long before someone spiritual like Gaia confirmed it. Clarke knew in her heart that Lexa was her other half, her traveling companion, not only in a road trip, but her partner of life, her great love, her best pal, her mistress. And that had led her to be encouraged, to dare to take the step that she would take this night.

When they finished dinner, Lexa took Clarke by her hands and made her stand up, inviting her to dance to Norah Jones, whose music still played in the background.

"Come away with me" filled the room, and Clarke, after looking at her love for a moment and smiling silently, losing herself once again in the green paradise of her eyes. Those that she loved so much, those that expressed passion and tenderness. She closed the space between their bodies, placing her arms around Lexa’s neck, and rested her head on the brunette’s left shoulder. Lexa immediately held her by the waist, leaning her head on her loves shoulder, as they let themselves be carried away by the slow and smooth rhythm of the song that surrounded them, taking them away.

\- I love you beautiful, I need to say it…. - Lexa said almost whispering in Clarke’s ear, who immediately felt like an electric shock went through her whole body, awakening her from the enchantment in which she was in, taking away by the voice of Norah Jones, and the gentle movements of their united bodies dancing slowly.

Clarke stopped dancing and separated from her beloved to look at her with dark eyes, and a clear passion. Lexa felt it immediately and smiled mischievously, moving her head a little to kiss her and begin another kind of dance, something more erotic, in which their tongues were the united bodies.

Soon the kissing became desperate, hungry, needy, igniting both bodies like the fire that danced intensely in the fireplace. They walked towards the blankets and pillows without letting their lips part. Only changing the angle of the kiss while their hands, trembling with excitement, opened the dressing gowns, exposing each other's skins, waiting to be touched by each other, to be kissed, tasted, felt, caressed.

Lexa slowly pulled the red silk robe from Clarke's body slowly, as she placed kisses on her neck, shoulders, while the blonde in ecstasy emitted moans that exciting Lexa even more.

Once Clarke's robe fell to the floor exposing her body, Lexa looked at her with desire from top to bottom, at a short distance, smiling sensually. The blonde looked at her, barely curving the corner of her swollen lips, but something expectant and eager that she would be tortured slowly as her brunette liked to do, taking her time, making her orgasm go on longer than usual. Although the waiting was a delicious agony.

\- Do you like what you see Miss Woods? - Clarke said subtly in a very raspy voice, raising her hands to the face of her beautiful brunette, who’s green eyes so darkened that they were almost black, illuminated by the light of the candles.

\- I like it too much... Now please turn around beautiful. - Lexa answered wetting her thirsty lips, to which Clarke did excitedly, expectant but very confident in her lover.

Lexa took the time to enjoy that beautiful body, so perfectly naked in front of her eyes as she smiled wickedly, she could feel the energy and heat that her lover's body produced through. She raised a hand and rested two fingers on the back of Clarke's neck, and began to move them slowly until they were touching Clarke’s spine, feeling as her blonde breathing began to quicken.

When Lexa's fingers reached the end of Clarke's spine, where her butt began, she removed her fingers and took the belt from her own robe and moved it in front of her lover's eyes, as she moved her mouth to Clarke’s ear barely touching it with her lips.

\- Do you trust me, my precious? - Asked very suggestive Lexa.

\- Hmmm... Yes, I do my love… - Answered a nervous, Clarke, who had guessed what that belt held in front of her eyes meant.

\- Don’t worry about anything my love... I just want you to feel with all your senses, and enjoy the moment… - Lexa explained feeling a bit nervous.

Lexa covered Clarke’s eyes with the navy blue belt. The doctor's body was screaming for attention, but she knew that her brunette would take her time.

Once Lexa tied the belt behind Clarke's head, she lowered her hands, barely touching her love, almost tickling her, while she could licking her lips, she wanted to bite that skin, to possess it, to leave her mark on every inch of it.

She ran her hand along the arms of the blonde, her fingertips barely touching the skin, very slowly, as she moved her body into her lover's, and her lips began to place kisses on the bare shoulders, savoring that white skin with lavender and vanilla smell that intoxicated her.

Soon her erect nipples brushed Clarke's back, making her groan and throw her head back, as she pushed her body back to feel Lexa's sex brushing her bottom. The brunette answered her request, placing more passionate kisses on her neck, her shoulders, and beginning to lick, suck, and bite gently, making in Clarke's body react to her kisses and touches, and produced more moans from both women.

Lexa's hands went to Clarke's aroused and large breasts, playing with the hard nipples, pinching, massaging them, while her lips and tongue continued to kiss her back. She slowly crouched down, and her hands began to move over the abdomen of Clarke. The blonde experienced everything in a much deeper level being blindfolded, her senses had taken over at every touch of her expert lover.

Lexa came to kneel in front of that body in front of her, almost adorable, now her hands took that round butt, massaging, squeezing, while her lips kissed those cheeks hard, leaving red sucking marks on them, something that instinctively began to cause Clarke to feel spasms in her belly. 

Suddenly Lexa got back to her feet and moulded her body to the blonde’s, with her hands caressing her belly as she moved her pelvis against that perfect butt of the doctor who didn’t stop moaning.

Lexa's fingers now touched Clarke’s folds, massaging them while her lips and tongue placed kisses on the neck and shoulders, of a very aroused Clarke, who couldn’t stop moving against the body of her brunette feeling her center pulse in a crazy way and becoming damper.

The brunette continued her torture caresing Clarke's sex very slowly, but without touching the already very hard clit of the doctor, who kept biting her lip, beginning to beg for that touch so needed, for that deep penetration from her lover.

\- Please, my love... Lex... I need you inside... I need you to...

\- Beautiful... just enjoy... You know I'll give you what you want... I love you so much…

After saying those words, Lexa turned her lover’s body to face her and press her lips together, and while the tongue were dancing a crazy passion dancing, her body moved desperately against her lady. Clarke was on the top of a huge wave of pleasure, losing all her senses, she moved her hands to the erect breasts of the brunette who for a moment lost control, beginning to moan deeply, it was undoubtedly one of her most sensitive body parts and Clarke knew that well. The doctor wanted revenge, she also wanted to make her beautiful teacher suffer from pleasure, who smiled with malice knowing the game of her lover.

Lexa took hold of her hands and laughed as she moved her mouth to her loves approaching who bit her lips a little nervous, and also desperate, as she wanted to feel her love inside her. Her body was asking her to scream as she felt her arousal on her thighs.

\- You are cheating doctor... now I'll have to punish you.

\- Hmmm... noooooo... God! I need you now love.

\- How much do you want me? Tell me how much you want me to touch..

\- More than I can express beautiful.

\- Hmm... come here then.

Lexa hold the body of her lover, ready to give herself to her, and made her lie down on the blankets and pillows carefully, and then knelt before that body so expectant and lit, looking at her for a moment with so much pleasure. Lexa could feel her own sex incredibly wet and throbbing, almost ready to cum. For her there was nothing more exciting than giving pleasure to her love, making her scream with pleasure as she was doing, making her simply lose her mind igniting all her senses like an erupting volcano.

Slowly she rested her hands on Clarke's knees and opened them, lowering her fingers towards that wet sex, very slowly, caressing those trembling thighs, to which her lips and her tongue licked every inch of skin, sucking in places, leaving marks in her path. Clarke breathed very rapidly and moaned as she brought her hands to her mouth, biting desperately at the anticipation.

The long fingers of the brunette reached the outer lips of Clarke's swollen sex, caressing the entrance of her vagina, wetting them with those fluids that didn’t stop coming out. Now raising the thumb of her right hand to the hard clitoris of Clarke, who at her lover's touch jumped, beginning to move her pelvis in circles against the magic hand of her brunette. God! How she turned her on, how she wanted to feel her inside, how much she loved her.

Lexa lowered her thumb towards the entrance her lover's vagina and finally penetrated her, resting her hand on the rest of her sex, feeling her lover's body move against her, while her fingers moved faster and faster. 

Clarke's moans and cries filled the room, as she felt the intense feelings, as she was penetrated by Lexa, who herself was about to cum feeling the body of her love against her, connecting all her senses to her intensely, so profoundly.

Without warning, as she felt that the inner walls of Clarke's vagina were contracting, she pulled out her thumb and brought her lips to that aroused clitoris, suckling it and then started licking it with her tongue in circles. That took Clarke to paradise, while two of her fingers now penetrated the vagina of her lover, entering slowly, arching her fingers inside, touching that G spot, that soon led the blonde to lose her mind. Clarke's breathing became more rapid as she arched her body, letting her head fall back, feeling everything so intensely as she said Lexa’s name between groans and screams.

Clarke brought her hands to the hair of her brunette, holding her head against her sex, screaming with pleasure so intense that she could hardly breathe.

\- Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhhh... Hmmmmmm... Oh my love! LEXAAAAA!!! - Clarke screamed as she felt her lovers mouth licking her sex without ceasing, as she enjoyed the moans and cries of pleasure from her girlfriend.

Lexa was in paradise, in which she wanted to stay forever. There was no more beautiful feeling in the world than to feel that pleasure of lighting up Clarke's body, and making her cum in that intense and wild way, possessing her whole being.

Lexa needed to cum, so once her beautiful lady slowed down her movements beginning to relax, she pressed her body to Clarke’s moving her sex and hard clitoris against her love’s, in almost frantic movements, while her mouth moved to her breasts, licking, sucking, kissing them. Then continued towards that mouth that awaited her desperately.

In a quick movement, she took her hand to the knot of that belt behind the back of Clarke's neck, and untied it. She was looking desperately for those blue seas, to see how her being filled with her, how her body joined and she lost herself in the extreme pleasure. Feeling that her soul and body were deeply united to her beloved Clarke.

The blonde, after a few seconds trying to focus, she saw those intense and beautiful green eyes so inflamed with passion and love, looking at her with devotion as if she was a goddess, while their bodies gave themselves to that journey to heaven in pure ecstasy, sexual and spiritual pleasure as they almost lost consciousness.

\- Look at me, please... Look at me, my love... Aaaahhh…. My love, together, cum with me... Oh God, CLARKE...!!!!! - Lexa choked in passion as she felt her body explode connecting completely to the soul of Clarke, who felt the same impact in her body at the same time, while looking into each other's eyes with so much love that shook them to their bare souls.

\- I love you so much, my love - Lexa managed to say, almost with tears in her eyes, looking deeply at her beautiful lady.

Clarke connected with her on the same frequency, felt the same passion, the same union not only physical but spiritual. It was the most beautiful thing that both had ever experienced making love.

\- I don’t want to live another minute of my life away from you my love..., my beautiful Lexa... I love you more than words can express… - Clarke said in an very emotional state, letting a tear escape from her blue eyes, which Lexa immediately dried with kisses.

Lexa turned to lie on her side, still breathing very rapid, still feeling very sensitive. Clarke curled up on her chest, feeling the strong and rapid beats of her heart. A heart that belonged to her and that she loved until the end of time.

\- I never want to get away from you... I couldn’t live without you... You are inside me and God! You do not know how beautiful you are when we make love. I could do it with you all day, all week, all month, all year... You have made me a sex addict Dr Griffin.

\- Good luck with that sexy Miss Woods... – Clarke and Lexa laughed together – Don’t forget the “Clexa gang” we have at home my love - She said between laughs, to which Lexa laughed with her as she kissed her golden hair, holding her body to hers.

\- Yes, I know... that's why I don’t want to go back.

\- LEXA WOODS!! We have a family!.

\- Yes, that’s why I’m kidnapping you.

\- Yes, sure... Although it sounds very deliciously tempting... hmmm.

\- I have a couple of surprises for you my darling... So I must ask you to let put your robe back on, it's not like we're in the summer, and I don't want us to get sick after this loving trip… - Lexa said kissing her forehead tenderly, before Clarke's expectant smile, like a little girl about to receive her birthday presents.

Lexa stood up, putting on her robe while arranging her long hair a little, while Clarke covered her naked body with the blankets and leaned against the sofa, attentive to the movements of her romantic girlfriend.

Lexa went to the kitchen, and returned with two glasses of cold champagne and gave one to Clarke, who was very grateful for it, after so much physical and mental activity, her body was desperate for a little liquid refreshment.

Lexa sat down in front of her with her guitar, beginning to adjust the strings, before the bright and smiling eyes of Clarke. The doctor realised that Lexa was going to sing for her, and she already loved it. If there was something that she had become addicted to lately, it was to hear the melodious and sweet voice of her beloved Lexa when she sang. She simply felt that it filled her soul with music and light, without doubt, she was her number two fan, after her daughter Eliza Jane.

\- You my dear Clarke, are the most beautiful thing that has happened to me in life, after the birth of my little girl. My love, you are someone so special to me, you are my everything, you are my true and greatest love, and this song is for you. From deep within me... to you, my... Dear True Love...

Clarke's eyes began to turn moist, still smiling, the emotion already overwhelmed her, but she start listened despite her tears, she wanted to enjoy the song.

(Note* the song is “Dear True Love” by Sleeping at last)

"... Dear true love,  
I'm a writer without any words,  
I'm a story that nobody heard  
when I'm without you.

I am a voice,  
I am a voice without any sound.  
I'm a treasure map that nobody found  
when I'm without you.

Dear true love,  
I'm a lantern without any light,  
I'm a boxer much too afraid to fight  
when I'm without you.

So with this ring  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you.  
You're my one true love ... "

The mention of the ring had just explained everything to Clarke, who immediately brought her trembling hands to her mouth, letting a couple of emotional tears fall. She was feeling so deeply every word, every verse of that beautiful song, that Lexa sang from her soul, with so much feeling that it shook her.

"... I am a memory,  
I'm a memory bent out of shape,  
A childhood already bruised with age  
when I'm without you.

Dear true love,  
I'm an artist without any paint,  
I'm the deal that everyone breaks  
when I'm without you.

So with this ring,  
May you always know one thing:  
What little that I have to give,  
I will give it all to you... "

\- Oh my God, my love... - Clarke began to say, while Lexa looked at her with wet eyes, and so full of feelings, that she didn’t need to speak, her fingers kept playing the strings of her guitar. Lexa was feeling everything in her being, expressing it in her song. What meant not having Clarke by her side, and with great effort, feeling that her throat was closed with emotion, continued to be able to finish singing the emotional song.

"... You're my one true love.

I am a whisper,  
I'm a secret that nobody keeps.  
I'm a dreamer of someone else's dreams  
when I'm without you.

Dear true love,  
I'm a farewell that came all too soon.  
I'm a hand-me-down that dreams of being new  
when I'm without you... "

Without waiting any longer, and seeing that Lexa stopped playing her guitar and looked at Clarke with eyes full of love and devotion, with tears fell from her eyes. Clarke moved to her side so emotional break that she couldn’t say anything, she just cried and laughed at the same time, drying her tears.

The blonde knelt in front of Lexa, and they melted into a very long and sweet kiss, caressing each other with tenderness, while Lexa placed her guitar on the floor, and put her hand in the pocket of her dressing gown, holding nervously and tightly between her fingers that little box so special, that contained the ring that she wanted to put on the finger of her beloved Clarke, and ask her for that eternal union.

Their lips moved in unison until the lack of air caused them to separate and place their foreheads together, touching their noses tenderly, breathing agitated and emotional, with faces wet with tears, but beginning to laugh in a contagious way. They were just so perfect, so happy.

\- I love you... I love you... I just… love you so much Lexa Woods... and now... - Clarke said but was suddenly interrupted by Lexa's hand on her face, holding it a short distance from hers, looking into her eyes, flashing that silent but profound love, that made her shut up and only lost once more in the magical forest.

\- Clarke... my love... my beautiful “sweet Eli”... You don’t know much hurt to be away from you all those years, and I never dreamed that I would meet you again. And I swear to God that my heart and my soul had frozen, surely waiting for you, because only you are the owner of them, only you are the only one whom i want to spend the rest of life with. That's why I...

Lexa manage to say nervously as she stood next to her beautiful Clarke, who very emotional kept standing in front of her in silence, as she could sense that she was about to experience the most wonderful moment of her life. When Lexa suddenly got down on her knees in front of her, without stopping looking at her eyes. Clarke felt her heart stop there, losing her breath.

\- My dear true love... my everything... Will you marry me and be my eternal companion the rest of the way in life? - Lexa was finally able to say, presenting before Clarke's open eyes, the open box showing the beautiful and brilliant engagement ring.

Clarke's first reaction was simply to remain still, looking at that ring in the trembling hand of Lexa, who was beginning to worry about her silence. The surprise in those blue seas, excited but shocked at the same time, and could even say something disappointed? “What was happening with her sweet Eli? Lexa was already asking herself in her heart, "Had she gone too fast...? God no... Please don’t panic, don’t reject me, don’t leave me... I'll die here..." She pleaded with her eyes almost in tears now full of fear.

\- For God's sake... Lexa... my love... I... Oh dear God! - Clarke managed to say finally but still didn’t answer the important question and Lexa trembled.

\- Clarke... I... - Lexa pleaded with her eyes in a mix of fear, emotional break, and now saddened, believing firmly that she had made a mistake.

\- No... not my love, please don’t be scared… - Clarke immediately said noticing the desperation and the fear in those green emeralds, as she sank to her knees in front of her, caressing her face with tenderness and her bright blue seas, full of love, excited and with more life, which immediately made Lexa relax, but she still didn’t understand the reaction of her love, and even more stranger was for her that she had not heard her answer.

\- God, seriously, we're soulmates! - Clarke said laughing taking Lexa's face with her hands and leaving a sweet kiss on her lips.

\- But... but I don’t understand... Clarke, you have not answered me... I... - Lexa said confused, when Clarke got her robe and looked for something in the pocket. Finally taking out a small navy blue box, opening it immediately and presenting it before Lexa’s unbelieving eyes, was none other than an engagement ring.

\- Alexandria Woods... Sweet love of my life... I accept with all my heart! YES! Now... do you agree to be my wife, and live with me the rest of our lives...? Sing for me, take care of the Clexa gang when I’m on night shifts, and make me those pancakes from heaven, and make love to me until the dawn of each day? - Clarke asked excitedly, laughing and shaking with the small box in her hand just as Lexa still held hers.

Lexa stopped thinking, her brain couldn’t longer think and her heart leapt inside her chest with excitement. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. her eyes were fixed on the ring that Clarke was holding as she anxiously waited for her response. Then her eyes moved up in slow motion until they found the blue seas so deep, that she let herself sink into them for a moment, while a smile illuminated her face, and it was only the reflection of her soul, which simply flew along with Clarke's paradise. This moment was a dream that she didn’t really want to wake up from.

Finally, she could respond and took the ring out of the red box and placed it onto the finger of her dear true love, somewhat clumsy in her nervous movements, with her body beginning to tremble, and beginning to laugh as if she were drunk.

\- MY GOD! MY LOVE, I WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE, I WANT TO BE EVERYTHING IN YOUR LIFE!! YES! YES! - Lexa euphorically screamed with tears falling down her face, while her joy infected the soul of Clarke, who without wasting time, proceeded to do the same with her ring, by placing onto the finger of the very trembling hand of Lexa, who only laughed and watched her movements with her eyes.

\- Well, we'll get married then… - Said Clarke after putting the ring on her beloved and throwing herself into her arms to hug and kiss her with passion and unbridled joy.

After a few minutes Lexa stood up holding Clarke's hands and took the red robe from her and put it on her body to warm her, then kissed her lips once more. Then ran to the door of the cabin followed by Clarke’s surprised eyes, as she laughed at the crazy reaction of her brunette, who opened the door and ran outside where it magically snowed.

Lexa ran a few meters and stopped in front of the entrance to the cabin, and opened her arms looking at the sky, while the white ice snowflakes fell very slowly on her face that was happy and excited. Before the incredulous look of Clarke who stood in the door of the cabin, laughing, shaking her head. When immediately she remembered that night that Lexa had done the same thing in the rain, when they returned from that fair, celebrating being alive. Today she celebrated that they would be joined forever.

\- Oh God…! Lex… my crazy love.... it's snowing... You're going to get sick! Don’t be silly and come back here… - Clarke shouted laughing, feeling the cold air entering the cabin.

\- WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!! SHE SAID YES….!! DID YOU ALL LISTEN UP THERE??!! MY SWEET ELI SAID YES!!!! THANK YOU UNIVERSE!!! CLARKE GRIFFIN WILL BE MY WIFE!!!! WOOOHOOOOO!!!! MY GOD, I LOVE YOU ELI!!! - Lexa shouted with her arms open towards the blessed sky that covered her, without feeling the cold of the snow, only the warmth of the immense love she felt for Clarke, with whom she would unite forever.

Clarke couldn’t stop laughing with her arms crossed over her chest, excited, incredulous of what life gave them. She simply enjoyed every second of the moment. When suddenly her eyes met the greens of her beloved, feeling that deep connection once again, that eternal and huge love that united them. She knew then that they would continue together the rest of that road of life.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read this lovely story, gave me those kudos, let those sweet positive messages and bookmarks! Don't worry will coming soon an Epilogue that I think you will like!🥰👍🏼✨✨  
> Sangabrielle


	24. Epilogue: My Eternal Valentine

[](https://gifyu.com/image/jdUA)

This is something that I discovered not long ago, a passion that I did not know i had but love, and that is writing. And to begin with, I think that in my family lately so many things have happened in our lives, including my love life, that I think is a good place to start.

Please do not criticize me as this is my first writing piece, so here we go….

Where do I begin...? Well, let's see, you already know the story that my Mom, Dr Clarke Griffin experienced, with my music teacher, and mother of the girl I love, Miss Lexa Woods. They met about 20 years ago, on that crazy journey that my mother made from New York to San Francisco at the age of 18, in the old car of my grandfather Jake. 

They fell in love, and then they separated because Lexa was waiting for my girl, Eliza Jane to arrive, and now more than half a year ago they have reconnected, and after clarifying some things from the past, understanding and forgiving themselves, they have fallen in love again, and stick together.

And speaking of falling in love, Eliza Jane and I are also in love with each other, which clearly still confuses the little family dwarf, Jake, who is my beloved younger brother, and one of a kind in this house. I mean, he is the only male in the house. Since my father, architect Bellamy Blake, divorced from my mother, and went to live in New York, where he has remarried another architect named Echo Azgeda. The new wife of my father is someone that I like, but I can’t say that i love her. I have met Echo three times, and although she has been very nice, she doesn’t like having dwarves nearby, I mean children.

I already told you that I’m in love with my beautiful and sweet girl Eliza Jane?. The truth is i understood my mother when she told me how she immediately connected, and fell in love with Eliza Jane's mom. Since they seem to be alike like me with my Mom. It's funny and weird, but whatever, we are all four women in love, and we are one family, something that makes me very happy and everything is so perfect.

Well, this story is to tell you about our first Valentine's Day, and the subsequent marriage of my beloved mothers in the summer. So let's go to the facts... 

Valentine's Day...

Upon returning home, Clarke and Lexa happily showed their rings to the joy of the Clexa gang, that greeted them with hugs and emotional tears. As well as congratulations from Anya and Octavia, who simply high fived before the laughing eyes of Clarke, who without telling them, had prepared her own surprise.

The happy couple decided it was time to live together and that Clarke’s house was the most suitable for the large family that we had now became. Lexa put her house up for sale, and at the end of January, with her daughter Eliza Jane, my beautiful girlfriend, they moved to live with us.

Lexa, as a eternal romantic wanted to prepare something special for her "Sweet Eli" the way Lexa calls my mom, Clarke, on this first Valentine's day, that they would spend together. But my mom was ahead of her, knowing her well, and she had the opportunity to surprise her. So the music teacher finally agreed to let Clarke plan part of the day.

Clarke had a secret that nobody knew other than her best friend Raven, with who she became friends as soon as they started studying the Medical carrer at college, shortly after my mom had separated from Lexa in that, hmmm let say very especial road trip. 

In those days, the pain was too deep in her heart, and although a part of her hated that "Alycia"… Oops! by the way, I forgot to explained you, that when my moms met, they had given each other false names, so Lexa called herself “Alycia”, and my mom called herself Eliza Jane. That's why my girlfriend and i have those names. Our mothers named us after their great love of their lives, and today it is very funny, and yes, I know something complicated, but it isn’t when you get use to it.

Well, what next ...? Oh yes, my mom was very hurt with Lexa, for disappearing like that, in that road motel, that unforgettable morning. But there was a part of her that still loved her with all her soul, and didn’t want to forget her. She remember that Lexa had always a guitar with her, and had sung some songs during the trip, something that Clarke loved and never forget. It was then that she took guitar lessons, and began to sing songs that reminded her great love in private. 

Clarke never wanted to do it in public, for her friends or even for the one who was her husband, my father. Only a couple of times she played in the presence of Raven, who by the way, also forgot to said, is my godmother. Raven always told her that she would have to dedicate herself to singing, instead of looking at vaginas all day…. Oh my God, that is my Godmother… Hahaha! I do love her so much! She was great with her advice, don’t you think?

Anyway, music was something that disappeared little by little in Clarke's life. Especially after getting married, her guitar was kept in her grandparents house, and when they died, she got it back it, but kept it in the attic along with the memories of her "Alycia", to dedicate herself to her family, and let that hurtful past to rest.

Now that the first Valentine’s day together was approaching, with what would soon be her wife, she felt it was time to clean the dust off his old guitar, and sing something special for her great love.

Clarke is not as romantic as Lexa is , but my godmother Raven is, and my mother asked her for help with ideas to surprise Miss Woods. Raven immediately jumped with joy and excitement at the request of help, from her best friend. The Latina had some well-known friends who owned a small pub, who would easily give them the place for such a special event since Valentine's Day was going to be Wednesday, and the pub only opened from Friday to Sunday.

She imagined that it was the most special surprise she could give Lexa, since she had been able to see how much the music meant to the teacher, and how she could express her feelings through it. Now it was her turn, and although she was very nervous, thank God she had her infamous companion and best friend Raven, who will not to let her give up on the idea, and gave her lots of encouragement.

On the other hand, in the Clexa gang were the arrows of Saint Valentine shooting in all directions. Aden had been very enthusiastic about his new "friend", which I don’t remember her name, my apologies for it, and he had planned to invite her to go to the movies, that Valentine's Day. Then, after the movie, also to dinner at the restaurant of Lexa's father, with whom he had become very friendly. So when Jake told him about his girl, Gustus didn’t hesitate to give him some ideas, and also the romantic dinner in his restaurant, which at first Jake thought was too cheesy and outdated, and particularly for adults. But Gustus explained that for the ladies, and his girl was already, the romantic was always fashionable and they liked it a lot. Besides, that night Jake had planned to ask his girl to be his official girlfriend.

As for me and my sweetheart Eliza Jane, my brunette was determined to make this first Valentine’s day together a very romantic and unforgettable one. Since the whole family was going to celebrate their respective Valentine's outside the house, we had the home for ourselves, and Eliza Jane had the whole idea of a very special night. 

I knew that this year would be difficult for us, since my brunette would go to Los Angeles to study Medicine, at a local college, and we would separate for long periods of time. Se wanted to show me and reassure me that her heart, soul and body belonged only to me. There was no denying that Eliza Jane carried her mother's romantic genes very well. 

I always loved to see how Lexa treated my mom, especially since they came to live with us. I noticed how the teacher showed constant love and affection to my mother, and how happy and loved she made her feel. And her beautiful and sweet daughter was the same with me. My mom and I were living in the clouds of pure romanticism, elevated by the magic of the love of the fantastic Woods women.

So that night Eliza Jane was going to make me a very romantic dinner, with lots of candles turn around, and romantic ballads background music, and lots of flowers, since she knew that I loved flowers. And besides... that night we would make love for the first time, since until now, we had only shared many kisses and hugs. 

Eliza Jane was still a virgin, and she wanted nothing more than to give herself to me, since she had told me several times. And although I had some little experience with someone that I dated with a couple of times, and with whom I lost my virginity. Unfortunately wasn’t in the sweetest way, or an experienced I wanted to remember. However, I had no experience sex with a girl, although I wanted to discover it with my sweet and incredible girlfriend, Eliza Jane.

Lexa, for her part, had rented a room in a luxury hotel next to the coast, where she would spend a very romantic night with her beloved Clarke. The teacher was very excited in anticipation of the surprise that my mom would give her. From whom she couldn’t extract any clue, although she tried by the sweetest and most charming means every day. Her love was a hard woman to get some information from, no matter what Lexa did. Something I can definitely confirm to be true, so she gave up.

Finally, the day of the lovebirds arrived, the whole family was very excited. The morning started very romantic, and somewhat heated in my mother's room, where Lexa woke her lady in a very sweet and passionate way. No, of course they didn’t told me details, and I didn't want to know either, not even imagine. So let's continue…

They couldn’t sleep, but if they did continue the sweet morning of St. Valentine in the shower, between passion and laughter, like two teenagers trying not to be discovered by the family. It feels so strange to see your mom so in love with someone again, and see her act a little like she were my age. Yes, this is what love does to you, when appears in your life. No matter your age, you will feel it the same crazy way, with the same butterflies in the belly, and smiling like a fool the whole day. Is the most wonderful feeling in life, love and being loved…

The first one to leave the shower was Lexa, since she wanted to prepare some surprises for her “sweet Eli”, before everyone said goodbye to begin their days. Lexa went down to the kitchen, once she had dressed, and began to decorate the living room with the many pink roses she had bought for my mom, and which she had hidden the night before in the garage. Then, she scattered thousands of rose petals from their room, down the stairs, and into the living room, were she decorated the table with more flowers and candles for her love.

But the first one to notice the trail of petals was my brother Jake, who laughed and watched Lexa, shaking his head remembered Gustus' words about women and romantic details. But he loved how Miss Lexa expressed to our mother all the time how much she loved her, and how happy they were together.

Jake approached a very concentrated Lexa, who was working on the special breakfast in the kitchen, seeing that the famous pancakes of Miss Woods, that morning were in the shape of hearts, and decorated with some strawberries and blueberries. The teacher at that moment turned to get a plate, and found Jake smiling at her, which startled her a bit.

\- God! Jake... Good morning - Said Lexa bringing the spatula to her chest, in completely shock. While Jake just laughed.

\- I'm sorry Lexa, I didn’t want to scare you... Good morning for you too, and Happy Valentine’s day - Jake answered after stop laughing.

The young man was getting closer to the pancakes being made in the pan, which had awakened his appetite. He dare to stealing a couple from the plate where Lexa was placing them.

\- Hey! You must wait for everyone to come down, and have breakfast together young man... Where are your manners? - Lexa asked hitting him lightly with the plastic spatula in her hand, to which Jake just laughed again, running out of the kitchen with the pancakes in his hand.

\- I'm sorry Lex... I have to go now, today I'm going to pick up my girl and we're going to walk to school together, but they're very good! I wish I could take some to her.

\- Well, you could have invited her to join us if you wanted to.

\- Nah... It's okay... But I must go now. Is my mom awake?

\- Yes, she was finishing showering and getting dressed, she will come downstairs soon.

\- Aha... Well, sure she will like all the rose petals, and these hmmmm… delicious pancakes.

\- Do you think so?

\- Oh yes... Mom adores those flowers and your pancakes... I have to go now... Please tell her i will see her tomorrow. I don’t think we'll see each other when I come home from school, to change my clothes, and after having dinner with my girl I will go to sleep at my cousin Tommy’s house.  
\- Oh yes, I know... My father told me about the romantic dinner that he'll prepare for you in the restaurant tonight. Surely your girl will love it. Have a nice and romantic time. See you later Jake.

\- Yes, see you Lexa.

I was the next to go down that morning, and I just fell in love with Lexa’s romantic details. God! My mom couldn’t have fallen in love with someone more romantic and sweet than Miss Woods. Then, my sweetheart came down, beautiful as alway, as I love to see her eyes still sleepy in the morning. It's hard to wake her up, but I always manage to do it in the most tender way, with lots of sweetness and kisses, and she always wake up with a smile.

Finally my mother came down, and when she arrived at the living room she was stunned. Her eyes wide open at such a romantic dedication from her lovely fiancé, who even, with a plastic spatula in her hand, and wearing a kitchen apron, approached her with a pancake of heart, covered with cream and a strawberry on top, and kissed her with a smile in her lips. Something that both, me and Eliza Jane melted witnessing. God! It was so beautiful to see them love each other like that, so cuties, so perfect. Definitely, we were so happy to see our mothers together loving and happy.

We ended up having breakfast in the living room finally, since my mom immediately told her beloved Lexa, that we should be together, and the teacher obviously accepted immediately without problems. My mom looked nervous, and I could imagine why, she had been preparing that special surprise for Lexa for quite some time, and she wanted it to be perfect, as my mom has a little obsession for perfection, as part of her personality.

We all started our Valentine's Day, in a romantic and very sweet way, oh God! Those pancakes that my mom Lexa prepares, are the delicacy of the gods really! Well, yes, I better continue…

After the day at school were finished, our moms drive us back home again, where they changing and packing some clothes in a bag, for their stay at the hotel that special night. Then after a long list of advices and warnings, to take care home and be carefully with everything, they say goodbye with kisses and hugs, repenting us one more time, that if anything happened we could contact them immediately, without hesitated. We rolled our eyes together, and nearly needed to kicked them out of home with my lovely Eliza Jane, because they were never ending, especially my mom, almost Lexa was a little more cool and relaxed, but yet, so is my mom… After I don't know how long, they finally left in my mom's electric car, the white Tesla.

Clarke drive them to the "Arkadia" pub, where everything was prepared, thanks to my godmother Raven, and her friend John Murphy, an old childhood friend, and his wife Emori, who owned together the little pub.

When Clarke and Lexa arrived, the teacher didn’t understand where they were, it was not a street that she knew. Then my mom took a red blindfold out of the glove compartment, and asked for permission to cover Lexa’s eyes. Lexa smiled with malice, according to my mom's story. Yes, you can imagine what that Lexa's mischievous smile meant. Oh God! Well, mom laughed and explained that it was not sexual at all, just put the blindfold over her eyes, then led her where the surprise was.

Once ready, Clarke led her love to the pub where Raven quietly held the open door so they could enter, without say a word, so Lexa won't know she was part of that surprise. Then, between giggles from those present, she closed the door once they had entered.

They walked carefully between the various tables, until they reached the one prepared for two, there in front of the stage, covered by a white tablecloth with hearts, two tall lighted candles, two glasses and champagne in a bucket beside it, and a red rose in a small vase. 

My mother sat Lexa in a chair, and asked her to keep the blindfold over her eyes until she told her to take it off. The teacher followed her instructions, laughing nervously, excited by the surprise to come.

Then my mom went to the stage, took her old guitar and sat in front of the microphone. Her image was illuminated by a powerful spotlight, which was the only light in the pub, except for the light of the burning candles on the table.

Clarke looked at Lexa with a nervous smile on her face, biting her lower lip, for some minutes, then took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, and finally spoke into the microphone.

\- You can take off the blindfold now my love - Clarke said nervously but with a big smile in her face, and sparkling loving eyes, feeling her heart beating fast.

Lexa immediately proceeded to remove the blindfold from her eyes, and after a few seconds, in which her eyes adjusted to the light, she was paralyzed seeing her “sweet Eli”, there, on the stage, with her guitar in her hands, ready to sing. 

Immediately Lexa took her trembling hand with emotion to her mouth, without being able to say a word, and shinning eyes full of tears already. The truth was, she didn’t needed to say a word, so my mother proceeded.

\- Hello beautiful... Well, being this our first Valentine's day, I wanted to be really special, and that is why I would like to sing for you. Is a song that I heard a while ago, and it seemed accurate to reflect what I was feeling for you for so long. I would have liked to composed one myself, as you do, but that I let it for you, my love. So there it goes... I hope you like it, because it is my heart that will sing... Happy first Valentine's Day of many that I hope to celebrate with you my darling...

Lexa could no longer contain the emotional tears, that had gathered in her eyes, blurring her view a little bit. With a huge smile on her face, she sent a kiss to my mom, with one of her trembling hands, and her lady, after smiling back to her, began to play the guitar.

\- As I sing this song, I want you to bring to your mind our journey. Our love story, all the memories, from that night we met. The happiness, anger, fun. The first time. The songs that we sang. The songs that we danced. The stars we tell. The laughing feeling alive under the rain. The sexy striped dance. All the sunrises and sunsets. The sudden goodbye, and the pain. The distance, and the reunion. Our wonderful first Thanksgiving. Our first magic Christmas and New Year. The proposal to unite forever our lives, and love ourselves until the end of times, and even beyond. Because, if I'm sure of one thing, Alexandria Woods, is no matter what happens from now on. I swear to you, that not even death can separate me from you again... I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you... – And Lexa really couldn’t stop crying like a river, listening all that, and feel that pure love so deep inside. 

She couldn’t felt more blessing, happy, and grateful for have found that incredible woman in her life twice, and finally be able to share the same road again, holding hands and sharing the rest of their lives together. Until life stop, or like her sweet Eli well said, even beyond death. She knew without doubt that Clarke was her greatest love, and their love will extent for lifetimes.

"I Get To Love You"  
By Ruelle

One look at you; my whole life falls in line.  
I prayed for you; before I called you mine.  
I can’t believe it's true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it's true.

I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you... "

By this point, Lexa was not able wipe the tears away that she was trying to stop from keep falling. While she watched with absolute devotion and love to that incredible woman, her beloved lady, there on the stage, singing for the first time for her, and playing the guitar. Something that had really surprised her and that she adored with all her soul. 

She placed a hand over her heart, that was filled with emotion and beating really fast, and her mind simply projected a beautiful romantic film with all those special and unforgettable moments, that united them forever, becoming soulmates. Lexa couldn’t stop smiling from the depths of her heart, unable to believe how lucky she was.

"... The way you love, it changes who I am.  
I am undone and I thank God once again.  
I can’t believe it's true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it's true.

I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do.  
I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you.  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose.  
Forever I'm yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.  
I get to love you, I get to love you... "

\- Now I want you to sing this part with me my love…

Clarke asked very emotional, nearly in tears as her love, but trying to control herself to be able to keep singing the song to the end. Lexa immediately stood up and approached the stage, without taking her wet and sparkling eyes full of love, from those of her beloved Eli. They began to sing the last verse with infinite devotion, losing herself in the eternal love of those blue seas, so magical and warm that looked at her with pure love.

"...They say love is a journey,  
I promise that I'll never leave.  
When it's too heavy to carry,  
remember this moment with me.  
I get to love you,  
I get to love you,  
I get to love you ... "

When they finished singing the song, Clarke immediately placed her guitar on the stage, and practically launched herself into the arms of her beloved Lexa, who received her with tenderness and love, joining their lips with passion, while many tears of joy falling their smiling faces. Their hearts beat fast and their souls flew high.

After a few minutes of kissing, as if it were the last of their lives, needing a little air in their lungs, they parted smiling, to embrace in a hug, with their bodies still trembling with emotion of a moment they will never forget...

\- God my sweet Eli...! You're going to kill me with so much love... You don’t know how much I love you, my love!! Happy first Valentine's day my wonderful darling. The first of the rest of our lives together, because I swear that we will never separate again. - Lexa said, holding Clarke's face in her hands, looking straight at those blues who, excited, looked at her fascinated with love.

\- I love you more than I can express, and I want you to be my Eternal Valentine and i will be yours - Clarke answered and then joined her lips to her brunette’s who received her with joy once again, while she hold her up in the air and turning with her around.

Afterwards, they had a very romantic dinner prepared by my mom. They laughed, remembered everything they shared together in that road-trip, and then, they went to the hotel, where as their traditional, honoring some of those wonderful memories of their love, they danced in the dark, an old song that Lexa listened to back that time. And then, yup, you know the rest or can imagine... I don’t need to tell you, because I don’t want to imagine, after all, they are my moms, and it's their beautiful and loving privacy.

As for my Valentine, my special night with my beautiful and sweet Eliza Jane was magical, it was wonderful and she made it just perfect. We dined by candlelight, we danced to some songs at her request. I told you, she is a copy of her mom. Then I gave her a love poem that I wrote from my heart, supported by a pink teddy bear, along with some chocolates, her favorites, in a heart-shaped box, that I managed to find in a store. And I also gave her a little teddy bear with little feet, so she would always carry it with her, and remind her of me when she went to college.

Then came the anticipated moment of giving ourselves to each other, in body and soul, and so we felt it and we did it. It was so beautiful, that I can’t find the words to describe it, and obviously, I will not tell very intimate and private details, but I assure you that with my girl we flew to paradise and returned several times that night. It was really the most wonderful thing I've ever lived, and no comparison with my first time. 

That first time with my girl, was something I'll honestly remember for the rest of my life, because my first real time and full of pure love, was in the arms of my beautiful and sweet Eliza Jane. And I know that for her it was as wonderful and unforgettable as it was for me. 

The next day, when we woke up naked, embraced in my bed, or our bed, we looked into each other's eyes for a moment, we smiled in silence, and we knew that we would never stop loving each other. I think it's in our DNA, if you understand what or who I mean. Now we were a couple, we were girlfriends and everything was more than perfect in our lives.

God! I swear I miss her like crazy, but we talk every day via Skype, and as soon as she can, she coming home, and we enjoy every moment together. Our love grows day by day like our beloved mothers does.

My little brother Jake, when we saw him the next day of that first Valentine's day, he looked different, he smiled like a fool, and his PS4 didn’t even exist. He was on his phone sending messages with his now girlfriend all day. We were amused to see him so focused on his messages, but we behaved well and didn’t tease him. We were very pleased to realize that everything had gone very well for him and Kate too, as it was for us and our mothers.

The Wedding ...

It had been about five months or so since Valentines day, and finally, the wedding of our mother’s was about to take place. They had chosen July 9 for such a special union, and it was great, because it was at the beginning of the summer holidays. 

After the wedding, they would go to Hawaii on honeymoon, and with Eliza Jane, we would die to go there also… Did you all read it? HAWAII...!! Sun, beach, surf, mountains... What I would give to go there. But our beloved moms promised us that we would take a vacation together as soon as possible.

In the wedding there were a lot of people, some acquaintances that i didn’t know as did Eliza Jane and Jake. But for our brides, they were all known to them, some from the past, others from the present. With my girl EJ, we thought some that if you saw them, you would think they came from a movie like of motorcyclists driving Harley Davidson, tough guys and girls of the same race. That was the case when mom introduced them Roan and Ontari Azgeda to us, and suddenly my father's new wife came to my mind, by the last name. The fact was that Roan, a giant of a man, with blue eyes and long hair, like an old rock star, was Echo's older brother, who if you remember is my father's actual wife.

Apparently, the particularly couple of rockers or Harley's bikes, were parents of none other than five kids, taught me that you should not judge anyone by appearances. This couple had been at first, boss and employee, he owned a bar on that route where our mothers met, and where mom Lexa had worked as a stripper like Ontari, to get some money. According to his story, after our mothers left, they ended up hooking, and after a year Roan sold the bar to his brother, married Ontari, and went to live in Las Vegas, where they opened a pub, and also started a family.

Coincidentally a few months ago, Ontari and Roan were on a business trip in San Francisco and Ontari, who was eight months pregnant and began feel ill at the hotel, and without wasting time, the ambulance took them to the hospital where my mother works. Dr.Griffin, who was on shift that night, was surprised to see them again after so many years. 

Yes, it seems that everyone from my mother’s past were returning to their lives suddenly. So my mom was in charge of bringing their fifth child to the world, a beautiful little boy, named Zac. And after having four daughters, you can imagine the happiness of that father? His first boy finally arrived. Even though he loved dearly all his women at home.

So there was a lot of people at the wedding, I already lost count of how many and it would be a long list. But among the standouts, grandma Abby with her boyfriend. Raven with her husband Finn and their three children. Aunt Octavia with her girlfriend who she was now engaged to, and our cousin Tommy. Grandad Gustus, not only of my beloved Eliza Jane, but mine and Jake’s too, and of course Lexa’s father. Doctor Kane and his wife and children. Luna and her wife Gaia, owners of those lakeside cabins, where our mothers enjoyed a week after the new year. Lexa's older sister, Anya with her husband Niko and their two children. My beloved EJ, my brother Jake and his girlfriend Kate, and me of course. And some coworkers of both moms.

The wedding took place at a very popular and well-known place, here in the city of San Francisco, called Cliff House. A huge and ancient mansion, obviously very historical, with a spectacular view of the ocean, and as both brides loved the great blue sea, they liked the idea of carrying out the wedding there.

Mom Clarke was getting ready in the main room of our house with my godmother Raven and grandmother Abby. While in mine and EJ room, mom Lexa was preparing with Octavia and Anya. There were two limousines waiting for them but they had to go out one at a time, so the other wont see their future wife's dress, you know... those old fashion traditions. 

Myself, my godmother Raven, and Abby were going to accompany mom Clarke in her limousine, and in the other, my sweet EJ, Octavia and Anya would accompany mom Lexa.

The first to arrive was mom Lexa, greeted by her father Gustus, who would walk her to the altar first. After a few minutes, our limousine arrived with mom Clarke, met by my little brother Jake, who would be in charge of walking our mother down the aisle to her fiancé, the beautiful Lexa.

Both brides were ready in the place where the wedding would take place, but in different rooms, so they couldn’t see each other until they walked down the altar. The room where the priest was already waiting to carry out the ceremony, and a bridesmaids waited, at the entrance to the room. The place was so magically and spectacularly illuminated and decorated, with thousands of white, red and pink roses. The truth is I’m not very good at describing, but it was incredibly beautiful, with large windows that faced the ocean on a lovely sunny day. The party after the wedding would also take place there, which I thought was a great idea.

Finally, the moment arrived and I can’t describe all the feelings and emotions that were in the air, in each one of us, that we were direct witnesses of this beautiful love story, that our mothers closed with that bond of eternal union. 

How did they feel..? Well, I think the least nervous was mom Lexa, I guess it was because she is less likely to be carried away by how the moment is going, and is not so perfectionist as my mom Clarke is. But still, both were super nervous and super happy waiting for the time to walk down that red carpet to the altar. My beautiful EJ girl would walk in front of her mother with a bouquet of roses in her hands, while I would do it with my own mom.

We were all in position, ready to enter, people waiting in the room immediately stood up at the first chords of the music. I stopped in front of my incredibly beautiful mama, I turned to look at her one more time, she looked like a princess, I never imagined to see my mother dressed as a bride, ready to marry the great love of her life. 

Our eyes immediately connected, projecting an intense blue-colored light between us smiling, and i had to hug her tightly once more. I felt that the tears were threatening to fall, they tears of joy, of course, I couldn’t be more happy for her. She looked so in love, so happy, as i had never seen her before. I had no doubt that she and Lexa were meant to be together, being truly soulmates.

Meanwhile in the other room, my sweetheart Eliza Jane was also ready to walk in front of her beloved mom, and like me, she had the impulse to turn around and look at her beautiful mother once more, to give her support and love. She could see and knew well that what her mother was living was a beautiful and magical dream, that she never believed that one day she would live for real. But there she was, ready to join that great love, that had existed inside her for so many years. And obviously, the intense and beautiful green light between them illuminated everything around them, as she also hugged her mother.

\- You are the most beautiful I've seen and nothing makes me happier than walking with you down that altar. The time has come to unite with your sweet Eli forever, and I can’t feel more grateful to be here with you today. I love you so much Ma! - They cried some tears that they wiped away between smiles and tender caresses to each other. Lexa kissed her daughters forehead…

\- EJ, I wouldn’t have been here living this dream if it had not been for your enormous love and support. Thank you for being so incredibly supportive honey. I love you so much.

Then, the doors finally opened, and the music began to play, as Lexa started walking down that red carpet, excitedly, happy. My EJ was at the front leading the way, and behind, her mother held the arm of her emotional and proud father Gustus, who let tears fall discreetly.

For Lexa, walking that carpet was part of a dream that she never believed would happen in her life. Especially after having separated from her love and not been able to find her for so many years. But she could never forget it, she could never fall in love again. Because her heart and soul had a mistress, and that day had finally come to her life, the day of finally eternal union with her. 

Well, in the presence of their loved ones and friends, because they already had united twenty years ago, and destiny simply made them meet again, so that they could love each other, being the couple they always dreamed of being. Now with an extra addition of the "Clexa Gang", nickname given to us by Mama Lexa, and one that I love, by the way.

Going back to my mom and I, the beginning of the music took us out of our momentary special connection, and we parted smiling. We both trying not to ruin our makeup with those tears that threatened to fall. She looked at me with such brightness in her blue eyes, full of tenderness and love that didn’t help to stop the tears.

\- I love you, mom... You're so beautiful and I'm so happy for you - I managed to say with all my emotions on top of my skin, but not letting any tears fall. 

\- Thank you my love, you are also beautiful, and you have no idea how much I love you. - She answered me with a loving kiss on my forehead and a wink.

The music was a beautiful melody that mama Lexa had chosen, of course, the music teacher, chose a tune called "Awaken Hearts" from a group called "Really slow motion". A strange name of the group, but very nice music that only heightened the emotion of the magical moment.

When the melody stopped, we knew it was our turn, I was nervous as i held the bouquet of flowers in my hands so hard, that I was afraid I'll break them. But I knew how to control myself, and then the doors opened, and a red carpet stretched out in front of us, and at the end of it, mama Lexa smiling and evidently excited, waiting, looking so precious. 

My God! I understood why my mother had fallen in love with her at first sight, as i had done with her daughter. But you already know that! Ok, going back to the beautiful brides, Lexa looked so excited when she saw my mom Clarke, walking towards her, that she couldn’t contain a few tears, as she thought "My dear God, you are so beautiful, my sweet Eli. And thank you God, for this day". Note * this was told to me by mama Lexa for this writing.

I concentrated on the path in front of me, and especially in not stumbling over something and falling, and being the funny blooper memory of all the guests invited. My EJ was really cute as a princess, my beautiful princess smiled at the altar behind her mother with her bridesmaids companions Octavia, Anya, and Luna. Whereas as bridesmaids of my Mommy, was my godmother Raven, Ontari and Gaia.

My brother didn’t seem to flinch, walking clearly proud at the side of our mother, taking her by the hand to the altar. Smiling, and very firm in his steps, looking at the guests, and sometimes at our beautiful mommy. And obviously, as he passed by his girl, Kate, who was very cute in her pink and white dress, winked knowingly at her, making the girl blush. That was cute... hahaha...

When we reached the altar I stood to the side and my brother held the hand of our mom Clarke to her future wife, Lexa, who smiled at Jake for a moment with sweetness. When Lexa took Clarke's hand, their looks were connected from a way so illuminated and so magical that my legs shook. It really was such an incredibly special moment, that it seemed to come from one of those romantic movies, with a dramatic and happy ending I could even see the fireworks behind the two women. But no, I told myself, this is real, as real as the sun shining outside and the waves of the ocean kissing the shore.

The wedding was simple, luckily, short and focused on what should be, the union of these twin souls already joined. When the time came for the oaths we got too emotional, it was impossible to not cry. The first was my mom Clarke and then it was Lexa's turn, while their holding hands and their eyes were connected magically.

\- My love... my precious Lexa, that night when you appeared from the shadows and saved me, I knew that the angels existed on earth. And I definitely fell in love with you at first sight. I gave you my soul, my heart and body and you loved me like no one else did. You taught me to dream, to see beyond the stars and to speak without words. Because your eyes and mine learned to speak a language so beautiful and so profound, that it was not necessary to say anything. Many years passed in which life kept us separated, and we continued on our paths, but even though, we never stopped being united. And when I saw those enchanted green forests again, I lost myself in them, and God knows how much I want to do it every day for the rest of my life. I loved you, I love you, and I always will.

\- Awwww... isn’t my beautiful girlfriend the sweetest in the world?! - Lexa said, looking at those present who let out an emotional laughter and some other the “awwww…”

\- Clarke... my precious…. – Lexa made a funny and perfect imitation of the creepy character from the movie “The Lord of the Rings”, Gollum, making all laugh with Clarke included and herself. – Fine, sorry, let's be serious now. My sweet Eli, God knows how grateful I feel to have crossed your path that night. It was a pleasure to save you and I would do it millions of times more. As soon as I looked at those beautiful blue eyes, I knew I was lost. I knew that my heart was not beating inside me anymore, but it was inside of you. We joined on that crazy journey, and we also separated. I know well that my decision of that fateful day, hurts not only you but also me extremely much, and you know how much I have regretted that! But you also know that wasn't my meaning to hurt you that way, I loved you so much... And, yes, I also was too young, too scared, and I didn't wanna be a burden in your life. But I'm so grateful and glad that today, life is giving us the opportunity to continue this love story. And that every day we'll spend together, sure will be the best of our lives. We still have a long way to go together, new road trips to share, with lot of crazy adventures in it. My precious traveling companion, the best one I could ask God for, nothing makes me happier than to become your wife today. Be your partner in life, loving you even beyond what fate may offer us. Beyond the stars, I loved you, I love you with madness, and always will my sweet Eli… - Lexa couldn't contain the tears running through her cheeks while Clarke whispered an “I love you” trying not to break also in many tears. But her heart was out of range, and her soul being touch by every word her partner express. 

Oh God! No one in that room could keep their hands by their sides, they all took them to their eyes to dry emotional tears. Then the priest who officiated the wedding, took the rings that my little brother gave him, and after blessing he gave them to the happy emotional brides. Clarke and Lexa pronounced the words that the priest recited, while putting the rings on the finger of the other. And finally the priest said "the brides can kiss" very excited and smiling, while the whole room exploded in joy of applause, while the brides now wives just join their lips in a long long kiss crying of joy and smiling at the same time.

After a few minutes of kissing, the now blushing wives turned towards the crowd who were still celebrating. They smiled with tears still running their faces, and as hand in hand they began to walk down the red carpet together, followed by me and my sweetheart who’s hand i held. Oh I wished so much we could have married right there after our moms. But we knew our time and wedding will come someday, and so in the meantime we will just enjoy our love like it is, beautiful and special as the one our moms share. Without doubts they were our huge idols, and example of real love.

Oh, of course, they didn’t got away from the shower of confetti from family and friends. Then in the party, my girlfriend and I had a very special surprise for the cute couple. With my Eliza Jane we had decided to sing a song by one of our favorite singers Ed Sheeran, "Perfect". Because that was what our moms were, just perfect, sharing such an amazing pure and strong love, and finally happy together. 

So my beautiful girl and I we went to the stage, while a small band was preparing behind us, standing in front of a pair of microphones, before the surprised and wide-open eyes of our lovely moms. Behind the stage, small curtains were opened, uncovering a screen where images and family videos of our moms together would be projected, during our performance. Included a couple of that old road trip that sharing and where all their love story started.

I noticed that Eliza was somewhat frozen and couldn’t say a word, so I gently squeezed her hand, to try to relieve her nerves. She looked at me with affection and I winked at her and whispered "Do not worry, precious, everything will be fine…” without noticed that I was spoken into the open microphone. So everyone present listened to me, and in unison we heard an "Awwww…” from everybody. While our mothers joined their hands, they kissed each other and looked at us with tenderness smiling.

\- Everyone already knows who my beautiful girl is right? Well, now we are here to sing a very special song for our amazing, gorgeous and sweet moms, Clarke and Lexa, whom today have united their lives and their ways again and forever. - All those present again exploded in joy and applause for a few minutes, and then i could continue speaking… - Well... with Eliza Jane, we are very happy for them, so now, if you allow me, I want to invite you both, beautiful wives, to the center of the room… Yes, you two sitting there giving each other so much love, the blonde and the brunette dressed in white...- Everyone laughed and the brides also pointing their fingers at them - We would like you both ladies to stand up and stand in the center of the salon, to dance to this song by Ed Sheeran "Perfect" that with my lovely Eliza Jane we’ll try to sing to honor your incredible love story, that only inspired us everyday. We love you moms…

Clarke and Lexa immediately stood up and joined hands as the approached the center of the room. Then they took their position joining their bodies ready to start dancing, as the music began play, and then i started singing with EJ. I started alone the first part...

“...I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow  
Your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked at mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling, you look perfect tonight ... "

Our mothers, Oh God! How beautiful, how perfect they looked dancing there, without stop smiling and looking at each other with so much love in their eyes, that gezzzz was unforgettable. I tried not to get too emotional, to be able to continue singing, but wasn’t easy task, let me tell you, my heart was nearly out of my mouth. Once in a while they separated and looked at each other smiling and they gave each other small kisses, and then they looked at us and at those images projecting themselves on the screen, which summed up their beautiful and incredible love story.

My sweetie EJ was so nervous, but managed to sing the chorus with me, and then alone. How beautiful, and that sweet voice that I so much adored filling the room, making more than one guest looked like “Oh wooow”. No, it's not because I'm madly in love with her, but I could see it in everyone's eyes that surprise and joy to listened my baby sing, as well as me. My EJ has the voice of an angel, and I would dream that she would be a singer someday... Oh yes, there is no doubt I would be her number one fan!

"... Well, I found a woman,  
stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams,  
I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love  
to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own…”

Oh yes, mama Lexa couldn’t stay silent and just dancing with her greatest love. So she started singing to her wife with us holding her in her arms… I guess that part of the song was very meaningful for them, about their love story, and that road trip. Nothing that surprised us really, and was totally cute, very emotional, and my mom Clarke started crying again, of course…

“…We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be all right this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man… (of course we changed for “your girl”)  
I see my future in your eyes  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass….” 

Suddenly mama Lexa removed her shoes and invited my mom Clarke to do the same and she did, while the audience laughed. They were really lovely and funny and I totally understand them, Gosh! those shoes must have been a nightmare to have them on so many hours…

“…Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don’t deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I do not deserve this  
You look perfect tonight ... "

When we finished the song everyone jumped in applause and we joined hands greeting the warm audience. Then we pointed to our beautiful and incredible moms, we both were having tears running our happy faces. Clarke and Lexa held out their arms to us, so we could go to them to celebrate together love and happiness as were fulfilling the place. And of course we did it, ending in a warm lovely group hug, of four women in love.

This tale of love is over... Ah! And they lived happily ever after... Oh and they left in the old Chevy from grandad Jake, with large signs of "newly married but crazy in love for a long time" And noisy cans hanging from the back of the famous witness car of their love story, and that road trip that they will never forget.

Ten years later ...

Well, now I’m an adult, I would like to give you something extra in this story that I started writing when I was 16…

A year later our moms decided to have a baby together, the one chosen to carry the baby was mama Clarke, who was four years younger than Lexa.You don’t imagine what that pregnancy was like, but i never saw so much love and dedication from a partner as Lexa towards her pregnant wife, that is my beautiful mom Clarke. 

She would do everything, she would not let her do anything in the house, and treated her like a queen. In addition to talking to the baby in my mom's belly yet, every night when they sat down to watch TV on the sofa in the living room, with an enormous tenderness and always accompanied by caresses. 

Lexa sometimes she even sang songs to her, or put the headphones on her belly to make the baby listen to her new compositions. My mom Clarke laughed a lot at the attitude of her sweet wife, but the baby seemed to love it, because she always was kicking from inside, or pushing with her little hands or feet when mama Lexa was talking to her o caressing the belly. They already were team up these two, and were even more after my cute sister was born.

Finally, Madison Jane Griffin Woods was born on February 3, after a short labor of my incredible mom Clarke, and her wonderful wife by her side, holding her hand and receiving her daughter into her arms, cutting the umbilical cord with trembling hands, and crying of joy.

Madi was so beautiful when we saw her for the first time in the arms of my mom Clarke in the hospital. We fell in love with our little sister Madi at first sight, she was just as perfect as our moms. Obviously, she became the absolutely adored youngest of the family, and very close to me especially, although we live far away.

Grandad Gustus got to know his new granddaughter, and also was close to her until he died five years later, which was a huge blow for our mom Lexa. But life had given them the opportunity to be father and daughter again, and improve their relationship.

Our dear little brother Jake, now 24 years old, lives in Hawaii with his longtime girlfriend Kate, and there he is a total adventurer. He teaches surfing and she works as a receptionist in a luxury hotel. They are happy and live a hippy lifestyle you could say. They are always in touch with our moms, and also with us, and they greet us happily when we visit them.

My beautiful EJ, now 28 years old, after five years at UCLA, she received a PhD, while I was still working as a journalist, yes, I decided to be a journalist. I was fascinated by the news and writings, and finally, I made it.

Today I live with my sweetheart EJ in an apartment in Los Angeles, along with our little baby, a little dog named Bowie. Eliza is a specialist in pediatrics, and works in the central hospital of Hollywood. Yes, the home of all the famous celebrities. Last week she told me she treated one of Justin Bieber and his wife's children. Nothing out of normal, she often attend children from those famous people, that yes, at the end of the day they are also human beings, and like everybody else they get sick as their relatives.

I’m 26 years old, I work at NBC as a reporter, and sometimes they send me on the street to cover a local event. I love it, it’s always exciting, and both my mothers and my girlfriend record me every time I appear on the local TV news. They are very proud of me and they lift me up all the time when things don’t go so fine. Being a reporter is not an easy job sometimes, and you need to fight against odds all the time. But I just love it, and I hope someday to have my own place in the news world, and not just a simple reporter.

I also have a passion for writing, and I have already published two books, which have sold very well, and I am very happy. Although I don’t do it for the profit of money, I do it for passion. Love stories are my thing, obviously inspired by the great love that has always shone in my beautiful family, especially the one that unites our mothers for so long.

As for them, our beloved inspiring moms, Clarke and Lexa, well, you know... they lived happily in love, and never separated again. We love them and we admire them to infinity. They taught us that LOVE is the most powerful force, and that is all you need in life, oh…. and that you should never give up.

Alycia Jasmin Griffin Woods

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for read this story, your votes, bookmarks and comments! I hope you liked!!👍🏼❤️  
> This story is dedicate to my amazing friend and incredible translator Joanne! It have been always her favorite fic, and if it wasn’t for her help translating all my stories, they wouldn’t be known in the english world. So THANKS JO!❤️😘  
> Sangabrielle x


End file.
